


The Connection of Multiple Worlds Part II

by PirateDragon28



Series: The Connection of Multiple Worlds [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Main Cast of MCU, Main cast of Arrow, Main cast of Flash, Main cast of Hawaii Five-O, Main cast of Lucifer, Main cast of OUAT, Main cast of SPN, Multi, Original Character(s), Some Spanish with no translation, Some Swearing, Too many characters mentioned to name them all, too many relationships to name them all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 117,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateDragon28/pseuds/PirateDragon28
Summary: After the year in which Alondra found all of her parents from her favorite entertainment she consumed growing up she had to die to protect her family. She’s unsure of what’s to come next because when she died she ended up in an apartment in New York with two of her parents and has no idea what is going on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Connection of Multiple Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693432





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the character from TV or movies or the story line you recognize.
> 
> Reminder  
> Alondra’s Parents: Emma/Graham/Killian (Once Upon a Time), Steve/Catherine (Hawaii Five-O), Barry/Iris (Flash), Oliver/ Felicity (Arrow), Tony/Pepper & Steve/Nat (Marvel), Lucifer/Chloe (Lucifer), Dean/Birthmother (Supernatural)  
> &  
> Sebastian’s Parents: Gold/Bell and Regina/Robin (OUAT), Adam/Kono (5-O), Killer Frost\Caitlin Snow/ Ronnie (Flash), Curtis/Birthmother (Arrow), Loki/Jane Foster & Gamora/Quill (Marvel), Maze and Caine (Lucifer), Rowinna and Nick(Supernatural)
> 
> This is the second part of the series, after Alondra dies but the story continues.

The world was balck, but she was conscious, then there was light again as an alarm went off on her bedside table and she woke up. She was in an apartment she didn’t recognize, in a room that could be hers based on it’s content but she wasn’t sure. “Alondra! Henry! Wake up, breakfast is ready!”she heard Emma call naturally and so she got up and walked out of her room.  
“Good morning.”Henry cheerily greeted as they both entered the hall at the same time.  
“Morning?”she returned confused, the last time she had seen her little brother he couldn't walk.  
“Weird dreams again?”he asked her knowingly. “Don’t forget to write it in your journal.”he added before walking away.  
“Okay,”she agreed confusedly and followed him to the kitchen where Graham and Emma were happily working on breakfast together.  
“Goodmorning.”the parents greeted as they sat at the kitchen island together to watch the parents complete breakfast.  
“Mornin’.”she and Henry returned, she was confused while Henry was cheery. They fell into a comfortable silence which gave Alondra the chance to compose herself. As she started looking around the apartment she started remembering her life here. It was almost as if the past year of her life had been a crazy dream, but she couldn’t believe that as much as she’d like to, because this is everything she’d ever wanted growing up; having two parents with a normal family. She had a brother, a mother, and a father, just what she’d wished for on every birthday wish, every shooting star, every eyelash, wish bone, fountain, anything you could think of to wish on she did. She was a normal high school student again, her little brother was in middle school now, she had friends that weren’t her daughter or her significant other, she had supporting parents, a stable home with no financial troubles. Everything was good. But she knew it was wrong; she did have a loving husband and daughter, it hadn’t been just a dream she knew it.  
“Come on, sluggers, time to eat.”Graham said as he took the stack of pancakes on a plate and two mugs to the table behind them. Henry took the other took cups on the counter and she took the stack of plates; just as her memory dictated, boys on one side, girls on the other, just the right amount of pancakes (two for her, three for Henry, three for Emma and four for Graham), and they were all drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon. They ate in a comfortable silence until there was a nock on the door and everyone looked up confused.  
“Are we expecting someone?”Henry asked after a moment.  
“I don’t know.”Graham said simply as he stood and went to the door. “Can I help you?”they heard him ask and Alondra nearly choked when she heard Killian answer.  
“Stay here.”Emma said as she stood to join Graham.  
“Was this part of your dream?”Henry asked in an excited whisper. That's right, in this life she had dreams that often came true, visions, and Henry was the only who knew about them.  
“He was definitely in it.”she agreed quietly.  
“Who is he?”  
“Captain Hook.”she answered honestly.  
“Okay, what does that mean, maybe he’s a fisherman, or…”he said trying to figure out the puzzle as he often did when the opportunity presented itself.  
“And he’s about to get the door slammed his face.”Alondra commented quietly five seconds before they heard the door slam and Henry got excited before composing himself as his parents returned.  
“Who was that?”Henry asked nonchalantly, apparently in this life he was a better actor.  
“Someone must’ve left the gate open again.”Emma sighed as they sat down to finish their breakfast as a family. He shrugged it off, knowing when to ask questions and when not to.  
After breakfast the two siblings were left to do the dishes while the parents got ready for the day. “So, what was your dream?”he asked quietly.  
“It’s a long one, I’ll tell you when they leave.”Alondra answered now knowing the saturday schedule; family breakfast, they do the dishes, their parents get ready for work, goodbyes and the parents leave for a few hours in which the siblings are meant to do homework they may have before playing video games or doing other stuff.  
“Okay, and we’re off.”Graham announced as he and Emma came back into the kitchen in a rush. “Bye, love you both, behave, no going out.”he said quickly kissing both of them in the head.  
“Love ya, homework then video games.”Emma added mimicking her husband before they left.  
“Okay, spill.”Henry said excitedly five minutes after the door closed. And so she did, she told him everything from the last year of her life. “Wow, so he was our dad in your dream?”he asked shocked. They had finished washing the dishes and had done any homework they had by the time she finished and now both were sitting on the couch, Henry was all the way back staring at the ceiling shocked and amazed, sinking in deeper while she sat back, like him, but was staring at the wall worriedly.  
“Hey, real quick is there any reason I should have a scar on my chest?”she asked warily after a moment. She knew it wasn’t a dream, but that just proved it.  
“No, why?”he asked sitting up straight.  
“Cause I do.”she answered, pulling down her shirt just enough to show him the scar.  
“That’s never happened before, what does this mean?”he asked shocked and ran to a bookshelf.  
“Henry, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don’t think it was a dream.”she said hesitantly.  
“Really?”he asked, shocked and sat back down in his spot.  
“Yeah, you don’t think I’m crazy?”  
“You always say you kinda know it’s a dream so if you don’t think it's a dream then it’s probably not. Maybe this is a dream, or like your afterlife.”he said seriously.  
“Heart of the truest believer.”she murmured happily with a small smile.  
“We need a way to prove it, though.”he added as he began to pace. “You were closer to the door, what did Captain Hook say?”he asked after a moment.  
“He told them that their family is in danger and they need to go home.”  
“Mom and dad are both orphans, so that’s why he got the door to the face.”  
“Right, okay, so Killian probably remembers.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Which means that we need to convince mom and dad to hear him out.”he agreed.  
“Uh, on the show he had a potion to make her remember since it was just you and her here.”  
“Okay, so he probably has that too, but where to find him?” he asked as he began to pace in front of her“What are the chances we’re wrong and he’s just a crazy person?”he asked, stopping mid step and torquering his body to point at her before he continued.  
“I know I’m right.”she said confidently.  
“Okay, where do we find him?”he asked, trusting her.  
“They told us to stay in the apartment.”she said and he stopped looking at her for a moment and they were both serious before they started laughing. “Uh, on the show he comes here, then he shows up at one of mom’s dates with this guy who turns out to be a flying monkey, she tells him to leave her alone, he gives her an address and tells her to go there, it’s an apartment whole different story, she does, then she confronts him at a park, gets him arrested then bails him out and finally takes the potion.”she listed off the events thoughtfully.  
“Okay, now think, not about the show just think, where would he be right now while mom and dad are at work?”he asked in a soft tone.  
“He’ll feel lost in this world, so he’ll either follow them or be at the docks.”she answered thoughtfully, speaking out loud her thinking process.  
“Mom and dad work at different places, so he’d have to choose one of them. He just failed miserably, I’d go with the docks.”Henry said just as she had.  
“Let's go then.”she agreed and they got ready. They didn’t have to go to the docks however because once they exited the building’s gates they saw him across the street. “Hey, look.”she said lightly slapping him on the chest and pointed at Killian before they started walking.  
“Looks like he’s waiting for something.”Henry said before they crossed the street.  
“Hey,”Alondra greeted and watched as Killian looked shocked to see her, and longing at the same time. “You know who you really are, don’t you?”she asked.  
“What do you mean?”Killian asked confused.  
“Killian, you’re captain Hook, right?”  
“Lass, you remember? Is it really you?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, it is.”she agreed slightly confused and he pulled her into a hug that she melted into. She remembers being upset with him, and even hating him, but she wasn’t angry anymore, she was at peace and happy.  
“Henry?”he asked hopefully after a pulling back.  
“Like always he’s just a good partner in crime.”Alondra said fondly.  
“I know who you are but I don’t remember.”Henry admitted.  
“That’s okay, lad, because you don’t need to remember, as long as you believe.”Killian said proudly.  
“I do.”  
“Hey, lets talk.”Alondra said looking around the street.  
“I’m no longer allowed into those gates.”Killian said, slightly amused.  
“Coffee shop down the street is usually quiet.”Henry said and then walked to the shop.  
“I don’t understand, how are you here? I saw you… I saw you die.”Killian said once they were sitting at the booth in the shop.  
“I don’t know, I don’t remember. One minute I was dying in Sebastian’s arms and the next I was waking up in that apartment.”Alondra answered confused.  
“And you’re powers?”he asked unsure of how to finish or what he was really asking.  
“I think I’m still immortal. I know that I have these visions in the forms of dreams though.”  
“Have you tried using magic?”he asked quietly.  
“I’m scared to.”she admitted, knitting her eyebrows together.  
“Try, Lass, no harm will come from trying.”he encouraged softly and so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating until… BOOM! A light bulb exploded outside.  
“That was you.”Henry said shocked.  
“That was me.”she agreed just as shocked. “What about you, what’s going on?”she asked after a moment turning back to Killian once they got over the light bulb.  
“I’m not sure either, after you… you know, I woke up in an alley with this.”he said, handing her a paper with writing on it.  
“Something bad has happened, find Emma and bring her home.”she read outloud.  
“I believe that is your grandmother’s writing.”he commented.  
“Looks like Snows.”She agreed thoughtfully.  
“Do you have something that will make my mom remember?”Henry asked.  
“I have a potion, but only one.”he answered.  
“Mom needs to drink it.”  
“Then, maybe true love’s kiss will get dad to remember.”Alondra agreed.  
“We need to go before mom and dad get home for lunch.”Henry said quickly after seeing the clock on the wall. He stood and Alondra slowly followed.  
“Yeah, he’s right.”Alondra agreed sadly and Killian stood as well.  
“Okay, but you need to get your mother to drink the potion. It’s glowing purple so I have a feeling you can’t trick her.”Killian agreed, sadly holding out the bottle to her.  
“We’ll figure something out.”she agreed. “Here, you got a phone?”  
“Aye,”he agreed pulling out.  
“Give me your number, I’ll text you when it’s done.”she said quickly and he dictated the number off to her. She read it back to him and he agreed. “We’ll see you later.”she hugging him before they left and practically ran back to the apartment. They had five minutes to themselves before the door opened and Emma walked in.  
“Hey, Mom.”Henry greeted.  
“Hey, kid, where’s you sister?”Emma asked as she ruffled his hair where he sat on the couch playing a video game, like he did every saturday.  
“Right, here,”Alondra answered as she came around the corner.  
“Where’s dad?”Henry asked as he paused the game and joined his sister at the counter.  
“Oh, he’s stuck at work.”Emma answered. “You finished your homework?”  
“Yup, we’re both done.”Alondra agreed.  
“And what have you two been up to?”  
“So I found the D.I.Y video for glowing drinks.”Alondra began.  
“Non alcoholic?”  
“‘Course.”she agreed as though it were obvious. “I like it, but Henry said it was disgusting, wanna be the tie breaker?”she asked hopefully.  
“Sure, what do I got to lose?”she sighed.  
“Don’t let the fancy container fool you mom, it’s disgusting.”Henry warned her as took the small bottle. She eyed both her kids for a moment before chugging it back.  
“Mom?”Alondra asked fearfully after a moment.  
“Oh, my god. Alondra? How are you here?”Emma asked shocked, holding onto the counter for support. “I-I saw you..”she said unable to complete her thought.  
“Papa Jones said the same thing.”Alondra said gently.  
“Oh, I thought I lost you forever.”she said as she rounded the counter and brought her into a hug. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”she added, pulling back. “Wait, Henry.”she said looking at her son.  
“I just believe, I’m hoping this isn’t just a really big prank.”Henry shrugged, making them laugh.  
“Oh, my god.”she sighed again as she hugged Alondra. After a moment she pulled Henry in too.  
“Mom, I get, you thought I died, but you gotta go talk to Papa Jones.”Alondra said softly.  
“Oh, my god, Killian. We slammed the door in his face.”  
“It’s okay, on the show you knee him in the groin, so it went better than expected.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Uh, I don’t know, I’ll call him.”she said, pulling out her phone and calling her father.  
“Lass, is everything okay?”Killian asked concerned.  
“Yeah, we got mom to drink it,”  
“That’s great, how about your father?”  
“He’s not here.”  
“Where is he, I’ll go pick him up.”Emma asked.  
“Hey, where are you?”she asked. Before she knew it Emma and Killian were in the apartment talking about what has been going on.  
“So, the last thing everyone remembers is Alondra dieing?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah,”Emma agreed.  
“And you were quite ill yourself.”Killian added.  
“Well we need to go to Storybrooke, we need to make dad remember or at least convince him to go.”Alondra said worriedly.  
“Where did you get the potion from?”Emma asked, turning to Killian.  
“I woke up and it was attached to this letter.”he said, pulling out the paper he had shown Alondra.  
“This is MaryMargrets handwriting. Maybe they know more about what happened.”  
“Good news, I was able to-”Graham said happily as he walked in but stopped when the first thing he saw was Killian. “What the hell are you doing here?”he asked angrily as he stalked to them.  
“Graham calm down.”Emma said quickly moving to him.  
“Aye, listen to your wife, mate.”Killian agreed as he backed away and moved the children to make a wall, knowing Graham wouldn’t hurt them.  
“Don’t touch them.”Graham said angrily moving past Emma.  
“Dad,”the two kids said and went to him to try and calm him down, he only stopped because they wrapped themselves around him so he couldn’t fully move. “We can explain.”Alondra added.  
“Emma, what’s going on?”Graham asked, finally turning to his wife.  
“Uh, why don’t you two go to your rooms while we talk.”Emma said after a moment.  
“You sure? It feels like we’re the only thing that’s keeping him calm.”Alondra pointed out.  
“Listen to your mother, go on.”Graham said with a nod. The siblings looked at each other with questioning worried looks before they let go of Graham and walked to the hall, but didn’t go into the rooms, they just opened and closed a door to trick them. “What’s going on?”he asked again.  
“Graham, this is going to sound crazy but believe it’s true.”Emma said gently before she told him everything she could remember that would convince him.  
“Wait, so you expect me to believe that we used to be some sort of love triangle?”he asked, disbelievingly gesturing between the three adults, Killian still keeping his distance.  
“Yes, look.”Killian agreed and went to quickly pull out his phone.  
“He’s not dangerous.”Emma said when Graham reached for his gun at his waist.  
“It’s just a talking phone.”Killian agreed as he slowly pulled it out. “I have pictures of our time together… if I could only remember…”he said still not used to the phone.  
“Here,”Emma said and took it from him. “Look, Graham, we used to go out on his ship a lot because Alondra loved it.”she said, turning the flip phone to him to show him a picture on the very small screen; Alondra was taking it selfie style with the other members of the Storybrooke family behind her. “She would take these pictures just to mess with Killian.”she added, slightly amused.  
“This is a really bad prank.”Graham sighed inspecting the pictures.  
“It’s not a prank.”  
“Okay, if it’s not a prank then I can ask you some questions and you’d both give me the same answer without having to talk about it, right?”  
“If that’s what you need to believe then yes we can do that.”she agreed.  
“Why is it so hard for him?”Henry asked in a whisper, they had been listening to the whole thing and now they were preparing for this test.  
“He’s normal, that's why. Mom wouldn’t’ve believed us if we tried to convince her without the potion.”she Alondra whispered back.  
Now Emma and Killian were on opposite ends of the table and Graham was pacing in the middle, both held a notebook and marker waiting for the first question. “What’s Henry’s favorite comic book?”he finally asked. Both wrote the same thing:   
“He refuses to answer that after finding out that he had superhero parents, but everyone knows it’s Secret Wars.”  
“What is Alondra most afraid of?”  
“She’ll say nothing, but it’s trusting someone and letting them in because she scared of getting hurt.”they both wrote down easily, but with different grammar.  
“Okay… how did we meet and fall into this love triangle?”he asked after a moment.  
“Do we have to write the full thing?”Killian asked, eyeing the notebook.  
“Emma start it.”Graham said after a moment of thought.  
“I was supposed to go to Storybrooke when I was 28, but I ended up there two years earlier. You two were a couple, but not publicly known. I figured it out easily though-”Emma said lost in thought.  
“Killian continue.”  
“We both fell for her, because of her brains, heart, and good looks. We were both ready to end our relationship and pursue one with her. We loved each other, but it was hard to be together in a town that wasn’t fully accepting of same gender couples.”Killian continued.  
“Emma?”  
“I didn’t want to get in the middle of you two so I went to your house one day and told you both that I loved you both, and I didn’t want to choose one of you and hurt the other.”she explained.  
“And so all three of us decided that we could love each other.”Killian agreed.  
“How could they possibly biologically have all these parents?”  
“The gods changed everything to give them all of us as parents.”they said in unison.  
He stopped pacing and moved to stand over Emma, he rested one hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair and looked into her eyes for a long moment before asking “Emma, are you sure about this?”in a low voice.  
“Yes, I am, I know it sounds crazy and impossible, but it’s true.”Emma said.  
“Okay,”he agreed with a nod, standing straight. “I trust you.”  
“Great now kiss, maybe it will make you remember.”Henry said as they rushed out of the corner.  
“True love’s kiss breaks any spell.”Killian agreed. Emma stood and kissed Graham for a moment.  
Killian stood in anticipation as everyone stared at Graham “Nothing.”Graham said after a moment.  
“You guys share true love, not just two of you all three of you.”Alondra pointed out, before Graham could say anything Killian pulled him into a passionate kiss. “I was thinking each kiss him on the cheek or something, but okay.”Alondra said uncomfortably as she and Henry turned away, it was much more passionate than they would’ve been okay with.  
“Killian I don’t think it’s working.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“Jealous?”Killian teased as he pulled back.  
“Okay, that’s enough for me.”Alondra said and she pulled Henry to the door. “We’re going to the park.”she added as they were half way out the door.  
“That was weird.”Henry said as they walked.  
“I know, try not to think about it.”she agreed.  
The next morning the two siblings were greeted in by all three of their parents happily making breakfast. They had walked in the evening before to a quiet apartment and a note saying they would be back later, later apparently was really late because the siblings had fallen asleep before the parents had returned. “Good morning.”Killian greeted happily.  
“I take it you remembered?”Alondra asked as she and Henry sat at the counter again.  
“That I did.”Graham agreed contently, lost in thought as he examined her.  
“He’s thinking about how you died.”Henry said to her.  
“I know, just let it happen.”she sighed.  
“So, what now?”Henry asked.  
“Now we go to Storybrooke and save your grandparents from god knows what.”Emma answered.  
“We’ll go pack.”Alondra agreed in a somber tone as she stood.  
A few minutes later she was packing a small bag when there was a knock at the door. “Can I come in?”Emma asked, poking her head through the gap she had made.  
“Yeah, what’s up?”Alondra asked naturally as she continued to pack.  
“Is there something wrong?”she asked tentatively as she sat on the edge of the bed to face her.  
“What?”she asked, slightly confused.  
“Well, it seemed like you were upset about something, what is it?”she prompted.  
“I have these memories of you and Papa Graham raising me with Henry and it… it feels wrong I guess. I wish it was real and that our lives were just normal.”she sighed slumping on the bed with the suitcase in between them. Emma took her hand that was resting on the case.  
“I know what you mean,”she agreed. “But our lives aren’t normal.”  
“I know, cause I can do this.”she said and a lightning figure of Monse formed as she moved her hands, manipulating the electricity in the air.  
“Now that’s cool.”Emma said amazed.  
“I don’t remember learning how to do this, though. I don’t remember a lot, I remember I was still kinda weird with Killian, but I just don’t feel like that anymore.”she said dropping her hands.  
“You’re scared.”she said after a moment.  
“It’s kinda the first time I have no idea what’s going on since…”  
“Since you mom sent you away.”she finished the thought for her daughter.  
“Yeah,”  
“And ever since then you’ve been determined to always figure out the puzzle as soon as possible, no uncertainties cause it scares you, and you need to be in cotrol.”  
“Yeah,”  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re all in this together.”  
“Both of them are outside the door, aren’t they?”she asked after a moment staring at the door.  
“We’re just worried.”she defended lightly.  
“I’m okay, we’ll figure this out and figure out where Monse and Sebastian are and things will go back to how they used to be… right?”  
“We’ll certainly work on it.”she agreed. Alondra sighed and went to the door, she rolled her eyes when she saw them standing at the door and opened her arms. They quickly squashed her into a hug.  
“Are you alright, Lass?”Killian asked concerned.  
“Yup, I am.”she agreed leaning further into them.  
Before they knew it they were in Emma’s Buggy in the night driving into Storybrooke. Emma was driving, Graham was next to her, Killian and Alondra and Henry were in the back, Alondra was in the middle asleep against Killian. Henry was asleep against her, and Killian was suffering because the back was not made for a grown man. “Okay, so we have no idea of knowing if they’re cursed?”Emma asked as she parked in front of the building of Mary Margaret's apartment.  
“I’m sorry, love.”Killian confirmed.  
“Do you want me to go with you?”Graham offered as she prepared to get out.  
“No, I’ll go in alone.”Emma assured him before getting out. They watched as she took a steadying breath and bounced a little before walking to the building.  
“Do you want a break?”Graham asked, turning to Killian.  
“Aye,”Killian agreed. Graham opened the door and got out, he folded the seat to allow Killian passage. Killian carefully got out, trying not to wake his children as he led Alondra to rest against the side as he got out and was finally able to stretch.

Emma walked up to the door and hesitated a moment before knocking on it. “Hi,”she breathed out when David opened the door. “Don’t close the door.”she said quickly once she composed herself, what was she going to say? “My… my name is-”she said unsure of what would happen.  
“Emma.”David said composing himself.  
“David?”she asked hopefully. She moved closer and he hugged her happily, his hand cupping the back of her head as he always did when he got a chance to hug her.  
“Oh, thank god.”he whispered hugging her tightly.  
“What’s- What’s going on?”she asked pulling back.  
“David, who-”Red said as she and Snow went down the stairs. “Emma!”they exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug as David had. “How did you get here?”she asked, pulling back.  
“Uh, Hook he brought us back.”Emma answered slightly confused. “What’s the last thing you guys remember?”she asked after a moment.  
“One minute we’re in that big shared house watching Alondra…”Snow said then stopped aburtly before quickly continuing. “And the next thing we know we’re waking up here.”she answered.  
“What about you?”Red asked.  
“Same, except I was in New York living a normal life with Graham and Henry and… Alondra.”Emma said, saying her daughter’s name softly.  
“Alondra? She’s back? She’s alive?”David asked shocked being the first to process.  
“Yeah, she is.”  
“Does she know what’s going on? Why we’re here?”Red asked.  
“No, she’s just as lost as us.”Emma sighed. “We were hoping you guys could tell what was happening.”she added.  
“Why would we be able to do that?”Snow asked confused.  
“Killian, he woke up in an alley with a memory potion and note with your handwriting.”  
“What did the note say?”  
“That something bad had happened and he needed to bring me home. We thought you were in danger or something.”  
“We’re confused, but not endanger.”Red answered.  
“At least not that we know of.. The last few days have been confusing.”David added.  
“Where are they?”Snow asked.  
“Uh, they’re waiting in the car. Alondra knows about all of this, but Henry doesn’t remember.”  
“Oh… what about Graham?”  
“We got him to remember.”  
“So we have to lie to Henry?”David asked concerned.  
“No, not really. He… believes I guess, I don’t know, Alondra has something to do with it.”  
“Bring them up here, maybe we can figure this out.”  
“Yeah, okay.”Emma agreed and she and David went down to the car.  
“Graham,”David said happily, greeting the man with a firm handshake.  
“David,”he returned with the same gusto.  
“What’s going on?”Killian asked.  
“They’re just as lost as us, they remember the same thing we do.”Emma answered.  
“That’s not ideal.”he sighed.  
“What about threats? The note said something bad had happened.”Graham said.  
“We’re not sure, we’ve been here for a few days, we’re still gathering our barings.”David answered.  
“What’s the plan?”  
“We’re going to try to figure this out, bring you all inside and talk.”  
“Right then.”Killian said and tapped his hook on the back window. Alondra stirred and the first thing she was a hook, she jumped a little but then waved him off and got comfortable again.  
“Yup, that’s her alright.”David said amused and in awe.  
“Hey, time to wake up.”Graham said tapping on the window. They saw her groan and sit up, they laughed when she shot them an annoyed look before turning to Henry and soon they were both climbing out the car. “There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it.”he teased.  
“What’s going on?”Henry asked tiredly.  
“Henry this is David,”Emma said.  
“Uh, right, prince charming your dad.”he agreed, pulling out a paper to check his conclusion.  
“When did you have time to do that?”she asked confused.  
“Oh, I did it when I woke up, just in case I started forgetting.”Alondra answered. “Grandpa David, good to see you.”she said added squinting her eyes, still blurry with sleep.  
“You too, seeing as you were…”David said then trailed off.  
“Why is it so hard for yall to say dead, I died, we all know this.”she laughed and hugged him.  
“Well, you know how normal people don’t like the thought of a loved one dying.”he teased lightly before releasing her, he was still surprised she initiated a hug but refused to ruin it.  
“So, what’s going on?”she asked looking around the group.  
“Lets get inside and then we can talk.”David said and the group walked back inside.  
“Oh, my god, it’s really you.”Snow said shocked as she hugged Alondra tightly.  
“Yup, it’s me, I’m alive.”she agreed, pulling back then hugged Red who was trying not to because she knew she didn’t like a lot of contact.  
The two males greeted the two females and they settled in. “Hot cocoa anyone?”Snow said as she walked to the table with some mugs and Red followed with the rest.  
“Do you have cinnamon?”Henry asked.  
“Of course.”Red said, turning and grabbing the spice in question.  
“Thanks.”he said happily, accepting the bottle.  
“Okay, I need to know, threats, are there any?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“Not to our knowledge.”David said, they had filled all the seats at the table so he and Killian sat at the kitchen island facing them.  
“What do you remember?”Snow asked tentatively.  
“Uh, I don’t know… uh… I died and woke up in New York with them.”  
“What about the show? Maybe that can help us figure all this out.”Red said.  
“On the show after Henry gets kidnapped by Greg and Tamara-”  
“What?”Henry asked shocked.  
“Yeah, we got kidnapped by Peter Pan’s hentch men. Anyway, Neverland is way different than what actually happened. It ends with Pan possessing Henry and tricking you guys. It’s like a body flip. Pan enacts the curse again and changed it so that he takes over Storybrooke.”  
“Wow that was unexpected,”  
“You guys can’t stop it, but Regina was able to change it so that you guys just went back to the Enchanted Forest. Henry can’t go though, cause he wasn’t born there so he and mom have to go, Regina gives them a new life and they live in New York for a year.”  
“And we return to the Enchanted Forest?”Graham asked.  
“No, they do, you’ve been dead for like two years now.”  
“Right, I die in season one.”he agreed.  
“This is such a weird conversation.”Henry said amused.  
“What happened after the year?”Emma asked.  
“He finds you and ruins your eight month relationship with some guy named Walsh who was actually a flying monkey sent by the Wicked Witch of the West to keep you away from Storybrooke.”Alondra answered quickly in a neutral tone.  
“That is a lot to take in.”she said with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, you guys had been struggling with her in the forest, she’s Regina’s half sister. Uh, you find out that the one way to defeat her is with the strongest of white magic.”she added.  
“Emma,”David said as though it were obvious.  
“Nah, not her, it’s actually Regina on the show. Big plot twist.”she corrected as though she were just talking about her favorite TV show.  
“I thought she was the Evil Queen.”Henry said.  
“She is, but you changed her and now she’s good.”  
“Okay, well, I wasn’t dating a flying monkey… unless.”Emma said, turning to Graham.  
“No,”he said simply.  
“I wasn’t dating a flying monkey,”she repeats. “All that stuff with Pan didn’t happen, and they didn’t go back to the enchanted forest.”she added.  
“So we have nothing.”Red asked.  
“A lot of things were different.”Alondra agreed.  
“What about Regina? Where is she?”Emma asked.  
“She’s the mayor, living with Robin.”Snow answered.  
“Robin…”Alondra said sitting up straight. “How did he get here after we left?”she added.  
“We found them in the woods, why?”Graham asked.  
“He was supposed to be the one with the most experience with the witch, she took over the land after mom broke the curse.”she said quickly.  
“So if she exists he would know.”David concluded.  
“Exactly,”  
“So we might be cursed, but just don’t know it?”Red asked.  
“I don’t know, something had to bring them here. Hypothetically speaking a curse could overlap another curse and take over.”Alondra said.  
“So, if this witch enacted the curse like she did on the show-”  
“Not how it happened but continue.”  
“We could’ve been cursed after you left and wouldn’t have known it?”  
“Yeah, it’s possible, she would want to hide in plain sight, she could’ve made you all think she was one of the ones that came over during Regina’s curse.”  
“Well we need to talk to Robin.”she said and the adults stood  
“It’s eleven at night,”  
“Right, they’re probably asleep.”Snow agreed and they all sat again.  
“Was it always like this?”Henry asked, having enjoyed watching the conversation.  
“Once you helped break the curse, yes.”David answered fondly.  
“Cool,”  
“No it was tiring.”Graham corrected.  
“I did most of the work.”Alondra protested.  
“She really did.”Red agreed.  
“Do you guys know about everyone who’s back?”she asked after a moment.  
“We haven’t heard anything from Sebastian or Monse.”she answered softly.  
“We’ll find them.”Snow assured her.  
The next morning the whole large family, except for Killian and Henry, were at the largest both Granny’s had to offer waiting for Regina and Robin, they had scheduled an early breakfast with them so that they could talk. “Wow, you’re really back,”Regina said shocked.  
“Yeah, I am.”Alondra agreed.  
“Do you know where Sebastian may be?”Robin asked hopefully. She shook her head sadly and their hopeful expressions dropped.  
“We’ll find him but first we need to figure out what’s going on, why we’re all back.”David said.  
“Well, you know the show, you always know what’s going on.”Regina said as they sat down.  
“Well, my presence changed a lot of things. This had been the most accurate, but now everything different.”Alondra said.  
“How can we help?”  
“Robin, how did you end up here?”  
“Me and my men were just walking through the woods and we came across Graham and Emma.”Robin answered confused. “What does that have anything to do with this?”  
“Did you ever come across the Wicked Witch of the West?”  
“Well, we had some bad encounters with a green witch, I don’t know if it’s her however.”  
“I think you guys were cursed, like they were and brought here.”  
“That doesn’t make sense why would she let us keep our memories?”Regina asked.  
“Cause she hates you, and has a different plan.”  
“I’ve certainly stepped on a lot of toes, but none of them were green.”  
“She’s your half sister, she hates you cause Cora kept you.”she said gently.  
“No, that’s not possible.”Regina said after a moment.  
“Robin, where did she operate from in the forest?”  
“In Regina’s old castle.”Robin answered.  
“I put a blood lock on there,”Regina said dazed.  
“Blood lock? What’s that?”Graham asked, sitting at attention.  
“It’s a lock that will only allow my familial blood open. Since I was an orphan and didn’t have any children, no family I thought I would be the only one able to open it.”  
“So if she was in there then that means she is your sister.”Snow said.  
“Well, unless she broke it somehow then yes.”she agreed.  
“Well we can’t go around testing people to see if you're related.”Emma said.  
“It’s not like you can ask your mother either.”Snow added.  
“Actually, I can.”Regina said after a moment.  
“Saince?”Alondra asked as though it pained her.  
“Yes I can summon her spirit and talk to her.”  
“Motherfucker,”she mumbled, dropping her head on the table.  
“You don’t have to participate.”  
“See, the thing is, she’s an angry spirit and you guys don’t exactly hunt ghosts for a living.”  
“Probably best she’s there.”David said quickly.  
“Where is Henry?”Regina asked after a long moment.  
“He’s spending some time with Killian.”Graham answered.  
“You’ll see him later.”Emma assured her.  
“And he-”  
“He doesn’t remember, he just believes.”  
Later that day they were in Regina’s house preparing for the ceremony to begin. Robin, Snow, David, Red, Emma, Graham, and Killian were sitting at a round table while Regina prepared a tea. “No, Don’t!”she warned when David went to drink from his cup. “It’s not for drinking, it’s poison to summon the dark vortex.”she explained and he put the cup back.  
“I prefer Herbal green.”David said.  
“What’s up?”Alondra asked as she walked in with a duffle bag.  
“What’s in the bag, Lass?”Killian asked after a moment in which they contemplated asking.  
“Guns… salt… and iron.”she said, pulling out examples of what she said.  
“Is that really necessary?”Robin asked.  
“Relax, this gun won’t kill anyone, it has salt, it’ll hurt like hell, but won’t mortally wound you.”she said as she dropped the bag next to an empty seat between Emma and David and sat down. “Poison, interesting.”she commented looking into a cup.  
“You know what, lass, let me have one of those iron rods.”Killian said after a moment and she pulled one out and passed it down to him. “Cora and I didn’t leave off on the best of terms.”he defended himself when the other adults gave him questioning looks.  
“This is gonna be fun.”Alondra said as she looked around the room.  
“Only you would think contacting the dead would be fun.”Red said.  
“Right, but if she attacks you don’t know who’d she go for. It’s like an extreme game of chance.”  
“She has a point, what are the chances she doesn’t kill us?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“I wouldn’t worry about killing, maybe an injury or two.”Alondra said as she cocked the shotgun.  
“Where did you get all this stuff?”David said eyeing the bag.  
“Oh, so I was paranoid when I was here, and since I knew Dean was one of my dads I made several kits for the general stuff while I was here and hid them around town.”  
“So there are just some guns scattered around town?”he asked concerned.  
“Well hidden.”she defended weakly.  
“After this we’ll be gathering them all.”he said matter of factly.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed. “So, what’s the plan?”she asked.  
“We make contact with my mother, ask her if she had another daughter and if she does we’ll go from there.”Regina answered as she put the candle Snow had used to kill Cora in the center and a bowl under each end to catch the wax.  
“God that thing has bad energy.”Alondra mumbled as she got goosebumps. “How is this gonna work?”she asked after a moment.  
“It's a fairly simple spell, quick and easy.”Regina answered as she sat.  
“If it’s so easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more often?”Emma asked.  
“Really?”Alondra asked slightly amused.  
“To perform the spell you need the murder weapon and the murder.”Regina said making Snow gasp. “It will open a portal for speaking, so you won’t be needing that rod.”she added.  
“Not taking any chances.”Killian said simply.  
“Now, Robin, you never interacted with her in life so you actually can’t participate.”she added.  
“Not complaining.”he said standing and going to sit on the couch.  
“Alondra-”  
“Do I get to watch too?”Alondra asked quickly.  
“I was going to ask if you could restrain from using your powers.”  
“I’ll sit out.”she said and went to sit with Robin ready with the gun.  
“So what do we do?”Emma asked as she lit the candles.  
“Focus on Cora.”Regina said, reaching out to take the hands of the people on either side of her.  
“Welcoming thought?”Killian asked.  
“Whatever you got.”Snow said. Soon a blue portal opened above them, the wind blew out the fireplace fire within moments.  
“Cora!... Mother are you there? Give us a sign.”Regina asked. “Don’t ignore me now, mother!”  
“She’s there, but she won’t talk!”Alondra called after a moment.  
“How do you know?”Graham asked over the sound of the portal.  
“I can see her.”she said getting closer to them. “She’s trying to break through, she’s not happy with just talking.”she added, studying the vortex and then her arm shot up as if it had a mind of its own and eyes gleamed a beautiful brown, like Jack’s would when he used his power. “Enough,”she said in an empower voice. “Answer your daughter.”she added.  
“Mother, did you have another daughter?”Regina asked after a moment and the fireplace came back on. “What did you do?”she asked after a moment.  
“Is she saying anything?”Snow asked after a long moment.  
“No,”  
“Yes, I can hear her…”Alondra said. “She had her out of marriage, she would be distragraced and never become powerful, she had a plan but something went wrong, so she abandoned her in the woods and let a natural portal take her. You met her once and she could’ve kept her but she sent her away and made you forget so that it didn’t ruin her chances of making you queen. She has powerful magic.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Zelena, she’s powerful and dangerous.”she said then the table moved startling Snow and the connection was broken. Alondra fell back, letting go of a force that pushed her back.  
“Sorry, Love, that was me..”Killian said sheepishly. “Crossed by legs and bumped the table.”  
“Should we do it again?”Snow asked.  
“No, she doesn’t want to talk to me… whatever secret she has buried in the past she wants to keep them there.”Regina sighed.  
“But Alondra could make her talk.”Emma said.  
“Yeah, she hates me, she didn’t really talk. I was listening to her thoughts.”Alondra said through a huff holding herself up with her hands on her knees. “I had no idea I could do that.”she added, knitting her eyebrows together, looking up at them. “She’s a bitch.”she added tiredly and dropped herself on the couch.  
“Okay, so now we know you were right.”Robin said asking for confirmation.  
“Now we just need to find her,”Red said.  
“How did we do it on the show?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, she’s their midwife.”Alondra answered, gesturing to David and Snow.  
“I’m sorry?”David asked.  
“Yeah, the actress that played grandma got pregnant so they had to play that into the show.”  
“So, it’s useless to us right now?”Snow said.  
“Unless you're pregnant, yeah.”  
“We’ll have to figure out something else then.”Regina said.  
“Well, we’re not in a rush right? She hasn’t caused any trouble.”Graham said.  
“Might’ve spoken too soon, mate.”Robin said looking at his phone as he stood. “The merry men were out in the woods, Little John was carried away by… Well, by a flying monster.”  
“Sounds like a job for the sheriff to handle.”Graham said looking at David.  
“Right,”David agreed as he stood.  
“I’ll come with.”Emma said standing as well.  
“Can I go? Seeing a flying monkey sounds cool.”Alondra said.  
“Yeah, sure, we could use your power if needed.”David agreed.  
“I’ll lead you to where they are.”Robin said and the group walked out; the adults kissing their significant others before leaving.  
“What are you doing?”David asked as Alondra climbed onto the back of his truck.  
“I love riding in the back of trucks,”Alondra answered with a bright smile.  
“Just let her.”Emma sighed as she got into the passenger’s side of his truck.  
“Hold on.”David agreed as he got into the truck. They drove in silence for a while, following Robin to the town line. “She’s a lot different, isn’t she.”he commented softly.  
“Yeah, she is, it’s like dying healed her somehow.”Emma agreed looking at her daughter through the corner of her eye; she was happy, enjoying the ride.  
“She died because she couldn’t control her powers, from what I’ve learned magic is connected to a person’s emotions.”he said softly eyeing his daughter.  
“And now she has this control over them that she doesn’t understand? She died like two days ago. It doesn’t really make sense.”she countered.  
“You got her back, and even more so now. She’s fully accepted you, and Hook, and Graham, all of us. She called me grandpa for pete’s sake.”  
“Are you going to tell me to look for good moments in between the bad again?”she asked, turning to him with a knowing smile.  
“I’m telling you to not worry so much, just be glad you got her back. I know I thank my lucky stars every day I got you back.”he said, taking his eyes off the ride to look at her for a moment.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”she agreed after a moment. They stopped soon after and Alondra jumped off the back in a manner only the childish youth could.  
“Hello?”David asked as he answered his phone. “Leroy- another, okay- we’re on it.”he assured the man quickly before hanging up.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked as they went to where the group was.  
“Little John isn’t the only one who has gone missing. There are some other cases.”he admitted with a sigh as they joined the group.  
“What? How had you not mentioned that?”Emma asked shocked.  
“I didn’t think it was relevant, but now maybe it is.”he defended himself.  
“Here, right here is where little John was taken by that thing.”one of the men said.  
“What type of thing we talkin’ here?”Alondra asked intrigued.  
“Some sort of hairy beast with wings.”  
“It had to be big to be able to carry Little John away.”Robin commented.  
“I wouldn’t step over that line if I were you.”Emma commented.  
“You think John was taken because he attempted to cross that line?”  
“It makes sense the dwarves were out checking the town line see if anyone was coming or going when they went missing.”David agreed with a sigh placing his hands on his hips.  
“I guess it’s safe to say it’s the wicked witch of the west.”Alondra said, slightly amused.  
“Who?”one of the men asked.  
“We need to find John,”Robin said worriedly.  
“It might lead us to everyone else who’s gone missing. David, take Robin and the rest of his…”  
“Merry men.”Robin said when she stopped talking.  
“Right them, and run a search grid to see if you can find any signs of their missing guy.”  
“And you’re not going to join us?”  
“No, if we’re right then we need to find the witch, the only way to do that is see if anyone knows how you got here. I’m guessing she took your memories so I’m going with Regina see if we can get a memory potion or something.”she explained then turned to Alondra.  
“Yeah?”she asked snapping back, she had been looking around not paying attention.  
“Could you- you know,”  
“Oh, right.”she agreed waved her hand, Emma disappeared.  
“You’re not going to go with them?”David asked.  
“Search party is more fun than potion making.”  
“She is quite the tracker, she’ll be useful.”Robin agreed.  
“Thanks.”she smiled at the praise.  
“You didn’t see this thing, you’ll be in danger.”one of the men warned her.  
“She can handle herself, believe me.”Robin said and they began to search. The men looked doubtfully since she had seemed to be a normal teenage girl and a little spacey but she proved to be useful an hour into the search, the sun was to the far west.  
“Hey! Look blood.”she said holding up a leaf covered in blood and all the men gathered around.  
“He was dragged,”Robin said following a trail. “Look there he is.”he added once they saw the man on the forest floor and everyone rushed to him.  
“Is he alive?”Alondra asked.  
“Barely, I’ve never seen a bite like that.”  
“Me neither.”David agreed and the two men turned to the teen.  
“Yeah, it looks like a wolf bite.”she answered with a sigh.  
“Wolves don’t have wings.”one of the men protested.  
“Werewolf, when they bite humans and don’t eat them, it’s to turn them. That looks like that type of bite.”she clarified sadly.  
“We need to get him to a doctor.”Robin said. He and two other men picked him up and they started going to the cars, but it was slow going.  
“Iaght, I can't take this anymore.”she sighed and took the man in her arms.  
“Woah,”the men said amazed and they started running to the cars. She placed him in the back of David’s truck and some men joined her while others went with Robin in his car and they drove to the hospital. “What are you?”one of the men asked as she began to treat the wound.  
“I am a combination of a lot of things.”she answered as she worked. Soon they were rushing through the hospital with the man in a gurney.  
“What did this to him?”Whale asked.  
“We’re not sure.”David answered as he began to shake.  
“He’s going into shock we need to sedate him.”Whale said and ordered a specific amount of sedatives. “Hold him down.”he said trying to inject him.  
“Woah!”one of the men helping said as he grew a tail.  
“Fucking shit.”Alondra said as they were all thrown back in the chaos.  
“John?”Robin asked, confused, but the man was no longer there, a flying monkey stood in his place.  
“Okay, I didn’t see that coming.”David admitted.  
“I did, I told you it was gonna turn him.”Alondra said, but then it screeched and jumped off the gurney before busting through some doors and crashing out a window. “He’ll lead us to her.”Alondra said in realization before running to the window.  
“Alondra! No!”David called running after her but she jumped out and flew away. “I forgot she could do that.”he huffed, having panicked at seeing her jump.  
“Seriously, what is she!”one of the men answered.  
“She is my granddaughter.”David said as he rushed past them.  
“David, where are you going?”Robin asked.  
“Emma will kill me if I don’t follow her.”David said before he disappeared. As he drove he called her. “C’mon, pick up.”he said, he was really only going in the general direction.  
“Hey,”she whispered.  
“Where are you?”he asked quickly.  
“I’m in a barn, there’s a shit ton of them here.”  
“Where’s the barn?”  
“Shit,”she said and there was a rustle.  
“What happened?”he asked fearfully.  
“Sup?”she said as she appeared next to him, making him jump and slam on the breaks.  
“You can’t do that!”he said flustered.  
“Sorry, but I saw Zelena and she was about to find me.”she said, bobbing her head side to side.  
“I mean run off like that.”he clarified sternly, making her jump a bit. “You can run off like that,”he repeated in a calmer voice. “It’s dangerous and reckless.”  
“Sebastian is the only one that can hurt me, remember?”she said softly.  
“You can still be in danger without the possibility of death. You can be kidnapped, how many times have people tried to sell you on the black market? Dean told us about who you were kidnapped and tortured, you can’t die but you can be hurt. Which means they could’ve turned you too.”  
“Okay, I get it. I’ll be more responsible.”she agreed. “But just to clarify, they were only able to hurt me cause they had a lot of wardings, really powered me down.”she added but held up her hands in surrender when he gave her a stern look. “Okay, okay, point taken.”she surrendered.  
“Good, now let's go fill in your parents.”he said and drove off.  
“You what!”all three of her parents yelled when they told them what had happened outside the apartment because they didn’t want to get Henry involved. Her three parents, three grandparents, two inlaws and herself formed a circle outside the door.  
“I already got the lecture from grandpa.”she said quickly, holding up her hands.  
“Bad decisions aside, what did you find?”Regina asked.  
“I found the farm she’s living at, the barn is filled with people she’s turned.”  
“How do we save them?”Robin asked.  
“This is where the show might come in handy.”Red said after a moment of silence.  
“Oh, right,”Alondra said, blinking quickly and snapping out of thought. “Uh, she’s powerful but she can’t control it, so she has this thing she wears to control it. Without it she can’t use magic and everything she’s magicfied reverts.”she explained quickly.  
“What is it?”Snow asked.  
“Uh, I don’t know it’s a green gem, she wears it here.”she said, gesturing to where her neck and chest met, unsure of how to describe it.  
“A clasp?”Regina asked.  
“Uh, what?”  
“Let's go with a clip,”Snow said.  
“Sure, whatever, you get that you defeat her, save everyone.”  
“But the clip won’t undo the curse.”Regina said.  
“Aren’t you working on a memory potion?”  
“Well it’s not going great.”she admitted.  
“Have you asked Gold?”  
“He’s one of the ones who has gone missing.”David said with a grimace.  
“The dagger, does Bell have it?”she asked quickly.  
“We’re not sure.”Red said after a moment.  
“We need to find out, if the witch has the dagger then he’s not a monkey and a much bigger problem than a herd of them.”she said urgently.  
“She has a point, the last thing we need is a dark one on our hands.”Regina sighed.  
“We’ll go talk to her, and let you know.”Robin said. They agreed and the couple left.  
“You really thought it was a good idea to chase after a flying monkey?”Graham asked, turning to his daughter in a stern manner with his arms crossed.  
“I feel like the right answer is no.”she said slowly. “But we know where she is now.”she added quickly hoping it would cool them down.  
“Despite it being dangerous it did help.”Red said gently.  
“She saw Zelena, so now we can recognize her if we see her around town.”David added.  
“But now she knows someone was there, making her a target.”Killian argued.  
“She didn’t see me,”Alondra said quietly.  
“She’ll try to find out who found her to turn them so that she stays covered.”Emma said.  
“I’m sorry, I saw an opening and couldn’t let it go.”she explained.  
A few hours later they were sleeping at Granny’s Inn, they had gotten a large room so that they could stay together, they didn’t want to give any threat a chance to get to their children. Alondra was having a fitful sleep, she was tossing and turning on the bed before she shot up and looked around confused and lost. She calmed when she saw Henry on the other bed next to her and her dream started making sense now, so she turned on the lamp and took out her journal to write it down before her mind started wandering. “What are you doing?”Killian asked as he stood bleary eyed in the doorway that connected this part of the room to theirs that had a bigger bed and more of the stuff. “Alondra, go to sleep.”he added when she didn’t look up. He sighed when she seemed to not respond and walked over to her bed. “Hey,”he said in a harsher whisper. Again no response so he reached out to stop her hand.  
“Can’t stop or I’ll forget.”she said simply pulling away from him and continued writing.  
“Forget what, Lass?”he asked, confused. She was too concentrated on writing so he just sat on the edge of the bed and watched with concerned eyes. “Lass?”he asked after she finished writing her third full page and put the pen down, her eyes feeling heavy. “What’s going on?”he asked.  
“My dreams tell me things,”she said tiredly as she laid down again tiredly.  
“What sort of things?”  
“Things I gotta know.”she yawned and got comfortable. “G’night.”she added and she was in a deep sleep within five minutes. Killian looked around confused for a minute before taking the book, turning off the lamp and walking back to where Emma and Graham still slept. He moved to the corner of the room and turned on the small lamp.  
“Killian?”Emma asked, tiredly holding herself half way up to see him.  
“Go back to sleep, Love, I’ll join you in a minute.”he said distractedly.  
“What are you doing?”she asked getting up and joining him, wrapping a blanket around herself.  
“Alondra woke up, wrote a short story and went back to sleep, she said her dreams tell her things she needs to know.”he explained going through the book.  
“Look, a week before you showed up she said you were going to come and wrote down exactly how the interaction happened.”she said pointing to a paragraph.  
“That means she didn’t die and appeared in her room in New York.”he said confused.  
“Look, she started remembering, but she wasn’t fully conscious until that morning. She must’ve broken through somehow and remembered but it just confused her.”  
“Last night she wrote about what happened today,”  
“I’ve seen her when she knows exactly what’s going to happen, she wasn’t sure,”  
“She said if she stops she’ll forget, she writes these down because she won’t remember.”  
“If she doesn’t read it then she doesn’t remember… what did she write right now?”  
“She remembered whatoccured after she died.”he said, shocked.  
“She died six months ago, that means we’re cursed too.”  
“That means we lived six months and don’t remember a minute?”  
“Yeah, exactly.”she whispered amaze.  
“So something must have happened in those six months to explain why we were separated.”  
“We lived our cursed lives for a week.”she agreed.  
“But I woke up that same day I found you in an alley.”he protested.  
“And you had nothing else on you?”  
“I had a bit of money, my phone, the note and the potion.”  
“What if like her you don’t remember that week, her mind completely blocked it out.”  
“Maybe mine did too.”he agreed, confused.  
“Let’s get some sleep, we’ll bring this up in the morning.”she sighed.  
“I’ll return the book.”he agreed and stood. He quietly walked back into the room and replaced the book from where he had taken it on the nightstand.  
“Daddy?”Alondra asked confused in a childish voice as she stirred, more asleep than awake.  
“It’s alright, Lass, go back to sleep.”he said in a soothing tone, gently caressing her cheek.  
“Kay,”she agreed and settled again. He gently kissed her head, concerned for what was happening, and checked on Henry before going back to his own bed.  
“Everything okay?”Graham asked tiredly, Emma was in the middle curled up to his chest.  
“We’ll talk at a better hour.”Killian assured, pecking his lips before settling behind Emma.  
The next morning they were having breakfast in the Diner, the two children were enjoying their breakfast talking with each other while the three adults watched worriedly. “So, what are we doing today?”Henry asked turning to the parents after a long while. “I’m assuming you’re going to go out to do whatever it is you're doing and leave me with Killian again.”he added.  
“Actually, we’re going to need him today. How do you feel about spending some time with Mary Margret?”Emma asked with a smile.  
“Do I really have a choice?”  
“No,”Graham answered.  
“Yeah, okay.”he agreed with a shrug. “But why can’t I help?”he asked.  
“Because it’s dangerous.”Emma answered after a moment.  
“Then why is Alondra helping?”  
“Cause I’m doing all the work.”Alondra answered. “They’re lost without me.”she added smugly.  
“She remembers the training she’s had, she’s powerful.”Graham added.  
“So once I remember I can help?”he asked hopefully.  
“Once you remember you’ll remember to what degree you’re allowed to help.”Killian agreed.  
“Fine,”he agreed, then turned to his sister. “You better make me remember quick.”  
“Jeeze, why is it all on me?”Alondra asked, amused.  
“Cause they’re lost without you.”he returned, throwing her own words in her face.  
“Set myself up for that.”she agreed. The door opened and the three grandparents came in.  
“Okay, looks like we can get started.”Emma said once they walked up to the table.  
“Are you ready for our day together?”Snow asked Henry excitedly.  
“Sure,”Henry agreed, unsure of what his parents had gotten him into.  
“We’ll be back later,”Emma said as they stood.  
“Henry, behave yourself.”Graham added, ruffling his hair.  
“Cause as much trouble as possible, got it.”he agreed, making Alondra snort.  
“God, I’ve taught you well.”she said proudly before Emma pushed her out of the diner. “She’s nice, don’t be too sarcastic.”she called out as she was pushed outside.  
“I’m a good kid.”he assured Snow once they were alone. “She likes it when I talk like her.”  
“I know you’re a great kid, I’m not worried.”Snow said gently.  
“So, what did you draw the short straw?”he asked in a teasing tone.  
“No,”she laughed. “I volunteered. You and I used to have a very good relationship.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yeah. It made Red and David jealous.”she giggled.  
“I can’t wait to remember.”he sighed.  
“Hey, it’s cold out okay. How about you get inside the truck.”Graham said Alondra climbed onto the back of the truck again.  
“Let me have this.”she said simply as she sat down.  
“It’s not like she’ll get sick.”David agreed, making the father sigh as they got into the yellow buggy. Soon they were in the mayor's office with Regina and Robin.  
“What’s goin’ on?”Alondra asked suspiciously as they all sat at the large table. The adults seemed hesitant and nervous to start and she sensed there was something wrong.  
“Well, Lass, we need to talk.”Killian said gently, pulling out the journal and sliding it to her.  
“My journal?”she asked confused, taking it off the table.  
“Do you remember what you did last night?”Emma asked.  
“Slept?”she answered unsure.  
“You really don’t remember?”  
“What’s going on?”she asked confused.  
“Read your last entry.”Graham said simply and she opened the journal.  
“I did this last night?”she asked after a long moment.  
“Aye, you woke up in the middle of the night and wrote all of that.”  
“It must be part of my powers,”she said hesitantly. “If I was dead for six months then something must’ve happened right? With yall, why don’t you remember that time?”  
“We think you know the answer to that.”Emma said gently.  
“You’re the only one getting your memories back.”David added when she seemed confused.  
“Right, wait so my mind just blocked out a whole week?”  
“We were there, you were your normal self, nothing out of the ordinary. So yeah, we think so.”Emma said gently. “Are you okay?”  
“At what time did I wake up?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“Early morning, I’d say about three.”Killian answered.  
“I don’t understand anything now. It had to be some sort of different thing that made yall forget, right? I mean you drank the memory potion and you didn’t remember.”she pointed out gesturing to Emma, this gave everyone pause; they hadn’t thought about that.  
“So now we’re dealing with two curses?”Robin asked concerned.  
“That’s not comforting.”David mumbled sitting back.  
“The only way to find out is to make you remember.”Regina said angling her body towards the teen and sitting up straighter to be closer to her.  
“How? Put me in comma and see if it all comes back?”she said rhetorically.  
“Well, no, that would be dangerous.”  
“It seems to me like you have to wake up every so often to write down your findings.”Red said.  
“I think we should focus on Zelena before the town is taken over by flying monkeys.”Alondra said.  
“I don’t know, this seems like a bigger thing.”Emma said gesturing to the book.  
“It’s gonna be hard to get us to remember the last six months, and from what I can see it ain’t a danger. Right now those monkeys are a threat. God knows what Zelena is planning-”  
“Don’t you know?”Robin cut in confused.  
“Maybe, but things are different from what was on the show.”  
“You said the same thing about Henry when he was under the sleeping curse.”Emma pointed out.  
“Right, but this change happened cause the actress got pregnant, a condition from that world affected the show not me.”she argued.  
“You said the same thing about Graham, he was taken off because the actor went to do a movie.”Regina countered.  
“Don’t worry about the differences, focus on the similarities, Lass, what did Zelena plan to do?”Killian asked leaning in.  
“Uh, she wanted to make a time portal to stop Cora from abandoning her or something along those lines.”  
“And how did the pregnancy play into that?”David asked after a moment.  
“She needed some things to open the portal; Regina’s heart, Gold’s brain, your bravery, and the baby. That’s what she needed for the spell to work. Cora didn’t want to give up Zelena, but she did.”  
“So Zelena is going to what? Convince her to keep her?”  
“Yeah, and by doing that a lot of things will change; Snow won’t be born, so mom won’t, neither would Henry and maybe even Regina.”  
“Okay, but no one has ever been able to create a spell to travel back in time.”Regina said.  
“And she hasn’t gotten any of those ingredients.”Red added.  
“How would she even take my bravery?”David asked.  
“Well, we’ve just started. In the show it took you guys a lot longer to figure all this out.”Alondra informed them.  
“So we have the upper hand? She’s only started her plan.”Robin said.  
“All we need to do is get that… clip and we’ll be home free.”she confirmed  
“And then we can focus on our other problem.”Emma agreed.  
“So, we know where she is, we know her weakness-”Regina began to say.  
“Wait, did you find out about the dagger?”Alondra cut in.  
“Yes, we did… neither Bell nor Neal have it nor know where it is.”Robin informed them.  
“So, she does have an ingredient.”Red sighed.  
“She made them forget for a reason, right?”Emma said after a moment pointing to Robin. “I mean why make them forget if they’re just… merry men?”  
“You guys must know something,”Graham said.  
“If you know her plan, then we can figure out with more certainty her process, what she’ll need.”  
“Gold missing is an unknown factor we really need to consider.”David agreed.  
“We can’t go in blind, not if he’s under her control.”Regina added.  
“So we have to break her curse.”Red concluded.  
“I’ll have Bell look for any time travel spells, since that’s our best lead.”Emma said.  
“I’ll continue working on the memory potion.”Regina added.  
“And we’ll do crowd control, make sure people stay out of the woods and certainly away from the town line.”David continued.  
“Alondra, do you mind helping me? Our combined knowledge and experience is sure to succeed.”Regina requested.  
“Uh, yeah, sure.”Alondra agreed.  
“Lets go, the longer they’re out there the more people she can turn.”David sighed and everyone stood to leave.  
“Try not to get turned.”  
“She’s right, being out there exposes you to that danger.”Emma said.  
“I’ll be fine.”David assured.  
“Press the center button on your phone three times, I’ll get an alert.”Alondra said and everyone stopped looking confused. “Yeah, I tampered with your shit.”  
“That’s actually comforting.”Robin shrugged.  
“When did- you know what it doesn’t matter.”Emma sighed.  
“Lets go,”Red said and everyone except Regina and Alondra left.  
“Let’s get started, shall we?”Regina asked as she stood and began to gather a few things. They worked for a long while in complete silence. “You’re awfully quiet.”she commented.  
“Sorry,”Alondra said shaking her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.  
“Something on your mind?”  
“Monse… and Sebastian. I just can’t stop thinking about where they might be, or if they’re safe.”  
“Well, if anyone can find them it’s you.”she said after a moment.  
“You think they forgave me?”she asked after a long moment, stopping her work and looking into space, just trying to imagine them.  
“Monse and Sebastian?”  
“All of them. Everyone… I- I hurt them.”  
“None of us wanted you to do what you did, deep down we know you were only doing what a hero would do, but we didn’t want to accept it.”she said after a moment.  
“I forced that on him… he tried so hard to not go through with it.”  
“I’m sure he’ll understand.”  
“Doesn’t mean that trauma would heal. You can logically understand something, but it still hurts, it’s still scary to think about it.”  
“What happened to you after you died?”Regina asked after a moment.  
“I know it changed me… healed me almost. I don’t know what exactly, but I feel at peace with myself. With who I am, even if I don’t know what I am.”  
“Almost?”  
“There’s a thing or two I need to do, like make amends with the people I hurt.”  
“You didn’t hurt anyone.”  
“Yeah I did. I pushed everyone out, I was scared and made them feel like horrible human beings.”  
“You had every right to demand some space and time.”  
“I wasn’t trying, I didn’t want to accept David as my grandpa, I didn’t want to forgive Jones, I took the first thing possible to shut out Graham and Snow and Red, it was easy to ignore Emma since she was kinda going through the same shit. I wasn’t trying, I was stuck in my own head.”  
“I know it’s been six months but to me it was like yesterday; right now it’s like I’m talking to a completely different person.”she said slightly amazed.  
“You know what’s great about dying and coming back?”  
“What?”  
“You stop waiting, you appreciate the little things more, you’re all about life. I thought I had already been doing that, but I wasn’t quite there yet.”  
“When you were sick you mean?”  
“I was sixteen and could imagine exactly how I was gonna die; first I’d lose my legs, next would be most movement, then my lungs would stop working fully, extreme pain all the time, I would become a vegetable until the only thing I could was ask to be put out of my misery.”  
“That must’ve been scary, no wonder you worked so hard to help Henry.”  
“I thought I was a bad person for a while, that I was suffering cause of something I had done and it was a punishment; my worst nightmare, suffering while dying.”  
“You were sixteen, an excellent student, an amazing friend, I imagine a wonderful daughter and sister, how could you think that?”  
“I don’t know, when religion is pounded into your head as a kid that’s what tends to happen.”  
“I can’t imagine what you went through.”  
“Eh, it made me a better person.”she shrugged then began to work again. “I can’t wait to get all this over with and find them though.”  
“I know the feeling.”she agreed.  
“Why haven’t you talked to Henry?”  
“He doesn’t remember me, he might know who I was to him but he won’t feel it. I’ll just wait until he remembers and then I’ll reunite with him.”She said with a small sad smile.  
“We’ll get there.”  
In the woods David and Red walked quickly, but cautiously, with purpose in their step. “Well, this is not how I thought our lives would be.”David sighed.  
“Which part; being the same age as our daughter, working with Regina, our daughter being in love with a pirate and an old friend, living in a completely different land, or having a granddaughter that was made by the gods and knows us as characters on a TV show?”she asked.  
“All of it, I didn’t see any of this coming.”he answered slightly amused.  
“I can agree with that.”she shrugged. “At least we’re all together, right?”she added after a long moment of thoughtful silence.  
“As long as we’re together, nothing else matters.”he agreed looking at her lovingly. She returned the loving look and saw that behind him were some people.  
“Hey, look, there are some more campers.”she said and they turned to a group of tents.  
“Let’s go get them into town.”he sighed and they approached the tents. “Excuse me, hi,”he said as they neared the people at a campfire. “I’m Sheriff Nolan, this is Ruby, my wife,”he added.  
“What can we do for you sheriff?”one of them asked.  
“There’s been a lot of recent attacks in the woods lately, we’re going to need to ask you to pack up and head into town for your own safety.”  
“There’s an inn where you can stay while you find a place to live.”Red added.  
“What type of attacks?”a man asked, obviously not liking what they asked of them.  
“Well, believe it or not flying monkeys are taking people and turning them into flying monkeys as well.”David said honestly.  
“Flying monkeys, really?”they laughed.  
“Yeah, they’re quite vicious, there’s a lot of people missing because of them.”  
“We’ll take our chances,”the man said and they resumed their activity.  
“You don’t have to go all the way into town, but could we ask you to please just relocate closer to it.”Red asked politely. She was ignored completely.  
“If you don’t agree to relocate I’ll have to arrest you and you’ll be safe in jail.”David warned.  
“We’re not from here, we don’t need to abide by your rules.”  
“Well, I was the king back in the enchanted forest if that will persuade you.”  
“You were the king, really?”  
“Yes,”  
“She’s not Snow White.”  
“We’re married to her.”Red said. Before anyone could say anything else a flying monkey came out of nowhere and screeched horribly before attacking them.  
“See, I told you.”David said as he pulled out his sword and they backed away.  
“David,”Red said as she noticed they were surrounded by the creatures.  
“That’s not good.”he addressed her concerns. Before they could really do anything the monsters were on them, attacking them from all angles.  
“Call Alondra!”she yelled at him as they struggled to defend themselves. As he swung his sword he pulled out his phone, and blindly found the center button and pressed it three times. The small distraction allowed one of them to knock him back. “David!”she yelled concerned.  
“Holy shit, there’s a lot.”Alondra said as she stopped and took in the scene. She had sped all the way there in a manner of seconds. She began to transport people away, making sure they hadn’t been bitten first. “I think that’s it,”she told them, David had gotten up quickly. The monkeys had started flying away since there was little prey left.  
“There’s still some more over there,”David protested.  
“They got bitten, they'll turn soon.”  
“Then lets go.”Red said, but she was picked up by one of the monkeys.  
“Ruby!”David yelled after her. Alondra ducked behind a tree and dug up one of the duffle bags. She got a rod and launched it at the monkey. It dropped the woman. “Red!”he yelled again, paling at the site of his wife free falling from a great altitude. Alondra sped to her rescue, catching her in the air and flying her back to David. “Hey, are you alright?”he asked concerned, inspecting her.  
“Yeah,”Red said in shock.  
“We need to get her home.”David told Alondra who flicked her wrist and they were in the apartment. He quickly led Red to sit down.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked; she, Graham and Killian had been waiting for them.  
“A monkey picked her up, flew away, now she’s going into shock.”Alondra answered as they watched David take care of her, holding a glass of water to her lips.  
“They came out of nowhere, a lot of them.”David added.  
“How’d it go for you guys?”she asked turning to her parents.  
“The only ones out there were the merry men, so we took care of them, looked around and came back here.”Graham answered.  
“Is she okay?”Emma asked David.  
“She’s going into shock, water won’t help.”Alondra said as she went to the kitchen, she quickly made a peanut butter jelly sandwich and handed it to her. She dacily took it and started eating.  
“I don’t understand what just happened.”  
“The carbs will make use of all that adrenalin her body produced, the peanut butter will make her focus on chewing making her react, and the jelly as sugar to bring the color back in her face and stabilize her.”Alondra explained as she made another one and gave it to David.  
“I don’t need one.”he protested as he fuzzed over Red.  
“Yeah, you do.”she said and shoved it in his mouth.  
“How’d you know that would work?”Emma asked as she saw both her parents begin to recover.  
“Grandparents were poor mexican farmers, home remedies is who they were… and I used to have anxiety, I picked up a thing or two.”she shrugged.  
“You? You had anxiety?”Graham asked unbelieving.  
“Yeah, but I never let it cripple me cause I had things like that to fall back on and I couldn’t afford to let it affect me like that.”  
“How’s the potion coming, love?”Killian asked after a moment.  
“Slow, but we’ll get there.”  
“Go back with Regina, we’ll keep an eye on them.”Emma said. Alondra nodded and left.  
“Everything okay?”Regina asked as Alondra walked back in.  
“They were attacked by the monkeys, they’ll be fine.”she answered as she got back to work. “Any progress?”she asked after a moment.  
“None, I’m starting to think it won’t work.”she sighed.  
“Maybe we can reverse engineer it. We know most of the ingredients, we’re missing something. Maybe we can find it in a book?”she said after a moment.  
“I don’t know if that will work, it will take a long time.”she sighed.  
“Well, we have to try something, we don’t know how she casted the curse. If she didn’t include true love then nothing can break it.”  
“Right, Gold’s fail safe.”she sighed. “How did she do it on the show?”  
“She didn’t; David and Mary Margret did. She just swooped in and added the mind erasing component. Then grandma made you cut her heart in half to save him.”  
A few hours later the rest of the family was in the office neck deep in books. “This isn’t getting us anywhere, we should just get the clip.”Emma sighed tiredly.  
“It’s too dangerous.”Red said simply.  
“We need to figure this spell out, if we go looking for a fight she’ll be protected.”David added.  
“Then why don’t we draw her out?”Emma said after a moment.  
“How?”the father sighed.  
“We’ve been doing this quietly, right? Let's tell the whole town about the monkeys, and that we’re getting close to finding a way to revert them.”  
“We tell them we’re on to her and she’ll most likely attack.”  
“And we’d lose our upper hand.”Robin added.  
“No, because we’ll have a trap.”Emma countered.  
“What if she just sends the monkeys?”Red countered.  
“Mom’s right,”Alondra said suddenly. “This ain’t getting us anywhere, I now know how to do basically everything except make this potion.”she said gesturing to the pile of books behind her, she had read the most because she was using her speed. “But it has to be a damn good plan.”she added.  
“What are you saying?”Emma asked, she had been thinking everyone would disagree.  
“We don’t tell them everything, just enough to make her palms sweat. Nothing too large to make her send out her army, but big enough to make her take action.  
“So we say we’ve figured out that the monkeys are connected to them showing up.”  
“Yup, we’ve pieced together that they must know something and we’re working on a potion to get them to remember so that we can figure out who the new threat is.”  
“She’ll just come after our work.”Regina agreed.  
“And we’ll be waiting.”  
“But she’ll just magic herself out of here.”Killian countered.  
“It’s personal, so she’ll want to really destroy that…”Alondra said pointing to what looked like a chemistry set with magic ingredients. “Put some squid ink on that, paralyze her, take the pin and then we can worry about the potion for Henry.”  
“Take care of the threat, it’s a good idea.”Graham agreed.  
“We take care of her, then we can focus on everything else.”Regina added.  
“So, how do we get the word out?”Robin asked.  
“Leroy,”the rest of the group said without hesitation.  
“One problem, where do we get squid ink?”Killian asked.  
“Unless Gold had any hidden away, we don’t have that option.”Regina agreed.  
“I could think of a thing or two.”Alondra said, looking at the air vents.  
And so the plan was set into motion, Leroy spread the word quicker than teenage girls gossip at lunch, Alondra rigged the room and they set up the stake out. Even though it was Alondra’s plan they told her she wouldn’t be executing it when she was getting ready. “What?”she complained.  
“You don’t know for sure she didn’t see you when you went off after John.”David said.  
“You’re going to stay here with Henry.”Graham added.  
“It’s my plan.”she argued.  
“And it’s a great one, that’s why we’ll have no problem going through with it.”Emma said.  
“You can’t bench me like this.”  
“We can and we will, it’s for your own safety.”  
“I literally can’t be hurt.”  
“If she sees you and makes the connection it’ll jeopardize the plan.”  
“And someone needs to keep your brother safe.”Graham added.  
“Do you guys at least know how to use the masks?”she sighed, relenting the battle.  
It had been a great plan, and there was very little room for failure, but somehow they had managed to let her go with nothing to show for their troubles. “Alondra going to throw this in our face.”Snow sighed as they entered the inn.  
“She really hates you,”Emma said shocked addressing Regina.  
“If only she knew how horrible Cora was.”Regina sighed.  
“And now we’ve lost our upper hand, she knows we're onto her, she’s a bigger threat now.”  
“She’ll start moving quicker.”David agreed.  
“So we do too.”Graham said.  
“I’m guessing you failed.”Alondra said as she walked in, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. All the adults looked down, guilty. “I could throw this in your face, but I won’t.”she added after a moment of thought, they really seemed down. She sighed and walked back to the room.  
“That was somehow worse.”Graham commented after a moment.  
“Pity from a kid is not comforting.”Red agreed.  
“Yup, leaves us thinking all the things she would’ve said.”Emma whispered.  
“We need a new plan.”Regina said after a moment.  
“What you need is a break.”Alondra said as she came back in. “You failed, boo freakin hoo. Yall are stressed and tired, you won’t be able to come up with half a plan right now,”she added, placing a bottle of liquor on the table with some cups. “Relax a bit, and we’ll think in the morning.”she added before leaving again.  
“Where’d you get this?”David called out, but was not answered.  
The next morning the adults were at all different levels of hung over as they sat in the diner all with different hangover cures. “I told you to relax, not get wasted,”Alondra said loudly as she sat, smirking at their reactions and flinches.  
“What was that stuff?”Red asked in a whisper.  
“What?”she asked loudly with a grin.  
“Shsh,”Emma said harshly. “Stop yelling.”she added.  
“Good, yall are miserable, which means you’re motivated to get this over with.”  
“This was part of your plan? You planned this?”Graham asked.  
“Well, no, I figured one of you would step up and take baby sitting duty so that y'all didn’t go overboard, apparently it didn’t happen. This is a close second.”  
“Where’s Henry?”Killian asked after a moment, he was in perfect condition.  
“Granny took him to the park.”  
“Why? The witch is-”  
“Is recovering just like you fools. The stuff she was breathing has some secondary effects… added that in just in case it failed so we had some time.”  
“I don’t know if I’m proud or annoyed.”David grumbled.  
“Probably annoyed since I’m talking a lot.”  
“Can’t you just magic this away?”Robin asked.  
“I could, but then you guys won’t be miserable.”  
“That’s the point, what good is it for her to be out of commission if we are too?”Graham asked.  
“So now you want me to participate.”  
“You said you weren’t going to throw that in our face.”Red complained.  
“It’s funner when you guys are like this.”  
“It is quite amusing.”Killian agreed.  
“How are you not hung over? I had one drink and even I have a headache.”Snow said.  
“That stuff yall drank was a drink natives make, 90 percent pure alcohol.”  
“Why would you give us that?”  
“An underaged teen gives you a bottle of liquor and you don’t check the label? Who’s really to blame here?”she countered amused. She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera. “Everyone say ‘sorry for being stupid and ruining the plan’.”she said amused and was met with a bunch of groans as she took the picture. “Regina I assume you're still a little drunk.”she asked as she sat.  
“Very,”she agreed. She laughed before healing them.  
“I ain’t the worst in the world.”she said. “So, now that we can all think again, what’s the plan?”  
“How about we ground you?”Emma suggested.  
“I mean, sure, you could, and I just sit in the room all day while yall try to defeat the witch, and fail again.”she shrugged.  
“See I told you,”Snow said.  
“We had a really good chance, but we failed, so,”Graham sighed.  
“It’s not like we can try again right now, her monkeys will be protecting her.”Emma agreed.  
“If we want to play the defensive we can, but it’ll be hard without knowing what we’re going against.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“You really don't have a plan?”Emma asked.  
“That was my plan, I don’t know what to do anymore.”she admitted. “That’s why I told you guys to relax, I was hoping one of you had a stroke of genius.”  
“Well we didn’t.”Regina said.  
“Well, we’re not going to get anywhere like this.”  
“We’ll have to take a step back and just do research.”  
That’s what they did that day, and the next and the one after that and it was getting them nothing. Henry was always sent with Hook, or anyone that wasn’t his grandparents really. It’s not that the parents didn’t want them spending time together, it was that Henry did not have fun with them. He was a twelve year old boy, but not the same one who loved spending time with them hearing all the stories they had to tell. He found fairytales boring, and would much rather prefer superheroes and comic books to magic and sappy love stories. One day Regina, Alondra, David, Snow, and Emma were in the apartment talking about making a new plan. Red was working, and the three other men were checking the woods again, to see if any one had returned, Henry had asked to go to the corner store and he had been allowed, mainly because they didn’t want him hearing the stuff they were saying. Emma said that if they were going to battle against Zelena that she would need to learn to use magic. Regina warned her that it was a full time commitment, but that didn’t sway Emma, so they agreed on Regina teaching her later that day and she left. “We’ll watch Henry when he gets back from the store.”David assured Emma.  
“Actually, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”Emma said with a grimace after a moment. “It’s- it’s just-”she stuttered unsure of how to explain it and the parents looked at her expectantly. “It’s not you guys, it’s Henry, he’s not into the fairy tale stuff anymore. He doesn’t want to hear about the Enchanted forest, or fairy tale stuff. He’s twelve, he likes explosions, and video games not Fairy tales, they’re just not fun.”she explained quickly.  
“We’re fun.”Snow protested.  
“Alondra, we’re fun, right?”David asked, but she just quickly turned away, finding the kitchen very interesting all of a sudden. “We’re fun.”he exclaimed desperately.  
“I’m not saying you’re not… it’s just maybe Henry doesn’t think so.”Emma said gently.  
“Your fun just don’t correlate with him anymore. Most of your stories have to do with sappy, feely, true love stuff, the stuff a kid like Henry don’t really like.”Alondra said honestly.  
“You guys have to remember he doesn’t remember who you are,”Emma added.  
“You like spending time with us, right?”Snow asked Alondra.  
“Well, yeah, but if I had a pick between you and Jones, then I’d pick Jones.”Alondra answered.  
“He’ll get there.”Emma assured them.  
Alondra wasn’t sure how it happened but everyone freaked when Henry walked in happily with his grandparents declaring “David let me drive his truck.”happily when asked how his day went. It was crazy to hear it, and funny to watch the other adults react.  
“What can I say, I guess I have a reckless, carefree… fun side.”David defended himself giving Emma a meaningful look, then shifted it to Alondra who rolled her eyes.  
The next day at Granny’s everyone was present for lunch, and as usual there was a big crowd, it was weird that all the noise stopped when the door flew open with powerful magic. Zelena walked in with Gold, and everyone was fearful at the sight. She gave a long speech before finally demanding a fight with Regina that night and that everyone had to be there. “You can’t possibly be considering it.”Robin said after the witch had left.  
“I have to, or else people are going to get hurt.”Regina said.  
“Where’s Regina?”Snow asked worriedly that night as everyone waited on the street.  
“You better hope she shows in five minutes, or I’ll start hurting people.”Zelena said with a wicked smile as she waved the dagger around, with Gold standing near her. “Times up,”she said after a long time and walked to Gold, “Who do you want to kill first?”she asked the man.  
“He’s not killing anyone, you want a fight, fight me.”Emma said stepping up.  
“Sorry, darling, I don’t dance with amatures.”she said, Alondra went to step forward but both her fathers stopped her from doing so.  
“I’m not an amture, I’m the savior.”Emma said confidently, but soon found herself thrown back.  
“Anyone else wanna give it a go?”Zelena asked. Again, Alondra was stopped from stepping forward by her grandparents too. “Well then, Rumple I ask again-”  
“Hey, I’ll give it a try.”Alondra said as she escaped her family’s grasps.  
“OH, darling, did you not see what I did to your mommy?”she laughed. Alondra simply pushed her back. “I see you have… something.”she commented as she stood.  
“C’mon, bitch, try me.”Alondra said. Zelena motioned for Gold to take care of her, but he fell unconscious on the ground, shocking everyone. “Scared?”she taunted.  
“I didn’t want to waste my energy on a brat such as yourself.”she lied.  
“C’mon, just you and me, let’s see what wins; envy or sarcasm.”she said and was pushed back, but she quickly flipped to land on her feet, not crashing into anyone. “C’mon, greeny, that all you got?”she teased with a smug look. She placed out her hand and the witch went flying back. “I thought you were big and powerful, seems like you ain’t nothin’ without Gold.”she said as the woman stood and attacked again. Alondra swiped to one side with her hand and the attack bounced, hitting the witch again. “Try again.” but before she did she sped to her, tackling her down and holding her in a scissor hold, holding out her hand with that dagger. “Grab it!”she yelled. The adults tried to peel it out of her hand. “Really, biting? You that desperate?”she asked as the woman bit her leg.  
They couldn’t grab it before she escaped and made Alondra disappear. “Anyone else?”she asked as the adults looked around desperately.  
“I’ll give it a go. Someone should have told you; black is my color.”Regina said and the crowd split for her. They fought an intense battle for several minutes, but it seemed Zelena was too powerful. She smirked and reached into Regina’s chest.  
“Where is it? Where’s your heart?”she demanded to know.  
“If there’s one thing I learned from our mother it’s never bring your heart to a witch fight.”Regina said smugly. Zelena growled tightened her hold on the dagger, Gold had recovered within the time of the fight, and was just waiting for the next order he would be forced to follow.  
“This is over.”she warned.  
“I agree.”Regina said before Zelena was tacked to the ground again.  
“Got it!”Alondra yelled, ripping the gem from her body.  
“Rumplestilskin get my gem!”the witch demanded but Gold didn’t move. “Rumplestilskin!”  
“Looking for this?”Bell asked as she held up the dagger. “Yeah, I thought so. See you might be a powerful witch, but you forgot one thing… good always wins.”Bell said.  
“It was almost too easy.”Alondra agreed but then a flying monkey tried to attack them. It went for Regina, but Robin swung a sword around making it fall, he swung for it’s neck but stopped short of decapitating it as a man took its place.  
“Little John.”Robin exclaimed, happily retracting the weapon and embracing the man.  
“What, no, no!”Zelena yelled as David cuffed her.  
“You’re not going anywhere.”Regina said confidently.  
“How’d you do it?”Emma asked as David led Zelena away and the crowd began to disperse.  
“Hold on…”Alondra said as she lifted the end of her jacket and saw a crab was pinching her side. “Dinner anyone?”she asked, holding it up, surprising them into laughter. Red stepped up and took the crab then handed it to Granny. “I felt her starting to transport me, so I knew she wouldn’t feel me switching the dagger for a fake with my speed.”she explained calmly.  
“Very impressive.”Graham praised.  
“Thanks, I legit thought I wasn’t gonna pull it off.”she laughed scratching the back of her head.  
“So you two had a plan this entire time?”Robin asked Regina and Alondra.  
“No, not at all.”Regina answered.  
“All impulse.”Alondra agreed.  
“But it seemed so… thought out.”Red argued.  
“It wasn’t, at all. Gold, how you doin’?”  
“Well, glad to have my freedom, thanks to you.”Gold answered. “But, very confused.”he added.  
“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about.”Neal sighed, grasping Gold’s shoulder.  
The next day Gold led them to the farm house Zelena had been hiding in and they helped the people trapped get to their families. “Is that it?”Graham asked as they regrouped in front of the house after they had checked the area and helped the people into town.  
“Just need the barn, the cellar and the house are clear.”Emma informed the group.  
“What are the chances she has trapps set up?”Snow asked.  
“Very likely, I didn’t see her set anything up, however.”Gold said.  
“Well, let’s go shall we?”David asked and the group made their way to the barn, save for Bell and Gold who stayed behind. Some of them went around the barn to check it out while Alondra, David and Killian stayed at the front doors. David gestured to the door and Alondra opened it with her magic. “Seems safe.”he commented as they slowly entered.  
“I feel some magic, but not much.”Alondra commented as the other two groups came in through the side doors. “Regina, you feel it?”she asked.  
“Yes, it’s that.”Regina answered, gesturing to the circular design on the ground.  
“Just like in the show,”Alondra whispered to herself as she studied it.  
“Who’s heart is that?”Emma asked, seeing the glowing heart on a metal plate.  
“Don’t know, but that’s Gold’s brain.”Alondra said gesturing to the golden brain on a different plate 90 degrees from the heart.  
“Did Bell ever figure out what spell Zelena wanted to use?”Graham asked.  
“I didn’t,”Bell answered as she and Gold walked in. “There were a lot that never worked. However, brains, courage, and a resilient heart were constant ingredients in all time travel spells.”  
“So you were right,”Robin told Alondra.  
“Yeah, but we were wrong about how far she had gotten. If she had all of this why challenge Regina?”Alondra asked the group.  
“Regina’s heart was the last thing she needed to complete her spell.”Gold answered. “Bell was correct; brains, courage and a resilient heart are needed for a spell of this nature, however she also needed a changed heart to be able to open the portal.”he explained.  
“That’s the difference,”Alondra agreed quietly. Incorporating the pregnancy was a good way to go for the sake of the story, but it wasn’t accurate, a changed heart made much more sense. For a person to change, it’s nearly impossible, Regina had done it twice. She had changed from a nice romantic and hopeful 18 year old into the Evil Queen, then from the Evil Queen to tough yet loving Regina Mills. “So, who’s heart is that?”she asked Gold after a moment.  
“Why, yours of course.”Gold answered as he picked it up.  
“What?”she asked confused and everyone looked as shocked as her.  
“A resilient heart, yours is the most resilient of us all.”he said, sauntering to her. “Resilient and pure as the day you were born as an added bonus.”he added.  
“I mean, sure, but my life was easy compared to y'all's.”she said confused.  
“You did come back from the dead after six months.”Killian countered.  
“Wait, she could’ve controlled her this entire time.”Emma pointed out.  
“No, she couldn’t have.”  
“Why?”Alondra asked.  
“Put it back and find out.”he said, simply holding it out to her. She cautiously took it and held it in her hands for a moment. “Go on.”he coaxed her.  
“Uh,”she said unsure then turned to Emma and held it out to her. “Can you do it?”she asked nervously and Emma cautiously took the organ from her and gently held it. She gently held her left shoulder and pressed the heart back in its rightful place. Alondra gasped, her eyes going wide as she stumbled back a step and memories came flying back to her.  
“Lass?”Killian asked nervously as the other stepped forward worriedly.  
“I-I remember.”she stammered shocked as she looked around the group. “I know what happened.”  
“The six months? You know what happened?”David asked and she nodded.  
“Yeah, I do… I had to die, not just to protect you guys, but it was the only way I would get to fully learn to use my powers. It was only supposed to take three months, but I was more stubborn than they thought…”She said slightly amused. “I was supposed to be back just in time for the first mission, but I wasn’t and you guys didn’t succeed. Everything just kept piling up until … well the world was doomed.”she said, still processing everything.  
“That’s comforting.”Snow commented sarcastically.  
“When I came back the only way to fix everything was to separate all the worlds.”  
“You did this?”Graham asked shocked.  
“Yeah, but it didn’t go exactly as planned. The problems, like Zelena took advantage of it and it caused some other effects.”she explained.  
“So how do we break this, and correct everything?”Emma asked.  
“Well, we were only in that combined world for a while, they wanted to give us motivation to make sure we succeeded in every mission so that we could get back there.”  
“Does that mean we won’t see any of the others until then?”Red asked worriedly.  
“I can make portals and what not, but we won’t be able to… live like we had been. For a while at least.”she explained sadly. “To break the curse, I have to find Sebastian.”she added.  
“So you don’t know where he is?”Bell asked concerned.  
“He and Monse are safe, I know that much.”  
“If we can’t fix this, then what will breaking the curse do?”Robin asked.  
“Basically just get you guys the memory of the last six months back.”  
“And then what?”Emma asked.  
“Well, first I need to go to the other worlds. Zelena made us completely forget who we are, the whole combination of things, all the different magic and intervention, made a few glitches in everything. That's why dad woke up in an alley instead of here. I need to get everything back on track and then I have to do certain things that will ensure the future of… everything.”  
“So you’ll be traveling across all the realms putting out fires until… until what?”Graham asked.  
“They have a plan, I just follow the orders I guess. They tell me where to be and when. I’m guessin’ till what we do corrects the future.”  
“What about Henry, he still doesn’t remember any of this.”Regina said.  
“Uh, yeah, we should figure that out. I might need to get some of the others to remember too.”  
“Then, let's go. Looks like our work isn’t done.”David said and they all started walking out of the barn; it was a bittersweet victory, they saved the day but couldn’t celebrate because soon Alondra would have to leave and they would need to keep fighting to be together again.  
“Where do we even start?”Snow asked, they were in the lobby of Granny’s inn.  
“We’ve established that we cannot recreate the potion.”Regina sighed.  
“Gold, you got anything?”Emma asked.  
“I’m afraid not.”he admitted.  
“Who provided Killian with the potion?”Graham asked after a moment.  
“I’m not sure,”Alondra said after a long moment of thought.  
“Who did it on the show?”  
“I don’t remember, you can’t expect me to remember every single detail.”she said then held up a finger, “But I do remember how Henry got his memory back.”she said standing.  
“How?”Regina asked eagerly.  
“The book, he touched the book and he remembered.”  
“That makes sense, it started Henry on his original path, and made me believe.”Emma agreed.  
“We haven’t seen the story book since we were in… the joined world.”David said.  
“It’s not in the shop or the library.”Bell added.  
“Well a book just can’t disappear.”Regina said.  
“But I can just appear. In the first curse it was in my closet one day, it just appeared. When I or well Henry needed it most.”Snow answered.  
“Let's go then what are we waiting for?”Regina said and they all rushed out.  
Soon they were in the apartment going through the closet. “Why do women keep all their shoe boxes?”David asked, being surrounded by the boxes of his wives’s shoes.  
“Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear.”Snow said peeking out of the closet to see him.  
“It has to be protected.”Red agreed, making Alondra snort.  
“I used to keep them to make forts.”Alondra commented.  
“Much more practical use, I approve.”David agreed.  
“Any sign of the book?”Emma asked.  
“No, I don’t think it’s here.”Graham answered with a sigh.  
“Maybe it’s in this thing.”she said as she carried out a box, placing it on the bed and opened it. She dug out the piles of jackets “Ha!ha!”she exclaimed happily as she dropped the coats and picked up the book.  
“Lets go get Henry.”Killian said quickly and they rushed out of the apartment leaving the mess.  
They bursted into the hotel room where Henry was trying to teach Leroy how to play a video game. “What’s going on?”Leroy asked, surprised to see the large group.  
“Henry, we think we got a solution.”Alondra said taking the book from Emma and holding it out to her brother who looked even more confused than the man.  
“A story book?”he asked confused.  
“Trust me.”she said and he slowly reached out for it, still confused. Then just as she had done he froze, his eyes going wide as his memory returned.  
“Kid?”Emma asked.  
“Mom?”he said making the connections. Then he turned to Regina “Mom,”he whispered happily and everyone sighed in relief, Henry was back. He shot up and hugged Regina, then Killian, then his grandparents. “I remember,”he said happily. “I remember.”  
“Victory!”Alondra declared and the siblings did a handshake.  
“Yup, they’re back.”Emma said amused and content.  
To celebrate they went down to the diner for lunch. “Well you lot look happy.”Granny commented, “Oh,”she said surprised as Henry hugged her unexpectedly.  
“He remembers,”Red informed her grandmother.  
“Well, this calls for a celebration.”  
The next day the adults had to deal with the citizens of the town freaking out and demanding to know what was going on, so all the adults had to assure everyone of their safety while the two siblings made use of their grandmothers’s shoe boxes. They made a castle wall around the couch for them to lay or sit on the floor or couch. They made a nice giant chocolate chip cookie in a pan, topped with ice cream fudge and caramel sauce, grabbed Alondra’s laptop and bunkered down in the fort so that they could enjoy their seriously unhealthy snack while watching some movies. “This is the best.”Henry happily, his voice cracked, making Alondra smile amused.  
“I know, I love this.”she agreed, savouring the sugary snack.  
“You think they’ll be upset?”he asked after a moment.  
“They left us alone, unattended in this apartment, what’d they expect?”she laughed.  
“Did you used to do this a lot?”he asked after a moment.  
“Oh yeah. I would do it with my little brother to get his mind off things.”she said fondly.  
“Are you doing that for me?”  
“A little.”she admitted with a deep breath. “Hen, I have to leave soon. But it’s not like last time, I’ll be able to come back and visit ya.”she started slowly but ended quickly.  
“It’s okay.”he assured her. “I knew you had to go. You have to make sure everyone else is okay and find Monse and Sebastian.”he added and pulled out her wallet and handed it to her.  
“To think what started us on this path was you trying to steal my wallet.”she laughed.  
“Who would’ve thought.”he agreed.  
“Thanks for holding on to this.”she said quietly.  
“Did you know? Did you know you would come back?”  
“I refused to believe it was the end, but I didn’t know.”  
“What’s going on here?”they heard Snow ask as the grandparent’s came in.  
“Shoe box castle?”she answered with a smile as she and Henry stood, poking their head out the top that was covered by a blanket so they had as little light as possible.  
“It’s smells like… freshly baked cookies.”Red commented.  
“Really big cookie with ice cream.”Henry said holding up the pan  
“Checks out.”she agreed with a nod as she and Snow went to do one thing or the other.  
“So, what possessed you to do this?”David asked as he approached them with a spoon and had some of the cookie.  
“We were board.”Henry answered.  
“Where be our a parents?”Alondra asked.  
“You have to know that’s horrible grammatically incorrect.”Henry deadpanned.  
“Your parent’s are taking care of a few things before they come back.”David said. “So you two are just eating this big cookie and sitting in there?”  
“We’re watching movies too, wanna join us?”Alondra said with a bounce of her eyebrows and a childish grin. He looked back to see his wives preoccupied before diving in to enter the fort.  
“Wow, you two know how to make forts.”he said, slightly amazed as they settled in.  
Later the parents walked in and paused in the entryway. “What’s-”Emma began to ask.  
“They made a castle fort,”Snow answered amused, she and Red were in the kitchen having a cup of tea as they talked.  
“Where’s Davi-”she began to ask but stopped “He’s in there too isn’t he.”she asked.  
“Yup, they haven’t come out of there in two hours.”Red agreed.  
“Makes sense.”she said as she took off her jacket.  
“Hey, children, have you eaten actual food?”Graham asked walking up to the fort.  
“‘Course not.”Alondra answered as they stood again.   
“David.”he greeted the man who was still on the ground. Then he turned to his children “What did you eat?”he asked knowingly.  
“We made a really big cookie and had it with ice cream.”Henry answered.  
“It was good.”David commented. “They’re geniuses in the kitchen.”  
“Only when it comes to junk.”Graham agreed, slightly amused.  
“I just choose to make junk… I can make some healthy dishes that will blow your mind.”Alondra argued. “Grandma would approve.”she added nodding at Snow.  
“How come you’ve never made that then?”Snow asked amused.  
“Cause, junk tastes so much better.”  
“You have a sugar addiction.”  
“I wasn’t allowed to have sugar a lot cause of my health conditions, so let me enjoy it.”  
“Sorry, how does arthritis deprive you of sugar?”Emma asked.  
“Grandma is right, diet is everything. Medication works best when you have a good diet, but I also had hormonal problems, so I had to really watch what I ate.”  
“I remember that list.”Graham agreed, remember the first time he had met his daughter.  
“Yeah, but now that don’t matter, so I eat all the junk I want.”she said and turned to Henry and they high fived.  
“Well, Henry on the other hand does need a good nuatrucian, so let’s go get some.”  
“Fine,”they agreed and exited the floor.  
Soon they were once again in Granny’s Diner having lunch, they made sure what the children ordered was healthy since they had eaten a giant cookie with ice cream as a snack. The conversation was pleasant until it turned to do with Snow having ran away and living on a farm after meeting David, and Hook made a snarky comment of Emma being like her daughter. “What’s he talking about?”Henry asked, confused.  
“Don’t worry about it.”Emma said and the two saw as the adults shared knowing looks.  
“I would like to know what the pirate is talking about.”Regina said as she and Robin approached them. They had come in just in time to here the implication.  
“Now's not the time.”Emma said simply.  
“I think it is… are you thinking about going back to New York?”she asked.  
“Why would we go back?”Henry asked shocked.  
“Henry, we’ll talk about this later.”Graham cut in  
“But this is our home.”he argued and went to continue but Alondra nudged him.  
“Don’t worry, Henry, you’re not going back, isn’t that right Miss Swan?”Regina asked.  
“Regina, now’s not the time or the place.”Emma said.  
“I think it is.”  
“No it’s not.”she said and got up and left.  
“We’ll talk to her.”Killian said and the two men stood and followed.  
“Everything is going to be alright, she’s just stubborn like her m-”David began to say but stopped when his wives gave him a look “Like all our family.”he corrected himself making the boy smile a little and he looked up out the window.  
“Grandpa?”Henry said.  
“Hm”  
“Look,”he said pointing out the window and everyone looked out to see a beam of magic shooting up into the sky. “What is that?”he asked as Gold and Bell walked in.  
“That is a problem.”Gold said. “That light is from Zelena’s time portal… it’s open.”he added.  
Under record time they were in the station, David was the first in stopping his run when he saw the cell was empty. “No, she was here when I left her.”Regina said as everyone entered.  
“But if she escaped that would explain why the time portal is open.”David said.  
“Impossible, without her pendant she’s powerless. How could she escape let alone open a protal without magic…”she argued and then she caught Gold in her line of sight. “Unless you did something to her.”she accused and everyone turned to him.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint, but no.”Gold answered, slightly surprised by the accusation. “Well, even if I wanted to, Bell has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies.”he added.  
“It’s true.”Bell agreed.  
“Well, if she escaped lets find out how.”David said and went to an old TV.  
“Granps, that don’t work, I upgraded the station’s security under the curse.”Alondra said, gesturing to the old cameras that were powered down. “I still have access to it.”she added pulling out her phone while taking a sip of her drink before putting it down and she quickly viewed the video. She replayed it before holding it out for everyone to view it.  
“Wonderful.”Gold agreed nervously before they viewed the feed. “Well, it seems her great escape was more of a permanent nature. I won’t ask for an apology.”Gold said when they saw her turn herself to ceramic and break before turning to a green smoke.  
“She must of had just enough residual magic to do herself in.”Regina said sadly. “And when she did, the magic in her pendant had no other tether. It was free, her last wish fulfilled.”  
“So how do we un-fulfill it?”Robin asked after a moment.  
“Excellent question, but until we figure it out, no one should go near it.”Gold said.  
“Who knows what a trip to the past would do.”Alondra agreed. They agreed and Red started calling Emma to fill her in, just to warn her, but she never answered.  
“Let's go back to the diner. Fill in Henry and Mary Margret, then figure out how to keep watch and make sure no one goes near it.”David said and they all agreed.  
Alondra let everyone pass, she and Gold had one thing in common, they didn’t like to have their backs to a large group, so they always waited to be near the end and no one questioned. She stepped in front of him and stopped him. “Why did you lie?”he asked once they knew they were out of ear shot, but before they came back looking for them.  
“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for Sebastian. He deserves better than this, Gold. You can’t revert just cause he ain’t here, so get your shit together, and give Bell the real dagger. Be better; if not for you and not even for Bell then for you sons, or else you’ll lose them.”she warned.  
“I apologies.”he sighed after a moment. She and Bell had always given him the benefit of the doubt, and he knew he could be better, and he really wanted to be. “I’ll head your warning.”he agreed after a moment. She nodded and gestured for him to go ahead of her. She look at the cell then at the time portal one more time before leaving.  
“Everything okay?”David asked as she climbed into the truck.  
“Yeah, I had a theory, but Gold said it couldn’t work.”she lied.  
“We’ll figure it out.”Red assured her as David pulled out of the parking lot and they returned to the diner in a contemplative silence. As they got down she turned to David. “She’s not answering, knowing her as soon as she sees it she’s going to investigate.” she sighed.  
“I’ll try.”David said pulling out his phone as they got down. Not even half way through the ringing Alondra drew their attention back to where the light was as it was closing.  
“Well, that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about anymore.”Bell said as they gathered on the patio of the diner and watched the beam.  
“That’s a relief.”David agreed, there was no answer again, but they weren’t worried anymore since there was no danger so the entered the diner and continued with their lunch.  
“What’s wrong?”Henry asked Alondra, they had been left alone at the table for a moment.  
“I don’t like that it just… turned off.”Alodnra answered quietly.  
“You think something’s wrong?”he asked worriedly and she nodded. “We should tell them.”  
“I know.”she sighed just as the grandparents came back.  
“What do you know?”Red asked lightly as they sat.  
“I think we should go check out the barn… I think something’s wrong.”Alondra answered seriously, the three grandparents looked crest fallen at the thought.  
“Why do you think that?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Gut feeling.”she answered. They exchanged looks for a moment before agreeing.  
“But, we’ll go together, don’ run off.”she said quickly. Alondra nodded.  
“Henry,”David said nodding for him to follow him.  
“Keep me updated.”Henry told Alondra before he followed the man to where Regina and Robin were eating. David quickly explained and they agreed to watch Henry until they made sure everything was okay and the three grandparents and Alondra left.  
“What exactly are we looking for?”David asked as they walked around the barn.  
“Anything outta place.”Alondra answered distractedly, she was at the entrance analyzing the steps, she identified her own, and all three of the grandparents before noticing three others. “Someone else was here.”she said following the tracks and then sighed. “It was mom,”she added picking up the phone. “That’s why it turned off, they went through.”she added and the three granparents ran to her and they all stared at the tracks telling them that they were dragged in.  
“Well, how do we get them back?”Snow asked concerned.  
“It’s not like we can follow, grandma. We have no idea what time they ended up in, and even then we’d just end up trapped with them.”Alondra siad.  
“Can’t you make portals?”Red asked.  
“Yeah, between worlds, not time.”  
“I’ll call Regina and Gold, see if we can figure this out.”David said quickly.  
“What don’t you understand? We can’t do anything.”Alondra said harshly. “All we can do is hope they find their way back.”she added.  
“No, no, I refuse to believe that. We can always do something.”David argued rushing back to her.  
“No, we can’t. Not even Gold understands this thing. Not only is time a mystery, but so is world, they could be here or in the forest or any other world, past present of future. There’s no knowing.”  
“We can’t just wait here and hope they come back.”Snow argued.  
“I get it, okay, I want to do something too, but you gotta understand that sometimes you can’t fight. They’ll find their way back, hopefully they just don’t mess up the present.”  
“We can’t just sit ideally by, we need to do something.”David argued.  
“Guys, you need to snap to your senses. Okay, mom will be fine, she’s not alone. They’re smart and strong, they’ll find their way back.”  
“You don’t understand,”he began to say.  
“Yeah, I do. I also have no fucking idea where my daughter is, but I can’t just make portals willy nilly to try and find her. Right now we’re not just talking about your daughter, she’s my mom and both of my dads are also gone.”she cut him off quickly then took a calming deep breath.  
“She’s right, there’s no way we’ll ever be able to follow after them,”Red said after a moment. “We’ll just have to have faith in their ability to get back.”  
“What are we going to tell Henry?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“We can’t tell him, he’ll just worry.”  
“I already told him. He agreed to stay with Regina, if they’re not back by tonight we’ll figure something out.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“Why would you tell him something like this over texts?”David asked.  
“He’s not a little kid, he’s a kid, but he can handle more than you give him credit for. He did save yall after all, he’s the reason the first curse broke.”she defended calmly. “And they all need to be prepared for the battles to come… coddling them won’t do any good.”  
“Did something happen… in those six months?”he asked after a moment.  
“Yeah… after I died they overprotected them, you all did. They refused to come to terms with the fact that they have to become heros.”she explained sadly. “They weren’t ready for their first real mission and things didn’t go well. Yall better got outta it alive.”she added.  
Soon David backed the truck up into the entrance and they sat on the tailgate just watching the portal at a safe distance for a long while. “The silence is killing me.”Snow sighed after a few hours.  
“Obviously Alondra wasn’t a fan either.”Red said nodding at the teen who was nodding along to the music in her headphones.  
“Hey,”David said reaching behind Red to nudge Alondra.  
“Hm?”she questioned pulling down the head set.  
“If we’re not going to do anything you could at least be teaching us about this world’s technology, like the station’s security system.”he teased gently making her tilt her head.  
“I ain’t qualified for that.”she laughed. “You guys still have flip phones.”  
“Well, it would be easier than teaching Killian.”Red said.  
“You teach us and we’ll teach him.”Snow agreed.  
“Iaght.”she agreed after a moment. “Your funeral.”she added as she turned off her headphones. And so the lesson began, starting with the system.  
“Why is this so complicated?”David asked.  
“Grandpa, that was just to get in, it’s literally two steps.”she said.  
“Why do we need a password to get onto the computer and another to get into the system?”  
“It prevents hacking.”  
“Like anyone is going to hack here.”Red argued.  
“Under the curse the police reports got leaked twice before I fixed it.”  
“Leroy was the only that was exposed,”  
“Not really, the whole town knows every time he got arrested.”Snow said.  
“The sheriff stations is a government thing, even if it’s only here. You don’t want messing with the system. And if anyone from the outside world somehow finds access to the system files about how George framed Grandma for being a murder wolf will rais suspicsiouns. This prevents that.”  
“Yeah, okay, that makes sense.”David agreed after a moment.  
“One thing, where are the cameras?”Snow asked.  
“That black ball on the ceiling is a camera.”Alondra said slightly amused.  
“Emma said that was for the internet.”David said.  
“Well, she ain’t the best with modern tech either.”Alondra laughed. “It not only has visual it also has audio. So remember that, at anytime someone could play a video and here what you’ve been saying.”she added warningly.  
“That can't be legal.”  
“It is, there is no law protecting your right to privacy. This world is curropt as fuck.”  
“Okay, how do access the videos?”David asked after a moment.  
“You’re gonna get mad, but you gotta enter another code.”  
“Just show me how.”he sighed and so she did. “What are all these things?”  
“Folders, how do you not know what folders are?”  
“I still have a flip phone.”  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed. “It’s simple after this okay. Look you click on the year folder, the week folder and then choose the day and go through the twenty-four hours.”  
“It says I have to enter a password.”  
“It’s the same one you entered the last time.”  
“What’s the logic behind that?”Red asked.  
“Just to keep track of who accesses what at what time. So if you check the logs it’ll show that on June first at five twenty five pm grandpa accesses the system, and looked at this video from my IP address on my account.”she explained. “So say we were at the station, grandpa leaves the computer unlocked, dad goes in to check a video, but he don’t know grandpa’s codes, so he uses his own to access it. Just in case something happens we can retrace the steps.”  
“So, it will keep track of everything?”David asked.  
“Yeah, and this way you’ll have evidence from more than a week ago.”  
“That is definitely a plus.”Red said.  
“Huh, okay, I can see why Graham had you do this.”David agreed.  
“No he did it to keep me occupied, he thought it would take me like a month at the very least.”she laughed, remembering what had led to that ‘punishment’.  
“What did you do?”  
“He might’ve had to arrest me for possession of a controlled substance.”she admitted.  
“Oh, no, drugs, really?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Yeah, I had less than a gram of weed. Edibles to be exact…”she laughed but stopped when they looked at her disappointedly. “I only had it for my pains, not to get high, but I didn’t have a card. So he gave me an option, on Regina’s orders, jail time or work at the station.”  
“Regina knew and let you keep spending time with Henry?”  
“She was the one who told me where I could find the dealer. She liked how I babysat, but I started saying I couldn’t cause of my pains, so she told me.”  
“What!”  
“I wasn’t anything to bad, but still illegal. She was just helping me.”  
“But you know how bad drugs are.”  
“You don’t understand, those pains I had to live through, it was horrible. I didn’t want to, but it was the only way I could get through the day. It’s a legit medical thing they use.”  
“Well, you don’t do it now, so that’s what matters.”she sighed.  
“I did it once in the joined world.”  
“Right, but that was for work.”Red said.  
“So, you think you’ll live with the system?”Alondra sked after a moment.  
“Well, I won’t promise you won’t have to lead me through the process again.”David answered.  
“Well, you could ask papa Graham for that, I’ll be leaving soon.”  
“You really have to go?”Red asked.  
“Yeah, but you know I can always come save you guys if needed.”she teased.  
“I think we’ll need it, our saviour is leaving.”Snow sighed.  
“No, she won’t. She’ll realize one way or the other that this is her home. She just wants to protect Henry, give him a normal childhood.”  
“But you know he can’t have that.”  
“Not now at least.”she agreed sadly. “But I’ll make sure he gets some of it.”  
“What about you? You deserve a normal childhood too.”David said.  
“My childhood ended the second the gods took my mom away and shoved her into this world.”  
“We’ll make sure you get a childhood too.”Red promised.  
“I wasn’t made for a childhood, not a full one at least. It’s why I take every chance I get to do something I love.”she explained with a soft smile. “I’m okay with it.”  
“How could you be?”David asked.  
“You were okay with your life as a shepherd?”  
“Living on a farm isn’t bad, sure it was a lot of work but I did it happily.”  
“Cause you had your mom, I know your story,”  
“You may have a point.”he agreed after a moment.  
“You gave up your childhood to work so that you could take care of her. I did too, just not in manual labor. I made different types of sacrifices, but like you I don’t regret it.”  
“You are wise beyond your years.”Snow sighed wrapping an arm around her.  
“Well, you know… dying and all changes ya.”she laughed.  
“No, we’re not at the point to joke about that.”Red said.  
“Right, when do you think it’ll be good?”  
“Never.”David answered. Just then the portal opened and they scurried towards the cab of the truck to get away from it they watched through squinted eyes as four adults were spat out of the portal before it closed.  
“Mom?”Alondra asked being the first one up and she ran to her parents. “Mom, Dad, Papa, I’m so glad you're okay.”she said, flinging herself into their arms.  
“Yeah, of course we are.”Graham assured her. Emma was the first to pull away and she slowly approached her own parents.  
“Are you okay?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Yeah, yeah I am.”Emma said as she hugged. “I’m home.”she added as she pulled away.  
“Does that mean you're not leaving?”Red asked  
“Yeah, it does. We belong here. This is where our family is.”she answered, turning back to the other member of her family for a moment before turning to her parents. “Mom… Dad… Mom,”she said looking at Snow, then David and finally Red “I missed you.”she said as she hugged them again. The three parents looked shocked, but they embraced the hug happily. Their daughter had finally accepted them as her parents.  
“What’s going on, where are we?”a woman they had brought back asked.  
“You brought someone back from the past! What were you thinking?”Alondra exclaimed as though she had just noticed the woman’s presences.  
“Hey, what’s going on, we saw the portal open.”Regina said as she, Robin and Henry ran to them.  
“It’s the evil queen.”the woman said frighteningly and stepped back.  
“No, no she’s not the same person, she different now.”Emma defended Regina.  
“Marian?”Robin asked shocked.  
“Robin?”she asked just as shocked.  
“I can’t believe it, is it really you?”he said taking a few steps forward.  
“No, it’s not.”Alondra said and took the woman’s necklace, it took a moment but the woman transformed to reveal Zelena. “Nice try, greeny.”she sighed.  
“How- how-”Emma began to stutter out, but couldn’t form a sentence as they watched Alondra take some rope and tie Zelena’s hand behind her back.  
“It took me a bit, but I was able to see past the magic costume.”Alondra explained.  
“Seriously, what is goin on?”Henry asked, he was the first to react.  
“Honestly, I’m wondering the same thing.”Robin said, just as shocked.  
They put Zelena in the psych world of the hospital, it was the safest most secure spot and the charming family went back to the apartment to talk. “Wait you’re princess Leia?”Snow said after they had explained what happened, shocked and amused as they looked at the picture in the book.  
“Nice alias.”Henry praised.  
“I was in a pinch.”Emma said, closing the book.  
“Well there you go, you’re finally one of us.”David said.  
“A fairy tale princess at last.”Red agreed.  
“Please don’t make this a thing.”Emma sighed, amused, there was no real objection in the words.  
“Well, the good thing is you guys didn’t jack up the present.”Alondra pointed out.  
“That was harder than we thought.”Graham said.  
“We almost did mess everything up.”Emma agreed.  
“The last few hours were actually a few days, you must be tired.”Snow said after a moment.  
“That we are.”Killian agreed.  
That night they all slept in the apartment, the three grandparents in the bed downstairs, the three parents up stairs with Henry on the smaller bed near them and Alondra was on the couch. She was tossing and turning for a while before her eyes shot open and turned a beautiful grey before they turned completely black and she shot up. Her hands were turning hairy and she could feel some changes occuring. “Not good.”she said as she stood and stumbled across the room and to the door. She had forgotten about this, she knew what was happening. She opened the door and stumbled down the stairs and barely made it out the main door of the building before she turned into a wolf and she gave a nice loud healthy howl that woke up the grandparents before she ran off into the woods. The grandparents shot up in bed and looked confused.  
“That wasn't’ you?”David asked after a moment turning to Red.  
“Obviously not,”Red said as they got up.  
“There aren’t any other werewolves in town, Granny can’t turn anymore.”Snow said.  
“Alondra, it was her.”Red said after a moment.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked as she came down the stairs tiredly.  
“Em, don’t freak out…”Red said gently.  
“That’s not reassuring.”Emma said concerned.  
“Alondra can turn into a wolf.”  
“What!”she asked in a harsh whisper.  
“She just turned, okay, everythings okay.”David tried to reassure her.  
“I’m sorry, but I remember you not being able to control your actions.”  
“I wasn’t but, she obviously has control over it. She was able to hold off the transformation until she was outside. Okay, look I’ll go look for her and make sure she stays safe.”Red assured.  
“Be careful.”Snow said.  
“I will, don’t worry, everything will be okay.”Red assured them before taking off her hood and going out the door. A moment later they heard her howl.  
“Don’t worry Emma, Alondra will be fine.”Snow soothed her worrying daughter.  
“Alondra is immortal. She’s powerful, if she can’t control her action in this form then I’m not really worried about her safety.”Emma said.  
They were able to get the three parents relaxed enough that they fell asleep on the couch for the rest of the early morning that was dark. Snow and David stayed up the rest of the night, just in case they heard Red’s call for help, they knew exactly what it would sound like. It never came, which both relieved and worried them. What if she hadn’t been able to find their granddaughter. Once the sun was up they were out looking for the two females. “If Alondra can turn, does that mean I can too?”Henry asked as they walked through the forest.  
“Well, if you have the gene you're still too young to turn.”Snow answered.  
“I wonder what it’s like.”he commented more to himself than to the family.  
“Don’t worry, Emma, I’m sure they’re both okay.”David assured his daughter. Not a minute later they found the two curled up on the floor sleeping, Alondra was snuggled into her grandmother’s arms safe and sound. “See, what did I tell you.”he said as they rushed to them.  
“Red, Alondra.”Snow called gently and the two woke quickly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, everything’s okay.”she said soothingly.  
“Are you two okay?”Graham asked concerned.  
“Yeah, I- I turned for the first time when I was training. I had forgotten about it until last night. I’m sorry for scaring yall.”Alondra said as she and Red stood.  
“You really did scare us.”Emma said as they hugged her.  
“I don’t get it, last night wasn’t a full moon, why did you turn?”Henry asked.  
“That’s a myth, we don’t need it to be the full moon. If you’re born into it that is.”Red said.  
“The full moon just makes us stronger.”Alondra added.  
“What triggered your shift?”Red asked softly.  
“It’s… last night I was visited by the gods… it’s time for me to go.”she said sadly. “I wasn’t too happy about it, so I automatically transformed and it woke me.”  
“Do you really have to go?”Henry asked hugging her tightly.  
“Yeah, I do. But I’ll come back with Jack so that yall can see each other.”she assured him.  
“You better.”Graham agreed as they hugged both of them into a hug.  
“You probably don’t need it, but your bike is in the station’s garage in case you want to take it.”David said after a long moment.  
An hour later they were outside Regina’s mansion, all her family (including in laws) were there to see her off. “Find Sebastian as soon as possible.”Bell requested gently.  
“I intend to.”Alondra agreed with a soft smile. “If you guys need anything, the alert will work across the worlds so, just send me one.”she told the group.  
“Even though you’re immortal, be careful.”Emma said as she hugged her daughter.  
“I will.”she assured her.  
“Check in regularly.”Graham said hugging her once Emma pulled away and stood on the curb with the rest of the family. Then he pulled back and joined Emma.  
“I’ll miss you.”Henry said as he hugged her tightly.  
“You too, but as soon as I make sure everything is okay I’ll come back with Jack. We’ll still see each other a lot.”she assured her little brother. “And you can text me all the time, okay. I might no answer right away, but I’ll read it.”  
“Kay,”he agreed sadly and went with his parents.  
“Lass,”Killian said simply as he hugged her. “If you need anything come get us.”he said quietly before pulling back. Her grandparents then took turns hugging her as did her in laws.  
“Iaght, I’ll see yall later.”she as she mounted the bike. She opened the portal, a thin redish-yellow line like a rift, and looked back at the people on the side walk. “Try not to get into trouble.”she said before she drove off into the portal, after a moment it closed and she was gone.


	2. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alondra appears in the Supernatural world not knowing what she'll be met with. Will the Winchesters remember and greet her with open arms or will they not know who she is and be hostile?

Alondra drove through the portal and stopped looking behind her to watch it close before she took in her surroundings. She had no idea what she was going to be met with, if her father and brother would remember who she was or if she would have to make them remember as the gods had shown her. It was early morning, seeming to be the same time it had been in Storybrooke when she left. She took in her surroundings before she was able to make the connection of where exactly she was. She took a steadying breath before she continued to drive down the road. Once she entered the town near the bunker she stopped for some breakfast, she hadn’t had the chance to have breakfast and she was hungry. As she ate a piece of paper appeared on her table. She sighed as she read it, she had to save a girl before she could go back to her home. She finished eating and paid before getting on her bike and rode off in the opposite direction of the bunker. It was a high school girl that was going to turn into a vampire, the problem was if she did it would end up causing a lot of bad ripple effects so she had to save her to prevent that. She was able to get through most of the job until a sheriff recognized her. “Hey, you’re the missing girl.”he said approaching her.  
“Excuse me?”she asked confused, she was in a restaurant waiting.  
“You’re the missing girl that was reported a few towns down.”  
“No I’m not.”she said confused, why would they have done that. “I’m sure I just look a lot like her.”she added nonchalantly. She was able to leave soon after, but apparently the sheriff had called the boys to tell him their missing girl was in his town (he was pretty sure).  
“Are you sure she’s there?”Castiel asked through the phone.  
“Yes, I’m sure.”and he sent them a leak of the security footage from the restaurant. Dean was on a case with Jack and had left his FBI phone in his room. He wasn’t answering their calls so Sam and Castiel rushed to the town and arrived just as she got the girl out of the abandoned house.  
“Alondra?”Sam asked shocked.  
“Uncle Sam?”she asked happily and rushed to him, they embraced each other happily. They got the girl to safety before they went to a secluded area to talk.  
“What’s going on, why are you out here working a case?”Sam asked after doing all the tests to make sure it was really her and she wasn’t a monster, silver did not affect her since she was a type of wolf from a different world but she had explained to them.  
“I was on my way to the bunker to see if you guys remember… well, anything but the gods sent me here, I had to do this first.”she explained.  
“I don’t understand, how are you here?”Castiel asked.  
“Uh, what’s the last thing you remember?”  
“We saw you die, and then we were in the bunker. We were confused for a long while, until we decided to keep moving. Dean, he put out an alert for you, he was convinced you had something to do with it.”Sam explained.  
“Can we go home?”she asked after a moment and so they did.  
Soon they were in the bunker sitting at the table with the map. “So, it’s been six months?”Sam asked, shocked, she had explained everything.  
“Yeah, I need to find Sebastian so that yall can get your memories back.”  
“You don’t know where he is?”Castiel asked.  
“All I know is that he and Monse are together and safe. I need to go around to all the lands and make sure yall are stable before that though… Where's Jack and dad?”she asked after a moment.  
“They’re working a case that they thought might lead them to you.”Sam answered.  
A few hours later Jack and Dean walked in dissapointed, Dean paused for a moment seeing Sam and Castiel standing in the middle of the study. “Sam, Cas, what are you two doing?”Dean asked, stopping near the map table, Jack sat down disappointedly and he was ready for a bear.  
They didn’t answer, just stared at him and moved slightly so that Alondra had a clear passage out of where she had been standing. “Hey.”she said timidly, holding up her hand in greetings.  
“Alondra!”Jack yelled happily, shooting up and running to her.  
“Hey, bro, miss me?”she said with a smile as she hugged the young man who was taller than her by a few inches. They stayed in each other's arms as Dean slowly approached.  
Jack pulled back gently and moved to the side as he watched Dean slowly approach Alondra. He silently reached out and cupped below the back of her head staring at her for a moment before hugging her fiercely. She ducked her head into his chest and melted into the hug. “I missed you.”he whispered, breathing in deeply trying not to cry as he held his daughter.  
“Dido.”she agreed, tightening the hug.  
After that they were all once again at the large table map. Alondra had once again explained what happened and why they didn’t remember and so much more. “So you know Henry is okay.”Dean said after a moment and she nodded “Good… what took you so long?”he asked.  
“Well I wasn’t sure you would remember, but I was going to come home as soon as possible. But then I was sent on this side mission before I was able to come back.”  
“You should’ve come back first, then we could’ve gone together.”Jack protested.  
“Here.”she said, handing him the paper. “See they said first this then I could come home.”  
“Doesn’t matter you’re here now.”Dean said.  
“Have yall been able to check on everyone?”she asked.  
“Jody, the girls and Bobby are all fine.”Dean answered.  
“But we haven’t been able to contact Rowena.”Sam added.  
“We’ll have to find her.”Alondra sighed.  
“We will.”Sam assured her.  
Later Alondra was in her room, seeing if everything was in place as she had left it. There was a knock on the door then “Yeah?”she asked distractedly.  
“Hey, I just wanted to check in on you.”Dean said as he walked in gently.  
“I’m okay, Dad.”she said, slightly amused.  
“Can’t blame me, I watched you die not that long ago.”he said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I know, it’s okay.”she assured him sitting next to him. “I’m me, ya know, with my soul intact, and my heart was returned just fine. Everything’s good.”  
“Good to hear.”he agreed and wrapped an arm around her. “Just never do that again, got it.”he warned lightly. Alondra turned into him and returned the hug and nodded against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tightly. He almost never dropped his bravado mask, but seeing his daughter die tore his heart open. He had felt as though he had lost everything when she forced Sebastian to stab her. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you like that.”he whispered through his tight throat as he tried not to cry.  
“It’s okay, Dad, I’m here.”she promised him. She knew Dean had a very soft side, he tried to act like a macho man all tough and cold, but deep down everyone knew he was a big softy especially when it came to his kids (especially her since she was the only one he was preparing for with the woman he had loved). It had shown to be more evident when she showed up for the first time a few months ago. “Wanna watch some movies?”she asked with a smile, knowing he loved to do that together. So they made some popcorn, grabbed some drinks, and settled in his room with the first movie.   
It was late by the time they got to the third horror movie and half way through she fell asleep against him and he wrapped his arm around her then pulled a blanket to cover her and turned back to the movie, he cherished these moments where he got to hold his daughter, the one he should’ve gotten to hold and raise all her life, it relaxed him a bit knowing she was safe in his arms now so he was able to fall asleep not long after her. He hadn’t been able to rest properly the last few days after they had appeared in the bunker because he was convinced she was still out there and needed him to find her, but now she was safe in his arms and he could finally rest. The happy content moment, as usual, didn’t last and the next day they had to start searching for Rowena to make sure she was okay. “Well, it’s Rowena so should we assume she’s being held hostage or she’s ignoring us?”Sam asked as they sat around the kitchen table.  
“Why would she be ignoring you?”Alondra asked confused.  
“I don’t know, it’s Rowena.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Maybe she’s looking for Sebastian.”Jack said.  
“Maybe, she don’t know there’s no way they’re in this world.”she agreed thoughtfully.  
“Where’s Cas?”Dean asked after a moment.  
“One of his angel brothers called him, said it was urgent so he left last night.”Jack informed.  
“That can’t be good.”  
“Do we have to be worried about being smited?”Alondra asked.  
“Can you be smited?”Sam asked thoughtfully.  
“Good question, hopefully we never have to find out.”she shrugged.  
They heard the bunker door open and footsteps on the metal cases. “Sam, Dean!”they heard Bobby call as he and someone else descended the stairs. Sam stood and went to the foyer.  
“Hey, Bobby, Jody, what are you guys doing here?”Sam asked.  
“You can’t just tell us Alondra is back from the dead and expect us not to come.”Jody said.  
“Hey!”Alondra called happily as she exited the kitchen. She approached Jody and hugged her.  
“You’re really back.”she said amazed. She pulled back to inspect her.  
“Yeah, I am.”she laughed as Bobby stepped in front of Jody and hugged her. “Missed you too Grandpa.”she teased.  
“I’m not that old.”he protested for the sake of protesting as he pulled back.  
“You’re old enough to be dad’s dad, and he’s my dad so, yeah you are.”  
“I don’t understand, how are you back?”Jody asked.  
“Well, in my absence yall let the world fall to pieces, had to come back to fix it.”  
“That about sums it up.”Dean agreed.  
“So you’re only back because they failed?”Bobby asked.  
“Well, there’s more to it, but yeah.”  
“Isn’t it technically your fault, you said you were only supposed to be dead three months.”Jack said thoughtfully.  
“But you were more stubborn than they thought, so your stubbornness doomed the world not us.”Sam agreed slightly teasingly.  
“I mean, you guys could’ve handled it better.”Alondra argued weakly.  
“Well, the good thing is that you're back.”Jody said, slightly amused.  
“And you’re home.”Bobby agreed.  
“Well, I won’t be staying long. I still need to check in on all the others.”Alondra said.  
“And Rowena is missing, so you have to find her before you leave.”  
“Yeah, then I’ll take Jack to see the Storybrooke gang, bring Henry here to see yall and go to LA and kinda repeat the process.”Alondra said.  
“So should we be preparing for something?”Jody asked.  
“Hopefully Rowena is just busy looking for Sebastian and we’ll find her safe and sound.”  
“So we should be.”  
“Probably.”she agreed.  
“We have a problem.”Cas said out of nowhere, he had silently appeared behind the group.  
“Apparently yes, we should’ve been preparing.”Alondra told the group who had jumped a little.  
“What’s up, Cas?”Dean asked.  
“That case you found and thought would lead you to Alondra, what happened?”Cas asked.  
“Uh, we couldn’t find anything other than a kid with this stick, Jack go get.”Dean answered and Jack appeared in the inventory room and appeared back into the room in a matter of moments.  
“Aaron Birch had it and took vengeance on the cops that wrongfully killed his brother.”Jack said holding the thick stick out and pointing it at the group.  
“Careful,”Cas said as he quickly took it from him.  
“Hol’ up, is that the… well piece of the staff of Moses?”Alondra asked.  
“Yes,”Cas answered.  
“Moses, as in splitting the sea apart Moses?”Jody asked.  
“Yes,”  
“What’s going on?”Dean asked.  
“The weapons of the heavens were stolen.”  
“We need more than that.”Alondra said when he stopped talking.  
“When you derailed the apocalypse it made Heaven unsteady for a moment just long enough allowing for the weapons to be stolen.”he explained further.  
“So you’re saying your nukes are loose?”Dean asked.  
“Yes,”  
“Wait, that was like five years ago, how are we barely hearing about this now?”  
“The archangels decided to keep it hidden until this case, this is the first time they’ve been used.”  
“Hold up, I need to know how evil are these angels? Cause from what I know it ain’t pretty up there.”Alondra cut in. “Like civil war shit goin’ on or are they peaceful?”  
“There is no war amongst angels.”Cas said, a little confused.  
“Okay, good, just making sure… Continue.”  
“We need to find the angel that stole it and retrieve the weapons… or else we will have an apocalypse on our hands.”  
“Let’s go see what Aaron has to say.”Dean sighed.  
“Perhaps Jack should stay here.”Cas said quickly when everyone began to move.  
“Why?”Jack asked.  
“This is a very important case, Jack, you’re just not ready for this, you still can’t control your powers.”Cas said seriously.  
“And the angels aren’t too fond of you.”Sam added.  
“But they won’t be there.”Jack protested.  
“We don’t know that.”Cas said.  
“Jack, if you don’t have full control of your powers it’s cause of the six months your missing, either way you’re vulnerable to this stuff.”Alondra cut in gently.  
“And you’re not?”Jack asked.  
“I have full control of all my powers, angels can’t be hurt by this stuff but their vessels can be. We’re more powerful than the common angel but only if we have full control of our powers.”  
“She’s right, until you have full control of your powers you should stay away from cases having to do with angels or the like.”Cas agreed.  
“Fine,”he agreed angrily and walked away.  
“We’ll stay here, keep an eye on him.”Jody assured the group.  
“Thanks, we’ll be back as soon as possible.”Dean sighed. In a blink of an eye they were in an old house in Pennsylvania “A little warning next time, Cas.”Dean complained.  
“What are you-”an old colored man exclaimed as he stood from his spot on the couch.  
“Mr. Birch, sorry for the intrusion, but we need to talk to your son.”Dean cut him off.  
“What kinda federal agent are you? You can’t just walk right into my house like that.”  
“We didn’t walk.”Cas said.  
“Who are you?”  
“We don’t have time for this, where is your son?”  
“I’m not going to tell you a damn thing.”  
“Mister Birch, I know this is upsetting, I can see why you’re defensive at the moment. We’re just trying to do our jobs and keep innocent people safe… I’m sure you can agree with that work.”Alondra said gently and calmly, eyes shifting to the picture of his son who was wrongfully killed by bad cops. “We can’t disclose any information to you other than we need to talk to your son, Aaron.”she added in the same tone that made the man stop and think.  
“Is he in trouble?”he asked shakingly after a moment.  
“No sir, we just need to talk to him, that’s all.”  
“A-Aaron, come down here!”the man called with a small nod and they heard footsteps approach.  
“Y-yeah, Dad?”the boy asked, stuttering when he saw the guest.  
“These agents need to talk to you.”the man said.  
“I- you said you’d leave us alone if I gave you the stick.”Aaron said.  
“What is going on?”the man asked confused once more and Castiel made him go to sleep.  
“What did you do to my dad?”the boy asked distressedly as he backed up.  
“Don’t worry, he’s just asleep.”Dean said calmly. “We just need to know where you got the stick.”  
“I-I already told you everything.”he said nervously as he backed up and they followed into a hall. “Please don’t kill my dad.”he begged.  
“Okay, no one is killing anyone, just tell us everything you remember.”  
“I already told you, I found it.”  
“Yes, but we all know you’re lying.”  
“Wait, he lied and you just left?”Alondra asked.  
“Well, obviously it was a dead in so we just took the stick and left.”Dean defended his actions.  
“Well that was stupid.”Castiel said.  
“Getting back to the kid.”Sam said from the back of the group gesturing to the Kid who looked scared and confused at what was happening.  
“Aaron, I’m going to need you to tell me the truth.”Dean said.  
“You won’t believe me.”Aaron said.  
“Try me.”  
“It was an angel.”he said after a moment.  
“An angel?”  
“Those liars, they killed my brother and nothing bad even happened to them… it’s not fair… So I prayed to God every night so he would punish them. He never answered.”he said passionately, shaking his head no. “But he did.”he added, bobbing his head yes.  
“His name, did he give you a name?”Castiel asked.  
“No. He just said I could have justice… But I was gonna have to take it myself… he- he gave me the stick.”the boy answered, shifting his eyes between the group.  
“He just gave it to you?”Sam asked and the boy nodded slightly.  
“Oh, come on.. He didn’t just give it to you, did he, Arron?”Dean probed stepping closer.  
“I bought.”the boy amended.  
“With what, your allowance?”Sam asked.  
“What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?”Dean asked.  
“My soul.”the boy said after a long moment.  
“You sold your soul to an angel?”Sam asked confused after the group exchanged looks.  
“Can that even happen?”Dean asked Castiel.  
“It’s never happened before. An angel’s buying souls. That would explain why he cut the staff into pieces.”Castiel answered thoughtfully.  
“Why?”Sam asked.  
“More pieces, more product to sell, more profit.”Alondra answered.  
“More product? Who is this guy?”Dean asked.  
“We’ll find him.”Castiel said.  
“How?”Dean asked before Castiel subdued the kid and picked him up. “Wait, what’d you do that for?”Dean asked, shocked.  
“Portability.”Cas said and they were now in a hotel room and he dumped the boy on a bed  
“Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid.”  
“If he truly sold his soul to the angel we seek then a mark was left to lay claim-”  
“Wait, wait, wait.”Alondra said, stopping him. “If the show was accurate I know where this is going.”she said stepping forward. “You want to find out who he is by jabbing your hand into him.”  
“It’s the only way.”Castiel said sadly.  
“If you were alone, yes, but I got a better way.”she said stepping in between him and the kid. “In which you don’t have to torture this poor kid.”  
“If it will get us the angel then by all means.”he agreed, stepping away and going to the other two men. “But hurry.”he urged.  
“I’m going to go into his memory, well I’m going to take us into his memory. We’ll watch the deal go down and you can recognize the angle.”she explained as she pulled up a chair.  
“And this won’t hurt the kid?”Dean asked.  
“Nope, we get the name and I’ll send him home and this will seem like a really weird dream to him.”  
“You can really do that?”Castiel asked.  
“Yeah,”she said holding her hand out to him.  
“Any chances of this going wrong?”Dean asked.  
“Unless we’re interrupted, no.”Alondra answered as the angel took her hand and she reached two fingers out and gently pressed them to Aaron's forehead, both her’s and Castiel’s heads were thrown back. The teen’s eyes were glowing as were her finger tips against the boy’s head.  
“So, what, we just wait?”Dean asked, turning to his brother.  
“And make sure they don’t get interrupted.”Sam shrugged.  
“Well, how long is this supposed to take?”  
“I don’t know.”he answered and a moment later they turned back to normal.  
“Alondra, Cas?”Dean asked.  
“Did you get a name? What is it?”Sam asked as Alondra sent the boy home with a snap of her fingers, then she snapped again (confusing them) to alter the Birch’s memories.  
“I thought he died in the war.”Castiel answered somberly.  
“What, he was a friend or something?”  
“A good friend.”he sighed sadly.  
“Well, he’s in the soul business that can destroy the world now so we gotta find him.”Alondra said.  
“How do we find him?”Dean asked.  
“There’s a ritual I can perform to get his location.”Catiel answered moving to the kitchen and grabbing a metal bowl “I’ll need your holy water.”he said and Sam pulled out a flask with a cross on it and handed it to him. “I need Myrrh.”he said.  
“Myrrh?”Sam asked but the angel was already gone.  
“Frigging angels.”Dean complained, but he was back within a moment.  
“So, uh, what’s this guy’s name?”Alondra asked as she sat at the small round table he was drawing on with what seemed like chalk.  
“Balthazar.”he answered and carefully placed the bowl in the center of what he drew. “Now I need your blood.”he said, turning to Dean who sighed and pulled out a pocket knife stepping closer.  
“Why don’t you use your own?”he asked, but held his hand over the board and cut it regardless.  
“Wouldn’t work, I’m not human.”he answered. Then he dumped what looked like a bunch of small rocks in the bowl before he started the encantiation while pouring the holy water Sam had provided then fell silent when smoke began to appear.  
“How long is this going to take?”Sam asked no one in particular as Alondra silently took Dean’s hand and healed it before dropping it and they watched Castiel for a moment.  
“I got him, let’s go.”Castiel said after a moment while moving to leave.  
“Woah, woah, wait, how about a plan.”Dean said, stopping him.  
“This Balthazar has powerful weapons, and the only one immune is Alondra.”Sam agreed.  
“Give me the location and I’ll get the weapons?”Alondra suggested lightly, knowing they would never agree to it, but she didn’t really care.  
“Not happening.”Dean said, giving her a look and she shrugged.  
“I’ll talk to him, maybe we don’t need to fight.”Castiel said.  
“And we’ll keep watch while you do.”Dean agreed and they left.  
Soon they were in the yard of a big house waiting for Castiel to either come out with the weapons and list of where to get the ones already sold or for him to call for help. “When did you learn that whole memory thing?”Sam asked, mainly to fill the silence.  
“Oh, when I died.”Alondra shrugged. “Part of the training.”she added.  
“Right, right, and what was this training exactly?”Dean asked.  
“Uh, mostly about emotional slash inner peace. Once that was done they helped me develop my powers, gain full control over them.”she answered nonchalantly.  
“How did you know Cas’s plan?”  
“Uh, it took a while, but I remember the episode in which all this went down. A lot of differences, but it’s basically the same.”she shrugged.  
“Right, we’re a TV show in your world.”Sam said amused. “What are some differences?”  
“Uh, well this happened after you went to hell to trap Lucifer in the cage, but you came back and had no idea why, but you didn’t have a soul. Dad didn’t know about that so things were a little rocky. Cas was so preoccupied with the angel civil war he tortured the kid without hesitation. The only one in their right mind was really dad.”she answered.  
“I didn’t have a soul?”Sam asked.  
“Yeah, they called that version Soulless Sam.”  
“That version? How many versions were there?”Dean asked.  
“Oh, a lot… for both of you. Fifteen seasons, they had to come up with so much crap.”  
“Fifteen seasons, really?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Why would people want to watch our lives for entertainment?”  
“Or at all.”Sam agreed.  
“I mean in my case? Me and my brother just really liked all the lore and stuff. Plus I think I was supposed to watch all of yall’s stuff since the Gods sent me to the world specifically.”  
“So you watched it for nerd reasons.”Dean concluded.  
“Yeah, and like monsters, ya know.”she shrugged.  
“That sounds more like Dean’s daughter.”Sam laughed.  
“Yeah, it was a good show.”she commented. “But not very accurate, hasn’t helped me much other than the small stuff like how to kill some things.”  
“I’m curious, I want to watch it.”Sam said thoughtfully.  
“No you don’t, seeing your life be portrayed on screen is not great.”she argued.  
“Why?”  
“Cause of all the inaccuracies, they make it to keep the viewers hooked. You won’t like some of the stuff on there.”  
“I think we can handle it.”Dean said.  
“Well, too bad, it’s like none of the shows or movies ever happened ever since I entered Storybrooke for the first time. They don’t exist anymore, the only thing to go off is my memory.”  
“That’s Cas’s signal.”Sam said as they heard a bell and they rushed in to help.  
Soon they had the angel trapped in Holy Fire and Balthazar look angrily at Dean “Holy Fire… Hairless ape, release me.”he ordered.  
“First you’re taking your marker off Aaron Birch’s soul.”Dean ordered.  
“Am I?”he challenged.  
“Sam.”Dean called simply and he appeared around the corner holding the container of holy oil.  
“Unless you like your wings extra crispy, I’d think about it.”Sam said.  
“Castiel-”Balthazar began.  
“Bro, he let us trap you, you really think he’s going to make us let you keep a kid’s soul?”Alondra challenged raising an eyebrow.  
“I believe the hairless ape has the floor.”Castiel agreed when Balthazar looked at him.  
“Very well.”he laughed humorlessly and he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together and slowly brought them down until they hit his chest and he looked at Dean. “The boy’s debt is cleared. His soul is his own.”he informed them.  
“Why are you buying up human souls?”Dean asked.  
“In this economy? It’s probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what a soul is worth? What power they hold.”he questioned and they exchanged looks.  
“You’re an angel, why do you need that power?”Alondra asked hooking her thumbs into the straps of her backpack, making her look childish and younger than she really was.  
“You and I both know there are many battles to come. If you fail any of them this and all other worlds will go up in flames… this is my insurance.”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”Dean said sarcastically and defensively. He didn’t need anyone putting doubt into his daughter’s head.  
“It’s nothing personal, but I’m not going to put everything, my whole survival, on a teenage girl.”  
“Well you should, cause she’s what’s going to save your feathery ass.”  
“Sorry if I’m not convinced that a child that needs daddy to fight her battles and speak for her is capable of protecting the future of everything.”  
“Oh, I don’t need him to do anything for me. But I know I can count on him and all my other parents and family to have my back even when I don’t need it.”Alondra cut in before Dean became even more defensive. “What I do need is you to give us all the weapons you stole to ensure the safety of this world. You know how I’m tryna save it and all.”she added.  
“Well I’m not going to give up my security check.”  
“Yeah, you are.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Cause you’re trapped in Holy fire, at our mercy, you got no cards to play…”she pointed out but it didn’t sway the man. “And if you don’t I’ll just enter your memory, get what I need, smite you and then you won’t have to worry if I succeed or not.”she shrugged, shocking the other men.  
“You wouldn’t do that.”he challenged.  
“I’m a teenage nephilim with more powers than your feathery ass could even begin to comprehend who needs to ensure all my family is safe before I can see the guy I love and my daughter again… do you really wanna try me?”she said crossing her arms. She would enter his mind and retrieve the information without hesitation, but she wouldn’t kill him.  
Balthazar looked around the men who seemed to have her back and sighed “Have you got something to write with?”he asked.  
“That was awesome.”Dean said amused, wrapping an arm around her as they walked out to the car a while later. They had gotten the information and made him return all the souls before setting him free, they wouldn’t turn him in on Castiel’s request.  
“Were you really going to smite him?”Sam asked.  
“Nah, but I grew up with two older brothers, I know how to bluff and get what I want when I want it.”she said, slightly amused.  
“I can see you blackmailing kids twice your size for extra gogurts.”he laughed.  
“Gogurts?”she laughed.  
“What is a gogurt?”Castiel asked.  
“It’s a brand of yogurt for kids.”Alondra answered as they entered the car. She was reading the list that the angel had written as Dean drove. “Hey, guys.”she said, scooting to the edge of her seat in the back and leaning towards the middle in between the two brothers. “I think I found Rowena.”she added, gaining their full attention.  
“What, where?”Dean asked, glancing between the road and her.  
“In New Orleans, she sold her soul to get… the Hand of God.”  
“Hand of God?”  
“It’s sort of a catch-all term for several objects that he touched on Earth during biblical times, but they’re believed to contain traces of his power.”Sam said. “I just… came across it during an investigation.”he explained when they looked at him with questioning eyes.  
“What would Rowena want with something like this?”Dean asked after a moment.  
“These objects are very powerful, she could do anything with them really.”Castiel answered.  
“Well, we have to find her and stop her. Where is she?”  
“I told you New, Orleans.”  
“To Louisiana it is.”Dean agreed, stopping the car and making a ‘u’ turn.  
“Uh, what about all the apocalypse starting weapons loos out in the world? What are we going to do about that?”she asked after a moment.  
“I’ll contact my brothers, they’ll collect all the items in a manner of moments.”Castiel said.  
“They ain’t gonna hurt anyone, right?”she asked but got no answer. “That’s not reassuring, tell them to leave Rowena to us.”Alondra added with a sigh and sat back.  
“It is done, they have retrieved most of the items, as requested they will leave Rowena to us.”Castiel said after a moment.  
“Good, we don’t need that stuff out in the world.”Sam agreed as Alondra got comfortable. She found one of Dean’s jackets and folded it up to make a pillow and put it between her head and the door and fell asleep in a manner of minutes. “Hey, Alondra what-”Sam began to ask after a long while turning to her but stopped “And she’s asleep.”he said turning back.  
“For someone who doesn’t need it, she really likes to sleep.”Dean said amused.  
Several hours later Alondra was waking up to the sun shining in her eyes and she sat up slightly confused. She looked around and found only Castiel was in the car next to her “Cas?”she asked through a yawn “Where are we?”she asked.  
“New Orleans.”the angel answered.  
“I was not asleep for eighteen hours.”she said confused.  
“You were asleep for seven.”he answered.  
“I know dad drives fast and somewhat reckless, but he did not cut down an eighteen hour drive to seven.”she protested, still confused.  
“You opened a portal in your sleep, he couldn’t stop in time and we were here within the hour.”  
“Crap, really?”  
“Yes, I thought you said you had full control over your powers.”  
“I do,”she said rolling her neck.  
“Except when you are sleeping.”  
“No, I still do… I’m like in a different state when I’m sleep, I’m like hyper aware or something, I made the portal cause we needed to get here soon.”she explained.  
“Look who’s awake,”Dean teased as he and Sam entered the car then he tossed a packaged banana nut muffin at her “There you go, nutritious breakfast.”he added as they got settled.  
“Thanks for the portal, really cut down the trip.”Sam said.  
“Yeah, figured you didn’t want to be stuck in the car with dad for like three days.”she said as she reached across the seat and took Dean’s coffee from his hand, took a sip and placed it in his hand that maintained the shape of the cup.  
“You don’t need coffee to function.”Dean protested, to which she shrugged.  
“Alright, so we’re here, now how do we find Rowena?”Sam asked.  
“Aren’t you two besties?”Dean teased and turned when Sam didn’t verbally retort. He did a double take when he saw him staring at the back seat and he turned to see Castiel also staring so he fully turned to see Alondra behind him. He eyes were glowing and her hand was blindly righting on a notebook. “What the hell?”he said shocked.  
“Got it.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“What was that?”  
“Uh, I found Rowena.”she said unsure of how to explain her power and she tore out the paper and handed it to him. He took it, eyeing her for a moment before turning back.  
“Let’s go.”he agreed and they left.  
“You really have developed your powers.”Castiel commented.  
“Yeah, now that I remember I actually know who to use them and not go based on instinct… Storybrooke was wild.”she said slightly amused.  
“Okay, so what’s the plan?”Sam asked. “If she’s planning something she’ll be protected, so we need to be prepared.”he added.  
“Uh, it’s Rowena, she couldn’t hurt me if she wanted to. Her hexes can’t affect me so I’m gonna go in and explain all this shit to her.”she answered before biting into the muffin.  
“I don’t know-”Dean began to protest.  
“Dad, it’s fine.”she said around her mouthful. “It’s Rowena, we know she’s not in trouble cause she sold her soul to an angel. Don’t worry.”she said once she swallowed the muffin.  
A few minutes later the men watched as Alondra entered an abandoned building alone, across the street at a safe distance. “I don’t like this.”Dean said as he watched her disappear into the building.  
“It’s okay, Dean, she can handle herself.”Sam assured him.  
“Cas, do that angel thing and follow her.”Dean said after a moment.  
“She’ll sense me, Dean.”Castiel said simply, none of them tearing their eyes from the building.  
Alondra entered the dark cool building slowly and carefully. There were wardings all around, against demons and angels but none that would stop her. “Rowena?”she called gently. “It’s me, it’s Alondra, we need to talk.”she added. She approached a doorway but a hand flew out and held a demon blade to her throat. “That won’t do shit to me.”she said.  
“Prove you’re Alondra.”Rowena demanded. She made her eyes glow, fazed through the blade then made it disappear from Rowena’s hand and appear in her hand.  
“That enough or?”she asked with a smile.  
“Oh, it is you!”she exclaimed and hugged her.  
“Yeah, it is, why are you here?”Alondra asked once they pulled apart.  
“After watching you die I appeared in Africa. I have no idea what is going on.”  
“The boys have been trying to contact you.”she said and she gestured to her phone that was completely destroyed on the table “Oh, okay that explains it.”she agreed.  
“How are you here? Where is Sebastian and Monse?”  
“Sebastian and Monse are together and safe. I was dead for six months…”she said and explained everything to her mother in law.   
“Wow, that is a lot.”she said stunned.  
“Yeah, I know… can I know why you sold your soul to an angel?”  
“I needed the hand of god to try and find Sebastian.”  
“You should’ve gone to the bunker, Dean was tryna find me.”  
“But we thought you were dead.”  
“He was convinced I was alive, he was right.”she said, slightly amused.   
“Thank you for finding me, my sweet girl.”Rowena said after a moment.  
“Lets go, I don’t know how long the boys will last outside.”she said amused and they gathered her things, secured the hand of god, and walked out to see the boys at the trunk preparing to go in. “Told ya.”she said amused as they crossed the street. “Yall just can’t stay still, can you?”  
“We agreed on seven minutes.”Dean said simply.  
“It’s been five.”  
“They were out here at two.”Castiel informed her.  
“Rowena, good to see you alive and well.”Sam said.  
“As it is you, Samuel.”Rowena answered.  
“Why didn’t you answer any of our calls?”Dean asked.  
“A rhinoceros destroyed my cellular device.”  
“What?”Dean asked, shaking his head side to side.  
“Let’s go home, and lock this up.”Alondra saud holding up a glowing orange rock that was in a sealed and secure container.  
“Alright.”he agreed and they were in the garage in a blink of an eye. “How about a warning.”  
“She told you her plan, the transportation was implied.”Castiel defended.  
They entered the bunker soon after that and found Bobby, Jody and Jack in the middle of a nerf war. “Hey!”Dean yelled and they stopped. The three came out of their hiding spot and everything was silent until Jack raised the gun and shot him in the chest. Dean simply walked up to him and took the gun and turned as if to walk away while examining it before he shot Bobby and used a chair as a shield to block his return fire and the war began.  
A while later they all called truths and came out “Where did these guns even come from?”Sam asked as they all put the toys on the table map, even Rowena had joined in.  
“They’re the toys yall got Henry and Will for Christmas.”Alondra answered amused.  
“Well, one thing is for sure; you’ll be finding bullets for months to come.”Jody said.  
“Now that the fun is over, I’ll be returning to my apartment. I simply wanted to see Jack.”Rowena said after a moment and the said their farewells before she left.  
“And now everything is stable, I’m gonna take Jack to see the Storybrooke Gang.”Alondra said.  
“And you’ll bring Henry over, right?”Dean asked as they picked up all the bullets.  
“Yup, I’m thinking we stay a day in Storybrooke, then we stay a day here before I take Henry back and to LA.”she answered.  
“Go pack a bag…”Dean told Jack then quickly added “No weapons.”as Jack walked out.  
“I’m ready.”Jack said as he came back in with his backpack and placed it on the table.  
“No weapons?”Dean asked as Sam checked the bag.  
“Just a pocket knife.”Jack answered, pulling out the knife. “Aren’t their monsters over there?”  
“There were flying monkeys, but that was taken care of… and the only werewolves are me and grandma Red.”Alondra answered.  
“Still weird.”Jody commented.  
“Jody, you’re a hunter cop, literally hunting monsters and pulling people over in a span of a few hours, and fairytales being real is weird?”  
“Yes,”she said simply.  
“Okay,”she agreed amused.  
“Alright, you two got everything?”Bobby asked.  
“We’ll be gone for a day, we’ll be fine.”Jack answered.  
“Ready?”Alondra asked standing and Jack nodded. “See ya tomorrow, Henry will be here so make sure you got actual food in the fridge, not just beer.”she said as she opened the portal.  
“Got it.”Dean agreed rolling his eyes as he hugged both of his kids. The kids then touched the portal and they disappeared then a moment later the portal closed.


	3. Storybrooke/Supernatural Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alondra, Jack, and Henry spend time with their parents.

Jack and Alondra appeared in front of Granny’s Diner and watched as the portal closed. “This is where they live?”Jack asked looking around.  
“This is the town, this is Granny’s Diner. C’mon let's see if Grandma Red is working.”she said and led him into the nearly empty diner and up to the counter. “Hey, Leroy.”she greeted the man.  
“Oh, hey, sister. I thought you were gone.”Leroy said as he hugged both teens.  
“Yeah, well I’ll be coming and going. Do you know where our parents are at?”  
“At the station, like always.”he said grumpily.  
“Why are you alone?”Jack asked seeing none of the other dwarves were around.  
“Oh, I’m having lunch with Bell.”he said with a grin nodding his head to the half eaten plate.  
“Well, we’ll let you get back to it. See ya later.”Alondra said and pulled Jack out.  
“I still don’t understand why he’s so grumpy.”Jack said as they walked.  
“He’s a dwarf… I need to show you the movies.”she sighed.  
“I thought they weren’t accurate.”  
“Well, they ain’t with a lot of things, but you get what you need.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Station, I guess papa Graham and mom took up the badge after I left.”  
“And papa Jones?”  
“Honorary deputy? Maybe even deputy? I don’t know, things here aren’t typical. They don’t really have to follow the rules.”she explained. “Wanna scare them?”she asked once the station was near.  
“Of course.”he agreed excitedly, she had really influenced who he became. She gestured for him to follow and they snuck along the wall until they were at the window of the bullpen. They peeked in to see the three parents, three grandparents and Henry were in there.  
She mouthed “one… two… three”and they jumped out and banged on the window and watched as they all jumped, all the cops reached for the weapon at their waist.  
“Alondra, Jack!”Henry exclaimed and ran out. She lightly smacked Jack and pulled him to the front entrance and they met Henry at the door. “You’re back.”he said as they hugged him.  
“Not complaining, but could you maybe not use a heart attack to tell us you’re here?”Emma asked, the adults had followed and they greeted the two teens with the same gusto as Henry.  
“I can not promise that.”Alondra answered.  
“It’s too much fun.”Jack agreed as they were led inside.  
“Perks of having young grandparents. Don’t have to worry about killing them with fun.”  
“Well, I like the young part.”Snow said.  
“So, why are y'all in here?”Alondra asked.  
“It’s a good thing you’re here actually.”David said.  
“The computers locked us out.”Emma agreed.  
“And all of you just came to struggle together?”Alondra teased.  
“Basically.”  
“Why did they lock you out?”  
“That might be my fault.”Killian admitted.  
“What’d you do?”  
“That.”he said, gesturing to a destroyed box in the corner, between a desk and the wall that was obviously important for something.  
“You literally destroyed the whole system.”she laughed.  
“That’s not funny.”Graham said.  
“Yeah it is.”she said.  
“Can you fix it?”David asked.  
“Yeah, but it’s gonna cost ya.”she said with a grin.  
“What do you want?”he asked warily.  
“Sword fighting!”the three kids exclaimed as if it had been planned.  
“I can do that.”he agreed amused.  
“Is the work we had going to be lost?”Emma asked.  
“Nah, I knew yall were a risk, so I made everything automatically save to a cloud.”  
“That would’ve been nice to know before.”Graham said.  
“Yeah, I might be slightly evil.”she said as she started working.  
“Maybe you should teach us, in case it happens again.”Red said after a long moment.  
“You mean the next time one of them gets frustrated and brings out their sword, yeah, I’m looking at you grandpa.”she said, not stopping her work.  
“What happened?”Jack asked, turning to Killian.  
“The blasted machine refused to comply.”Killian answered.  
“So you broke the cortex instead of the monitor?”Alondra asked.  
“Cortex? What kind of wizardry is that?”Snow asked.  
“It’s the brain of a system… Henry, c’mon I need you’re little fingers.”she said and explained to her brother what he was going to do. “And just like that it’s alive.”Alondra said as all the monitors turned on all at once shocking everyone. “I had a lot of insurance in case of damage.”she explained.  
“You really didn’t have faith in us, huh?”Emma said.  
“Your solution to a broken toaster was jabbing a knife in it.”  
“I didn’t say you were wrong.”  
“Why are you even using the computer?”she asked Killian.  
“I thought it would be a good idea to teach him to use the system.”Graham answered.  
“Does he even know how to use a microwave?”  
“As a matter of fact I do.”Killian answered.  
“No, you don’t. The toaster is still a battle for you.”Henry cut in.  
“I thought you were under the curse too, don’t you have all the knowledge you need?”Jack asked.  
“Yes, well I was forced to forget that life. The only thing I remember of my time under the curse are Graham and Emma.”Killian explained.  
“I still don’t understand how you got to the cortex, usually people attack the monitor.”Alondra said slightly amused.  
“Monitor, what is that?”  
“This.”she said, grabbing the monitor closest to her.  
“Yeah, how did you get to the box over there?”Emma asked, crossing her arms.  
“You broke the monitor but then continued to the box.”Graham agreed, gesturing to the monitor in the corner near the trash can.  
“Well, I killed the screen threw it over there.”Killian began pointing at the direction in the room “Kicked it over there… then threw it at the box. I couldn’t fix the box so I broke it.”  
“It’s okay, dad.”Henry said patting his shoulder.  
“So, I take it the other world wasn’t as messed up as this one?”Emma said after a moment.  
“It was worse actually.”Alondra said.  
“Heaven’s weaponry was stolen and the weapons could destroy the world easily.”Jack agreed.  
“It was way more high stakes than Zelena… but I had my memories so it was kinda easy to take care of.”she shrugged.  
“And you were lucky Rowena sold her soul to Balthazar.”  
“Yeah, that was convenient.”Alondra agreed.  
“Rowena doesn’t have her soul?”Graham asked alarmed.  
“No I got it back. This angel was selling the weapons for human souls.”  
“An angel? I thought those were the good guys.”Henry said.  
“Dean says they’re-”Jack began.  
“Ah!”Alondra said stopping him. “Censor.”she added when he looked confused.  
“They’re huge male genitalia with sticks up their rectums.”Jack said.  
“Technical terms ain’t the same as censoring.”she sighed.  
“It’s really not.”Emma said when he looked around the group.  
“Oh,”was all he said.  
“I think we were promised some sword fighting.”Alondra said after a moment. When they were in the joined world David used to take them out and teach them to sword fight, his style was more modern than Killian so it was fun and a good bonding experience.  
“I did, didn’t I.”David agreed, faking contemplation.  
“Go ahead, just be back for lunch.”Emma said amused and the children hissed in celebration.  
“No real weapons.”Graham added quickly.  
“Of course, don’t worry, I’m not Hook.”David agreed and led them out.  
“They really like those lessons.”Red commented amused.  
“It’s in their blood.”Killian said proudly.  
“They’re kids, they like to swing sticks around and bang them together.”Snow said.  
“At least bandrity wasn’t passed on.”Red teased.  
“Actually it was.”Graham said.  
“I had a time of that.”Emma agreed.  
“Alondra followed closely behind, just more thought out.”  
“And Henry did steal your credit card to find me.”  
“Well two out of six isn’t horrible.”Snow said.  
“Let’s not go down that road.”  
David and his three grandchildren were in a small clear area that didn’t have a lot of foot traffic but wasn’t exactly hidden either. They all held wooden swords and held a small battle scene, David used two swords to fend off his grandkids. “This is much easier with only three of you.”he laughed.  
“Don’t get used to it…”Jack said.  
“Trixie will be here for the next time.”Alondra agreed. They knew she could most likely best him if they were one on one, but these times weren’t really a competition, it was for fun and so she didn’t really try nor strategize. Even Jack held back so he didn’t break the wooden sword.  
“Then you’ll really be in trouble.”Henry warned. He was slightly out of breath, they had been at it for a while and it was tiring for sure, even David was breaking a sweat.  
“Oh, wait.”David said as his phone rang and they stopped so that he could answer. “Hello dear.”he answered sweetly and the three children continued without him in an all against all battle. “Of course I didn’t forget about lunch.”he lied. “No, we’re on our way right now.”he said loudly enough for the siblings to hear and they stopped and he nodded at the truck and they all ran to the truck. Henry got in the cab with David and Alondra and Jack jumped onto the back. “We’ll be there soon.”he added before he hung up and started the truck.  
“You’re so in trouble.”Henry teased.  
“Not if no one tells.”David said with a grin and Henry gestured zipping his mouth shut. David laughed and tousled his hair as he drove off.  
Soon they entered the apartment, David was walking backwards with his swords as they continued the small battle. “Please don’t tell me you did that all the way up the stairs.”Emma sighed as they stopped and put up the wooden swords.   
“Okay, we won’t.”Henry said cheekily.  
“I blame you for that.”Graham said, pointing at Alondra then Henry as he walked by.  
“I will proudly take credit.”Alonra agreed.  
“Go get cleaned up.”Snow called from the kitchen and the three kids complied and went to the restroom, leading Jack to it. “You too.”she added pointing at her husband.  
“Yes, dear.”he agreed and washed his hands at the kitchen sink, kissing her as he passed.  
“It’s very different.”Jack said as they walked out, obviously part of a larger conversation.  
“What’s different?”Emma asked as she set the table.  
“Storybrooke,”Jack answered.  
“From what?”she prompted.  
“Kansas.”  
“Only cause we don’t have to lie here.”Alondra said. “And dad don’t let him go into town a lot.”she added as they sat.  
“That doesn’t sound nice.”Snow said as they placed plates in front of them.  
“Go ahead, Jack, tell them why you’re not allowed.”Alondra said.  
“Okay,”he sighed annoyed. “A balloon exploded and I blew up a car.”he said after a moment.  
“But the balloon didn’t just explode, did it?”  
“I popped it.”he sighed.  
“How?”  
“I poked it with my pocket knife.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I didn’t understand what it was.”  
“Even though…”  
“You told me to stop poking stuff with it.”  
“So he brought it upon himself.”Alondra said. “And the teens of the town have noticed the impala a lot, they’re convinced we’re a family of serial killers.”  
“No, they think we hunt aliens.”  
“That’s right,”she agreed. “But Jack has almost blown our cover several times.”  
“I was confused.”he defended.  
“You blew up a car because you popped a balloon?”Graham asked.  
“It scared me.”he said in a small voice and he looked down at his plate for the first time.  
“What’s wrong? You don’t like fish?”Snow asked seeing his reaction.  
“Fish?”he said confused.  
“Dad has a solid diet of red meat and pie.”Alondra said.  
“And beer.”Jack agreed.  
“And candy… basically anything an unsupervised child’s diet consists of.”  
“Uncle Sam hates it.”  
“Makes sense.”Emma shrugged.  
A while later, they were finishing the meal when a cool breeze came in and Jack tensed grabbing the fork tightly “Jack, chill, the window is open.”Alondra said calmly.  
“No ghost?”  
“No, we good.”she assured him and he relaxed with a nod.  
“Ghosts aren’t real in this world, right?”  
“Uh, well…”  
“They are, but not the way you’re used to.”Emma said.  
“You need to open the dark vortex to make contact.”Graham added.  
“So they can’t get out alone?”Jack asked.  
“No, like I said there’s nothing to hunt here.”Alondra answered.  
“Other than wild turkey.”Graham agreed.  
“Okay,”he agreed. A moment later they began to pick up.  
“What do you guys say to ice cream?”Emma asked once the only thing left was the dishes that the grandparents instead of taking care of, and they were already just about done.  
“Yes!”Henry agreed quickly, making them laugh.  
And so the whole family went to an ice cream parlor Alondra froze when she saw the owner, but didn’t say anything, there was no evidence this woman was the Snow Queen from the show. As they got their frozen treats Emma got a call from Regina. “Uh, well she’s here so we can talk.”Emma said, confused her eyes shifting to Alondra who noticed and stood ready to move. “Uh, where are you. We’ll meet up.”she added and looked across the street and saw Regina and Robin crossing the street. “What’s going on?”she asked once they were close and they hung up.  
“Hey, Mom.”Henry greeted hugging her.  
“Hey, Henry.”Regina returned happily.  
“Everything okay?”Alondra asked, noticing how tense Robin was.  
“I need your help.”Robin said as they joined them on the patio outside the parlor.  
“Well, this can’t be good.”she said.  
“Somehow we got our memories back after you left.”Robin said once everyone was situated.  
“That seems like a good thing.”  
“It is, but I remember my son. I need to find him.”  
“Roland, right?”  
“Yes, yes.”he agreed eagerly.  
“So what happened, why isn’t he here?”Emma asked.  
“We were traveling when he was taken by Zelena. We were looking for him when she casted the curse and we ended up here.”  
“And he wasn’t in her army of flying monkeys?”  
“No,”he said sadly.  
“Have you tried using the locator potion?”David asked.  
“Yes, we did… it led us to the docks and disappeared into the ocean. It worked so we know he’s alive, but he’s not in this world.”Regina explained.  
“So he’s in the enchanted forest.”Alondra concluded.  
“Most likely… now I can’t make a portal-”  
“But I can let's do this.”she agreed quickly.  
“That was easy.”Robin said.  
“You guys are family, which means Roland is family. We’ll need to know where Zelena left him first though.”she said determined.  
“No way is Zelena going to talk to any of us.”Emma argued.  
“I can make her talk, trust me. Let’s go.”  
In the shortest time possible Killian took the two young boys to the docks while the rest went to talk to Zelena. “Are you sure you want to go in a lone?”Regina asked.  
“Yeah, I got it, don't worry.”Alondra said and Graham nodded for one of the nurses opened the door and she entered. She nodded back and it was closed.  
“I don’t know if I’m worried for her or Zelena.”Red commented as they waited.  
“Zelena, definitely Zelena.”Emma said.  
“I’m sorry I’m using your time together.”Robin sighed.  
“No need to apologize.”  
“She was right, your family. This is worth it.”Graham agreed.  
“It’s really quiet in there.”Snow said after a long moment.  
“Maybe a little too quiet.”Emma said warily.  
“She has no reason to take Zelena out, right?”David asked.  
“The cell is secured, no one goes in nor out unless it’s through this door.”Regina answered.  
“What about the other type of out?”Red asked, earning scorning looks from her spouses.  
“Can you check on them please?”Graham asked the guard at the door and he nodded. He went to the door just as they heard the signalling knock, she was ready to get out.  
“What did she say?”Robin asked as soon as she exited and the guard went in to check the cell.  
“Roland was protected by something she didn’t understand, she couldn’t make him forget. She also couldn’t… you know…”she said gesturing with her hands half way to show that she had tried to kill the little seven year old boy. “The next best thing was to leave him behind and make you forget.”  
“Did she tell you where he is?”  
“Unless he got out he should be in Regina’s castle.”  
“So we can go get him?”  
“Yeah, I’ll try to open the portal on the other side as close as possible to the castle and then if you have something else of his we can use it if necessary.”  
Soon they were ready, with backpacks and weapons, it would only take less than an hour, a few minutes if all went well, but they couldn’t take a chance. The plan was to open the portal, go through and close it to make sure nothing crossed over while they searched for the boy. They find the boy, assess his condition, give first aid if necessary and come back. Emma was the one staying behind with the boys since the enchanted forest and herself did not mix. “Why can’t we go?”Henry asked.  
“Because it’s dangerous.”Emma answered.  
“We’re not going to explore, we’re just getting Roland and getting out as soon as possible.”Graham added genly.  
“And you’ll be able to open a portal twice so near in time?”Robin asked Alondra.  
“Yup, piece of cake. Regina you got the potion?”  
“Yes, ready just in case we need it.”Regina agreed.  
“You all better be careful.”Emma warned.  
“Don’t worry, Swan, we’ll be fine.”Killian assured her.  
“Alright, everyone ready?”Alondra asked and the group nodded, everyone mentally and physically preparing for anything, steeling their posture and holding themselves up strong. She opened the portal and was the first one to touch the line and everyone followed quickly. She made sure the group was who they intended before closing it. “Which way to the castle?”she asked the group.  
“We’re nearby, it’s this way.”Regina said and they followed her quickly.  
“I can’t thank you enough.”Robin told Alondra quietly near the back of the group.  
“You don’t have to thank me, but if you insist you can do it after we get your son back.”she said.  
“I do have to thank you.”he argued simply.  
“There it is.”Snow said as they all paused to absorb the castle.  
“Let’s go,”Regina said and they kept moving.  
“This is a big castle. Regina, you might want to use the spell, save us some time.”Alondra said.  
“I think you may have a point.”Regina agreed and pulled out the bottle. Robin handed her an old worn down stuffed teddy bear and she poured the potion on it, as they stood outside the castle.  
“And there it goes.”Alondra said as they watched the bear float up and go through an open balcony. “I got it.”she assured them and ran up the wall to follow the bear. The adults followed through the entrance of the structure as she followed the toy directly. The bear stopped and gently dropped right in front of a wardrobe. “Hello?”she called gently. “Roland, my name is Alondra I’m a friend of your father’s, I need you to come out.”she added and waited for a moment. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the boy cowering inside.  
“You really know my papa?”he asked with a sniffle.  
“Yup, in fact he’s here. Wanna jump out and find him?”she encouraged him and he took a minute before taking her offered hand. “Here, you might want that.”she said, handing him the bear that he held tightly to his chest. They began to walk towards the main entrance and soon came upon the group who was slowly and steadily searching the castle.  
“Papa?”Roland asked hopefully when he saw Robin.  
“Roland!”Robin exclaimed rushing to the boy that let go of Alondra’s hand and jumping into his embrace. “Oh, thank the heavens you are okay.”he said hugging the boy tightly.  
“Papa, I knew you would find me.”Roland said happily. The happy reunion was interrupted by a loud roar in the distance, an ogre.  
“Maybe we should go.”David said worriedly. Alondra wordlessly opened a portal and they all quickly went through and landed in the woods.  
“Why are we in the woods?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“Uh, somethings wrong. Get Roland to safety.”Alondra said quickly before speeding off.  
“I hate when she does that.”Graham said and everyone ran after her.  
“Mom,”Alondra said stopping next to Emma and Jack who stood between the merry men and a snow monster. “This ain’t good.”she sighed.  
Emma was about to say something but one of the men shot an arrow at the monster. “And that made it worse.”Emma said as it roared angrily.  
“You got this, use your magic.”Alondra encouraged turning to Emma.  
“Woah, that’s a giant snow monster.”Red said as the rest of the group joined them. Emma shot out a blast of magic that made it cower back.  
“Take that, Frosty.”Emma said but it came back angrier and extracted spikes. It smacked Emma and blew the rest away ending with the family on the ground.  
“Lass, you might want to take this one.”Killian groaned as Alondra was the first to stand.  
“Yeah, okay.”Alondra agreed and quickly melted the monster.  
“You couldn’t have done that from the very beginning?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, I probably could’ve.”she shrugged and helped her up.  
“Then why didn’t you?”Jack asked.  
“Why didn’t you?”she challenged defensively.  
“Everyone okay?”David asked as he helped Snow and Red up.  
“I believe so.”Robin agreed.  
“Where’s Henry?”Graham asked.  
“He’s at Granny's.”Emma answered.  
“Where did that thing come from?”Snow asked.  
“Someone or something attacked Leroy, iced over his van. I was following a literal ice trail when that thing came out of nowhere.”Emma explained.  
“What are the chances it was that thing?”Red asked.  
“Not likely, it appeared right in front of us, whoever we were chasing made it.”  
“Alondra, it looks like that monster from that movie Monse liked when she was little.”Jack said to his sister who sighed.  
“Frozen, I knew I recognized that thing.”Alondra sighed.  
“The one Trixie likes to sing?”Killian asked.  
“Yeah,”she sighed.  
They spent some time in the loft before going to the house the parents had recently bought that had enough room for them and their children. It was dark out Henry, Jack, Alondra, and Graham were on the edge of the couch playing Mario Kart with the Wii. Emma was getting ready for night patrol and Killian was making snacks. “Oh! You’re the worst!”Henry yelled and Alondra laughed.  
“We need to get one of these for the bunker.”Jack said happily.  
“Hell no, one of you boys will break it.”Alondra argued.  
“We’re not papa Jones.”he protested.  
“Hey!”Killian exclaimed in protest.  
“The first thing I did when I got here was fix the system you broke.”Alondra said then shot up “Yes!”she exclaimed happily while the males slouched back.  
“I take it you won.”Emma commented.  
“Third time in a row.”she agreed.  
“It’s not fair, you’ve been playing this since you were six.”Henry protested.  
“And I stopped playing when I was like fourteen.”she said as she sat.  
“One of us will beat you.”Graham warned as another race started.  
“I need to bring the switch so we can play Mario Party.”Alondra commented.  
“Will that get any more competitive than this?”Emma asked.  
“Maybe, it’s more of a teamwork thing really… but smash bros on the other hand.”  
“Oh, no, I remember Smash bros from christmas, not happening.”  
“It’s okay, papa Stark broke it anyway.”she shrugged.  
“I don’t understand this game.”Killian said as he sat on the arm rest next to her.  
“It’s a game, it's for fun, not much to get.”  
“But what’s the point of these characters?”  
“It’s from a saga, they’re almost as famous as you.”she teased.  
“Everyone knows who Captain Hook is. People really only know the main characters of the Mario Universe.”Henry agreed.  
“What’s a tortoise doing on a cloud?”Killian asked.  
“He tells us what lap we’re on and pulls us out of the thing we fall into.”Jack answered.  
“That right there means I’m about to win.”Alondra added happily.  
“And if I do this?”Killian asked and reached out to move her hand making her fall and allowing Graham to pass her. She was about to get past Graham but Killian reached out again.  
“Dad, stop.”she tried to protest but he wouldn’t let up.  
“Yes, yes, yes.”Graham said as he approached the line, but the power went out right before he did “No!”he yelled devastated.  
“Ha! Cheaters never win.”Alondra said happily then her smile dropped “Oh no, the system, that’s gonna jack it up.”she said worriedly.  
“I’m more concerned about the town.”Emma said and then looked back at the town to see there was really no light out there.  
“Emma, I’m getting calls from all over. It’s a town wide black out.”David’s voice came through the radio on the table.  
“Yeah, no kidding, I’m looking at it.”Emma answered. “Is it back?”she asked as the lights in the house came back on.  
“No,”David answered confused.  
“We-”  
“That’s me! I got the generator set up.”Alondra called as she walked in.  
“Of course she has everything ready for something like this.”David laughed.  
“Yeah, I’m dependent on electricity.”she said into the radio in Emma’s hand.  
“I’ll swing by and pick you up, we can check it out.”David said.  
“Yeah, copy that.”Emma agreed.  
“I guess if it’s a town wide black out the whole police department should be on it.”Graham sighed as he put on his shoes.  
“Have fun.”Alondra called out from the kitchen.  
“They could use your help, Lass.”Killian pointed out.  
“I seriously doubt Marco knows how to fix this.”Emma agreed.  
“Or you could wait here with and hope no one realizes you’re here. But they will and they’ll want you to fix it either way.”Graham pointed out.  
“I should’ve pretended to be stupid.”Alondra sighed.  
“You just had to make us feel stupid, huh.”he teased as she got ready.  
“It wasn’t hard, I just had to be modern really.”Alondra said as the door opened.  
“Hey, common on in.”Emma said as her parents walked in uninvited.  
“You really have power, how?”Red asked.  
“The genius is here,”Emma said simply.  
“It doesn't take much brain power to connect a generator.”Alondra called out from her room.  
“What are you guys doing here?”Emma asked her mothers.  
“We figured you didn’t want to leave Henry and Jack alone.”Red answered.  
“And we have heating and Grandma Snow don’t like the cold.”Alondra added.  
“Yeah.”Snow agreed.  
“Where are you going?”David asked when Alondra walked out ready to go.  
“You know how to get the power back on?”Alondra asked.  
“Thank you for coming.”he agreed.  
“She’s only going because it’s not long before the towns people are hunting her down because if anyone has power it’s going to be her.”Red said.  
“Yeah.”Alondra agreed with a sigh.  
“Can I go?”Jack asked.  
“You can patrol with me.”Graham answered  
Soon Emma was in the patrol car with David driving “Today’s been a busy day.”David commented.  
“No kidding, seems like it’s going to be a long night too.”Emma agreed slightly amused.  
“It must be nice to have Jack around.”  
“It is, just wish we could actually spend time with him.”  
“It’s going to be tough at first, but you’ll figure it out.”he encouraged her.  
“One that depends on Alondra.”she sighed. “It just kinda feels like she’s the parent, like she’s keeping everything together.”  
“Well, she is. She is the connection, this is her mission we’re just… well, supporting players.”  
“It feels like we should be doing more.”she protested weakly.  
“If she needs help she’ll ask.”  
“Will she?”  
“She’s not the same person, you have to remember that, Emma. she grew up, something happened in those six months. She’s changed.”  
“Yeah, maybe.”she sighed as they approached the town line.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, she’s independent and doesn’t like to ask for help. Sounds familiar if you ask me.”  
“Great, so I passed it along.”  
“You’re not the only one. She has a lot of parents, and the majority put up walls and don’t ask for help.”he reminded her gently.  
“I guess we know why the power is out.”Emma said as they came up to the huge ice wall at the town line. David parked a safe distance away and they got out. Graham and Jack were also there staring at the wall.  
“Oh, you made it.”Graham teased.  
“What are you going here? I thought you were patrolling.”  
“We were going to start in the woods and work our way in, but we got sidetracked.”  
“Where’s Alondra? She should’ve been here.”just then there was a rustling in the leaves and they reached for their guns.  
“In case you’re wondering, it goes all the way around.”Killian said as he came out.  
“I didn’t know you were joining us.”David said.  
“Neither did I.”he agreed.  
“I kinda kidnapped him.”Alondra said as she came out holding a bunny.  
“Who, the bunny or the pirate?”David asked.  
“The bunny came willingly.”she said simply. “This is officer hops.”she added.  
“Why did you kidnap your father?”Emma asked.  
“He hates being sped anywhere and he was sabotaging me, so pay back.”she shrugged.  
“You said it goes all the way around. Around what? The whole town?”she asked with a sigh.  
“Aye, that it does, Love.”Killian argreed. “I wager that is the reason the power has gone out.”he added pointing at the fallen electrical pole.  
“Look at you becoming a 21st century man.”Graham said.  
“Looks to me that whoever was putting up the wall was just putting up the wall, they weren’t trying to take out the power.”Emma said.  
“Well, we have to find whoever put up the wall. They most likely created your friend too.”  
“But why put up a wall?”Alondra asked.  
“Kill us off one by one.. It’s what I would do.”Killian answered.  
“Me too, stupid question.”she agreed. David was about to make a comment but there was chatter on the radio so he went back to the car.  
“If the pole is broken, how do we get the power back?”Jack asked as Alondra gave him the bunny.  
“Electrical plant in town should be able to override this.”Alondra shrugged as she got closer to the wall and picked up some snow, it seemed like no one heard her however.  
“We have more important things to worry about.”Emma told Jack.  
“What the bloody hell?”Killian said when a snowball hit his back and they all turned to Alondra.  
“You know I had to.”Alondra defended herself.  
“Can you be serious for a few minutes while we assess any danger?”Graham scolded.  
“You’re no fun.”she sighed but held her hands up in surrender. She started inspecting the wall while her family talked and she paused when she saw Else hiding in the wall. “Hello.”she said gently. “Who are you?”she asked calmly as if approaching a scared animal.  
“I’m Elsa.”she said confidently.  
“Okay, Elsa, what are you going here? Did you put up the wall?”  
“I’m looking for my sister, Anna.”  
“Right, okay. How do you know she’s here?”  
“I found this in a shop filled with things, it was hers.”she answered, holding out the necklace.  
“Okay, cool. That means we can find her.”she said calmly.  
“Alondra!”Killian said as the group approached.  
“No, stay back.”she tried to tell them and Else got defensive holding out her hands ready to attack.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.”David said protectively as he and Graham pulled out their guns.  
“No, no wait, I’m trying to-”Alondra was cut off however by the wall rumbling. “Elsa, it’s okay.”she tried to explain but the woman was too scared to comprehend. “Jack, it’s okay, don’t get scared.”she said when she saw her brother start to panic and his eyes started glowing. But then the wall came down trapping the three females in a cave while the males were thrown back.  
Outside the males stood “The device, call her.”Killian said quickly and David moved quickly.  
“Emma, Emma are you in there?”David asked through the radio. They only waited a second of silence before they were moving up the wall. Killian started picking at it with his hook.  
“What if we lift?”Graham said and they tried to lift some of the wall, not even Jack’s help allowed them to lift and make a hole.  
“It’s not working.”Killian said and started picking at it again.  
“That won’t get us anywhere.”Graham said grabbing his wrist.  
“Let me try.”Jack said and they moved out the way to allow him room to try and break it down but he was thrown back instead.  
“Jack?”they asked and helped him up.  
“Brute force isn’t going to help us. Magic made this thing, we’re going to need magic to break it down.”David said.  
In the wall Alondra helped Emma get up slowly “Gotta hand it to you. You know how to put on a show.”Emma sighed flinching at the pain on her head. “You wanna tell me what this is about?”she asked Elsa through heavy breathing.  
“No. Just that I’m very powerful and you and your people need to be more careful. Keep your distance.”Else answered with her hands on her hips.  
“I think I can guarantee that.”Emma said. “So if you wanna, you know, hit ‘undo’ on that, then we can get right on it.”she added gesturing at the wall.  
“I- not right away… bring me what I want and then I’ll consider freeing you.”  
“You’re sister.”Alondra said and Elsa nodded. “Can’t really look for her from in here.”  
“Emma! Alondra! Can you hear me?!”David asked desperately through the radio.  
“What is that?”Elsa asked defensively, holding out her hand threateningly.  
“It’s uh-”Emma struggled to explain.  
“Emma, are you okay? Say something!”David begged.  
“Allows me to talk to my father, who’s on the other side of that wall. But if you want to melt that, we can all talk.”Emma proposed pointing at the wall.  
“Tell him to go get Anna.”Elsa said.  
“How do you know-”  
“She found a necklace in what I guess was Gold’s shop.”Alondra said.  
“Tell. him. to go. get. my sister.”Elsa said forcefully.  
“Dad, can you here me?”Emma asked into the radio with her eyes on Elsa.  
“Emma! Say again.”Killian said.  
“We’re in here with this woman, she’s looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks Anna is in town cause of a necklace of hers she found in Gold’s shop. She wants us to try and find her before-”  
“Before I freeze this town and everyone in it.”Else interrupted with the threat scaring the family. Alondra just studied her, if you were to just hear the words it was a threat, but if you looked at her, saw the fear in her eyes, and listened you could hear it was a warning; she was just as scared as they were, maybe even more.  
“If you want to keep a hostage, keep me, but let my mom go.”Alondra said quickly, she had concluded that Elsa didn’t have control over her powers that they scared her but she had to make sure first. She knew she was right when she saw the hesitation and compassion in her eyes.  
“I’m not leaving you in here.”Emma said sternly.  
“Mom, the cold can’t hurt me, but it can hurt you. You’re only wearing that thin jacket.”  
“Neither of you are going anywhere.”Elsa cut in quickly. “Find Anna.”she added.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find Anna.”David said quickly.  
A few minutes later Alondra and Emma were studying the cave, Emma turned back and went to Elsa “How are you not freezing?”she asked with a shiver.  
“It’s never bothered me.”Elsa answered simply.  
“Earlier there was something here, we called it a Snow Monster. I suppose that’s something you made.”Emma said.  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to get my sister back.”she answered with her head high.  
“I can tell you care about her a lot… Sorry about your necklace.”Emma said seeing it at the bottom of a crack.  
“Where is it?”she asked frantically, spinning in a circle.  
“It fell into the ice here.”she answered pointing at the crack and Alondra walked over to see. “You can melt down and get it back, keep going and we can take this whole conversation somewhere warmer.”she added. Else looked sad, but looked away and gave a small shrug.  
“You can’t control it, can you.”Alondra said after a moment. “What you said on the radio to my grandpa, it wasn’t a threat, it was a warning cause you can’t control what you’re doing.”  
“What makes you think you know me?”Elsa asked.  
“I was the same way, and so was- is my brother, Jack and my mom, they have powers and they can’t control it either.”she answered. “You’re just as scared as they are, this was an emotional reaction, the weapons scared you, I know. You didn’t mean to do this.”she added.  
“You, you both have magic?”Elsa asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, and I’m not great at controlling it either.”Emma answered. “The only one who’s gotten a hang of it is this one.”she added with a small proud smile at her daughter.  
“Ann helps… she helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this… we can get rid of this, the whole wall when she’s here.”Elsa explained.  
“Well, I’m afraid she’s not.”  
“Maybe your magic could help us get out of here.”  
“I’ve been trying, even just trying to warm myself up.”Emma said through her shivers.  
“Here, Mom.”Alondra said, dropping her bag. She took off her jacket. “This is special tech, should help regulate your body temperature to some degree at least.”Alondra said, taking off her jacket.  
“N-n-n-no, you keep it.”she protested.  
“Mom, you don’t have to protect me, the cold can’t hurt me.”she said and forced her out of her leather jacket and into the one she had had on.  
“What about your magic? You have control over it.”Elsa said worriedly.  
“You’re the only one that can undo this. You made it in the defensive there’s… the protection. I can’t use my powers. You do have powerful magic.”she said gently.  
“I’m just so tired. Maybe if I could just lay down for a minute.”Emma said and slowly went to the floor.  
“Oh, no.”Elsa said worriedly.  
“Mom, don’t.”Alondra said and they both went to her and made her sit up. “I’m gonna go see if I have anything in my bag, keep her talking.”she told Elsa and ran to her bag.  
“Tell me more; were you born with magic or cursed?”Elsa asked.  
“Those are my two options?”Emma asked with a single laugh. “Um, I-I don’t don’t know.. I was raised in a place without mag-ic, and um… I didn’t know I had these powers until recently,”  
“Here,”Alondra said as she came back and put a beanie over her head. “Most of your heat escapes through your head.”she explained.  
“C-can’t you… faze through?”Emma asked.  
“The magic is making this barrier that vibrates differently to the ice. I would have to change my vibrations too quickly, if I missed it by a thousandth of a millisecond we’d get stuck in the ice and… well then things would get a whole lot worse.”  
“Tell me more, why haven’t you gotten a hold of your powers?”Elsa asked.  
“Well, I didn’t really have parents around to help me with them.”Emma answered through her shivers.  
“Parents don’t always help. I ended up Queen of a large land, unprepared.”  
“I hear you with “unprepared”. I’m- get this- a savior. I’m still not sure what the hell that means.”she said then shifted her eyes at Alondra. “With a daughter I didn’t give birth to and share with a lot of other people in different worlds… and I also got five more kids I wasn’t really aware of until recently too.”she added.  
“Yeah, and I have to save all that exists. They gave that job to a seventeen year old, talk about unprepared.”Alondra agreed.  
“Sometimes it all feels like too much, doesn’t it?”Elsa asked understandingly. “And even trying to just shut it out- that ends up hurting people too… and part of it is, I’m the only one I’ve ever heard of with powers like mine.”  
“That has to be very lonely.”Alondra said. “I have a lot of powers, but they all come from my parents, I have people to share it with. Even being part angel I have a brother and sister who understand.”she added with a small sad smile. “And me running away is what got us here.”  
“No, you don’t know that. They wanted to give something to work for, remember? You dying did not get us in here.”Emma protested in a weak voice.  
“You died?”Elsa asked.  
“I had to, my powers were making my siblings sick cause I couldn’t control them. So I made my… husband kill me, he’s the only one that can hurt me.”Alondra explained. “I only came back cause of this destiny I’m supposed to fulfil, to save everything in existence.”  
“We’re just a group of unprepared women, huh?”Emma said as she fell back, too weak to stay up.  
“I’m so sorry I trapped us in here, I didn’t mean it.”Elsa said desperately.  
“I know, I know.”Emma said.  
“I thought you said the jacket would regulate her body temperature?”she said turning to Alondra.  
“She had lost too much heat by the time I thought of it.. Stupid, stupid, stupid.”Alondra said hitting her forehead with the heel of her palm with every ‘stupid’.  
Meanwhile the men rushed into Gold’s shop. “Everything okay?”Neal asked.  
“There’s an emergency. Emma and Alondra are trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic.”David said as they rushed to the counter where the couple was at organizing a few things and the three stood at attention.  
“Can you do something?”Jack asked.  
“You’re a powerful nephilim, can’t you get them out?”Neal asked.  
“He tried. We need magic.”Graham answered.  
“You’re the bloody dark one, do something.”Killian added, it was desperate.  
“Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought, but that would also destroy your wife. Is that what you want?”Gold asked, it was venomous however, just his way of saying he couldn’t help.  
“No on’es destroying anyone.”David cut in when Killian and Graham clenched their fists. “Now, the woman who has them trapped is in there with her, and she’s looking for her sister. Name of Anna. She thinks she’s in town cause of something she found in your shop.”  
“A necklace.”Jack added quickly when David paused.  
Bell quickly pulled out a card with a picture of it and handed it to Killian “Is that it?”she asked.  
“Wait, I know this.. I know exactly who Anna is.”David said in realization. “Lets go.”he said dropping the card on the table and rushed out.  
“Thank you.”Jack said before they were gone.  
They quickly went through the files and found Bo Peep, the woman David was looking for, and went to the butcher shop. David walked in alone but the other three surrounded the building.  
“Sorry, lambkins, we’re closed.”the woman said as she chopped up some meat and looked up at David for a moment before continuing.  
“I need your help.”David said leaning against the cutting table across from her.  
“You and me, we ain’t friends. Not interested. Get out.”she said bobbing her head around.  
“You don’t have your helpers anymore, Peep.”David pointed out.  
“Right, I just have one.”she said, holding up her cleaver knife and pulled back to swing.  
“Don’t do it.”Jack said, holding her frozen with his powers. “You have something we need to save my mom and sister, and you’re going to give it to us.”he ordered.   
“My daughter and granddaughter are in trouble, and I need to find the person that can help them, someone you branded.”David said quickly.  
“I branded a lot of people.”Peep said.  
“Her name is Anna, she went by Joan back then.”  
“Do I look like I keep a record book? Cause I don’t.”  
“Then you know what I need.”he said and she just looked at him with a blank expression. “Hook, back room. She won’t keep it far from her. You’re looking for a shepherd's crook.”  
“It’s not here, mate.”Killian said frustrated.  
“Where is it?”David asked but she didn’t answer.  
“Tell us!”Jack said angrily.  
“Now, Peep, I know we didn’t have them in our land, but my grandson here is part angel. He has powerful powers. As you can see.”David said gesturing to how she was frozen from the neck down.  
“The problem is, he can’t always control it. It’s very emotionally tied. Right now, my son is desperate to save his mother and sister.”Graham added.  
“We won’t be able to control him for much longer.”Killian continued.  
“If I were you, I’d tell us.”David finished smugly, he couldn’t help enjoying seeing the woman who made his and his mother’s lives hell suffer and be stuck. She was stuck and helpless, as she had trapped them at one point.  
She thought about it and her eyes shifted to the heavy machine behind Jack and the men went to it, the staff was behind it but their arms were too thick to reach. “Jack, come get this.”Killian said as David moved to hold Peep. Jack let her go and David pushed her to the opposite wall to prevent her from trying to attack them as Jack moved the machine.  
“Hey. Hey! That’s my personal property. Give it up!”Peep called as Killian grabbed it and they started walking to the door.  
“Sorry,”David said as he moved her to the opposite corner from the door.  
“Ah, so, in this world, you’re a hero?”she taunted.  
“In this world I don’t have to answer to you. Let's go find Anna.”David said turning to the other males who were frozen listening to the radio. “Graham?”he asked concerned.  
“It’s Alondra, she said Emma’s passed out. She’s freezing to death.”Graham answered and they all forze for a split second terrified.  
“She can’t die from the cold, but she’s not in great condition either.”Jack added. They rushed out at that and they were at the ice wall in a matter of minutes.  
“Elsa, how’s Emma?”David asked through the radio.  
“She’s freezing.. Turning blue.”Elsa said worriedly. “Alondra is a bit better, but is going down the same road.”she added.  
“Listen to me, I need you to find a way out.”David said.  
“I need Anna.”she said on the verge of tears, she had just found people that understand her and she was already killing them.  
“Well we don’t have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will.”David said, trying to convince her. “But right now you’re going to have to do this on your own.”  
“I can’t control this.”  
“I understand how you feel. You’re trapped, it’s a battle you can’t win, but it’s exactly the kind of battle you have to fight or you’ll die.”  
“No I won’t, I’ll survive, but Emma-”  
“Survival isn’t enough, you have to live.”  
“Where did you hear that?”she asked in realization.  
“You know where.”  
“Anna, you knew her?”  
“Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours and now I need you to save Emma’s. I didn’t know much about Anna… but she wouldn’t want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you’ll be if you don’t melt that ice…”he said and she stood, knowing he was right. “Now do it.”he begged and they waited with their hearts in their throats. It was a short moment that felt like a lifetime until a whole began to form in the wall.  
“It worked.”Jack said amazed.  
“I can see her.”Graham added as they looked into the hole and saw Alondra practically lifting Emma into her arms and taking her to the hole.  
They helped Emma out and she stumbled Graham and David held onto her and David practically lifted his daughter into Graham’s arms and watched as he held her tightly. Her legs gave out again and Graham picked her up bridal style and carried her away. “Lass.”Killian said as he helped Alondra out, she was in a more stable condition, but not completely unaffected. “I’ve got you.”he assured her as she hugged her father tightly. “You’re freezing.”he said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her then Jack helped her to the edge of the wall.  
David helped Elsa out finally “You saved them.”he said gratefully.  
“I did… but I also endangered them. You owe me nothing.”Elsa said.  
“I owe your sister everything. She helped me become who I am and because of that I have them.”he said gesturing to the family. Emma was sandwiched between the two men in the car while Alondra and Jack were raving on about how the bunny had returned once she was out of the wall. She held it tightly against her chest swimming in Killian’s coat. “She helped me and now I’m going to help you. We’re gonna find Anna.”he promised.  
“Elsa,”Alondra said as she walked up to them with the bunny still in her arms. “Here, I got it out.”she added and held out the necklace to her.  
“Thank you.”Elsa said shocked and gratefully took the necklace. “How?”  
“My granddaughter is something special.”David said proudly.  
“You got the keys to dad’s car? I have a feeling they won’t be leaving mom any time soon.”she added pointing at the car where her parents were.  
“Lets get her home and warmed up,”David agreed and pulled out the keys from his pocket and handed it to her.  
“Elsa, you can ride with us.”Alondra added and led her to the car as David ran to his own car and they quickly went to the house, since it was the only one that had power. “Why is there no power?”she asked as they got inside.  
“OH, my god. Emma! What happened?”Snow asked worriedly as she was carried in by David.  
“She got trapped in an ice cave.”Graham answered as David sat her on the couch.  
“Some power would help take care of that.”Alondra added.  
“The generator turned off, we don’t know why.”Henry said since they were too busy fuzzing over Emma to answer her.  
“C’mon.”she said and pulled her brothers out the door to the generator. “Light please?”she asked and both of them got out their phones and turned on the flashlight for her. “Just needs some gas.”she said and taught them how to get gas out of a car.  
“Should we know this?”Henry asked.  
“Always good to have some skills, if you’re ever in the hood they won’t hurt you cause you’re useful.”Alondra answered as she carried the container to the generator. They filled it up and turned it on bringing the lights back on in the house.  
“Ah, good.”they heard Killian say as he stood to get the pace heater.  
“I’ll make you some hot cocoa.”Henry said and rushed to the kitchen.  
“Thanks, kid.”Emma said through her shivers.  
“Who could that be?”David asked when they heard a knock come from the door.  
Graham stood and opened the door “Hi-”he said but was cut off by Leroy, Granny and Happy barged in “Come in I guess.”he said sarcastically.  
“How do you guys have power?”Grumpy asked looking around and paused when he saw Emma “What happened to you, sister?”he asked.  
“Got trapped in an ice cave, can we help you with something?”David asked, crossing his arms.  
“They obviously want power back in the town.”Alondra said.  
“Then why are you here? Ask Regina, she’s the mayor.”Killian said.  
“They did,”Regina said as she walked in. “I could not turn the power back on… the instructions are in Japanese.”she explained, pulling out the instructions.  
“My favorite of all the kneese.”Alondra said, taking it as she walked by “Let go.”she added at the door and Regina followed quickly.  
“Why do you have a rabbit?”Granny asked as they followed.  
“And in the pirate’s coat.”Grumpy added as Graham closed the door behind them.  
“Leave the rabbit in the woods.”Graham called opening it again.  
“No!”Alondra called back as she got into Regina’s car.  
“I’ll skin it and we’ll have it for breakfast!”he warned before closing the door.  
“I’m keeping the bunny.”she told Regina seriously.  
“Do you really want to test the huntsman? He does know who to cook that rabbit.”Regina pointed out as they pulled out.  
“Yeah, but he won’t.”she said as she cooed at the bunny. “Especially since this rabbit is officer Judy Hopps.”she added.  
“Judy Hopps, why does that sound familiar?”  
“Cause I’m the gosh darn best cop around.”the bunny answered.  
“Did that animal just talk?”  
“Yup,”Alondra said smugly as she scratched the bunny’s head.  
“Ah, yeah, that’s the spot.”Judy said while thumping her foot.  
“You watched the movie with Monse a lot, remember?”  
“That’s right, the one about human like animals.”Regina agreed.  
“Most of them turned to humans, but Judy for some reason was left a rabbit.”  
“What happened while I was trying to get the power back?”  
“Mom and me got trapped by Elsa in an ice cave. Mom almost died, grandpa got Elsa to let us free just in time and I met Judy.”she answered quickly.  
“Elsa, like the one from Frozen?”  
“Yeah,”she agreed as they parked. The group quickly entered the power plant and went to the source. “Okay, this should be it.”Alondra said as she pressed a button and pulled the lever.  
They waited a minute but nothing happened “Not it.”Grumpy said.  
“Hold officer Hopps.”she said, rolling her eyes and shoving the rabbit in his arms.  
“She said hold, not strangle.”Judy said, scaring them and he eased up and held her to his chest “There you go, that wasn’t so hard was it?”she asked and relaxed.  
“Can you hurry it along, I have a fridge filled with iffy clam.”Granny said.  
“Remind to not get the clam.”Alondra commented as she read the manual she looked up and quickly followed a pipe to the fuel supply and opened the line. “There you go.”Alondra said, turning to them.  
“Why are you in that coat?”she asked after a moment.  
“I was in the ice cave too.”she shrugged, taking the rabbit back into her arms.  
“We waited here for an hour and you fixed it in under a minute?”Happy asked, amazed. “You’re awesome.”he added happily.  
“Thank you,”she said, bowing her head a little. “If my assistance is no longer required, I have a father and two brothers I need to destroy at Mario Kart.”she said and waited for them to say anything but when they didn’t she just left, speeding off to her home. “Oh, look you’re just white now.”she commented seeing Emma seemed better.  
“So many different ways you could’ve said that.”Emma replied.  
“What are you doing?”Graham asked with a sigh as Alondra got some water for Judy.  
“Lass, that’s a wild animal.”Killian added.  
“No, it’s officer Judy Hopps. She’s domesticated.”Jack answered.  
“Really!”Henry asked excitedly.  
“Sure am.”Judy said happily.  
“That's so cool!”  
“Her friends were turned to humans, but for some reason, Judy here remained a bunny.”Alondra added, setting her on the counter and putting the bowl in front of her.  
“Well, we’ll just have to help her.”Snow said kindly.  
“Elsa, you good?”Alondra asked the woman.  
“Seeing you all.. Just reminded me of my sister and how much I miss her.”Elsa answered.  
“Then…”David said grabbing the staff and walking it to her “Let’s find her.”  
She took it and thought of Anna and waited for a long moment, but no image appeared “I don’t see anything.”she sighed.  
“Is it broken?”Graham asked.  
“Or does that mean something happened to her?”Elsa asked sadly.  
“Hold on. Listen, what’s that sound.”Emma said and they all stopped.  
“A heart beating.”Red said amazed.  
“We may not know where she is, but we know the most important thing.”Emma said.  
“She’s alive.”Elsa agreed.  
“And we’ll find her. Because that's what this family does, we find people.”David said.  
“Because we just don’t know how to give up.”Alondra agreed, amused.  
“No we do not.”Snow said, rubbing her back.  
They all stayed at the house that night because the grandparents refused to leave their daughter and the house could certainly accommodate four guests, well five but Judy was just sleeping in Alondra’s room. “Wow, everyone’s sure is up bright and early.”Emma said as she walked out into the kitchen the next morning.  
“Didn’t even have to ask them to get up.”Graham informed from the kitchen.  
“Yes, no early morning battles.”Killian agreed, eyeing the children.  
“Don’t get used to it.”Henry warned, making them laugh.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”he retorted, ruffling his hair that Henry quickly fixed.  
“Hm, mom’s pancakes. I should get trapped in ice caves more frequently.”Emma said as David placed a plate in front of her.  
“Don’t even joke about it.”David said, kissing her head and walking back to the kitchen.  
“I don’t think Elsa will be an accomplice.”Alondra added.  
“Certainly hope not.”Elsa answered.  
“So mom can joke about being trapped in an ice cave but I can’t joke about dying?”  
“No joking about either event, how about that.”Red said.  
“You guys are no fun.”  
“Dad lets you joke.”Jack reminded her.  
“Yeah, he’s my people.”she agreed thoughtfully and grabbed another pancake.  
“Someone sure is hungry.”Graham said.  
“I’m a speedster. I'm always hungry… plus this is the only place I can get a nice home cooked breakfast like this.”she answered.  
“Papa Mcgarrett makes some pretty good pancakes.”Henry said.  
“He doesn’t make them, Danny makes them.”  
“I had hope.”he sighed.  
“Henry, have you got your bag packed?”Killian asked.  
“Yup,”he answered with a nod.  
“And you have actual clothes? Not just toys and candy?”Emma asked.  
“Yup,”he said standing.  
“Are you going to go fix your bag?”  
“Yup.”he agreed and walked out.  
“Make sure Dean doesn’t let him have too much candy.”Graham said.  
“Let him have all the candy he can muster and then some.”Alondra agreed, making them sigh.  
“He eats all of it, don’t worry, Henry will barely have a chance.”Jack says. “And Uncle Sam doesn’t let us have a lot of candy.”he added disappointedly.  
“His version of checking the candy at halloween is eating it.”  
“Okay, now my bag is ready.”Henry said as he hung it on the back of his chair.  
“Ahuh,”Emma said and grabbed it to check it.  
“Yes, it’s always like this.”Alondra said leaning sideways to tell Elsa.  
“It’s very nice.”Elsa said with a smile.  
“Be glad you weren’t here last night, game nights get intense.”  
“There is yet to be one where death threats aren’t given.”Red agreed.  
“Well, I spent most of my childhood a lone, so…”Elsa said.  
“Isolation is dangerous, once you get a taste you're hooked.”Alondra said.  
“Only you think that.”Henry said.  
“I’m the only one here was never an only child… or forced into it.”she added the last part more towards Elsa with a shrug.  
“How many siblings do you have?”Elsa asked.  
“Before all of this, three, all brothers. Now, it’s five, four brothers, one sister.”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“We lived in a four room house, my grandparents lived with us as did an aunt, different one every month, and most of the time they brought their little brats. At one point we had about fifteen people living in a four room two bath middle class house.”  
“Oh, okay.”she said slightly shocked.  
“Isolation is what kept me sane all those years.”she added with a nod. “Death threats were issued everyday, usually multiple at a time.”she added, turning to Red.  
“How did your mother survive?”Snow asked curiously.  
“She spent most of her days and nights in the hospital.”  
“That took a turn.”Emma commented.  
“Should we get going?”Alondra asked her brothers.  
“I think so.”Henry answered.  
“Where are you going?”Elsa asked tilting her head.  
“To visit one of our other dads.”  
“In Kansas.”Jack added.  
“Kansas, I’m unfamiliar.”Elsa said.  
“This land is divided by states and nations, not by kingdoms and villages.”Red explained.  
“And there are different versions of the same world.”Snow added.  
“You need to make portals to travel across them. Portals can only be made by spells, magic objects, or nephilims.”David continued.  
“Nephilims are humans that are part angel.”  
“Actually half angel is more precise.”Alondra corrected.  
“We have sixteen parents across six lands.”Jack added.  
“Seventeen technically, but we never met the mom Alondra grew up with.”Henry corrected.  
“Where’d we lose you?”Alondra asked.  
“At angels.”Elsa answered.  
“Good enough.”she shrugged. “We ready?”  
“Yup.”Henry answered at the same time Jack said “Yes,”  
“Onward!”she proclaimed.  
“Remember-”Emma began to say.  
“No hunting, no real weapons, no scary stories, no lore, no research, don’t have too much candy, be back early cause I have school and have fun.”Henry listed off easily.  
“Who’s the parent here?”  
“Dad,”he answered nodding at Graham.  
“Yeah, okay,”she agreed with a shrug.  
“Take care of Judy, will ya.”Alondra requested.  
“No eating her, Dad.”Henry added pointedly.  
“If it talks and I understand I don’t eat it.”Graham said.  
“That means you’d eat someone that don’t speak english.”Alondra pointed out.  
“Graham, think, will you just give her more material, can she turn it on you?”Emma asked quickly before he responded to their daughter’s comment.  
“For someone who doesn’t speak proper english you’re really good at arguing.”Henry commented.  
“It’s not about arguing it’s just about getting under their skin.”Alondra said.  
“Well, you're good at it.”  
“Okay, we should go now.”she laughed. The two males stood and grabbed their bags. All three then hugged each adult and said their farewells before Alondra opened a portal with one last wave goodbye the siblings stepped through the portal a moment after Alondra was through it closed. They landed in the study of the bunker “Dad?”she called into the quiet bunker.  
“Hey! We’re in here!”They heard Dean call from another room and they walked into what seemed like a hangout room, it had a couch and a few other things.  
“Did you guys steal that?”she asked when she saw the flat screen TV the brothers were setting up. She was the first one in and moved in so that her brothers could go in.  
“Dad!”Henry called and ran to Dean.  
“Aay, there he is.”Dean said happily, hugging the young preteen who had barrelled into his middle.  
“Seriously, did you guys take out the security cameras?”Alondra asked.  
“We didn’t steal the TV,”Sam said with a sigh as Henry pulled away from Dean and went to him.  
“We saved a guy from a giant killer stuffed dinosaur.”Dean added. “Gave us the TV as a thank you.”  
“Cool,”Henry said.  
“Dean, when did you have time to do this?”Sam asked.  
“When it’s important you make time, Sammy.”Dean answered.  
“This-”Alondra said, gesturing around the room “Is important?”  
“Yes, I call it the Dean cave… or Fortress of Dean- a- tude… still trying to figure that one out.”  
“So, giant killer stuffed dinosaur?”Henry asked.  
“We’re not sure what it is, I was trying to do some research, but your father is a child.”Sam said.  
“Dude, it’s over. Be like Elsa and let it go.”Dean said.  
“Be like Elsa?”  
“Yeah… Trixie loves that movie.”he defended himself.  
“We met Elsa,”Jack said.  
“You shouldn’t be like her,”Henry added.  
“She got some issues.”Alondra agreed.  
“She accidently trapped mom and Alondra in an ice cave and took out all the power in town.”  
“So, you guys had a day.”Dean said after a moment.  
“Yeah, it was something else.”Alondra nodded.  
“Well, now you’re here, and we have everything we need for a lazy sunday. We got the foosball, we got jukebox all vinyl, obviously. The fridge is loaded with all sorts of good stuff-”  
“For the last time ‘candy’ is not good for you.”Sam interrupted.  
“Comfy couch, and of course a mini fridge with all our favorit, minor friendly drinks.”Dean continued, gesturing to the small fridge to one side of the couch.  
“So soda, juice and chocolate milk?”Alondra asked.  
“Sodas…”he agreed with a nod “It’s still a working progress.”he added and then grabbed the remote “And finally the piece de resistance.”he said swing his arm around ready to dramatically turn on the TV. “Lets give this bad boy a test run.”he said right before he pressed the button.  
The TV was a staticky blue and some purple light was emitting from it. “What the hell?”Sam said. The father and his children tilted their heads a little almost in perfect unison before it zapped them all and they appeared in a cartoon forest. “Dean, did we just-”Sam began but stopped when everyone looked at eachother and yelled.  
“We’re cartoons.”Henry said shocked.  
“Okay, no this has to be a dream.”Sam said and received a slap to the face from Dean and the handprint disfigured his face before he shook it off.  
“It’s not a dream.”Dean said.  
“Okay, uh, everyone saw that light. D-did we just get sucked into the TV?”  
“Or maybe this an angel thing. Or… or the Trickster.”Dean said thoughtfully.  
“No, he’s dead.”Sam argued simply.  
“Or is he?”  
“What?”Alondra asked.  
“I don’t know… I- whoa.”Dean began to say but stopped when he saw the impala a few feet away.  
“Uh… how did the car get here?”Sam asked confused.  
“I had the keys in my pocket. Or maybe- wait seriously? That’s what’s bumping you about this?”he asked his brother who looked unamused. “Okay, look, are we animated?”  
“Yes,”Jack answered.  
“Is it weird?”  
“Hell yeah.”Alondra answered.  
“It’s beyond weird.”Henry argued.  
“Well, beyond weird is what we do… this is a.... case so let's work it”Dean said.  
“How?”Sam asked.  
“Same as always… we drive.”Dean answered and they were in the car driving off.  
“A malt shop, really?”Sam asked as they pulled in.  
“Lets just go in, ask around. See what we can see.”Dean said as he parked the car and he turned to look at his brother and froze seeing the mystery machine. “Oh my god.”  
“That- that- that- that’s, uh, that’s…”  
“That’s the mystery machine!”Dean said excitedly. “We’re not just in any cartoon.”  
“We’re in Scooby-Doo!”Henry exclaimed from the back seat.  
They walked in and Dean gasped when he saw the young adults on the dance floor “That’s the freakin’ scooby gang.”he said excitedly grabbing Sam and pulling him with force.  
“Great. We’re stuck in a cartoon with a talking dog.”Sam said annoyed.  
“Not just any talking dog, the talking dog.”Henry protested.  
“The greatest talking dog in history.”Dean agreed. “Now come on!”  
“You seem awfully excited to be in a cartoon,”Alondra said.  
“Man this is like a dream come true.”he agreed.  
“Your dream is to hang out with the Scooby Gang?”Sam asked.  
“Sam, growing up on the road, no matter where dad dragged us, no matter what we did, there was always a TV. And you know what was always on that TV?”he asked a waited for a few moments. “Scooby and the Gang. These guys, they’re our friggin’ role models, man.”he said happily then quickly added “Except Fred… he’s a wad.”in a matter of fact tone.  
“He’s… what?”Jack asked confused.  
“Just think about it- we do the same thing. Go to spooky places, solve mysteries, fight ghosts.”  
“Except our ghosts don’t wear masks, and we don’t have a talking dog.”Sam protested.  
“I mean, Cas is kinda like a talking dog.”he shrugged.  
“You ain’t wrong.”Alondra agreed. “So, what’s the plan here? Huh? We can’t exactly just walk up to them and introduce ourselves.”she asked after a moment.  
“She has a point, Dean. They’re basically kids, just out of high school.”Sam agreed.  
“Of course we can.”Dean said and walked up to them at the large round both. “Hi, uh, uh I’m Dean. My brother Sam, sons Henry and Jack and daughter Alondra.”he introduced them. “We know who you guys are ‘cause of all the mysteriousies you’ve solved, mind if we join you? It would just mean the world to little Henry here.”he added pulling Henry to stand in front of him with his hands on his shoulders and gently shook him so that the boy nodded.  
“Of course not, there’s plenty of room.”Fred answered and quickly introduced the group.  
“So, uh, looks like you guys are celebrating something.”Alondra said once they got situated.  
“We are!”Velma answered. “We just found out that Scooby’s been named as one of the heirs to a fortune, left to him by an old southern conol.”she explained, showing them a newspaper.  
“Scooby saved him from drowning in a fish pond.”Daphne added.  
“I’m a hero.”Scooby proclaimed, turning his bib around and Shaggy blew on it to make it seem like it was flying in the wind, making the group laugh.  
“Okay, okay. But he’s dead now, right?”Sam asked taking the paper and everyone stopped.  
“Un, yeah. Uh, cancer.”Fred answered in a somber tone.  
“Give us a sec.”Dean said and pulled Sam out of the booth. “Hey, you wanna pull that stick out of your…”he said pausing seeing the children were looking at them “nether regions and just play along here.”he finished.  
“Play… there are no words in this newspaper, Dean.”he protested, showing Dean the newspaper “We should be trying to get out of here and instead you’re hanging out with Marmaduke.”  
“How dare you!”he protested with a gasps. “Last time we got zapped into TV, we got out by playing our part. This is probably like that. The gang is probably about to get a mystery.”he added calmly.  
He was proven right when Freddie said “I don’t know gang this could be the start of a new mystery.”at the booth and they walked back.  
“You know, uh, we’re actually mystery solvers too.”Dean said “Mind if we tag along?”  
“That sounds like a swell idea.”Fred agreed. “In fact, I think it’s high time we hit the road.”  
“You know what that means?”Shaggy asked Scooby happily and the dog agreed.  
“Road food!”they both exclaimed happily and they constructed a comically large sandwich.  
“Oh, heck, yes!”Dean said and joined them along with Henry and Jack. “Sam! Sam! Look how big my mouth is!”he added happily as the whole sandwich was in his mouth.  
“Looks like we’re the only adults here.”Alondra commented to Sam quietly as they looked at the other males with disappointment. “He’s seriously trash talking a cartoon.”Alondra commented as Dean and Fred talked at the stop light. “Dad, this is a different level of low.”she added leaning closer to his seat but was ignored.  
“Why do you hate Fred so much?”Jack asked, tilting his head.  
After the whole raising scene they got out of the car at an old spooky mansion and Dean was arguing about how Fred had cheated. “Dude, gut over it.”Sam said.  
“No.”Dean protested but was ignored so he slumped his shoulders and followed them up to the house “A Night of Fright is No Delight.”he said as they studied the house.  
“What?”Sam asked.  
“That’s the episode we’re in. I’ve seen it, like, a million times.”Dean exclaimed excitedly.   
“Of course you know the episode title.”Alondra sighed. The instructions for the will reading were explained and they were told that to get the money they had to spend the night in the haunted house. Sam had commented about how crazy that was and Velma told him to not be crazy that ghost weren’t real and that sort of thing happened all the time.  
Sam was about to argue that only a cartoon did things like that happen but Dean quickly covered his mouth and Velma walked away. “Dude, what’s wrong with you?”Sam asked.  
“They don’t know that they’re in a… a c-word. And we’re not going to tell them… about anything. Nothing about where we’re from, not about monsters. Nothing. Capiche?”Dean said looking at his brother and children. “They are pure and innocent and good, and we’re gonna keep it that way.”  
“Why you looking at me?”Alondra asked when Dean gave her a meaningful look.  
“Have you met you?”he said simply. “Don’t ruin this.”he added before they went to the group. The lawyer told them he would be back in the morning and ended with an evil laugh. “Turns out, he’s the bad guy.”he whispered to them.  
“No shit.”Alondra said and got a look of disapproval.  
“No swearing in Scooby- Doo, that’s a scooby don’t. Using powers is also a scooby don’t.”  
“I won’t corrupt your favorite cartoon.”she said, holding up her hands in surrender. Just then one of the other participants suggested they should all go to bed.  
“Hey, Alondra, boys and girls don’t sleep in the same room. You can stay with us.”Daphne said and pulled her away and Dean gave Alondra a warning look when he saw she didn’t like it.  
“So, where did you grow up?”Velma asked as they got ready for bed.  
“Uh, well, uh down south. But we move a lot, we ain’t really from one place.”Alondra answered.  
“Your family is kinda groovy.”Daphne said.  
“Thanks?”  
“What’s the deal with your uncle, the big lug. What a dummy, like ghosts are a real thing.”Velma asked judgingly.  
“Active imagination.”Alondra answered naturally. She cringed when Daphne made a comment about how big lugs were Velma’s type and Velma blushed with a weak protests. Alondra was up for a while, waiting for something to happen and let out a sigh of relief when they heard a horrified shriek and everyone ran out to check.  
“Wait, wait, wait. No, the dummy bodies aren’t supposed to show up until later.”Dean said when they saw the dead man in bed.  
“This isn’t a dummy body, this is blood.”Sam holding up his bloody hand and Dean moved to block Henry’s view of the dead body. “He’s dead. Like- like really, actually dead.”  
“Jinkies!”Velma said.  
“Jeepers!”Daphne agreed.  
“Zoinks!”Shaggy added.  
“Ruh-Roh!”Scooby continued.  
“Son of a bitch.”Dean finished.  
“Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands.”Fred said and led the group out.  
“Seriously, Fred. Dude, someone’s dead. A little respect.”Sam said and covered the body.  
“Guys, this is bad.”Alondra said once it was them three and the dead body.  
“I remember everything from Scooby-Doo. No one ever gets stabbed in the back and ends up in a pool of their own blood.”Dean said dramatically.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay.”Sam agreed with a sigh.  
“If he can die in this cartoon then that means you can too.”Alondra added.  
“Which means Scooby could die. That is not happening, no on my watch.”Dean proclaimed. “I’d take a bullet for that dog.”he added as he walked away.  
“You’re sons are here too, but okay.”Alondra said as they followed them to the living room. “We need to get outta here.”she whispered to her uncle.  
“We have to solve this first. We have no idea how all this works or why we’re here.”Sam said.  
“We’re here cause of that TV.”  
“This is a real case, we’ll keep Henry safe and find a way out, but we also need to protect this world.”he said softly.  
“Fine, but if he’s traumatized ‘cause of this, they won’t let him visit.”she warned as they walked in to hear Velma explain about how ghosts aren’t real.  
“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”Velma said oblivious to the shadow behind her outside the window. Sam and Dean went to the window to ambush the shadow and Alondra pulled Henry behind her.  
They were about to ambush the person when Fred jumped in and covered it with a blanket knocking it down Dean rushed to it ready to punch it as he took off the blanket “Not today creep.”he said but then gasped “Cass?”he asked along with the others who knew the angel.  
“Like, you know this guy?”Shaggy asked.  
“Yeah, he’s, uh, he’s a friend of ours.”Sam said.  
“Neto!”Daphne agreed.  
“Castiel, the Scooby Gang.”Dean introduces them once he helped him up.  
“Castiel, sounds like a great Italian pizza place.”Shaggy laughed.  
“Uh, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”Castiel said shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, too.”Scooby said shaking his hand after Shaggy.  
“Sam, Dean… this dog is talking.”Castiel commented confused.  
“Yep,”Dean agreed.  
“Cas, how did you get here?”Jack asked as they formed a small circle.  
“Well… I was looking for you in the bunker when I came into the room with the TV. I saw purple sparks then a flash of light and the next thing I knew, I was in this strange world. I saw you race off and I’ve been trying to catch up ever since.”Castiel explained.  
“You saw purple sparks?”Sam asked. “That’s just like the dinosaur in the shop. Both it and the TV were there, maybe this is all connected.”he added quickly.  
“Killer stuffed dinosaur?”Velma asked surprising the group.  
“Uh, I didn’t mean real…”Sam began struggling to explain.  
“It’s a… book we’re writing.”Dean added. “About killer stuffed dinosaurs… It’s called…”  
“Killer stuffed dinosaurs… in love.”Castiel agreed. Alondra looked at them and closed her eyes with a sigh, it was painful to watch.  
“Huh. Great title.”Fred said.  
“Yeah, great title.”Scooby agreed.  
“If he’s not responsible for cousin Simple’s death, then who is?”Daphne asked and then the lights went out and it got really cold. Soon they were going through the house searching for anything.  
“This is scary.”Henry whispered.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe.”Alondra promised and he went up to her, wrapping her arm around him and walked as close as possible and she tightened her grip to reassure him.  
They heard a blood curling scream and “no, No!”come from a room. The door shut close as Sam reached to push it further open and then all the other rooms in the hall slammed closed too. Sam once again reached for the door but a hand went through the door and scratched him. Then the hideous ghost came through the closed door. “Ph-ph-ph-phantom!”Shaggy yelled and Scooby jumped into his arms. The ghost yelled and Shaggy jumped into Castiel’s arms.  
“D-dad?”Henry said fearfully.  
“C’mon, Sam, we’re on.”Dean said as Jack and Alondra stood in front of Henry to shield him. Fred ran past them and jumped at the phantom but flew right through him.  
“Jack, keep Henry safe.”Alondra said and went into the fight.  
“You can’t use your powers.”Dean said quietly in protest as they tried to get the ghost.  
“Don’t need them to save your life.”she responded as she pushed him down just in time for the ghost to miss scratching him.  
“This isn’t real.”he said as Fred charged at it again it flew away through the wall. “Wait, what?”  
“G-g-ghost.”Scooby exclaimed terrified.  
“Guys, no. It’s not a ghost.”Velma portested and Castiel let go of the pair on the ground.  
“Whatever it was, it’s gone now.”Fred shrugged and turned to the door it had come out of “Looks like he was coming out of here.”he said and opened the door to reveal a gruesome scene of a dismembered man, his head by the door, the torso suspended high up by some rope and his legs on the floor. “That’s not good.”  
“Oh, god.”Dean said then quickly grabbed Henry and held him away so that he didn’t see the scene.  
“Come on, gang!”Fred called and they walked away.  
“So do they always just walk away from dead bodies or…”Sam said as Castiel led Jack and Henry away. Castiel had quickly made sure Jack didn’t stare too long at the body.  
“Sam, the cold spot, fritzing out…”Dean said as he entered the room. “That was a ghost… our kind of ghost. I think this cartoon is haunted.”he added as he inspected the head. They walked out to the front again and up to the group. “Alright Fred mistro, what’s the plan?”  
“Split up and look for clues.”Fred answered cheerily.  
“That's a plan?”Castiel asked.  
“I don’t think that's such a good idea. It will be easier for me and Dean to keep you safe if we’re all together.”Sam said after a moment.  
“Really, Sam. I didn’t think such a tall broad shouldered fellow like you would be as chicken as Shaggy…”Velma said almost seductively. “No offense Shaggy.”she added.  
“Like none taken.”Shaggy said fearfully, poking his head around the statue he and Scooby were hiding behind.  
“Does Velma have a crush on Uncle Sam?”Henry whispered to Alondra.  
“Yeah,”she answered with a nod.  
“That’s weird.”he commented scrunching his face in disapproval.  
“If this is a real ghost these guys are in trouble.”Sam said to the group of hunters.  
“If you guys distract them me and Jack can actually get the ghost ourselves.”Alondra said.  
“I don’t know.”Dean said hesitantly.  
“We can’t tell them about this crap.”  
“Right, but how do we justify letting you guys go off on your own?”Sam asked.  
“They’ve been doing this since they were in highschool. You think they’ll question it?”  
“For right now I think we should go with Ascot boy’s plan.”Dean sighed. “We don’t know exactly what we’re dealing with.”he added.  
“Fine.”  
“What- what about me?”Henry asked.  
“You’ll stick with me, kid. Don’t worry everything is going to be fine.”Dean assured the young boy. Henry stepped closer to him with a nod in agreement. “Jack, you stay with Cass. Keep both of you from using your powers.”he added and Jack nodded in agreement. He gave a meaningful look at Castiel who nodded in understandment.  
“Guess that leaves you and me.”Alondra said, nudging Sam with her elbow.  
They split off with the Scooby gang and searched the house. Alondra and Sam went with Velma to search the attic where they found ectoplasm on a chest of toys. Velma teased them for believing in ghosts a little and they were attacked by the toys. Sam pulled both females out and the chace began. In typical Scooby-Doo fashion they had a chase around the house going in and out of doors at random always ending up in the same hallway. They tried to barricade the doors at one point, but the phantom just went through the door and they were running again. They hid in some large pots, in the way you can only do in a cartoon, and had to run off until they all crashed into each other in another hall. They saw it rounding the corner and ran into a large room. Sam and Dean closed the door and slowly backed away. “We have to stop this ghost.”Sam said.  
“For the last time. The ghost isn’t rea-”Velma protested but then the room got ice cold, her lenses and the windows froze over and then the door crashed open. “That costume looks really… real.”she gulped fearfully.  
“I’ll get him.”Fred said and rushed at the ghost ignoring their warnings. He was effectively thrown across the room, then Velma and Daphne were being suspended against the wall near the roof. Shaggy and Scooby tried to run away but Shaggy was thrown out the window.  
“Now can we use our powers?”Alondra asked, irritated as they prepared for a fight.  
“Dean! Iron!”Sam yelled and tossed him a candle stick. They took off the candles and attacked the demon in the back, hurting it enough to where it disappeared completely for a while.  
Fred came to and the two females fell from the ceiling being caught by Sam and Dean. “Everyone okay?”Dean asked looking around the group, side hugging a scared Henry.  
“Where’s Shaggy?”Scooby asked and they looked out the window.  
“Like, little help?”Shaggy asked from where he clanged to a metal that was coming loose outside the window over the balcony. But then it was too late and he fell, plummeting an extraordinary height to the ground.  
Scooby was the first to jump after Shaggy can Castiel was second, but then Alondra jumped too. She expertly flew down gathering the k-9 and his owner in the air and bringing them down to the ground safely. “You’re not supposed to use your powers.”Castiel told her flatly once he landed safely on the ground, his jacket had acted like a parachute for him.  
“What was that? How did you- I was up there- and you- and now.”Shaggy rambled shocked.  
“Are you okay?”Daphne asked as they all rushed out to them.  
“What were you thinking.”Dean scolded quietly, pulling Alondra away slightly.  
“Oh, how the hell were you gonna explain what happened up there to them?”she challenged. “The jig is up, we gotta tell ‘em the truth.”she added a little angrily.  
“Tell us what? What’s going on?”Shaggy asked.  
“I don’t know. Something threw me across the room.”Fred said.  
“Probably just wires.”Velma tried to rationalize away.  
“What about the flying? I was falling and then she flew me to safety.”Shaggy challenged.  
“She’s right, we have to tell them the truth.”Sam said with a sigh turning to his brother.  
“What truth?”Daphne asked.  
“The truth about the phantom.”  
“Look, this phantom isn’t like other ghosts you’ve faced.”Dean sighed. “He’s real. He is a real ghost.”he added.  
“I don’t think I’m totally following you.”Fred said.  
“This isn’t some guy in a mask and costume. It’s a vengeful spirit that’s come back from the dead.”Sam explained.  
“That’s the truth.”Dean agreed.  
“So everything you told me is true? Vampires, werewolves, demons? They’re all real?”Velma asked and Sam nodded “I thought I was blind without my glasses, but it turns out I’m just blind.”she said and they spiraled into a mental breakdown.  
“Alright, all of you shut up!”Alondra yelled and they all stopped shocked. “No, you ain’t stupid or blind cause in this world ghost ain’t real.”she explained and they all looked at her curiously. “There are multiple universes out there, one for every possibility known to man. You guys are living in this world that doesn’t have ghosts or vampires or angels or any of the crap. You ain’t stupid, and no you couldn’t’ve been hunting dracula cause he don’t exist in the land.”  
“Multiple universes?”Velma asked.  
“Yeah, we ain’t from here. Henry is from a town filled with fairytale characters. So yall need to calm down. Once we catch this ghost you can go back to your lives of stopping crooks in costumes trying to scare people for personal gain.”  
“So, this is one a time thing?”Shaggy asked.  
“Yeah,”she agreed, but she wasn’t completely sure that another ghost wouldn’t come into this world. “So yall need to buckle down cause we’re gonna get this ghost and figure all this out.”she added but they still looked concerned and unsure.  
“You might have not tangoed with the supernatural but you guys have fought real monsters, complete phycos.”Dean said and started naming off some of their adventures they had been on.  
“Space Kook.”Sam interjected.  
“I knew it! You love this show, too.”he said whirling around to his younger brother who shrugged in agreement. “You guys have jumped into danger with no thought for yourselves.”he added, turning back to the group after listing off some more episodes.  
“You’re heros!”Henry added excitedly.  
“Yes, you are.”Dean agreed. “And together we’re gonna take down this phantom.”he declared then excitedly asked “Are you with me?” receiving shouts of agreement.  
“But how?”Velma asked. “We don’t know the first thing about fighting a real ghost. We don’t have the proper tools or weapons.”she explained her concern.  
“That’s okay. We do.”Sam said and then they were at the truck of the impala opening the trunk with all the weapons. “Here, Velma take this.”he said holding out a shotgun.  
“Sam, are you crazy? They can’t use this stuff. That’s a Scooby-don’t.”Dean protested definanintly snatching the gun away.  
“Dean, we’ve gotta do something.”Fred said. “I mean, you guys are amazing!”he exclaimed shocking Dean a little.  
“Thank you, Fred.”Dean said proudly.  
“Don’t boost his already big ego.”Alondra said unamused, making him drop his tall posture.  
“But we can help. We have to.”Fred added.  
“Damn right you can.”Dean said, placing a hand on Fred’s shoulder. “You’re gonna do what you do best, build a trap.”he added.  
Soon Fred was explaining how the trap was going to work and then they sent out Shaggy, Scooby and Castiel out as bait. “My brain cannot comprehend cartoon logic.”Alondra sighed as they hid behind a stuffed bear statue.  
“Cause you’re old.”Henry teased.  
“No, I’m mature.”she shot back.  
“Dad, gets it.”  
“Exactly.”she said raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m right here.”Dean said.  
“I know.”she shrugged.  
“I’m with Alondra; no way this is going to work.”Sam said.  
“Just have faith in the plan.”Dean assured them and not a full minute later they watched as the plan failed miserably and the bait was what ended up being captured.  
“I told you it wasn’t going to work.”Sam said.  
“Yeah, Fred’s traps never work.”Dean said then turned and called out “Daph, Plan B!”  
“Operation bookworm is ago.”Henry said excitedly. “I came up with the name.”he added before they were running out of the room. They left Henry and Jack in the hall with the Scooby gang and waited in the area under the trapped door around a salt circle.  
The ghost landed in it and tried desperately to get out “Let me out!”it demanded.  
“That’s a salt circle, you’re not going anywhere,”Sam said.  
“So, you ready to tell us who you really are?”Dean asked crossing his arms and again it tried to get out until it went to the middle of the ground and turned into a little boy in a cowering position.  
“It’s a child.”Castiel said shocked.  
“Yeah, creepy ghost kid. You get used to ‘em.”Dean said nonchalantly putting his hands on his waist.  
“Never,”Alondra said, shaking her head.  
“But… wait. Why are you trying to kill us?”Sam asked and the kid explained how his soul was tethered to a pocket knife and how a man made him a lot of stuff so that he could get the buildings at low prices and how all he wanted to do was to see his dad again.  
“I’m sorry. It was wrong of him to do that.”Castiel said.  
“None of this was your fault.”Sam agreed.  
“Look, if you get us back to the real world, we can set you free.”Dean said kindly.  
“Do you promise?”the boy asked.  
“Cross my heart and hope to d-.”Dean began confidently but then stopped. “Well, you know what I mean.”he finished clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head, making him laugh.  
“What are we going to do about them?”Alondra asked nodding her head back to the door where they knew the gang was. They poked their heads out to see them freaking out.  
“We can’t leave them like this.”Dean sighed.  
“I could alter their memories.”Alondra offered after a long moment.  
“You can?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, make it seem like it was how it was supposed to be in show, what you remember. Then we bring them in here have them to the reveal, they conclude what’s to be concluded and then we can go home and scooby-doo isn’t altered.”she shrugged. And so they did just that, giving the young adults their world back was easy, except the siblings wished they hadn’t seen Velma kiss Sam so passionately, and then they were once again the bunker.  
“Okay, that was… something.”Sam said.  
“That was the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me.”Dean said seriously. “And that includes the Cartwright twins.”he added with a grin.  
“What did you do with the Cartwright twins?”Jack asked curiously and Dean’s face fell realizing he had just made that comment in front of three of his kids.  
Dean laughed for a second and stammered “I’ll be right back.”he said and walked out of the room.  
“I don’t think I want to know.”Sam said.  
“I definitely don’t.”Alondra agreed and then turned to the TV and quickly searched for the knife and fazed it out of the TV as Dean walked in.  
“Oh, thank god.”Dean sighed seeing she was holding the knife.  
“You were gonna break the TV?”  
“If I had to, yes. But I didn’t have to.”he said and a moment later the kid appeared in the middle of the room, thankfully he didn’t look scary. “Time to go kid.”he said gently.  
Alondra tossed the knife to Sam and then Dean tossed a flamethrower to him.  
“What about the bad man?”the boy asked.  
“Don’t worry about him. We’ll take care of him, alright.”Sam said and the boy nodded in agreement. Sam burnt the knife on a tray and watched as the boy peacefully disappeared. The group stood in their spots and looked thoughtful for a long while. He was a young boy who had died way too young, no older than Henry, and had suffered after his death for too long. It hit them in unexpected ways, they didn’t even know his name and what he had gone through affected them.  
“How do we make this guy pay? It’s not like they’ll arrest him for wrongfully using a ghost.”Alondra said after a very long moment.  
“If he’s mean enough to do that, then he’s not a good guy. There has to be something you can get him arrested for.”Henry pointed out.   
So she and Sam quickly got on it and hacked the man’s financials and other stuff. “Got it,”she called and everyone rushed to her. “He don’t pay his taxes.”she informed proudly.  
“That’s amazing.”Dean said, slightly shaking her proudly. “Why don’t you guys pick out a few movies we can watch and get ready while we go take care of this.”he added after a moment. The three men soon left and the three siblings stayed behind to prepare for a movie day.  
“Some weekend, huh.”Alondra sighed as they sat on the couch with snacks.  
“I’ll never be able to watch Scooby-Doo again.”Henry sighed, shifting his eyes to either side to look at his siblings too see if they felt the same.  
“Not after seeing Velma kiss uncle Sam like that.”Jack agreed.  
“Hey, Henry… I ain’t saying you should lie, but if you maybe want to omit some details of what happened today to the Storybrooke gang…”Alondra said suggestively.  
“Right,”he agreed with a wink. She ruffled his hair and wrapped her arm around him.  
“Do you think it’s going to be like this from now on?”Jack asked after a long moment.  
“No… maybe for a while, but not forever.”Alondra said confidently. “We will get back to where we were at one point. I’ll make sure it’s as soon as possible.”she promised.  
“Alright!”Dean said happily as he walked in with bags of take out. “Lunch time it is.”he said, sitting in between Henry and Alondra and began to pass out the cheeseburger.  
“What happened?”Jack asked.  
“Well, our man, Jay, is being put away for a long time. So justice is served.”Dean said.  
“Good,”Henry said.  
“So, should we get started? What do we got here?”Dean said reaching out to inspect the DVDs they had gathered; most of them were family friendly movies, some were comedies and others were a little more action packed for Dean’s sake. “I have no idea where these came from.”he commented.  
“Does it matter?”Jack asked.  
“I guess not, let's pop one in.”he said and so they did. They started the movie and got comfortable on the couch. They leaned back all with a cheeseburger and drink. Dean wrapped his arm around Alondra as they all put their feet on the table, except for Henry who was too short.  
Several hours later it was dark and they were tired. “Okay, Henry, you have school tomorrow and you’re already falling asleep, so I think we should call it.”Dean said as the credits rolled on screen.  
“Yeah, kay.”Henry agreed tiredly and snuggled in deeper into his side.  
Dean chuckled and picked him up, “Jack, help Alondra pick up, will ya.”he requested before carrying Henry out of the room to put him in bed.  
A few minutes later the two were in the kitchen washing the dishes, “It’s okay, Jack, you can go.”Alondra said amused.  
“I can help.”he protested.  
“I’ll just use my speed, you’re tired. Go, I got it.”she assured him.  
“Thank you.”he sighed and walked away.  
Soon everything was cleaned up and she was sitting at the table on her phone. “Hey,”Dean said as he walked and sat in front of her.  
“Hey,”she returned.  
“Jack?”he asked simply.  
“Went to bed.”she answered.  
“You sure worked fast.”  
“Well, I am a speedster so.”she shrugged.  
“Right.”he said uncomfortably and she looked at him curiously.  
“You don’t like my powers, do you.”she said, simply putting her phone down.  
“What?”he asked shocked.  
“You don’t like my powers.”she stated again. “What’s going on with you?”she asked after a long moment of studying him. “Why were you so hell bent over me not using my powers?”  
“I wanted to protect the show.”he said simply.  
“No, it’s more than that. You were actually mad when I used them to save Shaggy and Scooby. Why do you all of a sudden have a problem with my powers?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”he said stubbornly.  
“It’s cause they hurt them, isn’t it? You think I’ll hurt them again.”she concluded sadly.  
“No, no.”he protested quickly then sighed. “They’re the reason you had to die.”he said after a long moment. “You shouldn’t have powers. You shouldn’t need powers.”he added after a moment.  
“Dad,”she sighed. “I get it. You’re the first one that knew about me. You want to protect me more cause of what happened. You actually had a plan for me, and it didn’t work out cause of this bullshit we have to live with… but we need to just accept it and move on.”  
“Move on?”he said incredulously. “Just move on?”  
“Yeah… mom ain’t coming back, she’s dead. We’re never gonna get the time we lost together. There’s no point in focusing on that. We need to move on and focus on the family we got now.”she said gently, she knew he was still mourning her mother and everything else. “Please at least try. Cause I don’t want you to start looking at me like… just another monster.”she added sadly, it was a possibility, if he started getting negative emotions towards her powers it could grow into something he couldn’t accept in his home nor in his life and that’s the last thing she wanted.  
“Never,”he said quickly, a little hurt she thought he could grow to hate her in such a way. “You will never be a monster, got it? You are my daughter, and it’s not that I don’t like your powers, okay… it’s… I lost you twice because of them, I refuse to lose you a third time.”  
“Look at you getting all chick flick on me.”she teased lightly, just because they both needed it.  
“Just between you and me?”he requested with a smile.  
“‘Course.”she agreed with a soft smile. “I should probably get some sleep. I have no idea what I’ll be walking into tomorrow.”she said with a sigh.  
“Nothing you can’t handle.” The next morning they had breakfast and Alondra made a portal for Henry as Dean fixed his uniform in the garage. “You be good, kid.”he said hugging the young boy.  
“Cause as much trouble as possible, got it.”Henry agreed with a cheeky grin. “Annoy him for the both of us.”he requested when he went to Jack.   
“I’ll try.”Jack agreed and they hugged.  
“You annoy them enough for me?”Alondra requested as Henry walked up to her, near the portal.  
“Those are some big shoes to fill.”Henry commented.  
“You have been studying under me for a while. You got this.”she teased pulling him into a hug. “But seriously, don’t let them miss us too much.”  
“I’ll keep them busy till you come back with Trixi.”he assured her.  
“Good… you got everything?”  
“Yup, I’ll send you a message to confirm I got there safely.”Henry said then pulled away.  
With one last goodbye to everyone he stepped through the portal and it closed behind him. “Alright, my turn.”Alondra sighed as she grabbed her stuff after she got a message from Henry.  
“You hurry back, got it.”Dean said in a slightly commanding tone.  
“Yes, I need you here to deal with him.”Sam agreed teasingly.  
“And I miss Trixi.”Jack added, those two had really gotten close in their time together.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back with Trixi as soon as possible. Though the more worlds I get to the shorter our visits will have to be.”she pointed out.  
“Yeah, but they’re more frequent.”Sam said as he hugged her.  
“Keep dad safe, will ya? He’s not as young as he thinks anymore.”she said in a teasing tone loud enough for Dean to hear. Then they pulled back.  
“I heard that.”Dean protested making her laugh.  
“I thought you might want this back.”Jack said, holding out the leather jacket.  
“I actually do, thanks.”she said and took the jacket, putting it on, it felt like home to her. “Keep Dad-”she began to say but was cut off by Dean.  
“No, no, no. Don’t keep dad from doing anything.”Dean protested. “Or in any condition, that’s my job.”he added. She just looked at her brother with a look and he nodded in agreement, he knew exactly what she was asking for and he was more than happy to provide.  
“Okay, okay, you win.”Alondra surrendered and then hugged Jack. “You don’t like hugs, but I’m gonna hug you.”she told Castiel before she hugged him and he returned it after a moment. She pulled back and walked up to Dean.  
“Come here, you.”Dean said and pulled her into a hug. “Be safe, and get back soon.”  
“Will do.”she agreed before they pulled back. He kissed her head then stepped back completely. She got on her bike and started it. Once she put on her helmet she kicked up the stand and a portal opened in front of her. She waved at them one last time before she drove off into the portal.


	4. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alondra goes to LA to do her thing... not much to summarize.

Alondra appeared just outside Los Angeles and paused for a moment on her bike, took in her surroundings and rode off. She didn’t know what was going to happen, just as she had been unsure with the hunter, she didn’t know if they would remember her or not. She figured her best shot would be to find Lucifer first, at the very least he’d recognize she was part angel and would be easy to convince. It would have been much faster if she traveled with her speed, but she couldn’t risk anything right now, not in this world at least. So she found the building and parked her bike and carefully went in. She made her way up to the penthouse and got ready to be attacked. “I really need to put a lock on that.”Lucifer complained as he got ready for the day. “Oh, girl scout, I’ll take three boxes of thin mints.”he added distractedly as he finished buttoning up his shirt.  
“Uh, I ain’t a girl scout.”Alondra said nervously.  
“No, you aren’t, aren’t you.”he agreed, studying her. “What do you want? Did dad send you?”  
“No, he didn’t. I guess you don’t remember.”she said disappointedly. “My… my name is Alondra.”  
“Is that supposed to mean something to me? Which one of my siblings created you?”  
“I’m your daughter.”she said tentatively.  
“No, you are not.”he laughed.  
“You just don’t remember. I’m your daughter… I was created by all the gods in an attempt to save all that is known.”she explained everything that had happened.  
“Did Amenadiel set you up to this?”he asked amused and she sighed. Talking wasn’t going to get her anywhere so she marched up to him. He was a foot taller than her so she kicked the back of his knee, making him kneel and before he could get up she pressed two fingers to his forehead and made him remember all she could, everything other than the last six months.  
She stepped back and nervously waited for him to react. It took him a moment but he looked up at her and stared before slowly standing. “Dad?”she asked quietly as he approached her.  
“It’s really you.”he said in awe, cupping her face as if to prove his point, then he hugged her fiercely. Pulling her in and hugging her as though she were a delicate little thing that he did not want to crush, but also refused to let go of.  
She was a little shocked by the emotional reaction, this was not like Lucifer, but it also wasn’t completely out of the blue either. He was like Dean and Killian; they only let down their facade for their children, only really showed emotion for them and only on certain occasions. “Yeah, Dad, it’s me.”she said into his chest and he pulled away slightly.  
“I don’t understand, how are you here?”he asked, leading her to the couch, but kept her close. She explained everything again and he just stared at her the entire time, happy to see her again. “What about your siblings, have you seen them?”he asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, uh, well I’ve only seen Henry and Jack. This is the third world I’ve been too tryna get everything back on track.”she answered. “Where’s mom and Trixie?”  
“Well, Trixie should be in school and the Detective should be at work, where I should be.”  
“Let’s go, I can make her remember, and Ella and Maze and Markus.”she said standing.  
“Yes, we just have to get you close to her and somewhere where no one else can see you.”he said as he led her to the elevator.  
“Uh, don’t you need shoes?”she asked and they rushed back into the penthouse so that he could finish getting ready. “You look like you tried extra hard today.”she commented as he came back out.  
“I do not.”he protested as he tied his shoes.  
“Yeah, you do. Is it for mom?”  
“Of course it is.”he said and rushed to the elevator. Soon they were speeding off in his car. “What took you so long to get here?”he asked.  
“Well, I had to figure everything out in Storybrooke first. That took a long while actually.”she shrugged.  
“For fairytales, they sure do have busy lives.”  
“True that. I got trapped in an ice cave with mom and Elsa.”  
“Elsa? She’s real too?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Trixie is going to love that.”he commented as they walked into the precinct. He held onto her arm as they walked, returning greetings he received as they walked.  
“So what’s the plan?”she asked as they got closer to Chloe’s desk, where she was working.  
“This way.”he said, making sure she didn’t see them and pulled her to the forensics lab.  
“Oh, hi, Lucifer.”Ella said happily. “Who’s this?”she asked, confused as the man closed the door and shut the blinds as fast as he could.  
“Well, go on.”Lucifer said simply, gesturing for the teen to tell Ella.  
“Lucifer?”Ella asked confused again and then Alondra quickly went to her. They were about the same height so she simply reached out and did the same she had done to Lucifer. “Oh, my gosh.”she shocked once she recovered and hugged the teen happily. “What’s going on? Why are we here?”  
“Story time later, Miss Lopez. We need to get the detective to remember.”Lucifer said peeking out the window.  
“He’s eager to see her.”Alondra informed her.  
“I’ll, uh, I’ll go get her.”Ella said and nervously walked out. “Hey, Chloe.”she said nervously, moving awkwardly. “Uh, I need to, uh, ask you something… in there.”she said pointing to the lab.  
“Are you okay, Ella?”Chloe asked confused.  
“Mhm, just need to talk to you… in there.”she said again and nodded for her to follow her. Chloe got up confused and followed her to the lab.  
“Lucifer, did you do something to Ella?”Chloe asked when she saw the man. Then she saw Alondra and jumped back slightly, a little surprised. “Hello, who are you?”she asked.  
“Uh,”Alondra said, unsure of how to answer then she stepped forward and Chloe stepped back a little. She was more guarded for sure.  
“Just do it, quickly.”Lucifer said.  
“Do what?”Chloe asked and Alondra sped to her, she was also taller than her so she made her kneel and made her remember in a fraction of a second.  
“Wow, you really got a hang of that.”Ella commented.  
“Chloe?”Lucifer asked as Alondra stepped back. He quickly helped her up, but she refused to take her eyes off of Alondra.  
“Hey, Mom.”Alondra said with a small smile. Chloe rushed to her and hugged her tightly. “Can’t die, but I do like to breathe.”she said after a moment.  
Chloe pulled back with a laugh. “Alondra, it’s really you. What’s going on?”she asked and finally looked away from her to see Lucifer impatiently waiting for his reunion.  
“He won’t last much longer.”Alondra said amused. Chloe rolled her eyes and went to Lucifer who eagerly took her into his arms and passionately kissed her. They kissed for a long time until Alondra cleared her throat “Still here.”she pointed out and they pulled back.  
“Now can you tell us what’s going on?”Ella asked and Alondra explained everything.  
“Hey, Ella-”Dan said as he walked in and stopped when he saw Chloe in Lucifer’s arms. “What’s going on here?”he asked, confused.  
“Uh, Alondra make him remember.”Chloe said and the teen did as told. “Dan?”  
“Oh, my god.”Dan said, shocked as he entered the room fully and sat at a lab stool.  
“Are you okay?”Alondra asked concerned.  
“Once again, my life has been turned upside down.”he answered. “What’s going on, why are we here?”he asked, lifting his head.  
“Decker, Espinoza, Lopez, what’s going on here?”Markus asked from the door. “Why is there a kid in here?”he added sternly and the adults stammered for an answer.  
“Let's skip all of this.”Alondra said and pulled him inside before shutting the door.  
“What in the-”he began to protest but she quickly made him remember. “What the fucking hell.”he said shocked.  
“Yup, seems about right.”she agreed with a nod and shrug.  
“Glad to see you’re alive, bu-”  
“Sebastian and Monse are somewhere together and safe.”Alondra cut him off quickly. She took a deep breath and sat down a little light headed.  
“Are you alright?”Lucifer asked.  
“Yeah,”she answered with a nod.  
“You’ve been working a lot. I’ll go get you some water.”Ella said and rushed out.  
“Well, you got everyone in the precinct so you can have a break.”Chloe said standing behind her and rubbing her arms to reassure her and act as a back rest.  
“Yeah, just need… four more people?”Alondra agreed tiredly.  
“Here,”Ella said as she came back in with a coffee mug filled with water. She gave it to the teen who gratefully chugged the water.  
“Thanks.”she said slamming the mug on the table.  
An officer came in and paused taking in the scene. “I’ll come back.”he said and walked out.  
“Let’s move this to my office.”Markus said and they all went to the office. Lucifer heavily supported Alondra as they walked, all but lifting her into his arms fully. “Go ahead and lay down, no one will come in.”he added as he shut the blinds and closed the door.  
“Can someone explain what's going on?”Dan asked once they got situated.  
“She’s out for the count.”Chloe sighed when they turned to Alondra who was asleep on the couch. “Well…”Chloe said and did her best to explain what had happened.  
“Well, this is the first time in ages I’ve been shocked.”Markus commented.  
“You think you’ve seen it all and then… well you’re daughter comes back to life.”Lucifer agreed.  
“Bet Trixie is going to love this.”Dan said with a chuckle. In this universe Dan had just been the supportive friend of Chloe’s not Trixie’s father and so he had been a father figure her whole life and knew the girl well. But he wasn’t really losing a daughter.  
“She will.”Chloe agreed.  
“Should we be worried about her?”Markus asked pointing at the teen.  
“She’s back, so something happened.”  
“She did say we were missing six months of our lives.”Lucifer added.  
“And she did make us remember, maybe she can control her powers now.”  
“I highly doubt she would come back if there was a chance she’d be hurting anyone.”Ella said.  
“Markus, are you in there, we have a problem. Where’s Lucifer?”Amenadiel’s voice came from the door as he lightly tapped on it.  
“That’s not good.”Markus said and they all turned to the sleeping teen.  
“He’ll try to take her to heaven.”Lucifer agreed. Chloe rushed to the girl and lightly shook her.  
“Markus? One of your officers said you were in here.”Amenadiel called.  
“Alondra, wake up.”Chloe urged.  
“Hm? Mom?”she asked, confused.  
“I know you have what I came for.”Amenadiel added.  
“You have to wake and make your uncle remember or else he’s gonna take you to heaven.”Chloe said.  
“Yeah, okay, just don’t freak out when I pass out.”the teen agreed as she stood.  
“We’re going to need to help her, she won’t be able to over power him enough to make him remember.”Markus said.  
“Markus.”Amenadiel called irritated.  
“Yeah,”Markus asked as he opened the door.  
“I know you have a nephilim in there, I can feel it. You and I both know who dangerous they can be.”Amenadiel said quietly as he pushed through.  
“Brother, just hear us out.”Lucifer said, stepping in between him and Alondra.  
“She’s not dangerous.”Chloe added.  
“I’m their daughter.”Alondra said tiredly.  
“You know about all of this, but have forgotten. Let her help you remember, brother.”Lucifer.  
“Oh, for Pete's sake Lucifer.”Amenadiel complained. But then Markus folded his knees forcing him to kneel and Lucifer held him down just long enough for Alondra to make him remember.  
“I got her.”Markus assured as he caught her as she passed out. He then carried her back to the couch as they secured the office again.  
“Brother?”Lucifer asked as the man slowly stood.  
“What is going on, brother? How are we back here?”Amenadiel asked shocked. And so they explained what they knew and the room fell quiet as everyone processed.  
“Is she okay?”Chloe asked worriedly and they all looked at the sleeping teen concerned that slightly subsided when she gave a small snore.  
“Yes, she’s just recovering from using so much power in a short period of time.”Amenadiel said as he gently kneeled in front of the teen and pressed two fingers to her temple.  
“I’m okay!”Alondra said as she shot up and they lightly laughed. “Uncle Amenadiel,”she said once she made eye contact with the man. “Good to see you.”she said, hugging him.  
“I’m glad to see you too.”he said once he pulled away and stood.  
“So, where are we on the processing?”she asked as she stood.  
“As good as we can be.”Dan answered.  
“Cool,”she agreed and the phone rang so Markus went to answer.  
“I’ll send out a detective right away.”Markus agreed and hung up the phone he sent Ella out right away then he looked up apologetically at Chloe “I’m sorry to do this, Chloe.”he began to say.  
“I’m the only detective without an open case, it’s okay.”Chloe assured him. “Besides, Trixie doesn’t get out of school until later, so we have some time.”she added.  
“What are the chances this has to do with Sebastian again?”Dan asked a moment after Markus had briefed them about the new case.  
“Not at all, he’s in a different world safe with Monse.”Alondra said when they turned to her. “Can I go with?”she asked after a moment.  
“It would be hard to explain why you’re there.”Chloe answered.  
“Fine,”she agreed with a sigh.  
“Actually, this has to do with teenagers, maybe she should go, it would be good to have someone who is closer to their age.”Markus pointed out and Alondra perked up and turned to Chloe.  
“Okay, fine.”Chloe agreed and soon they were in a high school and Ella was telling them what had seemed to happen that led to the dead coach in the locker room. “Where’d Alondra go?”Chloe asked when they noticed she was gone half way through their thought process.  
“She’s over there talking to some of the students.”Dan answered pointing his pen in the direction.  
“She definitely takes on after you.”Chloe told Lucifer annoyed.  
“Oh, come now, Detective, she was a cop herself.”Lucifer said amused.  
“It was me! I did it!”a girl yelled out and everything stopped.  
“A good one at that.”he added before they went to join their daughter who was comforting the girl who was bawling her eyes out.  
“What’s going on here?”Chloe asked gently.  
“Teacher was having affair with student. Student was her boyfriend. She killed teacher.”Alondra explained quickly.  
“It’s true.”the girl agreed.  
“However, she’s talking about a different homicide from two years back.”Alondra added. “Nothing to do with this one.”  
“Okay, let’s get you into a car.”Chloe said and gently pulled the girl up and the cop took her into custody. “You got her to admit to a homicide from two years ago?”  
“It wasn’t hard, seeing the dead coach brought up all the old feelings.”she shrugged.  
“Now how about we find this poor chaps killer.”Lucifer suggested as they returned to the body.  
“Yeah, okay.”Alondra agreed. They took some statements and asked around before returning to the precinct to go over what they found. “So, let me get this straight. We got no suspects, nothing on this guy that would suggest for a motive and no murder weapon?”she said sitting in the chair at Chloe’s desk that was for witnesses, Chloe sat in her chair and Lucifer was perched on her desk on the other side.  
“Exactly.”Chloe agreed with a nod.  
“What the fuck?”she said confused, usually it took longer to get to a dead end.  
“All we know is that cause of death was a hit to the head.”  
“What if this wasn’t a murder, but an accident?”she asked after a moment of looking over a file.  
“You think that the coach slipped and bumped his head?”Lucifer asked.  
“Well, nothing suggests it was premeditated, right? And usually if it’s on instinct or an act of passion it’s not a single blow, it’s two or three at the very least. Plus, he does have a history of vertigo and other issues that would explain a sudden slip that turned deadly.”  
“What if the blow to the head wasn’t the cause of death?”Chloe said after a moment.  
“It was a result of him collapsing.”Alondra agreed and Chloe took the file from her.  
“We should go see if Ella has the autopsy results.”she said and they all went to the lab.  
“There’s no suggestion of poisoning.”Ella said when they asked.  
“What about anything else that would make him collapse having to do with his medical history?”  
“No, nothing other than high sugar levels, suggesting he had digested something sweet shortly before he died, but he wasn’t diabitic so it shouldn’t have made him collapse.”  
“He lived alone, right?”Alondra asked.  
“Yeah, why?”Chloe asked.  
“Can we check his house, maybe there’s something there that’ll give us motive.”she said and so they went to the small house to check it out.  
“Over due bills, a lot of pornography, but nothing uncommon for a middle aged man that lives alone.”Lucifer commented after a while.  
“Can I check his laptop?”Alondra asked eyeing the computer at the desk.  
“Just wear these.”Chloe said handing her a pair of gloves and she went to the computer.  
“Anything?”Lucifer asked after a long while.  
“A large file was deleted last night at eleven thirty two.”she answered. “It was copied first, though.”she added thoughtfully.  
“Time of death was between ten and twelve.”Chloe said.  
“So he could have been dead already.”Lucifer said.  
“Can you recover the file?”Chloe asked.  
“Did dad change his suit when he remembered to look better for when you remembered?”Alondra answered as she worked. “The answer is yes.”she added looking up for a moment and nodded before going back to the laptop. “You know what would make this much faster? The time stone so that I could just revert it back.”she added after a while as the parents continued to search the house.  
“Do you know what she’s talking about?”Chloe asked Lucifer.  
“Not in the slightest.”Lucifer answered.  
“Haha! Got it.”Alondra said after a while and they returned to her. “Seems like the coach was tryna build a case against the principal for dipping into the school funds.”she added proudly.  
“He used to teach anatomy.”Chloe said after a moment.  
“Which means he would know that one shot to the cerebellum with the right amount of force would to the job.”Alondra added.  
“And he had access to his medical records, so it would be easy for us to come to the conclusion that it was an accident.”Chloe continued.  
“Shall we talk to the principal?”Lucifer asked and so they did.  
“Okay, yes, I was dipping into the school funds.”the man admitted in the interrogation room. “But I would never kill Victor. I didn’t even know he knew.”he added quickly.  
“What are you thinking?”Markus asked, crossing his arms as he and Alondra watched from behind the tainted glass.  
“He didn’t do it.”Alondra said thoughtfully.  
“Really, he has mean, motive and opportunity.”  
“Right, his alibi ain’t airtight either, but he ain’t lying.”she said confidently. “Is this enough to look at his bank statements?”she asked after a moment.  
“Certainly justified.”he agreed with a nod. “What are you thinking?”  
“Why was he dipping into school funds?”she asked.  
“I’ll get you the statements.”he said and walked out of the room.  
“We don’t have enough to charge him without a confession.”Chloe said as she and Lucifer walked in a few minutes later. “Where’d Pierce go?”she asked after a moment.  
“To get his bank statements.”Alondra answered simply as she stared at the man.  
“You don’t think he did it.”Lucifer commented.  
“He didn’t…”  
“Then?”  
“He ain’t takin’ the money for himself, I think whoever he’s takin’ it for is our guy.”  
“Bad news,”Markus said as he walked in with some paper. “No trace of the money he took.”  
“What about his family members?”  
“Wife died a while ago, they didn’t have any kids, he has a brother in the army, but that’s about it.”Chloe answered.  
“No kids with the wife, I’m willing to bet that kid, Noah, is his son.”she said with a grin.  
“What makes you say that?”Markus asked.  
“He’s close to his parents, so he’s close to the kid, but not Noah’s brother. The mom didn’t like when he joined the conversation when we were talking to him, and I saw them arguing after that. I think Noah is his son, Noah found out so he started providing.”  
“She did say that her husband was working more so that they could afford to send Noah to college.”Chloe added thoughtfully.  
“So he starts dipping into school funds to help Noah with college, Noah knows and finds out our vic is making a case against his father.”Markus agrees.  
“He kills the coach and erases any evidence of the scandle to ensure his trip to college.”Lucifer agreed.  
“Five bucks says he didn’t wear gloves when he was taking the info.”Alondra said and they had the computer tested for prints.  
“Well, there were prints, but they don’t match Noah’s.”Ella said when they were in the lab.  
“What about any of the other students. Maybe he had help.”  
“Or Noah’s brother.”Chloe agreed.  
“Wait, if they were trying to get rid of the evidence why copy it?”Lucifer asked.  
“Blackmail, the mom.”Alondra said quickly. “She doesn’t want him in Noah’s life so she gets the evidence to blackmail him to get out of it.”  
“But it’s worthless if our vic is going to use it against him, so she takes him out so that she can keep the evidence for her own use.”Chloe agreed.  
“Yes, I wanted that information to get him out of my son’s life, but I didn’t kill Victor, he was helping me.”the woman said once they were in the interrogation room with her.  
“You’re prints were found on the computer.”Chloe said calmly.  
“He sent me a message and told me to go get it.”  
“She has proof, so she has no motive.”Chloe said as they were once again in the room behind the glass and they studied the woman.  
“Message was sent at nine, she had to make sure her husband and sons were asleep before she could go get it. So there’s no way it was her.”Alondra agreed.  
“It could still be Noah.”Chloe said.  
“Or the principal.”Lucifer said.  
“What was the vic doing in the locker room so late?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“Maybe he wasn’t and that’s why there was no blood splatter near the body.”Chloe said.  
“He had his phone on him, right?”Alondra asked turning to them.  
“Yeah,”  
“I can use it to track his movements from last night.”she said and so that put her in front of a computer and let her work.  
“She is a wizard behind a screen.”Ella said as they watched her work.  
“Well, she is just a wizard in general.”Chloe said.  
As she worked she turned her head and opened her mouth, Lucifer put a cracker in her mouth and she turned back, never stopping her work. “They are a funny pair.”she laughed.  
“Why is Lucifer feeding Alondra crackers like that?”Dan asked as he joined the pair.  
“She is getting a real time location of the vic’s phone from last night.”Chloe said.  
“She can do that?”  
“Are you really doubting her ability behind a screen?”  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t.”he agreed as they turned to watch her from afar.  
“What’s going on here?”Markus asked as he joined them.  
“Watching Alondra find out where the vic was last night.”Ella said.  
“How?”  
“She said she could use his phone to do it.”Chloe shrugged.  
“Yes!”Alondra exclaimed and they gathered around her.  
“Did you get it?”she asked.  
“Yeah, look after practice he stayed his office for another hour and then he went to this house. He was there for a long time before he went back to locker room.”Alondra explained.  
“How did you do this?”Markus asked amazed. “Wait, never mind I don’t understand the words that come from you when you answer that question.”he added quickly.  
“Lets go see who he was visiting.”Chloe said and the little family was off again.  
“There’s cars in the driveway, so someone is home.”Lucifer said as they waited at the door.  
“Papa McGarrett would ask Danny if he heard something suspicious and break down the door.”Alondra commented slightly amused. “It’s legal if there’s a cause.”she shrugged.  
“How often did he do that?”Chloe asked but didn’t get an answer because they heard yelling from inside the house. “Lucifer,”she said simply pulling out her gun and Lucifer kicked down the door. “Stop, hands where I can see them!”she ordered when they saw a man standing over a woman in the basement. “Get your hands up!”she added.  
It turned out the woman had been having an affair with the victim. The man came home early and found them so he attacked the victim with a bottle just in the right spot. The victim then drove to the school to treat his wound, but died before he could make it to the office. Then the man had turned violent and proceeded to beat the woman half to death. “Wow, to think that if you guys had taken any longer she would be dead too.”Markus commented.  
“It’s a good thing we had a genius in on this one.”Chloe said, wrapping her arm around the teen.  
“What?”Alondra asked around a mouth full of crackers, she hadn’t been paying much attention.  
“Just eat your crackers.”she said with a small chuckle and the teen shrugged.  
“Detective, it is time for the child to be picked up.”Lucifer said quickly.  
“Oh, right, we need to get Trixie her memories back.”Chloe agreed.  
“Where are we going?”Alondra asked as they pulled her out.  
“To get your sister.”  
“Trixie?”She asked happily. “About time.”she agreed.  
“You are okay to make her remember, right?”Chloe asked in the car.  
“Yeah, I can make Maze and Linda remember too.”she agreed happily.  
“Are you hungry? Cause you’re eating a lot of crackers.”  
“I like crackers.”she shrugged. “You okay, Dad?”she asked after a moment.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”Lucifer answered, he had been staring out the window thoughtfully.  
“You were really quiet.”she shrugged.  
“Nothing to worry about.”he assured her and reached back to get a cracker from her.  
“Okay, wait here, I’ll go get her.”Chloe said as she parked the car at the school and got down.  
“You’re nervous, ain’t you?”Alondra asked Lucifer quietly.  
“What makes you say that?”Lucifer asked, turning back to her.  
“You seem nervous, but I don’t know why. You’re a great dad and Trixie loves you.”  
“Do you really believe that?”he asked after a moment.  
“What? That you’re a good dad?... Yeah, I do.”  
“What changed your mind?”he asked after a moment.  
“About you?”she asked confused and he nodded. “Uh, I don’t know. I guess you did.”she shrugged. “You proved that you’re a good dad.”  
“I just don’t want to let you or any of them down.”he said after a moment.  
“You won’t.”she said simply and he studied her for a long moment, determining if she was genuine or not. He loved the new development, but didn’t understand where it came from.  
“Hi, Lucifer!”Trixie said happily as she jumped into the back seat.  
“Hello, small human.”Lucifer returned in the same tone.  
“Hi, I’m Trixie.”she said holding out her hand to Alondra who looked around before pressing her fingers to the girl’s temple. “Alondra!”she said excitedly and barreled into her.  
“It’s okay, I’m here.”Alondra said as Trixie began to cry.  
“I thought you were gone forever.”she cried.  
“Well, I’m back.”she said hugging her tightly.  
“Please don’t ever do that again.”she said after a long moment pulling back.  
“I don’t plan to.”she agreed with a smile. “I think dad is waiting.”she added after a moment nodding in the direction of Lucifer and the girl gasped as if remembering.  
“Daddy!!”she exclaimed and jumped the seat to throw herself into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer pulled her fully over the seat and hugged her tightly with her across his lap. “Daddy, can’t breath.”she said after a moment and he loosened his grip with a small laugh.  
“Sorry,”he said fondly.  
“Let’s go home, shall we?”Chloe said and Trixie went back to the back seat with Alondra.  
“So, where is everyone else?”Trixie asked.  
“Well, so far I’ve been to Storybrooke and and the bunker and here.”Alondra answered.  
“When can I see them?”She asked hopefully.  
“Well, once everything is sorted here I can take you both places and bring Henry and Jack here.”  
“What do you need to do here?”  
“Uh, make Maze and Linda remember, make sure everything is stable and that’s about it.”  
“So we can go tomorrow?”  
“Uh, I don’t know.”she said hesitantly.  
“You and Henry can be missing school, Monkey.”Chloe said.  
“But it’s barely Monday.”Trixie complained as they parked at the house. They got down and she automatically went to Lucifer who knowingly picked her up and carried her inside. As they went up the porch Alondra doubled back for her crackers but found the car locked.  
“Hey, mom can you-”Alondra said as she walked in but stopped when she saw another woman, similar to Chloe but much lighter, standing there, her parents froze.  
“Who is she?”the woman asked after a moment.  
“Uh, Kate this is Alondra.”Chloe said with a smile.  
“Why is she calling you mom? To my knowledge Trixie is my only niece.”she asked her sister. “Don’t tell me you adopted this-this- this cactus eater.”she added angrily.  
“Okay, so your sister is racist.”Alondra commented uncomfortably.  
“Kate!”Chloe scolded shocked.  
“Don’t Kate me.”Kate said. “What are you doing, Chloe? Letting Trixie call this man Daddy and letting her spend time with that.”she finished harshly gesturing at Alondra who looked down and stepped back.  
“Aunty Kate, that’s mean.”Trixie said angrily as she ran to Alondra.  
“Lucifer, take the girls to your place.”Chloe said quietly.  
“Are you sure?”Lucifer asked, not wanting to leave her alone with this woman.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“You are not going anywhere with my niece.”Kate protested and marched to the girls at the door but was stopped by Lucifer stepping in front of her.  
“Leave my girls alone.”Lucifer warned dangerously.  
“I don’t know about that one, but Trixie is not yours.”she said, pushing Lucifer aside and went to the girls, she reached out for Trixie but stopped when Alondra growled. “See she’s an animal.”she said and tried again but Lucifer stepped in between her and the sisters again.  
“Kate, they are my daughters, you don’t have a say over what I allow them to do or who I allow them to spend time with.”Chloe cut in.  
“I’m doing you a favor.”  
“Lucifer just go.”Chloe sighed and he turned to lead the girls out to the car but Kate rushed out and tried to take Trixie but was thrown back by Alondra’s angelic powers.  
“Wh-What are you?”Kate asked shocked. “You’re a monster, you’re not human.”she added fearfully and Amenadiel appeared out of nowhere.  
“Is everything alright?”he asked concerned seeing his nieces tense and worried.  
“Monster! All of you!”she yelled fearfully.  
“They are not monsters! They are angels, good, kind and loving angels.”Chloe said angrily.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”Maze asked as she came up the stairs. “Trixie?”she asked concerned seeing the girl hold on tightly to Alondra.  
“Aah!”Kate yelled as she charged at Alondra with a knife but was quickly disarmed by Maze.  
“Who is this chick?”Maze asked, holding her down.  
“She’s my sister.”Chloe answered as if she didn’t like the fact.  
“And her?”she asked, gesturing at Alondra with her head.  
“Alondra, could you make her remember?”Lucifer asked gently from where he stood behind her holding both girls gently. Alondra nodded and stepped closer to Maze.  
“What are you doing?”Maze asked.  
“Just let it happen, Maze.”Amenadiel said and Alondra made her remember before going back to stand near Lucifer, all of this being a little too much for her.  
“Holy shit.”Maze said and stood letting go of the woman.  
“What are you!?”Kate yelled angrily and Alondra tensed.  
“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.”Maze said threateningly, pointing a knife at her. Kate moved to attack but was promptly knocked out by Maze. “Your sister is a bitch.”she told Chloe.  
“She’s my half sister.”Chloe sighed. “Are you girls okay?”she asked her daughters.  
“Yeah,”Alondra nodded quietly. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”she added.  
“I hardly ever see her.”she sighed, wrapping her arm around her. “Take them to your place.”she said looking up at Lucifer.  
“Are you sure?”Lucifer asked again.  
“Yeah, I need to talk to her.”she agreed with a nod.  
“Assist me brother?”Lucifer requested and Amenadiel quickly picked up Trixie while Lucifer picked up Alondra and they flew them away.  
“You want me to stay just in case I need to break her?”Maze asked.  
“Actually, yeah, if you could stay in case I need to kick her out.”Chloe agreed.  
“Why was she so mean to Alondra?”Trixie asked once they were all in the penthouse. Both girls were on the couch, Alondra was slouched back with her arms crossed and Trixie had her legs crossed with her elbows on her knees and slouched.  
“Uh, well.”Lucifer began not sure how to answer as he sat next to her. “Some people don’t like others of a different skin color than them. It’s wrong and dumb, but that’s how they think. She simply doesn’t know about us or who we are and was concerned.”  
“Trixie, how about we go pick up some food?”Amenadiel asked gently.  
Trixie turned a questioning look at Lucifer who nodded and soon it was just Lucifer and Alondra. “Are you alright?”Lucifer asked gently.  
“Yeah,”she said, simply not moving or looking up. He sighed, unsure of what to do, he didn’t know how to make her feel better after being attacked for her race by her own aunt.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t do more.”he said sadly.  
“You did the best you could. If you had done more you would’ve hurt her.”she shrugged. She had been attacked a few times before, especially when she was out with Sebastian, but it still shocked her every time. Why did people care about things like this? About the color of a person’s skin and about race and about interatial couples? Even though they had both been raised by hispanics Sebastian had a lighter tone so it seemed like they were from different races.  
“Don’t let the words of one idiot human get to you.”Lucifer said. This is why he hated humanity for so many centuries, they were irrational and stupid, they would act horribly and then blame him for it. He had grown accustomed to it, but now that behavior had affected his daughter.  
“Can you teach me to play the piano?”she asked after a moment finally looking up at him.  
“Of course.”he agreed and helped her stand and they sat on the bench.  
By the time Chloe was walking in, it was late and both girls were asleep in Lucifer’s bed, while Lucifer himself was on the couch sipping some sort of alcoholic drink. “Detective,”he greeted kindly. “How did it go with your sister?”he asked as she sat next to him.  
“Well, I tried to get her to reason and calm down… but she wouldn’t so me and Maze spent the last few hours convincing her she had hit her head as she came in and dreamt it all.”she answered with a tight smile, making him chuckle.  
“And that worked?”he asked, amused.  
“Yeah, it did actually… how are the girls?”  
“They both seemed upset the whole afternoon, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”he answered proudly and she sighed looking into the room. “It’s quite alright, they are just fine.”he added, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her; it seemed she was quite upset herself.  
“She shouldn’t have gone through that.”she whispered after a moment.  
“No, she shouldn’t have had, but it’s okay. She is strong like her mother.”  
“Which one?”she asked with a giggle and he chuckled along and then they fell silent. “Kate is leaving first thing in the morning, so this should all be over then.”she added with a sigh.  
“How about you join our girls in bed, you must be tired after our day.”he suggested after a long while of silence. And with his girls asleep in his room, Lucifer situated himself on the couch, perhaps it was time to move into one of his other estates to accommodate them.  
The next morning, Trixie behaved as if nothing had happened, true to kid fashion nothing troubled her more than a few hours. Alondra seemed to have gotten past the event, or at least pretended to be. “Do I really have to go to school?”Trixie complained.  
“Yes, you do.”Chloe answered, Lucifer had gone out and bought them breakfast and got back just in time for them to eat and get on with their day.  
“Okay,”she sighed and slumped her shoulders.  
“I know that look, don’t try anything.”Alondra said quickly. “Just go to school.”  
“But it’s so boring.”she complained.  
Chloe took Trixie to school while Lucifer took Alondra to get Linda to remember. “Lucifer, who is this?”Linda asked when she greeted them at the door with a smile.  
“Doctor, this is Alondra.”Lucifer said as he pushed her in.  
“Oh, okay.”she said confused.  
“My daughter.”he added. She whirled around after closing the door and looked between them confused and shocked. “Go ahead.”he added slightly pushing Alondra who stepped forward and pressed her fingertips to the woman’s temple.  
“Oh-oh my god.”Linda said shocked as she shakingly sat on the couch.  
“I think she’s broken.”Alondra commented quietly as they watched Linda open and close her mouth like a fish and stared with wide eyes at nothing in particular.  
“She’s a normal human, give her a minute… then the questions will start.”Lucifer said quietly as he sat in the chair Linda sat in while talking to a patient. A few moments later Linda was throwing up questions in an almost panicked way. They quickly answered her and reassured her that everyone was okay before they left about three hours later.  
“Well, everything is fine here, maybe I should go to the DC cities and check everything out there.”Alondra said as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse.  
“Mazikeen, what are you doing in my house?”Lucifer asked when the doors opened to see Maze reclined on the couch sharpening her knife. He paused as he exited when he saw her.  
“Hey, Maze.”Alondra greeted her as they walked in.  
“Where were you two?”Maze asked.  
“Making Linda remember.”she answered nonchalantly.  
“Do you know where Sebastian is?”  
“No, but I do know where Monse and him are and I know they’re okay.”she assured her.  
“Are you looking?”  
“I need to go each world before I can find them.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m physically blocked from finding them until I go to each world.”  
“How long til you can find them?”  
“I was just telling dad that I should go to the DC cities since everything seems fine here. So hopefully not long.”she said as the elevator opened.  
“What’s going on here?”Chloe asked as she walked in.  
“I’m explaining to Maze.”  
“Explaining what?”she asked when Alondra left it at that.  
“What’s going on with… everything.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”Maze asked.  
“Markus told me to find Alondra and help do whatever she needs to do in order for her to finish all this as soon as possible so that she can find Sebastian and Monse.”Chleo answered.  
“Yeah, I was just telling dad - and Maze that since everything seems fine here and everyone remembers I was thinking about heading to the DC cities to check everything out there and then I’ll do the whole ‘taking everyone to the other worlds to see each other’ thing.”Alondra said.  
“I think it’s a good idea.”Maze agreed.  
“Yeah, then you know by the time the weekend rolls around you’ll be able to see at the very lest Henry, Jack and William all in one go.”  
“What happens when all of this is over?”Chloe asked.  
“Uh, well after I’ve been to all… six worlds.”she started pausing to count out the worlds quickly. “I’ll find Sebastian and Monse then that will get yall the memories from the last six months. Then I’ll be going across the lands where I’m needed according to the gods.”  
“Well, we obviously can’t be letting them skip school, so yeah that’s a good idea go check on the DC universe.”Chloe agreed with a sigh.  
“Technically this is part of the DC universe…”Alondra said thoughtfully.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, he was a supporting character in the comics, so this is the DC universe, but different.”  
“I was a comic book?”Lucifer asked in a tone saying he did not like it.  
“Yeah, but like you were blonde in the comics, but you weren’t like a main character… or maybe you were, I don’t know, I never read them all I know is they gave credit to the comics in… I wanna say every episode.”she said, drifting off into thought then snapped back to reality. “Uh, I should make sure yall can contact me before I go.”she added.  
“How do you do that?”Chloe asked.  
“I change your phone, just a little, to make sure it can reach me in the other lands.”she answered broadly and by the time she was done with all the phones of the people that knew about her and her mission Trixie was out of school.  
“Do you really gotta go?”Trixie asked when Alondra told her what her plan was. Alondra was laying on her side across the bottom of Trixie’s bed while Trixie sat near the head of the bed slouching.  
“I do, but don’t worry I’m just gonna go make sure the DC heroes are okay and remember us then this weekend I’m gonna take all our siblings, except Peter, and take yall to all the other worlds except Marvel and 5-O; well, I might get to Marvel by the time the weekend rolls around, I don’t know.”she said quickly.  
“Did you hit your head or something?”Trixie asked after a moment.  
“I think I got mama Felicity’s rambling gene.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Grandma Snow sometimes rambles.”she added.  
“Yeah, but no one can compete with mama Felicity.”  
“She can go from zero to sixty just like that.”Trixie agreed, snapping her fingers with a judging look making Alondra laugh lightly.  
“Okay, I gotta go, please behave.”she said in a warning tone.  
“Wait,”Trixie said quickly and ran to her dresser. She pulled out a little hand painted treasure chest from the top drawer.  
“You have my treasure chest?”Alondra asked shocked.  
“Yeah, I found it under my bed yesterday morning.”she admitted. “And these were inside.”she added opening it and turning it around to show her all the golden medallions in the chest.  
“Wow, you got all the medallions.”  
“Ahuh, you should take them to give it to them.”  
“How about you hold onto them and then when we’re all together you can give everyone theirs.”she suggested after a moment.  
“You don’t want your own?”  
“Uh, I’ll wait, you’ve taken good care of them so far.”  
“I’ll take good care of them till we’re all together.”she promised her big sister.  
“I know you will.”she agreed and held up her right arm, since her left was holding her up, and Trixie hugged her.  
“Hurry, please.”she said into the hug.  
“I will.”Alondra promised. “Don’t give mom too much of a hard time.”  
“I’ll try.”she agreed and they pulled back with light laughter.  
“I will see you later.”Alondra said as she stood and bowed dramatically before exiting the room.  
“How’d she take it?”Chloe asked from the kitchen, both her parents were standing at the counter.  
“Good, she just wasn’t to see everyone else.”  
“We all do.”  
“I’m working on it.”she assured her mother.  
“If you need anything you know how to get to us.”Lucifer said.  
“And the same goes for you guys.”she agreed. “I should go.”she added and they both hugged her tightly. “It’s only till the weekend.”she assured them, amused.  
“You be careful, alright.”Chloe said as they pulled back.  
“I will, don’t worry.”she said with a small smile then moved to a generally open space in between the kitchen and the living room and opened a portal. She looked back at both her parents with a smile before touching the line and was taken to another world. The portal closed a moment later.


	5. Sebastian and Monse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter of what Sebastian and Monse are living while Alondra goes to all the worlds trying to get everything and everyone on the same page.

Sebastian held tight onto Alondra and cried like he never cried before as she died in his arms. She had been his everything, other than Monse there was no one he loved as much as he loved her. She had helped him overcome his overly religious family and find who he was on his own and now she died by his hand and he almost died with her, but he couldn’t. No, Monse needed him now more than ever and he would not let her down. He closed his eyes tight, wishing it was all a dream, a horrible awful dream and when he opened his eyes everything would be okay. When he finally opened his eyes again it was to an alarm clock and he jumped looking around. He had no idea where he was and he began to panic again, but another round of ringing from the clock brought him back. He looked at the clock and found the button to turn off the alarm before he took in his surroundings. “Alondra?”he called quietly, hoping to see her walk in with a teasing smile and a sarcastic comment. “Monse?”he called urgently as if remembering and he jumped out of bed, he may have no idea where Alondra was or if she was even alive, but he was going to make sure his daughter was okay before anything else. He threw the door open, almost tearing it off the hinges, and rushed out into the hall. He looked down the hall both ways; he was at the beginning of a long hallway to his right was a general living space and to his left was a hallway with many doors. He began to open each door as quickly as possible, by the third door however he relaxed seeing the young girl was asleep. Relaxing from seeing his daughter was okay allowed for all the memories to come rushing to him.  
In the joined world they played the role the gods had given them of being a weird family that no one questioned. To the rest of the world he and Alondra had raised Monse from birth, even thought there was only a small age gap of about three and a half years, and there were little things they did in their everyday life that somewhat proved it. They were told what to do and how to do it, like a script for a TV show. But now he had those memories, the memories of him and Alondra raising Monse from the very beginning. And in these memories they were a very happy family that supported their daughter and gave her an amazing life and all the tools she needed to have a blend of a normal childhood and the advanced life of a genius. However, six months ago Alondra went missing without a trail leaving father a daughter alone. The local police had now presumed her dead and had stopped looking for her, but he didn’t. He had a routine that he had to keep until he figured out what really was going on so he entered the room and sat on the edge of Monse’s bed and gently woke her. “It’s too early, Daddy.”she complained, turning her head away from him.  
“C’mon, Monse, you have school.”he said gently. They were living at the school just as they had been when all of this started, with their own personal house this time. “I told you you were going to regret staying up so late at the lab.”he added.  
“I was on a roll, I couldn’t just stop.”she sighed as she sat up and rubbed her face.  
“C’mon, get ready.”he said, slightly amused with how she looked, the creases on her face and her hair tangled and messy, she had always been small but the way she moved and looked somehow seem even younger than she already did (or maybe it was just his mind tricking him to see her in that way, hoping she didn’t grow up so fast, or at all). “You’re lucky they got rid of that whole homeroom everyday crap.”he added.  
“Honestly, what were they thinking.”she agreed as he stood.  
“Get ready,”he said again before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He quickly got ready himself and got breakfast ready for them both. He plated the food for Monse before sitting with his own plate and eating while going through the news on his phone.  
“Anything?”she asked as she entered the kitchen and sat down where the plate was.  
“No,”he answered distractedly as she began to eat. A while later she reached out for his mug of coffee but he reached out and took it from her. “Nope,”he said simply before taking a sip himself.  
“I’m fifteen.”she protested.  
“And?”he asked looking at her with challenging eyes.  
“I’m gonna get my own apartment, then you can’t caffeine block me.”she grumbled as she went back to her breakfast, grumply drinking the orange juice he served her.  
“Honey, you have the self care of an engineer. You can’t survive without me.”he laughed. “In fact I’d like to see you try… again.”he added smugly.  
“Mom let me have coffee.”she said irritated and both their faces dropped.  
“Doctor said you need to stop, you already messed up your development. No more caffeine till you’re twenty.”he said after a moment and turned back to his phone. They ate in silence for a while.  
When she was done eating she looked up at him “Daddy,”she said sadly and timidly.  
“C’mon, we’re almost late to class.”he said standing and taking the dishes to the sink. He handed her her backpack and he grabbed his satchel. “Alfred, do the dishes.”he called out.  
“Yes, sir.”a male voice came and robotic arms began to wash the dishes.  
“Let’s go.”he said and followed Monse to the door. He reached out to open it, but kissed her head before he did. Then he opened the door and they walked the short distance to a lab. “Greg, did you go to bed?”he asked a young teen as he went to the large desk and placed his bag down.  
“Yes,”the boy lied as Sebastian approached him.  
“Did you at least eat something other than…”he paused, picking up a chip bag. “Unicorn Barf Lays and…”he said disgustedly and dropped them to grab the can next to them “Java Monster? How do you keep getting your hands on this crap?”he asked flabbergasted. “Is there a monster dealer on campus, you need to be eighteen to get this crap.”he added annoyed as he threw the can away.  
“Why you hating on Monster?”the boy asked disappointed.  
“Cause, that crap is bad both for your health and in flavor.”  
“Are you done baritating my diet?”  
“You’ll remember me when you’re dying on a hospital bed at 23.”he shrugged. “What you got?”he asked, crossing his arms and nodding his head.  
“So, I went a little off what you wanted.”he began to say.  
“As in you consulted what I wanted a little or you strayed away a little?”he questioned raising his eyebrow, tightening his crossed arms that were now a little buffer than what he was a few months ago (he did need something to distract him from his wife’s case).  
“What’d you do to him?”the boy asked, turning to Monse who was at the table behind him.  
“Tried to drink coffee.”she shrugged then turned back to her work.  
“Well, stop.”he said, bobbing his head before turning to Sebastian. “I’ll restart.”he sighed.  
“No, no. show me what you got. If you impress me I’ll allow it. If you don’t you’ll start over on the project.”Sebastian said amused and the boy began to explain his design. “You are definitely an engineer.”he sighed when the boy finished.  
“You wanna just look at the design?”he asked acceptingly.  
“Yeah,”he agreed. The boy knew what he was doing and what he was talking about, but like a typical engineer he did not know how to explain his work. “This is actually really good.”he said after a moment of studying the work.  
“So I can do it?”he asked hopefully.  
“Do us all a favor and not mention how far you are. Or else the boss is gonna demand I give out more work.”he agreed, dropping the book back on the table.  
“Don’t worry, chief, Monse’s the only one a talk to.”he assured the slightly older teen.  
“Work on your social skills too.”  
“No promises.”  
“Anyone else ready to be approved?”Sebastian asked the small class that had filed in as he talked to the other boy.  
“No good morning?”one of the girls teased.  
“Is it a good morning?”  
“You could give us a little bit of cheer.”  
“False hope is still hope.”a boy agreed.  
“Well, none of you are here cause of false hope, right? Unless I got a concussion and hallucinated it, you all said something along the lines of this world is messed up and you want to fix it when asked what motivated you to get here?”he challenged. “You want a little bit of cheeriness, ask Monse for a compliment.”he added teasingly.  
“You sure she’s your daughter? I mean how does cheery happy Monse come from you?”one of the boys asked and the rest of the class laughed.  
“Honestly I wonder that too.”he agreed with a chuckle. “Seriously, did anyone finish their design? If you did that’s okay, I’m not going to tell you to slow down. You all know not to go forward without being approved first.”he added. He waited for a moment and most of the class raised their hands, he pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. “What do we say if the boss asks?”  
“We’re barely keeping up with the schedule.”the class answered.  
“Let's get started.”he agreed and began to go table to table checking the designs. “Did you read the criteria?”he asked his third student.  
“Yeah,”he agreed and pulled out a paper and read it out loud.  
“Check the start date for that project.”he said and waited before adding “Now check the date on your phone.”and watched as the realization hit. “Go ahead and put this off till the second part of the semester and start on this project.”he added before moving on. “Okay, guys, I know everyone is excited and likes the personal project, but we gotta do this first.”he said after the mistake was repeated five more times. “Everyone stop what you’re doing and read the objective of the first project of the semester.”he said and waited. “Now, who’s still ready to be approved.”he asked and no one raised their hands. “There’s only two projets how does this happen?”  
“Monse, you live with the teacher, how did you get confused.”one of the teens asked.  
“I block him out more than you guys.”Monse answered sassily.  
“I have failed as a teacher, even my own daughter tunes me out.”Sebastian sighed dramatically.  
“Don’t be like that, it ain’t you. It’s us, we have selective hearing.”one of the girls said.  
“Yeah, well, now that selective hearing is making you all start over.”he said amused as he went to the desk. “The three tha actually did the right project, don’t work alone in the lab. The rest of you get the designs for this project done.”he added as he slung his satchel over his shoulder.  
“Where are you going?”Greg asked.  
“Go think about the job at NASA I turned down for you all. Your designs better be good if I have to come back here before three.”he said then started going to the door. “I could be sending satellites into space right now.”he grumbled as he left.  
They all turned to Monse “Yeah, he did turn down several other, better jobs.”she agreed.  
“I thought he was supposed to be smart.”one of the students said.  
Sebastian entered the house with a sigh and threw the bag on the couch, finally time to think about what was really important. He had all these memories in his head all jumbled inside; one set of his life he actually lived with his religious family, meeting Alondra then Monse. He could still feel it all, the butterflies he felt when he first talked to Alondra, the pang he felt when he met Monse and saw the lost scared little girl he swore to protect sitting alone in the corner during lunch. He could still feel the fear and guilt when his family sent him away with Monse and Alondra; he was scared, but just a little happy to get away from their overly strict rules and expectations, he felt guilty that it wasn’t all sadness he felt when they said goodbye. He still felt the jumbled emotions he felt when Alondra told him he was like her, he was the son of the characters in the TV shows they had watched together (well he had watched most of them). He felt the mixture of confusion, fear and love from when they found out Monse was actually their daughter. The pain from every failed interaction with his parents and the happiness from every successful interaction. It was all so real and felt so recent but yet so long ago, it almost felt fake because of the other memories. The ones of loving Monse from the moment she was born, of falling in love with Alondra in such a similar way from the real thing. He remembers the love, fear, stress and happiness from raising Monse and shaping her into the strong, loving, independent, brave and healthy young woman she was today. He feels the pain of losing Alondra in both lives, the helplessness and uselessness he felt in not being able to protect her and hold on to her. In both he had been unable to save her and he felt his world falling apart at the thought, but something stabilized him. It was a whisper in the back of his head, a memory fighting to get through the mess in his head and surface.   
As he pulled Alondra in close to lead her to the ground with the knife in her chest she whispered “I love you…” and as she pulled back she said “...goodbye.” but in between there was something faint and weak, something he almost missed “... this… ain’t…”and then it hit him in a way that hurt him, but motivated him to keep moving. With her dying breath she had told him that she loved him and that that heartbreaking moment was not the end of it. She would come back one way or the other, and he was going to find her or get her back himself. He didn’t know how, but he knew he wouldn’t give up until she was in his arms again, or he would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monse doesn't remember and doesn't have both sets of memories as Sebastian. To her she was raised by both Alondra and Sebastian her entire life.


	6. Flash and Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the DC cities?

Alondra appeared in a blind spot of star labs and as usual watched the portal close behind her. She sighed tiredly, all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch in Sebastian’s arms with Monse in hers and watch their favorite movies. She was already tired of all this traveling across the multiverse BS the gods had her doing, that’s why she wanted to move as fast as possible, everything went well she might be able to get to Marvel by Friday, use the weekend to take her siblings to all the worlds before going to see McGarrett, then maybe she would take them out without her parents’ permission and take them to their last world. Sometimes it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission. But that was for later and she shook her head to get back to the current events, her current mission; getting team Flash to remember. She started moving then stopped counting how many to expect in the lab. She had passed out with making six people remember within an hour, but Lucifer and Amenadiel took more out of her than a normal person would, so she mentally counted them as two people; so she passed out after making eight people remember. There were currently ten people on team Flash, but chances were not all of them were there (or she hoped they weren’t all there) so she sped into the lab. An alarm went off, it was different to the meta-human alert so she concluded that it was because of her so she sped to the monitor room and was met by team flash ready to defend. “Don’t shoot,”Alondra said quickly.  
“Who are you?”Barry demanded to know, he, like all the other heroes, were in their suits.  
“I’m Alondra-”she said pausing to steady herself.  
“What do you want?”Killer Frost asked.  
“Uh, look, something happened and you guys don’t remember. We lived together for three months.”  
“Yeah right.”Cisco scoffed.  
“I can help you remember.”she tried to appeal to them, but they were all defensive. She looked around the room and saw everyone was there the entirety of team Flash.  
“You aren’t doing anything.”Barry said.  
“Cecile, you can feel my emotions, right? You can tell I’m not lying.”she tried.  
“You’re facing several heroes and you’re not scared, so.”Cecile shrugged.  
“I’m a speedster like you cause I’m your daughter.”she said pointing at Barry and Iris. “You’re Barry Allen, you’re Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Ronnie- I don’t know your last name but know you’re married to Caitlin, and you’re Ralph Dibny.”she added quickly, trying to convince them.  
“How do you know-”Barry began to ask.  
“Cause I’m your daughter. William is your son.”she insisted.  
“No, that’s not possible.”  
“It shouldn’t be, but it is.”  
“Joe, now.”Barry said and Joe shot out the boot trap that would neutralize her powers and make her kneel on the floor but she sped away from it and ended up near the infirmary.  
“Woah, she’s fast.”Cisco said.  
“Not faster than the Flash.”Ralph said and Barry nodded in agreement before going after her, but she quickly made him go to his knees and made him remember.  
“Hey!”Iris said and readied the gun she had, but Alondra shot it with her webs, knocking it out of her hands. But then Cisco shot her with a blast and she just stumbled a step forward.  
“God, fucking dammit! Why can’t you guys just listen?”she asked as they were shocked by how ineffective the vibe blast was. Frost was the most dangerous, so she decided to make her remember next and Ronnie was next to her so he was an easy target.  
Cisco jumped through a portal to land behind her but she was too fast and made him remember. They seemed to be taking a lot out of them and took them a while to remember so it seemed like she was hurting them. “Hey, hey, over here.”Iris called, but she knew how they worked so she turned the opposite direction and blasted the gun from Harry’s hands.  
“Okay, plan B.”Ralph says as he approaches her. Camila pulled out the pin of a smoke bomb and threw it at her feat, Ralph made a dome around her to keep the gas and her trapped.  
“You got a spider in there or somethin’?”Alondra asked from behind as they all surrounded Ralph. “Shouldn’t’ve talked, should’ve just made you remember.”she grumbled as they got out of shock quickly. She made Harry remember then Joe, and Ralph was next not long after. “Oh god.”she groaned tiredly, trying hard to get through it, the others were yet to come too.  
“She’s weak.”Camila said urgently.  
“Hurry, get the-”Iris said but was cut off by Alondra speeding to her and making her remember.  
Camila grabbed one of the guns and pointed it at her and finally Barry came to “Camila, wait! Don’t shoot, she’s not dangerous.”Barry called out as the others came to.  
“Oh, no, she, she must have brain washed you.”Camila said fearfully as Alondra finally gathered the last of her strengths and sped to her, Camila was scared and might shoot the team. She made her remember before stumbling to the set of steps.  
“Alondra,”Barry said urgently as he rushed to her.  
“I pass out now… for a few… mi-hou-days?”Alondra said unsure of how long it would take her to recover before her world went black.  
“Barry, get her in here.”Caitlin said urgently and Barry sped her to the infirmary.  
“Is she okay?”Iris asked, concerned as they all crowded off to the side, wanting to be near, but knowing they had to give her space to work. The only ones helping were Cisco and Harry.  
“How do we IV a… her?”Harry asked frustrated.  
“You can’t… uh… she’s vulnerable so her powers are protecting her.”Iris said frantically.  
“Does anyone else feel the need to spill their guts?”Ralph asked.  
“It’s her angelic power creating this bubble around her.”  
“She has that whole people will tell her anything thing, right?”  
“Wow, the emotions in here are- wow- I need to go.”Cecile said and rushed out of the room.  
“Is she okay?”Barry asked. The three scientists had stopped working after running a few tests.  
“Maybe we should go to another room where we don’t feel the need to talk about everything.”Ralph suggested and they all went to the room across from where Alondra was.  
“All the tests say she’s okay.”Caitlin said.  
“She just overworked herself, she needs time to rest and recover.”Harry added.  
“And we can’t do anything to help her like an IV.”  
“Not to sound like a downer, but are we sure it’s her?”Ralph asked.  
“We did watch her die a few days ago.”Iris agreed sadly.  
“What thing could mimic her powers like that?”Joe asked.  
“We’ve seen some metas that can take a person’s powers.”  
“And there is that one guy that can copy the genetic structure, so even a DNA test can be questioned.”Cisco said thoughtfully.  
“She had a bag.”Ralph said quickly. Alondra had had her backpack on, but dropped it when they had attacked. Barry rushed out and came back with the bag.  
“What exactly are we looking for?”Iris asked as she went to a table and opened the bag.  
“Anything that proves this is actually Alondra.”Caitlin said as she moved to join her.  
“Salt, iron, gun, holy water.”Iris listed as she pulled out the items.  
“Doesn’t exactly prove it's really her.”Joe said.  
“But this might.”Iris said as she pulled out Alondra’s journal.  
“You can mimic looks and DNA, but not handwriting.”Harry said as Caitlin took the book to a computer to analyze it.  
“Do you have a sample of her writing?”Ralph asked.  
“It’s not a large one, but yeah.”she said distractedly. “Well, either three different people wrote in this and one of them happens to be Alondra or her handwriting varies… a lot.”she added after a moment looking up at the group.  
“Yes, it does vary. I was her teacher for three months.”Barry said quickly.  
“And you recognize her handwriting?”Joe asked and Barry took three large steps to get to Caitlin.  
“Yeah, this is when she is in a rush, this is normal and this is when she’s tired of writing.”he said after a moment pointing to different sections.  
“Well, we know it’s her, now we just need to answer all the other 99 questions.”Ralph said.  
“Well, maybe this will help.”Barry said and sped read the whole journal. “Oh, that was a lot.”he said shocked after a second.  
“It’s not even full, look she’s only a quarter of the way done.”Cisco protested.  
“Yeah, but that was loaded. It’s been half a year.”  
“What?”Iris asked shocked.  
“So what I got was that it was part of this bigger plan. She died and the gods took her and trained her, that’s why she’s so fast and good.”  
“Yeah, last time we saw her she wasn’t that fast.”Ronnie agreed.  
“I could still beat her in a race.”Barry shrugged. “It was only supposed to take three months, but she was too… emotionally unstable to get through the training in that time. It took her a long time to let go of all those bad feelings that she needed to let go of in order to be able to handle all her powers together.”  
“She took double the time.”Cisco said.  
“And it had its consequences. To fix the future she has to do certain things at a certain date and time, but she missed the first few. We tried our best, but failed, every single… she calls them tests.”he explained sadly.  
“She died to protect everyone and we couldn’t help her save the world?”Ronnie asked.  
“No, the failures just kept stacking up until we doomed the multiverse.”Barry said sadly. “The only way to fix it was to separate all the worlds.”  
“Then why don’t we remember all of this? Why take our memories away?”Joe asked.  
“That wasn’t the plan, but all the criminals we failed to put away took the chance of her doing this and did their own thing. All the different combinations made glitches in the whole thing.”  
“Like in the matrix?”Cisco asked intrigued.  
“We’re not in simulation… I hope.”Ronnie argued weakly.  
A few hours later it was getting dark outside and some of the team went home. Iris was currently in Alondra’s room reading a journal.  
“What’d you got there?”Barry asked as he sat next to her with a sigh.  
“Uh, one of her journals.”Iris answered, flipping it to see the leather cover.  
“Should you really be reading her stuff?”he asked worriedly.  
“This is just like a daily summary of her day. Starting with the first day she remembered everything… she was with Emma and Graham… and Henry. They had these memories of raising them together in New York.”she explained sadly.  
“It’s not real.”he said softly after a moment.  
“I know,”she said, not looking up.  
“And at least we know Henry is okay.”he added after a moment.  
“Yeah, actually the Storybrooke gange, hunters, and LA group are all okay.”  
“She grouped and named everyone?”he said amused.  
“Yeah, we’re the DC cities.”she agreed with a small smile looking up at him.  
“Well, there you go, now we know the majority of them are okay.”  
“Yeah, just wish we could see them.”she sighed.  
“We will, at the very least we’ll be able to spend time with William once they remember.”  
“She did this thing with Jack and Henry. She took both to the other’s world and spent a day in each over the weekend.”  
“She didn't do it with Trixie?”  
“Well, they can’t exactly be skipping school, right?”  
“Guess not.”  
“The LA group just remembered yesterday. Once she established everyone was okay there they decided she should come check in on us.”  
“Iris, baby, you have been in the same spot for hours.”Joe sighed as he and Caitlin walked in.  
“Well, what else am I supposed to do? Last time she overdid it, it was only with eight people and Amenadiel healed her. We have no idea how long she’s going to be like this.”  
“If that’s the case then you can take her home. We’re not giving her any treatment to help her along anyway.”Caitlin said. “She’ll wake up when she's ready.”she added but they seemed to hesitate, both glanced at the monitors telling them their daughter was okay. “Uh, here.”she said, rushing to a drawer and pulling out what looked like a smart watch. “This will keep track of her condition, everything all of these are doing.”she said, handing it to Iris.  
“Thanks.”Iris said with a smile and she put the book in the bag at her feet before they stood.  
A few minutes later Barry was laying Alondra on a small bed that was just a little better fit than the one at the lab. Iris quickly got her set up and comfortable; taking off her shoes, hat, and jacket, and putting a blanket over her. She brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before stepping back. Barry made sure the monitor was on her wrist and working before also pressing a small kiss to her head and moved back. He wrapped his arms around Iris and they watched Alondra sleep for a few quiet minutes. Each thinking of what it would have been like to have been able to tuck her in nearly every night as she grew up. Each pretending they were a normal family and were tucking their daughter in after a long day of fun. With a sigh Barry gently led Iris out and closed the door. “Joe, you don’t have to stay here.”Barry said, seeing the man was lounging on the couch.  
“She is my granddaughter as much as she is your daughter. I’m staying…”he said matter of factly then glanced up raising his eyebrow “Unless you’re going to kick me out.”he challenged.  
“Not doing that.”he said, holding up his hands in surrender, slightly amused as they sat on the couch with him. They watched TV, but weren’t really watching it, all of their minds still running, processing everything that had happened and all the new information. It was very late when the couple left Joe on the couch alone and went to bed, after he told them to because he was tired.  
The large apartment was very silent for a few hours more. At four AM Alondra woke up, shooting up lost and confused looking around for anything she recognized before she full on panicked… The feeling was overshadowed by the extreme hunger. She quickly and quietly got out of the room and once she was in the main living area she recognized it as Barry’s and Iris’s apartment. She was no longer worried about much other than her extreme hunger so she made her way to the kitchen. A snore from Joe startled her slightly and she snapped her head up to see him before going back to making herself the largest sandwich possible. The hunger was making her weak and desperate.  
Joe woke up to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen, he lifted his head and didn’t see either of the other two adults there so he got worried. The moving was franic and quick so he slowly and quietly picked up his gun and moved to the kitchen. He carefully looked over the counter to see Alondra on the floor devouring a really good looking sandwich. “Alondra?”he asked cautiously and she looked up as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.  
“Hey, Grandpa.”she said over a mouthful before stuffing her mouth further.  
“Hey? What are you doing on the kitchen floor at…”he paused searching for a clock “Four in the morning?”he finished his thought as he rounded the island and pulled her up.  
“Need to recover fully.”she said simply before taking another large bite.  
“Dad?”Iris asked quietly as she and Barry walked out. “Alondra!”she said happily seeing her daughter was awake and standing before rushing to her and pulling her into a tight hug.  
“Ahuh, missed you too, Mom…”the teen said distractedly, too hungry to think of anything other than eating.  
“Iris, you need to let her eat.”Joe said softly, trying to peel his daughter away from his granddaughter. “She’s not fully recovered yet.”he added gently.  
Once Iris pulled back Alondra took another heaping bite of her midnight snack. She tiredly sat on the floor again with her legs crossed and continued to eat. Barry gently kneeled in front of her “Hey, are you okay? How do you feel?”he asked gently.  
She held up her finger to tell him to give her a minute before she swallowed the big bite “Just really hungry… and a little tired.”she answered before taking another bite, she was almost done.  
“C’mon, we have chairs for a reason.”Barry said and helped her stand and led her to the table.  
Iris and Barry sat with her at the table while Joe made another sandwich in the kitchen. She was on her last bite and was still very hungry, her body deemanding food to be able to fully recover. “Here, I’ve been around you all enough to know that one sandwich isn’t enough.”Joe said as he handed her the plated sandwich he had been constructing.  
“You’re the best.”Alondra said gratefully, she dropped the plate on the table and began eating the new sandwich immediately. Half way through she added “Grandma Snow makes the best pancakes, but you make the best sandwiches.”before she continued eating with gusto making them laugh.  
“How do you feel now?”Barry asked when she finished the second sandwich.  
“Stable.”she answered, slightly amused. “To think that a while ago I had the portions of a baby.”  
“Well, you are one powerful being now, you need more.”Iris said amused.  
“So, uh, what’d I miss?”she asked before taking a gulp of the juice Joe had placed in front of her before he joined them at the table.  
“Our very confused and concerned reactions to you passing out.”  
“Sounds about right.”she agreed amused. “But you don’t seem very confused now.”  
“We might have…”she began to say worriedly.  
“You went through my bag and found… a journal, read that got the answer you needed?”  
“Yeah, sorry, we were just-”Barry began to apologize for the invasion of privacy.  
“Dad, it's okay, that’s why I got them in there. Well that and in case I forget.”she cut him off kindly “Thought, I hadn’t needed it at all till now.”she added.  
“Well, they were very useful.”Iris said.  
“Where are Sebastian and Monse?”Joe asked after a moment.  
“They are hidden, safe and together. I’ll be able to get to them once I get everyone on the right page.”Alondra answered tiredly. “What time did you say it was?”she asked confused.  
“Well, it was about four thirty when you scared the living out of me.”Joe said.  
“Grandpa, I was eating on the floor. How does that scare you?”  
“I was asleep and then there were noises.”  
“I seriously doubt someone would break in just to make a sandwich.”she laughed.  
“Well, I didn’t know it was you in there. I thought it was some sort of wild animal.”  
“Oh, right, I should mention that I can transform into a wolf, like Grandma Red.”she said slightly amused, even though very little shocked them there were still some things that got them and she loved seeing their shocked expressions.  
“So, don’t freak out if there’s a wolf in the kitchen in the middle of the night?”Iris asked, amused.  
“Exactly.”she agreed with a wide smile. Then she started thinking. “How many do I have to make remember later?”she asked, a little concerned.  
“Seven, Ray is out of town.”Barry answered after a moment.  
“So I won’t pass out.”she said quickly.  
“We hope not.”Iris agreed. Alondra gave a big yawn and they smiled fondly as she rubbed her face much like a small child. “I think you should get back into bed.”  
“I think so too.”she agreed tiredly. Iris walked her to bed with a sarcastic comment from Alondra, but there was no real objection. She got in under the covers and Iris helped her get comfortable. “Hey, Mom?”Alondra said tiredly almost fully asleep.  
“Hm?”Iris asked, gently running her hand through Alondra’s hair, a soothing action.  
“Sorry it took me so long to get here.”she said, both for taking a while to physically arrive and to be comfortable enough around them to fully accept them as family. Before she died she wouldn’t have allowed this nurturing interaction between herself and her mother.  
“It’s okay, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.”she assured the teen gently. This seemed to relax Alondra even more and she was in a deep sleep in no time. Iris sat there for a few more minutes, making sure the teen was fully asleep before quietly making her way to her room with Barry. He was sitting up on the bed, trying to stay up, waiting for her.  
“How is she?”he asked as she got into bed.  
“She’s okay, just really tired, but now she is fast asleep.”Iris answered snuggling into him.  
“Good,”he said tiredly, even though they had been asleep they had been too worried to actually rest. “So glad she’s back and okay.”he added, holding her tighter.  
Half an hour later Alondra had a conversation with the gods that really worried her. She had thought that it was just her mind tricking her into thinking that it had taken a longer time for them to fully remember, but it turns out it had taken longer. The longer they didn’t remember the longer it would take for them to remember until at one point they just wouldn’t be able to, meaning she had to hurry and make sure everyone remembered as soon as possible. She weighed her options, she could wait just a few hours and she would have to build up her strength again, most likely by mid afternoon. She could go now, break into their houses and make them remember and have her strength back by midday if everything went well. That option gave her the chance to go to the Marvel world on the same day, meaning that by Friday, if everything went well, all the worlds would remember and she could get to Sebastian and Monse by the weekend. However it also posed danger to herself, it would risk her losing her strength quicker and end up passed out in an alley somewhere in Star City. If she went with the former option it would mean at least Barry would be there to explain everything and keep her from passing out in an alley. She wasn’t fully recovered, a few more hours would do her some good, but she knew she could get most of them at the very least before passing out. She sighed knowing what she had to do so she got out of bed and grabbed her bag. She went to the door as quietly as possible and tried to go to the front door. “Where do you think you’re going?”Joe asked from the couch startling her. He hadn’t been asleep yet so he heard her easily and simply raised his head to see her going to the door.  
“I need to make everyone remember as soon as possible… if I take too long they won’t be able to anymore.”she whispered her explanation. Joe gave her a look as he told her to get closer with one finger. She sighed and did as told. “Grandpa-”she began to say once she was in front of him.  
“Nuha,”he cut her off strictly as he studied her. “What makes you think that?”he asked after a moment.  
“The gods just told me.”  
“You’re still tired, I can tell. You’re staying here till you’re fully recovered.”he said sternly. She explained her thought process to him, thinking he would agree but he didn’t. “You’ll get to them all and everything is going to be just fine.”he assured her and she slumped her shoulders. Yes, she could easily just speed away and ignore him, but now she actually cared what her parents and grandparents thought and would actually listen to them more often than not.  
She took off her backpack, hat and jacket and threw them on the chair in surrender. “Fine,”she agreed with a sigh and tiredly rubbed her face.  
“Come here.”he said, pulling her hand and bringing her to lay down with him. “Right now, focus on getting your strength back, then we can worry about everyone else.”he said gently. She still had the habit of putting others before herself; she didn’t care about her wellbeing as long as the ones she cared about were safe, healthy, and happy. Joe knew that she needed someone to tell her it was okay to take care of yourself first before saving others so he did just that and she was asleep in his arms within a few short minutes.  
Barry was the first one up that morning at seven and he paused when he saw Alondra and Joe on the couch. He smiled, seeing the sweet scene before him so he grabbed Iris’s camera from the counter and snapped a quick picture. The snap from the camera woke Joe up and he looked up confused, he first saw Barry, then he registered the weight next to him and on his arm and he saw Alondra peacefully sleeping curled up to him. “Why is she out here?”Barry asked quietly.  
“The gods told her to hurry with making everyone else remember or else they wouldn’t be able to, and she was ready to speed off to Star City.”Joe answered quietly, not wanting to wake the girl.  
“And you convinced her to wait?”he questioned unbelievingly. Joe gave a small nod that made Barry smile, impressed with the man’s ability to talk Alondra down.  
“Hm?”Alondra said as she started to wake, she tried to roll but Joe’s arm wrapped tighter around her, keeping her from falling onto the floor. “What the hell?”she asked, confused and startled at having someone’s arm around her.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”Joe said and helped her sit up.  
“Oh, Grandpa, it’s just you.”she sighed, gathering her bearings again. “What time is it?”  
“Just passed seven.”Barry answered, slightly amused. “I think we should have some breakfast and head out.”he suggested when he saw her wheels turning.  
“Yeah,”she agreed and stood. She went to help with breakfast, but Barry stopped her, telling her to go sit down.  
“So, Joe said that the gods visited you last night?”Barry questioned as he made breakfast.  
“Yeah, the time it’s taking between me making yall remember and you guys actually remember is increasing. The longer they don’t remember the longer it will take for it to actually work once I make them remember. If I take too long then they won’t be able to remember.”  
“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”Barry promised her.  
After breakfast the father daughter duo sped to Oliver’s large apartment. Once they were in front of the door Barry looked at Alondra who seemed just a little nervous, both knew that this would take a lot from her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Barry studied her for a moment before knocking on the door. “Barry.. What are you doing here?”Felicity said when she opened the door, shocked to see the man.  
“Barry, is everything okay?”Oliver asked as he slowly came up behind her.  
“Uh, we need to talk.”Barry said and pushed Alondra in.  
“O-okay?”Felicity said confused and closed the door.  
“Who are you?”Oliver asked Alondra.  
“Just let this happen.”Barry said before nodding at Alondra who quickly pressed her fingers to Felicity's forehead and she crumbled to the floor, disoriented by the process.  
“What the hell.”Oliver said concerned as he kneeled next to Felicity, he looked up to yell at Alondra but wasn’t able to get a word out because she made him remember.  
“Da-”William said as he came out of his room, but stopped when he saw the scene before him. “What’s going on? What did you do to my parents?”he asked defensively as he stalked over to them. Alondra wordlessly made him remember. He seemed to be the fastest to recover and looked at her confused “Alondra?”he said going from shocked, to confused and to happy all in a single second before he was tightly hugging his sister.  
“Hey, Will.”Alondra said fondly as she hugged him tightly.  
“Papa Bear.”he said happily when he saw Barry standing behind Alondra. Papa Bear was what they called Barry, it started as a joke that eventually stuck. He went around Alondra, not pulled back just going around her and practically tackling Barry. He steadied himself a little as he embraced the boy tightly, happy to have him remember.  
“Wh-whats going on?”Felicity asked as she stood. She saw Alondra and she felt a flood of emotions come over her and she was stepping forward. Alondra met her halfway and was enveloped in a hug by her mother. “Oh my god, it’s really you.”she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
“Alondra?”Oliver asked through a lump in his throat.  
Felicity reluctantly pulled back to allow Oliver to take her place, it took him a little longer to believe the daughter he had watched die was standing right in front of him and he just studied her with teary eyes. “Yeah, it’s me.”Alondra agreed and that had Oliver moving, he took two large steps and he was there pulling her into a fierce embrace.  
“H-how? How is this possible?”he asked after a moment, pulling back to study her again. Alondra looked to the other three and saw that Felicity was side hugging William and Barry was slightly behind them wanting to keep William close.  
“Uh, well…”Alondra said and quickly explained what happened and how she was back from the dead.  
“I can’t believe you’re really back.”Felicity said, still amazed and shocked.  
“Where’s Mama Iris?”William asked turning to Barry.  
“Uh, we thought it would be easier and faster if she wasn’t here.. I’ll go get her.”Barry answered and paused before speeding off.  
“So, you’ve seen almost everyone else?”Felicity asked.  
“Yeah, all I need is the Marvel gang and the 5-O then everyone will have been accounted for and filled in.”Alondra answered.  
“What about Monse and Sebastian?”William asked.  
“Once I finish I’ll be able to find them.”  
“They’re not in danger, right?”  
“No, they are together and safe.”she assured her little brother.   
A second later Barry was back with Iris “Mama Iris.”William said happily and hugged her.  
“Hey, Will.”Iris greeted fondly as she held him tightly.  
“We need to get the other to remember.”Alondra said after a moment, the happy reunion couldn’t last long, she still had to get to two other worlds as soon as possible.  
“I’ll, uh, call them all to the bunker.”Oliver said, pulling out his phone and stepping aside.  
“Is Ray still out of town?”Barry asked.  
“Yeah, why?”Felicity asked.  
“Making yall remember takes a lot outta me.”Alondra explained. “Seven is what I can really do. But I was able to push myself to ten yesterday.”she added.  
“Which ended in her passing out and sleeping for several hours.”Iris added.  
“Yeah, like twelve right?”she asked.  
“Then she woke and ate basically everything in the fridge at four in the morning.”she agreed.  
“We should head to the bunker, they’ll be there soon.”Oliver said as he came back to the group.  
Soon they were in the bunker waiting for the team to show up, William was happily talking Alondra’s ear off to her amusement as they played hand games. Diggle was the first to show up quickly charging in with “What’s wrong?” as soon as he saw Oliver.  
“John, this is Alondra.”Oliver said waving her over and she went to stand with Oliver.  
“Why are yall so tall?”she asked slightly annoyed as she brought Diggle to a knee and made him remember. He stayed there for a long moment before he reacted.  
“Do you really have to be so rough?”Felicity asked as they helped Diggle up.  
“Why they gotta be so tall?”she shrugged.  
“What is going on?”Diggle asked shocked and confused.  
He wasn’t answered because Dina and Rene walked in just as urgent as Diggle had been. Rene was short compared to the other so it wasn’t hard for Alondra to speed up to him and make him remember, Dina was a little taller, but not so much to where Alondra had to make her kneel so she got them both with a five second span. “What the hell is going on?”Dina asked once they recovered.  
As Alondra went to sit in Felicity’s chair at the computers the parents began to explain to the group. William wordlessly handed Alondra a soda and twinkies and sat next to her. “Thanks.”Alondra sighed tiredly. Once she got Curtis she would be able to rest and then she could go to the Marvel universe. They would take a lot more out of her if she has to make them remember. There were so many more of them, she wondered if she could force herself to do it and pass out till the next day. “Sorry, I’m late.”Curtis said as he rushed in. “What did I miss?”he asked worriedly. “Oh, no, it’s a cross over, this must be bad.”he added when he saw Barry and Iris.  
The parents saw that Alondra was tired as she was getting up from the chair, but then William pushed her down and rushed to Curtis. “Curtis, c’mon.”he said pulled the tall man to the chair he had been sitting in. “Trust me.”he added gesturing to the chair near Alondra and Curtis sat down confused. Alondra reached out and made him remember, she was barely staying awake, maybe she hadn’t fully recovered from the last spree she had been on with team flash.  
“Thank god.”she sighed slumping back in the chair.  
“Hey, you okay?”Oliver asked kneeling next her.  
“Just supper tired.”she agreed.  
“Here, there's a couch in the back.”Oliver said and helped her up. He heavily supported her to the stairs of the platform and decided to just pick her up. He waited a second for an objection but when he didn’t get one he carried her to the small room that William had his console in.  
“Thanks, Dad.”she said tiredly as he gently set her on the couch, she was in a deep sleep in a matter of moments. Oliver made sure she was as comfortable as possible before going back to the group. He told William to go keep an eye on her and they waited until he was out of ear shot.  
“And we’re sure that's Alondra?”Curtis asked.  
“Yeah, no doubt about it.”Iris agreed.  
“And you said she came back from the dead?”Diggle asked.  
“Are you sure she actually died?”Rene asked when the four parents nodded.  
“There’s no mistaking it, we all felt that surge of energy from her death.”Oliver answered.  
“And to think this morning I thought it was just a regular Wednesday.”Dina sighed.  
“So, what now, what do we do?”Diggle asked.  
“Right now the mission is for her to make sure everyone remembers as soon as possible.”Barry answered thoughtfully.  
“So, we don’t know anything else? What we’re up against?”Rene asked worriedly.  
“Right now its a race against time.”  
“The longer they don’t remember the closer they get to not ever being able to remember.”Iris added.  
“Once we get the six months back we’ll know what we’re up against, if anything at all.”  
“So, we just wait like sitting ducks till then?”Dina asked skeptically.  
“If all goes well, it will only be for the rest of this week.”Felicity tried to assure them.  
“And how do we get our memories back?”Rene asked.  
“Alondra has to find Sebastian and Monse.”  
“Then why do all of this, going from world to world? Why not just find them?”Curtis asked.  
“She’s physically blocked from going to them until she fixes us.”Barry answered.  
“She has to get everyone on the same page first then once she makes sure we’re all okay she’ll be allowed to find them.”Iris added.  
“And what do we do until then?”Diggle asked.  
“We keep the city safe until she tells us to do anything.”Oliver answered simply.  
“Feels like we’re putting a lot on a kid.”Rene commented.  
“We know.”he sighed. It really was, Alondra was just a kid but she was thrusted into the role of a hero from out of nowhere, with no real motivation or reason to fight. They had all chosen the life of a vigilante, driven by something they believed in, but she was simply told to save all that existed. They had to take orders from a kid now, because this was her mission and she was really the only one qualified to make calls.  
“We doubted her and Sebastian once, we shouldn’t do it again.”Barry pointed out.  
It was a few hours later and William was watching Alondra as she slept, trying to not laugh when she snored. He had been trying to play a video game on his phone, but was getting too distracted by the snoring. She gave a snore that woke her up abruptly and she shot up making him snicker. “Good morning sunshine.”William teased.  
“What? You just staring at me sleep?”she asked as she sat up. “Creep.”  
“You snore… a lot.”he said sassily.  
“So do you.”she said rubbing her face. “What time is it?”she asked.  
“Just passed twelve.”he answered and saw her panic. “In the afternoon.”he clarified.  
“Oh, shit I thought I slept the entire day.”she laughed.  
“How do you feel?”he asked after a moment.  
“Way better… wonder how its gonna go with the Marvel group.”she sighed.  
“There is a lot more of them.”he agreed.  
“I’ll figure something out. Maybe I can space it out between the rest of today and tomorrow… or they might remember; the Storybrooke gang and the hunters all knew.”  
“Well, you can only hope.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll see everyone again.”she promised her little brother.  
“But it won’t be the same. We’ll all be in different worlds.”  
“Well, it’ll be a little different, but we’ll make a group chat and we’ll all talk everyday.”  
“It's not the same.”  
“I know.”she sighed. “I’ll work on fixing it, but I can’t promise anything.”  
“It’s okay, we’ll just work out a system.”he shrugged as he reached for his bag. “Uh, this belongs to you.”he added pulling out the hat Bobby had given her, that she in turn gave to him before she died. “I wore it without even knowing how important it was.”he added.  
“You actually wore it every day in the six months I was dead.”she said as she took it and inspected it as if it were a prized jewel. “Thanks… I know you don’t remember, but you and the others would have secret meetings and try to find a way to bring me back.”she added thoughtfully.  
“I’m guessing Trixie was the leader.”he said amused.  
“Yeah, she was.”she agreed with a fond smile. “Every knight you guys would meet and talk about anyway possible to get me back. Every meeting ended with a prayer to me, that’s how I knew.”  
“What would we say?”  
“Uh, well… you guys would call to me then swear when you saw me again you would give me all my shit back, basically… it was short but I always heard it.”  
“Did it help?”  
“It did… it was what got me to work hard to get back. You guys succeed, weather you know it or not.”she said with a proud smile.  
“I’m glad you’re back.”  
“Me too.”she agreed.  
A few minutes later they walked out to the main area to find Felicity was the only one there. “Oh, hey, you’re up.”Felicity said looking from the screen to them and back to the screen.  
“Yeah, where is everyone?”she asked as they went up to her.  
“They’re on a mission?”William asked, shocked.  
“Yeah… uh a meta is teaming up with one of the largest gangs, making so many drugs.”Felicity said distractedly.  
“What about Mama Iris?”  
“What about me?”Iris asked as she rushed up the platform.  
“Uh, we were concerned you were out there.”  
“Only if it’s necessary, how are you feeling?”she asked Alondra.  
“Good as new.”she answered distractedly, as she watched the screens.  
“Overwatch, we need access to the building.”Oliver said gruffly over the coms.  
“I’m working on it.”Felicity said. They watched on the screen as the heros fought off the large group of criminals that were guarding the building. They were at the doors and struggling to get into the building as they were surrounded by the criminals.  
“That’s a lot of bad guys.”William commented worriedly.  
“I can’t get access to the door.”Felicity said frustrated.  
“Cause it’s not accessible through the internet, it’s hack proof.”Alondra said recognizing the lock.  
“What?”Iris asked.  
“This must be one of the glitches that happened… that's a lock me and Monse designed in the three months we waited for access into Storybrooke.”she explained confused. “That building is something my class created.”she added quickly. “Where are they, how do I get there?”  
“Hold on, are you sure?”Felicity asked.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t forget that project, trust me. I was the leader, I know every inch of that building from the inside out.”  
They gave her the address and told her how to get there, William gave her a mask to protect her identity, she only took it because he insisted. She sped to the heroes, stopping in the middle of the fight. “What are you doing here?”Barry asked confused.  
“I know this building, I can get yall in and around it, trust me.”she answered and she sped to the lock. “Curtis, I got it.”she told the man.  
“This is a tough lock-”Curtis began to protest.  
“Me and Monse are the designers, I got it.”she said and he stepped back.  
“How's it going?”Oliver asked, if they stayed out there for long they wouldn’t be able to take down real bad guys.  
“Got it,”Alondra said and the doors opened. They rushed inside and closed the doors. “Okay, I have full control over the building. No ones getting in or out.”she told them.  
“Are you okay to be out here?”Barry asked concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m good as new.”she answered confidently.  
“Then, let's go catch a meta human drug lord.”Cisco said.  
“Automated machine guns there and there.”Alondra said pointing at two walls. Oliver shot one of the electronic arrows at each and they continued. “Trap door for the next three yards, stay on the edges.”she said after a while of walking.  
“Okay, so if you were a drug lord and you knew this building, where would you be hiding right now?”Rene asked.  
“Well, either go up into the attic if I could escape from above, or down to the basement to the tunnels, there’s like six different underground emergency exits.”Alondra answered.  
“Like or there are?”Dina asked.  
“There are.”she said after a moment.  
“What are the chances we’re alone in here?”Diggle asked.  
“There was no movement registered in the exits of the tunnels and the roof wasn’t opened. So not likely.”she informed them. “Wait.”she said and everyone stopped. “This is the Indiana Jones hall.”she added concerned.  
“The what hall?”Ronnie asked.  
“There are censors through this whole hall, we put tranquilizer darts in the system, but something tells me our meta switched them out for poison.”  
“Can’t you deactivate them?”Cisco asked.  
“I could try, but three fail attempts and the building self destructs.”  
“You’re kids! What’s wrong with you?”Oliver asked.  
“A lot.”she shrugged. “Anyway this is a fake hall, lets go this way.”she said and lead them another way. “Okay, entering this maze is where all the entrances to the escape latches are.”  
“They all come to this one room?”Curtis asked.  
“They go to other rooms too, there’s a lot of entrance points, but this is the heart.”she shrugged.  
“Okay, how do we get to the doors?”he sighed.  
“We programmed and built against cheetings, so we gotta actually go through the maze.”  
“You can’t lead us all to each door, we have to find a way to do this quickly. Even if they are trapped they’ll be trying to find a way out.”Barry said.  
“Oh! I got it!”she said and quickly knelt with her bag and dug around. “Split up into six teams.”she added as she pulled out bugs. “I can keep track of yall at the same time and lead you to the doors.”she explained, holding out six trackers.  
“And you’ll be able to keep track of us all?”Rene questioned.  
“Yeah,”she said holding up her phone and pointing at her head. They walked into the maze with each tracker having a number and she expertly lead everyone through Oliver’s com as she lead herself and Oliver down the last path.  
“There’s a lock on the door.”Diggle said.  
“Try sixty-nine, sixty-nine.”she said after a moment.  
“Definantly made by a group of teenages.”Ronnie smirked.  
“Okay, I’m at my door, what’s the code?”Curtis asked.  
“420240.”  
“We’re at a fork.”Frost said.  
“Go either way, they both lead to the door.”  
“Okay, what’s the code?”Cisco asked.  
“Six, six, six.”  
“Of course it is.”he sighed  
“Okay, whats our code?”Ralph asked.  
“Twenty five, forty-two.”  
“Why?”Barry asked.  
“Twenty-five is better than twenty-four, and forty-two is the answer to the universe.”  
“That makes no sense.”Barry whispered as they went through the tunnel.  
“Okay, what do you got for us?”Rene asked; he and Dina had been the last group.  
“Seven hundred seventy seven.”  
“You guys run out of numbers?”Dina asked.  
“That’s the lucky hall… long story.”she said before she opened the door for herself and Oliver.  
After a while of walking in silence Oliver asked if anyone had found anything. Everyone gave answered in the negative. “Okay, what if they’re not in the tunnels?”Diggle asked.  
“Then they’ll be in the attic.”Alondra answered.  
“What if they’re not trying to escape?”Rene asked.  
“Any hiding spots?”Frost asked.  
“So many.”Alondra answered in a tone that said there were too many.  
“How many?”Dina asked warily.  
“Let's hope they ain't hidin’.”she answered, she began to round a corner but Oliver stopped her and pulled her back, and pushed her against the wall.  
“Got eyes.”Oliver whispered after peeking his head around the corner to see the meta woman and some of her gunes trying to cut through the metal of the walls.  
“On our way.”Diggle said.  
“We can’t wait, they actually cut through they hit the gas line and everything explodes.”Alondra whispered worriedly.  
“This meta is dangerous, we have to wait.”Oliver argued. “Don’t.”he said simply when he saw her eyes shift to the handcuffs he had on his waist. She gave him a look and he sighed. Oliver nodded his head in a reluctant agreement and she took the handcuffs from him. He stepped out of the corner and shot out an arrow, creating a fog to hide Alondra who used magic to appear behind the woman and quickly handcuffed her.  
“Get them!”the woman yelled angrily and the men stopped trying to cut through the metal and attacked. Alondra and Oliver seemed to dance together as they fought off the men, covering and protecting each other in smooth motions.  
Suddenly Alondra was thrown against the wall with force “You didn’t say there was another meta.”she said as she got up and began to fight the man that was as strong as Hulk.  
“Couldn’t wait, could you?”Barry asked as the others rushed in.  
“They were cutting over a gas line.”Oliver said. “All five are metas.”he added. The brawl was intense, and there were some minor injuries, but they were able to apprehend them all. They were the bosses of the whole operation. They quickly got the information and not only did they capture the criminals, but they also took tons of drugs.  
They took them all to the police station where Lance was and handed the drugs and criminals over. “You’re taking kids out on the field now?”Lance asked judgingly, but it wasn’t harsh. As they exited the building they were bombarded by reports and cameras asking about the mission, the meta, and Alondra. They all worked together to keep her as hidden as possible and getting her out of the crowd as soon as possible.  
“So that's why you worked at night.”Alondra said as she ripped off her mask in the elevator. They exited the elevator and all the heros went to take off their suits.  
“That was awesome!”William said as greetings to his sister.  
“Look at you being a hero.”Felicity said.  
“A great one at that.”Iris agreed.  
“Do I smell food?”Alondra asked. Big Belly Burger was revealed for them to eat and rest after the large take down they had just had. Soon after most of the others left and it was just the two siblings, four parents and Diggle in the bunker.  
The group was talking and having a good time, laughing and joking together when the elevator opened “Hey, guys! What’d I miss?”Ray asked happily as he walked in. “Who are you?”he asked as he got closer to the table and saw Alondra. She simply stood and went up to him.  
“Ray, go ahead and kneel before she makes you kneel.”Diggle said amused.  
“What?”Ray asked confused.  
“Just do it, trust us.”Felicity said and he looked around before meeting Alondra’s eyes who nodded and he confusedly did as told and she made him remember. Once her recovered he happily stood and took Alondra into his arms, lifting her slightly.  
A while later Alondra said it was time for her to go and they all said their farewells. “Text me if you need anything, iaght?”she told William who nodded against the hug they were in before pulling back. The parents hugged her next.  
“You be careful, okay.”Iris said as she hugged the teen.  
“Be as reckless as possible, got it.”she agreed amused. Iris rolled her eyes before pulling back.  
“Don’t worry so much, you’re doing great.”Barry whispered as he hugged her.  
“Thanks, Dad.”she said into his chest. Barry pulled back and went to stand with Iris and William.  
“Hurry back please.”Felicity said as she tightly hugged the teen.  
“I’m tryin’, Mom.”Alondra said amused.  
“I know, I just hate to see you go.”she sighed and pulled back.  
“Don’t cause too much trouble, okay.”Oliver said as he pulled her into a hug. “If you need anything we'll be here.”he added and tightened the hug.  
“I know, Dad, I know.”she agreed. Oliver was the most worried of the group to see her come back in a much different manner. He was still very upset with what he had yelled at her and Sebastian, and even though they said they didn’t care he still felt bad. He felt as though he had to prove himself worthy to be her father after that.  
“I’m so proud of you.”he said before planting a kiss on her head and pulling back.  
She stepped a few more steps away from the group and opened the portal. She looked back one last time to see her family; William was front and center and the parents were, by couple, on either side of him like a picture perfect family. “I’ll be back… soon hopefully.”she said before stepping through the portal.


	7. Sebastian and Monse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of the father daughter duo. We learn what this new life is like for them, with new memories.

It was late as Sebastian sat in his office thinking about what he had remembered almost three weeks ago, he was sure that it had been straight from Alondra’s death to the room, but he couldn’t be sure. He had been trying to piece everything together, figure out why he was here with Monse, living this almost perfect life. Monse seemed to not remember anything from that year, or their lives before then; to her Alondra and Sebastian had always been her parents who raised her and loved her entire life. He liked that notion, but knew it wasn’t real; he knew he hadn’t raised her her entire life and felt guilty living as though he did. He looked at the calendar over his desk and sighed; Monse had been suffering from extreme nightmares from before Alondra went missing. They had worked out a plan to help her get over them and get her to take care of them herself; she had started going to their room every night and it got to the point where she didn’t even try to sleep in her room anymore, she just went to sleep in her parents’ room. They didn’t have a problem with it, but knew it was for her best interest if she wasn’t that dependent on them so they were slowly working her up to sleep alone again. It had been going well and they were to the point where only Alondra slept in Monse’s room in a separate bed three times a week. But when Alondra went missing all of the work was undone and Monse was back to square one, only this time she was fully dependent on him. As he looked at the calendar Alondra should have only been waiting in the room until Monse was fully asleep before going back to her own room, but right now Monse couldn’t get to sleep without him there and if he tried to go to his own room Monse would have a horrible nightmare and run into the room distraught and crying. Some nights she wasn’t even able to get out of bed and would have to yell out for him. He felt as though he were failing, he couldn’t take care of Monse without Alondra. It angered him beyond comparison just thinking about how he was failing; he just sat there and brewed clenching the arms of his chair, denting them until the bulb of his lamp exploded and he came back to reality. His powers had been resurfacing lately and would do things such as that when he had extreme emotions. “Daddy, what was that?”Monse’s voice came from the door. She wasn’t allowed in there so she didn’t open the door.  
“Uh,”Sebastian said as he stood and went to the door. “It was nothing.”he added once he stepped out of the door. She went to ask more questions but he quickly added “Ready for bed?”  
“Yeah,”she sighed tiredly. She was in her pajamas already and had been waiting for him.  
“C’mon.”he said, wrapping an arm around her to lead her to his room.  
A few minutes later they were in bed and she was curled up to him with her head on his chest. “Daddy?”she asked quietly.  
“Yeah?”he asked tiredly, he had been falling asleep and desperately wanted to be fully asleep.  
“You think she’s alive?”she asked fearfully, this made him wake up fully again.  
He tightened his arm around her; he felt it in his gut that Alondra was alive somewhere out there, but he had held her in his arms as she died. He sighed not knowing how to answer. “I think she’s out there waiting, trying to get back to us.”he said quietly.  
“I wish she would hurry.”she sighed.  
“I’m sure she’s working as fast as she can.”he assured her, moving one of his hands to run through her hair knowing it was soothing and relaxing to her. He ducked his head down and placed a kiss on her head. “Go to sleep, tomorrow is a lab day.”he added gently.  
“Love you, Daddy.”she whispered. He loved her and his heart exploded even more when she called him ‘daddy’ but she had grown out of it when she was thirteen according to his cursed memories. She only started again after Alondra went missing and he knew it wasn’t a great sign.  
“Love you too, baby.”he whispered back, holding her tighter. With his head filled with worry he fell asleep; his dreams were plagued with images of Alondra’s lifeless body in his arms, and Monse’s crying so he didn't rest well. He had been angry for a while, angry she made him hurt her, but now he was desperate to get her back.  
In the morning they walked to the lab to see Greg waiting at the door with a can of monster in his hand. Sebastian wordlessly gave him a look and he sighed dropping the half full can in the trash can. Sebastian handed him a water bottle and opened the lab doors. “If lab days are gonna start so early you can’t expect us to not need a ‘pick me up’.”Greg grumbled as he went to his table.  
“You know I'm going to find your supplier and have them suspended or fired.”Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“What’s the difference between coffee and monster?”the teen challenged.  
“Coffee doesn’t have all those chemicals energy drinks have and I’m almost twenty. You on the other hand are thirteen.”  
“Fourteen.”  
“Thirteen, your birthday is in a month.”  
“There’s no winning. He’s ready for anything you throw at him”Monse told the teen.  
“How do you live with him?”Greg asked, turning to her.  
“I got no choice.”she shrugged.  
“Do I really need to remind you what happened the three months you were on your own?”Sebastian challenged.  
“No, you swore to stop bringing that up.”she said quickly.  
“I swore nothing.”  
“Those were the most productive three months ever.”Greg said.  
“Yeah, but also the most damaging.”  
“Mister Villela, may I have a word?”the principal said as he stepped into the room.  
“Of course.”Sebastian agreed and walked past the children, giving them a warning look before he exited the room with the older man. “What can I do for you?”he asked.  
“This is a laboratory day, correct?”  
“Yes, sir.”he agreed with a nod.  
“Good, good, and how are the projects coming along?”  
“Uh, some are ahead of others, but they’re all basically finishing the build of the first design.”he lied, most of them were on their second prototype somewhere working out some kinks on what might be their last design.  
“That is not as far as I’d like them to be for our visitors today.”he said disappointedly.  
“Oh, visitors?”  
“Yes, some potential donors.”he sighed.  
“Well, as always we have some students that are way ahead of the curve.”  
“Right, but we don’t have the top of the class talk to the donors or inspectors after what happened your junior year.”he said raising his eyebrow.  
“It was a bad day for all of us.”he agreed with a sigh, his eyes unfocused thinking about the day for a moment before coming back. “But that is also why we have our new program to help them all be able to communicate a lot better.”he added. “This is a good chance to put all that work and money to good use.”he tried to convince the man.  
“Fine, just not Monse, we don’t know how they would feel about a father daughter duo giving the tour.”the man agreed reluctantly.  
“Trust me, Monse was not an option.”Sebastian agreed, pressing his lips into a thin line. “She’s not great at talking.”he sighed.  
“Then who were you thinking?”  
“Greg, he’s ranked second best in the class, is the youngest, and has been doing great with the program.”Sebastian said. “He will show the young talent and also show how the school is helping in more than just the intellectual way.”  
“Yes, I agree. Make sure he’s not all hyped up on Monster.”he said thoughtfully.  
“To my knowledge he only had half a can this morning… we have to do something about how they’re getting monsters.”  
“We are conducting an investigation. We were thinking of just taking them out of the stores, but the other teachers had something to say about that.”  
“Well, we gotta figure something out… I’ll go make sure he only had half the can.”he sighed before turning to leave.  
“Oh, and Sebastian.”  
“Yes?”he asked turning around a few feet away.  
“I’m glad to see both you and Monse are doing well. Thank you for being an amazing man.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“We will find her, because god knows she had way more control over them than you do.”he added, making the teen laugh and nod before turning back to the lab.  
He told Greg what was going to happen and the boy turned pale “What, no!”he protested panically.  
“You’re practically done with the project and you’ve been doing so well in communication class. You got this, don’t worry I’ll be there the entire time.”he assured the young teen.  
“Why can’t someone else do it?”  
“Who?”  
“Monse,”he said quickly.  
“Hey!”Monse protested.  
“Monse, while I love her and fully believe in her, would send these potential donors running.”Sebastian said.  
“Hey!”she protested again.  
“You know I’m right.”  
“You could’ve sugar coated it.”  
“That was sugar coated.”he said seriously then turned to Greg. “You’re doing it, it will help the school and help get more funds for the communication program. Besides, you never know if this would help with scholarships or job offers.”he added.  
“Don’t you want to give Monse that opportunity? She is the top of the class.”  
“You got this, Greg.”  
“Is it cause I’m black?”  
“No, it’s cause you’re smart and this will help you gain real world experience.”  
“Greg, you’ll do great. Just pretend you’re just talking to him the entire time.”Monse said gently. They both turned to her slightly shocked. “You got this.”she added and Greg nodded in agreement. The boy turned back to his work and Sebastian mouthed a thank you to his daughter. She gave him a look that said she just didn’t want to get thrown under the bus and have to do it herself.  
A few hours later Sebastian was in the main office waiting for the donors “Did you change?”the principal asked as he joined him.  
“I didn’t think they would appreciate my ‘Science Rules’ Bill Nye shirt.”Sebastain sighed.  
“Yes, a shirt and tie are much more presentable.”he agreed. They quickly greeted the rich couple and the principal introduced Sebastian.  
“So you graduated from this school and decided to teach in it?”the woman asked, amused as they walked down the halls.  
“Well, I’m not exactly a teacher. The students attend classes in which they learn and then they apply what they learn in my class with projects. I supervise and run the lab.”  
“Oh, that is certainly different. Will we get to talk to some of the students?”  
“Yes, we usually have them meet you at the office with the teacher and they’d be giving you the tour, however things have changed a little. We found that a lot of the students were struggling to work outside of the school. While they had more than the knowledge and experience they needed, they couldn’t communicate and work effectively in the real world.”  
“Oh, and the school did something to change that?”  
“We started a program to help the students learn to communicate and interact more in a professional environment. All our students have an extremely high IQ and GPA and are extremely smart, but the slower ones seem to be the best at communicating. So usually we would have them do the tours, however with the new program we want to have one of the top students give the tour.”  
“So we’ll be talking to the top of the class?”the man asked.  
“He is actually ranked as second in the class and is the youngest.”  
“What about the top?”  
“Uh, she is not quite ready for that yet.”  
“What makes you say that?”the woman asked.  
“I know her really well… she’s had a few setbacks in her ability to communicate effectively and handle stressful situations.”  
“Do all the teachers here know all the students well?”  
“We try to know and understand the students as well as possible. Since they are so young and most of them are ahead of their grade level we find we have to really know the students in order to help them be successful and teach them high level material.”  
“So this is like a family?”  
“Yes, we have the teacher, guards, and counselors. The counselors are somewhat like the students, they have similar interests as the students and are the ones that really travel with the students for competitions. They aren’t teachers, really, more like friends.”  
“And you are a counselor?”  
“I’m somewhere in between Counselor and teacher. Since I was a student two years ago the students still know me and we’re close… on a professional level.”he explained. “Now, the student that will take over the tour has been one of the ones that has made the most progress with our communication program… he’s not really confident or well versed, but he has made a lot of progress and I think this will be a good way to encourage him and put practice to what he’s learned.”  
“You really care for these students.”  
“Guilty.”he agreed slightly amused.  
“And what are all these trophies?”the man asked.  
“Those are trophies the engineering hall has won over the years. We have team competitions and individual competitions every year. It's a good way for the students to apply what they have learned and gain a little experience.”he said as they stopped to look at the large wall filled with awards.  
“I see you’re in this some of these over here in the end.”  
“Yes, I was quite an active student.”  
“And these two girls? They’re in quite a lot of the pictures with you.”  
“Oh, that would be my.. Wife Alondra and daughter Monse.”he answered with a grimace.  
“Oh, you went to school as a family?”  
“Yes, that’s something we loved about the school. We were able to continue our education and stay close to Monse. My wife and I were orphaned and we all got in on a scholarship… this school became our home.”he explained trying to keep the emotions at bay.  
“So this school is more than just awards and being the best.”the woman concluded.  
“While it is all about that, they do a very good job of taking care of students, staff and faculty.”  
“Do you live on campus?”  
“Yes,”  
“And all three of you live together?”  
“Uh, yes, after we graduate Principal Keith asked us if we could take over for the teacher who retired the same year we graduated. Alondra was at the top of our class, and we had been mentoring the younger ones in the class Monse was in. We agreed, quickly, turning down a lot of great job offers. He gave us housing for us to all be comfortable together. The school helps keep family members together, actually. They don’t even have to be in the same specialty, there are some mixed houses that aren't in any of the specialized halls.”  
“And are there students that are in classes in different halls?”  
“Yes, actually Alondra was one of the first to do that. She dipped her toes in every hall really… that encouraged others to explore a little more.”  
“What about scholarships?”  
“To get into this school or how often do we get scholarships to other schools?”  
“Both?”the man shrugged.  
“Well, for scholarships to get into the school, I actually know quite a bit. We take a test, write an essay, and show what we know in a build lab or simulation. GPA and IQ requirements vary based on the hall, as does physical requirement. As for other schools, we have a high acceptance rate for students of all ages to get into other schools to finish their degrees.”  
“What type of scholarship did you and your family receive?”  
“We all got full ride scholarships, we didn’t have to pay for housing, entry fees, materials, and we got meal tickets. We also received an allowance to use in the campus stores. Alondra got a presidential full ride meaning no matter what she has access to the school and the materials even if she leaves. She can go to another school and decides she wants to come back and take a culinary class and she can, just needs to meet registry deadlines.”  
“Quite impressive.”  
“And your daughter?”the man asked.  
“Same thing, I was the only one that got a basic full ride. I don’t have access to take class in other halls. Without scholarships a student can always come back, but there are conditions and it is a little hard, but definitely doable.”  
“And who is the top of your class now?”the woman asked as they continued to walk.  
“That would be Monse, she’s the second youngest of the class and ranked the highest.”  
“Your daughter is in your class?”  
“Yes, this class knows me and my wife well. We had been mentoring them before we graduated so it’s really the environment and chemistry you want in the lab. They feel comfortable to ask me for help and talk to me about struggles and the like.”  
“How about behavioural issues? Have you had anything like that?”  
“Uh, they can have something of an attitude. But everyone is pretty mature, we set the minimum amount of rules and we have rarely had to add any. Rules vary by hall.”  
“When was the last time the school had to add a rule in this hall?”  
“That would have been the year me and Alondra graduated. Before an incident students could stay in the labs all night, as long as they weren’t alone when using machinery.”  
“What was the incident?”  
“We stayed up all night building a battle robot… it was our third night without sleeping. Alondra was the go to for this type of thing, she was wonderful at convincing potential donors to commit. She was severely sleep deprived and had been working on a battle robot, so her vocabulary and language wasn’t great.”  
“I think I see where this is going.”she said amused.  
“Yes, it was bad. The donors thought that we were so stressed we forced ourselves to work so much and wouldn’t take care of ourselves due to the pressure we had here. Truth is, we just love what we do and didn’t even know we had worked for so long… child protective services made monthly visits after that for a full year.”he said amused. “The top of the class was no longer allowed to speak to donors because they realized how much we lacked the ability to communicate and they put a limit on how many hours we could work in a row.”  
“Wow, so you just loved what you were doing so much that you didn’t sleep for three nights.”  
“This school is a great stimulating environment, we hardly have blocks and when we do it's easy to go somewhere and see something that will knock it down.”  
“What would you say needs the most funding?”the man asked.  
“In the hall or in the school?”  
“In the school.”  
“Transportation could be better for all halls, we compete a lot… the diner could use a remodel… teachers seriously need more paid sick days and a raise… and all the halls could use an upgrade in the technology really. If we had the funding the engineering hall would work with the computer science hall and create new computers, tablets, everything really.”  
“Is that the priority in your opinion?”  
“Well, yes, but every year each hall is allowed to have a celebration and we can go on a trip. We have a limited budget for that and it’s usually not as big and interactive as we’d like. We find that that trip helps the students find inspiration and helps them see the real world in a different manner. Our students' thinking is often affected by the trip and they will turn it into an educational one. If we fly, the next year they’re working on how to make planes more efficient on projects for their spare time. I along with some other teachers have been trying to get more funding for those trips.”  
“What are some things that have come from it?”  
“Well, this is perfect actually. This semester’s project has to do with getting more disaster relief in quicker time, because the school got a grant to go help with rebuilding Haiti after the tsunami. The school worked together to build as many homes as soon as possible and provide food in the most efficient way. Our students saw some flaws in the system of getting the material to Haiti and actually using it to build homes. So they’re fixing those problems. After words we went to the beaches in mexico for our yearly trip and they found a way to connect the two events.”  
“Talk about real world applications.”the woman commented.  
“Greg, is the farthest along. He designed a plane and is almost done with his prototype. At the end of the year he will submit it to the UN along with a lot of our other projects.”  
“Wow, so traveling helps?”  
“Yes, in fact the second project of the semester is for the students to identify a problem themselves and build something that may fix it. Most of them seem to be inspired by traveling and seeing the world whether it be on our trips or vacation with their family.”  
“Is it true that one of the machines for finding oil came from this school?”  
“Yes, actually that was a project myself, Monse and Alondra did in our spare time. The patent is shared by us three.”  
“You are one of the engineers that made that? That machine has saved millions of dollars and time on mining.”the man said shocked.  
“Coming from Texas, we knew a thing or two about the mining process and how important it was. Our goal was not only to save money and time, but to also help protect the environment.”  
“Well, you succeeded.”  
“What is the denial to granted ratio?”the woman asked.  
“Present students have only ever been denied once in the history of the school. They were denied because they were young and didn’t have the proper documentation. The student came back and everyone who had helped even a little made a retro documentation and they were able to get him his patent. When he became principal he made sure that documentation was a universal class and a student was never denied again.”  
“Principal?”  
“Principal Keith was that student.”  
“How many patents does your class hold in total?”  
“My class of 15 students holds a total combination of 675.”  
“What is that per student?”  
“On average that would be 45 per student, however it’s not evenly distributed as such. In fact I’m part owner of some of those. Greg the student you are about to meet has 15 solo patents and 51 shared patents.”  
“And how old is he?”  
“Thirteen.”  
“Wow, can’t wait to meet him.”  
“He is incredibly smart, I just want to ask you that before you meet you keep in mind that he doesn’t have the greatest confidence. He’s a foster kid and is still trying to get past that and find who he is despite that. I’m hoping this would help build up his confidence.”  
“A foster child? Here?”  
“There are actually several on campus. This is a way for kids to get out of the system but stay off the streets. Me and Alondra were the ones that showed him the ropes when he got in.”  
“So you two are close?”  
“Yes, he’s kinda like a son… our engineering students are somewhat antisocial, they get spooked easily by new people. Don’t let it freak you out.”he said and gestured for them to enter the room. Everyone stopped working for a second before they continued, wary of the introdures. He led them to Greg’s table and he shrunk slightly. “Greg, these are the Bernstiens, wanna show them your project.”he prompted gently.  
“Y-yes.”Greg said nervously and turned around looking at the shelves of his work area disoriented.  
“Greg,”Monse whispered and he snapped his head in her direction, she nodded at the small plane on her table and he rushed to it.  
“Thanks.”he whispered and rushed back. “Sorry, I was- having a little trouble with- the motor- and Monse w-was helping.”he said bashfully.  
“Go ahead and explain what it is and how it works. Just like for a patent.”Sebastian coached and the boy did as told, seeming to gain a little confidence in the familiar situation. “And what’s this the solution to?”he asked once the boy was done.  
“Problem.”Monse said through a cough not looking up from her work when the teen didn’t answer. With that he quickly explained the problem he was aiming to fix.  
“And this is the model for the final product?”the man asked.  
“Uh,”Greg said unsure of how to answer.  
“Progress.”Monse said through a cough.  
“Uh, not quite yet. There are some little problems here and there that still need to be fixed to be the model.”  
“How many prototypes did you build before getting to this masterpiece?”the woman asked.  
“Stages.”Monse said through another cough when once again he froze.  
“Oh, hold on.”he said and quickly pulled out five planes. “This was the first one, it wasn’t great really just getting all the bad ideas out of the way. The second one was much better internally. For the third one I focused on the structure, making it more draft resistant and structurally sound. The fourth one was the first that flew amazing, stable and safe. The fifth was altered to reduce price of production and how much fuel it would need.”Greg said quickly pointing to each plane.  
“How about you demonstrate these last three for us?”Sebastian suggested.  
Several hours later Greg had demonstrated his prototypes, they had looked at some of the other projects, choosing on Sebastian’s suggestion for the students who wouldn’t freak out. Then Greg had finished the tour with Sebastian being there to help him. He seemed to get his confidence and began to answer questions without help from Sebastian. Greg was then dismissed to go back to work, which he practically ran to. The young teen had been getting distracted, having to stop to write down ideas to perfect the plane and he couldn’t wait to go make it real. “Like I said, our students love what they do.”Sebastian said amused one Greg politely said goodbye and ran off. “Are there any questions I could answer?”he asked as they walked back to the office.  
“We would actually like to speak to Alondra, you said she had a degree and business and want her opinion on what might need extra funding.”the woman said.  
“Alondra has been missing for just over six months.”he admitted sadly.  
“That’s the set back Monse had.”she said softly.  
“It certainly affected her… all of us actually. Like I mentioned, we’re like one big family here.”he then explained the mix up the students had had in the beginning of the project. The ones that had done the design for the personal one were different ways to help find missing people.  
“And how many of those ideas were probable?”  
“All of them… if we had a lot more funding they would all be able to create the actual thing, not just a model. Even if it doesn’t help find Alondra it would certainly help find a lot of the missing people in the world today.”he said thoughtfully.  
“Mister and Misses Bernstiens, I hope you found our academy useful and special and enjoyed yourselves on the tour. I’m sure our students represented us well.”Keith said as he joined them outside of the main office, he had been impatiently waiting.  
“We found your academy was beyond special and your students made a wonderful lasting impression.”the man said.  
“In fact, we want to make a very large donation.”the woman added.  
“Two in fact; one for the school in general and one just for the science hall.”  
“We want to improve the food court, give your faculty and staff a raise and give more funding for the celebration for each hall. So we’ll be making yearly donations for the celebration.”  
“And we want to give the engineering hall the funding to make new computers and electronics for the school, that was a potential project that was mentioned.”  
“Yes, when funding permits we have the students create new technology for the school, once we’ve used it for a while we sell the product for more funding for those involved.”Keith agreed.  
“And we would like to fund the second project of the semester for mister Villela’s class. As well as the communication program we were told about. We think that is an amazing idea.”  
“The personal projects? That’s amazing, that’s where most of the patents come from, it’s why most of the students are here. And the communication program has proved to be helpful for a lot of our students, but we were concerned about being able to extend it.”he said, shocked and amazed. “Please enter my office, I’ll get all the documents in order and have everything squared away in a matter of minutes.”he said quickly, gesturing to the room and gave Sebastian an amazed and grateful look before entering the office.  
“Never have I seen rich people so excited to give us their money.”the secretary said.  
“Putting the socially awkward foster kid in charge of the tour was risky, but it worked.”Sebastian agreed quietly giving her a look.  
Later that night he had to kick both Monse and Greg out of the lab. He got Greg to his apartment, it was a small personal one, he made sure the teen had actual food, replaced the monsters with water, soda and juice and then entered his own home. “So, are the rich people giving us money?”Monse asked as he began to pour out the Monster in the sink.  
“Yeah, like a lot of it. Never seen Keith so happy.”Sebastian agreed.  
“You could’ve let him keep the monster, he deserves it.”she pointed out.  
“I left two.”he shrugged then let her sneak one off the counter as she went to her room with an eye roll. She would be returning it to him later. She was right, he deserved a little something for his efforts today. She came back out of her room with a book and spiral notebook to do some homework. “You don’t always have to be a week ahead, you know.”he said as he made dinner, that was more like a midnight snack.  
“Being ahead is how I get to make more things.”she shrugged. “And I’m two weeks ahead.”she added to which he returned with a sarcastic comment.  
“Alright, put the physics away and eat.”he said, placing a grill cheese in front of her then poured half a bottle of sprite in a glass and put it in front of her.  
“Soda? This late? Who are you and what have you done with my father?”she asked shocked.  
“I could give you milk if you prefer.”he shrugged. He sat next to her at the counter. “Thank you for your help with Greg.”he said gently.  
“It was nothing.”she shrugged. He studied her for a moment, she was just like Alondra, so much like her it hurt sometimes. She had her chill out, don’t care, sarcastic ass attitude. She also had her kind heart, instinct to take care of others, and modesty. He could also see a little of himself in her. She got his limited athletic ability, poor eyesight, long face and skin tone. She also got his love for video games, and quirky personality. She also got a double dose of stubbornness, ability to adapt and resilience. She got her black hair from both of them along with their brown eyes. She also got their combination of brains, and while she focused mainly on engineering she was interested in a lot of other things like Alondra was. She loved learning new things with her mother and during the summer they often took classes in different fields together. Then there was her taste buds; all three had a major sweet tooth, and also a love for sour things along with the tolerance for spicy things. She was the perfect combination of them both: physically, mentally and spiritually. There were little things he could tell she got from the combination of grandparents as well that had skipped her parents. Like her small size (given Alondra wasn’t the tallest Monse was tiny) and optimistic outlook in life.  
Looking at her now, it was funny to think that at one point they thought it was crazy for her to be their daughter. It was clearer than glass now; there was no doubt that she was their daughter. Once they finished they went to bed and Sebastian was again stuck in his thoughts and worries as he laid there with Monse in his arms. She was really the only thing keeping him stable at the point. The only reason he didn’t just get up and leave to go search for Alondra, and the only thing that kept the thought of following Alondra into the light at bay. He needed to know if she was really out there soon or else he wasn’t sure he could keep going with the uncertainty.


	8. Marvel

Alondra came out of the portal in New York City, in a hidden area in a park. She looked around making sure no one was watching before she looked down at the band around her wrist, the one Tony had given her on christmas. She had been eager to use the suit ever since she remembered about it. So she put on the suit, and somewhat nervously took off in the direction of the avenger tower. “Welcome back, little genius.”Jarvis’s voice said.  
“Good to be back, Jay.”Alondra said happily.  
“Would you like to inform Miss Potts of your arrival, they have been eagerly awaiting any news from you?”he asked.  
“Yeah, tell mama Potts I’m here. I’m headin’ the the tower.”she agreed. She circled the building once, just for fun and landed in the back lawn where Pepper was waiting. Alondra landed a few feet away from her and took off her suit. “Hey, Mom.”she said with a smile and Pepper rushed to her hugging her tightly, trying not to cry.  
“You’re back.”she said, trying not to cry as she pulled back and cupped her face.  
“Yeah, I am.”she agreed with a small smile.  
“Oh, god, we thought we had lost you.”she said, pulling her into a hug again.  
“It’s okay, Mom.”she assured her mother softly.   
“How are you here?”she asked pulled back after a moment, leading her by the arm to sit on a bench outside. Alondra explained everything to her and how it was so great that she remembered.  
“Where are the others?”she asked and watched as her face fell.  
“There was this giant space ship that appeared out of nowhere. There’s this bad guy named Thanos, he’s a really big threat. Last thing I heard from Tony, he and Peter were in the ship as it flew off.”she said sadly.  
“Peter was in it?”  
“He was on the bus when he saw and went to check it out. Tony tried to get him to safety, but couldn’t do much, he had to help Strange.”  
“Oh, no. oh god. I know what’s happening.”she said shocked as the memories of the movies smacked her across the face. “Have you heard from the guardians?”  
“No, why?”Pepper asked concerned.  
“Papa Stark is in space with Peter, what about the others?”she asked urgently.  
“Uh, they went to Wakanda. It's this-”  
“Kingdom in Africa T'challa is the king, I know.”she said quickly standing. “I’m gonna go help them.”she added, putting on her suit.  
“You be careful out there, we just got you back.”Pepper agreed, cupping her face.  
“It’s okay,”she promised and hugged Pepper again before stepping and taking off. “Jarvis, do me a favor, help me get to Wakanda.”she said once she was in the air.  
“Would you like me to turn on auto-pilot?”Jarvis asked.  
“Yeah, do that.”she agreed and the suit began to fly itself, making a loop since she had started going the wrong way. “Do you know where Papa Tony and Peter are?”she asked slightly concerned.  
“They are on a barren planet outside of the solar system.”  
“We’ll have to find a way to get them after we beat Thanos.”she sighed. A few minutes later she landed in the middle of the battle scene and started to shoot what looked like dogs from hell. They were alien animals, part of Thanos’s army, and had attacked as soon as she landed. In a moment where nothing was attacking her she looked around and saw Bucky staring at her from a few feet away. “Hey, Buck.”she greeted through her mask.  
“Alondra?”he whispered confused, he was snapped back to reality when she raised her arm and shot one of the monsters right behind him. She took off without another word, she needed to find her other parents and make sure they were okay.  
Steve looked up and saw the figure of Iron Man flying through the air “I thought Tony was in space.”Steve said through the coms.  
“That’s what Pepper said.”Nat agreed. The figure dove down and took out one of the larger beings, saving a lot of the Wakanda warriors, allowing them to see the different color scheme of the suit. “That’s not Tony.”she said as they stared at the suit, but they were quickly brought back to the battle as they were attacked.  
“Who’s the new Iron person?”Thor asked as he joined them in the middle of the battle.  
“It’s Alondra.”Bucky said as he passed them to go help Rocket.  
Groot looked up at that and went to where Alondra was, taking out many of the monsters as he made his way to her. “I am Groot.”he said to her from behind.  
“Groot!”Alondra said happily and hugged the teen tree.   
“I am Groot?”he asked and she took off her helmet, proving it was her. She wasn’t far from her parents, and they were able to see her in the distance.  
“You saved my life.”Okoye said as she went up to the teen. “Who are you?”  
“Uh, name’s Alondra.”she answered awkwardly. She then turned to Groot. “Where’s the other guardians?”she asked urgently.  
“I am Groot. I am Groot.”the teen said quickly.  
“This is no place to catch up.”Okoye pointed out as she killed a monster mid air as it launched at them.  
“I’m immortal, don’t worry about me.”Alondra and stepped around both to take on one of the larger monsters on her own. They went to help but were stopped by Groot just as she decapitated it with her bare hands. “God, I’m gonna need therapy after this.”she sighed.  
“Alondra.”Thor said as he landed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Without letting go Alondra lifted her arm and shot one of the approaching enemies as Thor did the same with his lightning. “So glad you’re back.”he added.  
“Hey, real quick. Do you know if Loki and Jane are okay?”she asked as they began to fight.  
“Loki is somewhere here in the battle.”he answered looking around.  
“Good,”she sighed relieved. Then she took off, flying low, knocking down dozens of monsters, giving the warriors the upper hand and she tackled a large monster Nat was struggling with. “Miss me?”she said cheekly after she shot it in the head and turned back to Nat. She stood and went to her, inspected her for a moment before hugging her.  
She pulled back after a moment and slapped her arm “Never do that again.”she said sternly.  
“Die or save your life?”she asked as she distractedly reached out her arm and killed the monster that Steve was struggling with, causing him to look up confused. He looked for the person who had just saved his life but was quickly attacked again.  
“Don’t.”Nat said in a warning no nonsense tone before turning to go help Steve.  
“You didn’t clarify!”she yelled out throwing her arms up in the air “Shit!”she yelled as one of the dogs tackled her down. The triangle on her chest shot out a beam, killing the monster and she pushed it off of her. Before she could stand she felt hands on her, helping her up, she didn’t know who was helping her until Steve’s big arms enveloped her in a hug. His shield covered her from behind almost entirely, protecting her from any danger from any angle, just as a father’s hug should make any child feel.  
“Are you okay?”he asked, pulling back.  
“Yeah, just glad to be back and see yall, like the new look… just wish we weren’t fighting freakin’ demogorgons.”she answered pausing to shoot a monster that was going to attack Rocket from behind. He turned back to the dead beast then turned to her and saluted her before continuing the fight, his mission was just to keep Groot safe.  
“Demo-what?”he asked confused.  
“Pop culture reference lesson later.”she said, stepping to the side to shoot a monster that was going to attack him from behind. “So, uh, what’s the plan here?”she asked as they began to fight.  
“We’re protecting the mind stone, they’re trying to find a way to get it out of Vision and destroy it so that Thanos doesn’t get it.”he answered through several grunts.  
“Vision? For real? But Jarvis is- Movie was different.”she deduced quickly, by this point they were used to her realizations like that so he shrugged and kept fighting.  
Large spiked wheels came up from under the shield around the rest of Wakanda and she heard T’Challa yell for everyone to fall back. She and Steve were safe, at the distances they were at but then she saw as Nat and Okoye were about to be run over by the machines. Sam and Rhodey were working hard to destroy as many as possible. She took off her suit and sped to her mother and the warrior. They ducked, knowing there was no way they would be able to outrun the herd of deadly machines, but Alondra arrived just in time and used a combination of her angelic power and her powerful magic to lift the machines in the air. The alien monsters started charging at them in a large herd so she slammed down the machines, killing the vast majority. “You didn’t clarify.”she said with a smug smile turning to her mother.  
“Who are you?”Okoye asked again.  
“She’s my daughter.”Nat answered proudly.  
Seeing the power Alondra made the leader of Thanos’s army call for them to take the mind stone from Vision “And kill the child!”he added angrily, not liking the new development.  
Alondra was off alone, fighting quickly and fiercely, she thought of maybe helping Zuri get the stone but didn’t like the idea of leaving her parents and friends out here. She had been going through the whole battle, helping them and making sure they survived. She searched for Steve, she hadn't seen him in a while and saw he was yelling something into the com. “Jarvis, what’s going on? Do you know what they’re saying?”she asked worriedly.  
“It appears Master Vision needs assistance. Bruce is on his way.”Jarvis answered.  
“Gotta go help him, that’s where Thanos is gonna show up.”she said and the suit took off. But she was knocked down and thrown into a ditch. She rolled to her back.  
“He’ll die alone, like you.”the villain said matter of factly.  
“She’s not alone.”she heard Nat say from above her, she twisted her head to see her and then she lifted it to see Okoye behind the villain. They attacked, and he seemed to forget about Alondra for a moment, until Okoye spoke.  
“Go, protect the stone.”Okoye said.  
“You sure?”Alondra asked worriedly.  
“Go, the stone is the priority.”Nat agreed. Alondra nodded and took off.  
“The girl is on her way, kill her!”the villain said angry that he had failed. Nat looked up and saw Bucky was over the ditch and had heard the order. She nodded and he took off running following the teen.  
“Guys, Vision needs back up. Now!”Bruce yelled.  
“Some get Alondra to Vision, if anyone can protect him it’s her.”Rhodey said.  
“They’re targeting her, they know how powerful she is.”Nat said.  
“I’m tailing her, they’re trying to take her down before she gets to Vision.”Bucky added.  
It was taking Alondra longer than she would have liked to get to Vision since she kept getting attack. “Lass!”Thor’s voice boomed and she saw him below her as she flew past him then he threw up the hammer and she caught it effortlessly and quickly used it to deflect the attacks she was receiving. She waved at him slightly before taking off at an even faster pace.  
Meanwhile, Vision was trying to fight off the attacker. He was stabbed in the stomach and thrown on the ground. Steve tackled the villain. “Get outta here!”Steve ordered before fighting the man that was trying to get the stone. But he was overpowered soon and was being choked on the ground.  
Alondra arrived just in time to see Vision stab the man that was killing her father, but he was weak, so it didn’t go through the entire body. It was a mortal wound, but not instantly mortal. He stumbled back, uncaring, he wouldn’t stop fighting until he was dead. Steve stood and made himself a barricade between the villain and Vision. Alondra growled and threw the hammer, it went around the two heros and hit the villain’s head; he went flying back and the staff sticking out of his back impaled him all the way. The hammer returned to her and they turned, shocked to see her. “Sorry I was late,”she said as she went to them.  
“Right on time.”Steve nodded and supported Vision. “I thought I told you to go.”  
“We do not trade lives, Captain.”Vision answered simply. They sat him down against a fallen tree. “You have the power to destroy the stone.”he said weakly to Alondra.  
“Possibly.”she agreed breathing through her mouth. “But it won’t come to that.”she added confidently looking over to her father that looked worried.  
“You don’t know me, why do you care for my life?”  
“Too many bad people in the universe to let the good ones die.”she said simply. “And you saved my, Dad, I owe you.”she added as she kneeled in front of him. She went to heal him, but he stopped her.  
“Save your energy and power.”he protested.  
“He’s right, Vision will be fine.”Steve agreed. “From what Bruce said you’re the only one that can defeat Thanos.”he added with a nod.  
Vision grunted as a gust of wind hit them. “What is it?”Alondra asked.  
“He’s here.”Vision said.  
“Everyone on my position, we have incoming.”Steve said through the coms.   
“What the hell.”Nat said as they waited for the storm in the calm.  
“Cap, that’s him.”Bruce said when Thanos came through a portal.  
“Eyes up, stay sharp.”Steve said before they attacked.  
Alondra went to follow, but was stopped by Vision. “They can’t hold him off, you must destroy the stone.”he said weakly, holding onto her forearm.  
“He has the time stone, he’ll just bring you back.”Alondra said and went to the battle. In the short time Thanos had knocked most of them out. She watched as Steve held his large hand, he had gotten the most contact on the god, but he was overpowered and brutally knocked out. Nat was trapped by rocks, Bruce was halfway observed into a large rock, Rhodey was thrown a few yards away. Everyone was overpowered leaving Alondra and Thanos alone.  
“Get out of my way, child.”Thanos said slowly.  
“Make me.”Alondra challenged, perfecting her stance. He gave a small smirk that fell.  
“You are the child of Stark.”he commented somewhat concerned.  
“Yeah, you took the stone from my favorite wizard, hurt my family, and want to hurt my new friend… where’s Gamora?”she asked through her teeth.  
“What do you care for my daughter?”he questioned inching closer to her.  
“Where is she?”  
“You care more for my daughter than your father?”  
“You spared his life for the time stone… as long as I take care of you they’ll be fine.”she said and attacked. He tried to simply use the gauntlet but it didn’t work as intended. It was a fierce battle that made him worry for a little. She had been able to take some of the stones from him in the battle. Once he realized what she was really doing he smirked.  
“Clever girl.”he said amused but then she was frozen in place. “Now, watch as you fail, powerless to save those you love.”he said, collecting the stones before going to Vision.  
“No!”she yelled angrily trying to break free. She wasn’t able to break free, but was able to put a shield around Vision.  
“I understand your pain.”he said looking back at her. He was able to break through the shield in a minute and ripped the stone out of Vision’s head.  
He put the stone in the center slot and felt as the power flowed through him. He stepped back ready to snap, but Thor came out of nowhere and threw his axe at him. Thanos tried to deflect, or destroy it, but failed and it lodged in his chest. Thor landed and sauntered over to him, grabbing his head.“You shouldn’t have have messed with her.”he said before pressing the axe in further.  
It seemed as though they had won, and Thor was killing the purple god. “You… should’ve…”Thanos said weakly “You should’ve…. You should’ve… you should’ve gone for the head.”he finished strongly and raised his hand to snap.  
“What did you do?”Thor asked, devastated, stepping half a step back. “What’d you do!”he yelled angrily. In using the stones to dust half of the universe he was forced to release Alondra who tumbled to the ground, landing on one knee. She watched as he opened a portal and backed up into it, she sped to it, getting through a fraction of a millisecond before it closed.  
“Where’d they go?”Steve asked urgently.  
“Alondra!”Nat called out worriedly and they began to search.  
“Steve?”Bucky said weakly and they saw his arm was turning to ash. Then they watched horrified as he collapsed, the second he hit the floor he was complete dust.  
On the barren planet Peter, Tony, Nebula, Quill, Mantis, Strange, and Drax slowly gathered in a circle among the rubble and debri from their battle with Thanos. “Something is happening.”Mantis said timidly, with a hint of fear in her voice. Mantis was the first to go, then it was Strange followed closely by Drax.  
“Steady, Quill.”Tony said as he watched the man, but it was worthless.  
“Oh, fuck.”Quill said before he was complete dust.  
“Dad,”Peter said fearfully and Tony turned to him.  
“You’re okay, Pete.”Tony assured him.  
“I don’t feel so good… I-I don’t know what’s happening.”he fearfully and he collapsed into his father’s arms. “I-I don’t wanna go, please.”he begged, not really to Tony but to any higher being out there that was listening. Little did he know Alondra was feeling him as he went through the process.  
“You’re okay, Peter, everything’s okay.”Tony lied fearfully as he led the teen to lay on a slab of concrete. “Stay with me.”he begged his son. It hadn’t been long since he had lost his daughter, and now he was forced to hold his son as he turned to dust.  
“I’m sorry.”Peter said before he was turned to dust and a wind blew it away. Tony tried to hold, but just slapped the concrete and slowly he sat on it devastated. He looked at his hands covered in the dust that used to be his son, hoping he would follow, but the release never came. Now the man was stuck on a barren planet thousands of light years away from his wife with a blue alien and no one else, nothing to live for.  
Alondra and Thanos stumbled out of the portal, “It is done, you have lost.”Thanos said as they faced each other, each standing tall and confident.  
“Nah… it aint.”she said in an angry breath. She was breathing heavily from the anger she felt.  
“Half of the universe is gone, reduced to ashes.”  
“But not me.. I can feel my brother being dusted, you’ll die for it.”she said angrily. Yes, Sebastian was her best friend, and Monse was the most important person in all the universes to her, but she had a fierce love for her siblings. They meant the world to her and Peter had become one of her closest brothers, he didn’t depend on her as much as the others did. They were close in age and understood each other in an indescribable way. But if any of her other siblings had been dusted she would have been just as pissed off.  
“I’m a god, do you really think you have a chance?”  
“You ain’t no god. If you were you wouldn’t’ve needed that shit,”she said nodding at the gauntlet. “If you wanna retire and be a farmer, you’ll have to kill me.”she added before the suit came over her body.  
“Very well.”he agreed with a smirk. If he died, he would die happy and content. He had accomplished his goal in saving the universe by dusting half of it.  
“You weren’t wrong, there are way too many people in the world, but killing them ain’t the answer.”  
“You have a better idea?”he challenged.  
“Reduce the future population, not the current one.”she shrugged simply.  
He tried to simply use the power of the stones to kill her, but found he couldn’t, he had used too much power with the snap, so he was forced to fight her hand to hand. Three hours later they were still at it, fighting as if they just started, neither giving in and giving up. He grabbed her and threw her into a field and she landed with a loud thud. She had dented the ground from the force of impact and she groaned as she sat up. She heard as he started looking for her, wondering if that had been the final straw that broke the camel's back. She crawled through the plants, staying hidden, wanting to sneak up on him. As she did she kicked a metal thing that made the loud sound of metal clanging on metal and she winced as she snapped in the direction of noise. “Ready to give up?”he asked as he slowly went to her. She didn’t answer, staying low and hidden, watching as he approached her location, just waiting for the right time to pounce. Her eyes glanced to what she had hit, it looked like a smaller gauntlet that would fit her hand perfectly. It was blue and purple, fitting the color scheme of her suit perfectly.  
It was a helping hand from the gods, so she picked it up and the suit shifted to absorb it as if it had been designed to do so. Now she knew what she had to do; get the stones from him and undo his snap. It was easier thought than done, however, she was only able to get one every time she tried. Sometimes she would gain one but lose another in the process. At one point they each had three and were just trading them for a while. There was never a break, a chance to take a breather and for nine hours after she got the gauntlet they did nothing but fight each other.  
At the sixth hour she had finally broken out of the loop and had gotten the soul stone, mind stone, time stone, and reality stone; leaving Thanos with only two: the power stone and space stone. While she was fighting the heros that remained had gathered at the tower trying to decide what they had to do next. The world was in chaos, half the population was gone. “We need to find Tony, Peter and Alondra.”Pepper said.  
“We find Thanos, we find Alondra.”Rocket pointed out angrily. He had just lost his son and bestfriend and it was beyond rage inducing. He was ready to kill the purple shit.  
“We don’t even know where to start looking.”Steve said.  
“There’s this thing we found, Furry had it for a reason, maybe it will help.”Nat sighed, holding up the pager Nick had to contact captain marvel.  
At hour twelve Alondra was able to get the power stone, the last one, but it had cost her. She was in bad condition, she only healed herself with her nephilim powers for mortal wounds. She was sure she broke her arm, her shoulder was all sorts of messed up, her knee cap was at an odd angle, she was bleeding from all areas of her body and she was exhausted. The only thing really keeping her on her feet was her speed healing, but even that was having trouble keeping up. She stood over him, breathing heavily, with anger in her eyes. He was lying on the ground, his right arm holding him up, he was in a worse condition that she was in, he couldn’t stand at all. She punched him in the face just one last time before stumbling back, falling to her knees in front of him. “What are you?”he asked weakly.  
“The person who defeated you.”she answered tiredly before snapping her fingers. The power it took was extreme, despite her powers it was damaging, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her feel like a normal on the brink of death.  
“You’ll regret that.”he said before passing out.  
“I don’t think I will.”she said before passing out as well. She was beyond wounded, beyond exhausted, and beyond relieved. She was really injured, but she saved her family.  
On the barren planet Nebula and Tony had been working together to get the ship to be able to take off. They were gathering materials when they felt a gust of wind and watched in awe as the people they had watched turn to ash appear out of nowhere as if nothing had happened. They looked around confused, when Tony saw Peter he dropped what he had been holding and went to the teen who swung to him and they met in the middle. “What happened?”Peter asked before they pulled back.  
“This shouldn’t be happening.”Strange said confused and concerned.  
“What?”Tony asked, keeping Peter close to him by holding onto him with a tight grasp on his suit.  
“This shouldn’t be happening,”he repeated as he looked around. “This wasn’t one of the possibilities.”he added.  
“We’re not dust, we’re alive and back.”Quill pointed out.  
“We need to get back to New York… now.”  
“We’re working on it.”Nebula said, gesturing at the ship. The doctor wordlessly opened a portal and went through it.  
“I guess we follow.”Drax shrugged and led Mantis through the portal. Nebula was next, Quill looked back at the and shrugged tilting his head before following.  
“We’re back, but it doesn’t feel like a good thing.”Peter said warily.  
“We’ll figure it out, c’mon.”Tony said and led him to the portal with his hand on the top of his back. They ended up in the lawn of the avenger tower where they were met by Peter’s other three parents who embraced him in a hug.  
“What were you thinking going up into space?”Pepper said once they pulled back. She was relieved to see they were both okay.  
“We need to go back to Wakanda, the others will be there.”Thor said.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”Tony asked confused.  
“We think Alondra undid the snap somehow.”Steve answered.  
“Alondra? She’s alive, she’s back?”Peter said quickly.  
“Yes,”Pepper answered and explained what Alondra had explained to her.  
“That’s why I didn’t see this possibility, I filtered those out.”Strange said. “If she did undo Thano’s work then she’s going to need medical attention.”he added worriedly.  
“Wakanda would be a good place to take her, Zuri is back meaning she could fix her up.”Steve said and so they went to Wakanda as quickly as possible.  
“We’ll prepare for her arrival. I’ll take good care of her.”Zuri assured them.  
“She should get the best treatment.”T’Challa told his sister who agreed.  
“Now, we just need to find her.”Sam pointed out.  
“If she followed my father, I may know where they are.”Nebula spoke up and they all turned to her. “My father would talk about this while working on me. He would tell me his plan to save the universe and even disassembled I wanted to please him, I would ask him what we would do once he succeeded. He said we would go to the garden, he spoke of a wonderful life there.”she explained.  
“Thanos wants to be a gardener… cute.”Rhodey said sarcastically.  
“Twelve hours ago Thanos used the stones to dust half of the universe. The energy levels caused had never been seen before.”Rocket said pulling out a holographic pad. “A few minutes ago a wave of energy even stronger than that was recorded washing across the universe… and it came from here.”he added showing them the image of a small planet.  
“That’s where they must be.”Bruce said.  
“You go, I’ll stay here with Zuri and prepare to heal Alondra.”Strange said looking at the teen who nodded.  
“But we don’t have a ship. The Benatar was destroyed on that planet.”Quill pointed out.  
“Then it’s a good thing I’m here.”Furry said as he walked up from behind the group. The warriors got into position to fight.  
“It’s alright, he’s with us.”Steve said and T’Challa nodded in agreement so they stood down.  
“You need a ride?”he asked smugly.  
“We need to go get Alondra and make sure Thanos is done for good.”  
“It’s a good thing I just so happen to have a spaceship.”he shrugged and nodded his head, gesturing for them to follow him. They quickly followed him and got into a helicopter.  
“Peter, maybe you should wait here with Pepper.”Nat said, stopping the teen as he was about to get in. Steve and Tony looked at eachother and the pair and nodded in agreement.  
“but-”Peter began to protest.  
“Peter, please.”she cut him off.  
“Tony, maybe you should stay too. You were on a barren planet for more than twelve hours. I’m sure you're tired and need to rest.”Steve added.  
Tony didn’t like the idea of not being there to see Alondra, but knew the man had a point. “C’mon, Peter, we can help Strange and Zuri prepare. You know the most about Alondra, we’ll be more useful here.”Tony agreed reluctantly, pushing his tongue against his cheek in disapproval.  
“Fine.”Peter agreed, deflated and stepped back. The father son duo stepped back and watched as the helicopter flew away. “I hope they get her back.”he sighed.  
“They will.”he assured him and led him back to the main building.  
“You look like you could use a good meal.”T’Challa said, handing each a bottle of water.  
It only took a few minutes, but everyone in the spaceship felt like it took an eternity to get to the planet in question. “There’s no defence up, no sign of an army.”Rocket said.  
“Because he doesn’t need an army.”Nebula said seriously, in a warning tone.  
“Let’s give him a reason for one.”Steve said and they entered the planet.   
They exited the ship and carefully searched the planet for any signs of Thanos or Alondra. “There she is.”Thor said and began to rush to the teen who was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.  
“Thor, wait!”Rocket called out, but was ignored. Just as the god kneeled next to the teen he was tackled down by Thor. They jumped into action, most of them surrounding them while Steve, Bruce and Nat protected Alondra from any danger, they didn’t want to move her, scared they would hurt her.  
“Steve.”Nat said and pointed his attention to Alondra’s gauntlet. “Those are all the stones.”  
“Except for the power stone.”Steve agreed in realization as they watched the god fight off the team, the only reason he didn’t look as jacked up as he truly was was because of the stone in his possession. “He has that one.”he added.  
Upon hearing this and seeing Alondra’s broken form Hulk finally emerged out of nowhere and he yelled angrily. “No one hurts little genius!”he proclaimed and attacked Thanos with a new level of anger. The ones who had been fighting the god jumped out of the way as Hulk lunged at him and landed on top of the purple man and began to beat the crap out of him.  
“Thor, he has the power stone somewhere on him.”Steve called out and the god of thunder watched intently as Hulk rapidly punched Thanos, who seemed to be enduring it way better than he should be. He saw that his right hand was clenched tightly and he called his axe.  
“Thor, what are you doing?”Loki asked concerned as he saw his brother’s stone cold face as he walked up to them. Thor wordlessly swung his hammer down and cut off Thano’s hand as he was being beat to death by Hulk, and now the damage he was receiving was more severe.  
Nebula had to look away as Hulk beat Thanos to a bloody pulp. Once he was content with the damage he caused he backed away and slowly went back to Alondra. “Hulk, calm down. The sun is getting real low.”Nat said gently as the parents made a small wall between Hulk and Alondra. He gently pushed them aside and carefully picked up Alondra. He cradled her to his chest and slowly walked back to the ship and got in. “I’ve never seen him be so… gentle.”she said shocked.  
“We need to go, get her to Wakanda.”Steve told the group who agreed.  
Everyone started moving to the ship, except for Thor who stared angrily at Thanos. “This isn’t the end… I’ll recover… and… and when I do- I’ll-I’ll go after her.”Thanos said weakly. Thor yelled angrily and summoned his axe, in one smooth motion he decapitated the purple god.  
“What did you do?”Rocket asked shocked, tightening his grasp on Thanos’s hand that clenched the power stone.  
“I went for the head.”Thore said stiffly before walking back to the ship.  
They flew back to earth, Hulk refusing to let go of Alondra the entire time, sitting with his legs crossed as he held the girl in his arms. They were stuck in a tense silence, no one saying a word the entire time. They landed in Wakanda and Hulk gently carried her out.  
“We’ll take it from here, big guy.”Zuri said as they met the retrevile team near the landing site.  
“It’s okay, Hulk, they’re going to heal her.”Steve assured the big green warrior. Hulk looked at Zuri and the team that was ready to aid Alondra then at Alondra, then at Steve, then at Peter who nodded gently so he gently placed Alondra on the stretcher they had ready for her. He took extra care and gently placed her arms over her chest to make sure they weren’t dangling.  
“We’ll take good care of her.”Zuri promised before they rushed off.  
T’Challa led them to a large room for them to wait in and they all sat or paced in silence. They sat in silence for a long while, until a phone began to ring. Everyone looked around, but none of their phones was ringing. Pepper found Alondra’s bag that she had left at the tower before she flew off to Wakanda. “Who the hell would be calling her?”Tony asked, confused.  
“That’s Jack’s ringtone.”Peter said as he quickly stood from his spot in the corner with Hulk and ran to them. He knew where she put her phone and quickly found it. “Jack?”he asked, amazed.  
“Peter? Is it you?”Jack asked just as amazed.  
“Yeah, it’s me.”  
“Where’s Alondra? I can feel she’s in a lot of pain. Is everything okay?”  
“Uh, Alondra-is uh.”Peter said unsure of how to answer.  
“Is she okay?”he asked worriedly. The adults looked on concerned as they watched Peter struggle to answer. “Peter.”  
“Jack, Alondra went up against a god… she’s not in great condition, but she’s immortal.”he answered gently. A moment later a portal opened and Jack came through.  
“Jack!”Pepper said happily and hugged the teen. The portal was about to close, and as it did Castiel stumbled through in the last moment.  
“Is Alondra okay?”Jack asked concerned. “What happened?”  
“Jack, where are we?”Castiel asked looking around the building.  
“Welcome to Wakanda.”T’Challa greeted, quickly recovering from the shock of the portal.  
“Wakanda?”he asked, confused.  
“Is Alondra okay?”Jack asked irritated, he wanted to know what happened to his sister.  
The parents gently and quickly explained what had happened, trying their best to keep him calm. They knew how emotion driven his powers were and knew that it would be bad news if he got scared or overwhelmed with concern. “How were you able to feel Alondra in your world?”Tony asked.  
“I just did.”  
“They have a special connection because of their angelic powers. He, Trixie and Alondra can feel each other.”Castiel explained.  
“I want to see her.”Jack said plainly.  
“They’re working on her, helping her recover.”Steve said softly.  
“You can see her once they tell us she’s okay.”Nat added, just then Strange opened a portal and came into the room.  
“You, you’re a nephilim, right?”Strange asked, pointing at Jack.  
“Yes,”Jack agreed.  
“Angel?”he asked Castiel who nodded confused.  
“What’s going, how’s Alondra?”Nat asked.  
“We’re having a little bit of a struggle trying to work with her powers. It’s a powerful combination, one we don’t really understand.”Strange said gently. Castiel curiously went through the portal where they could see Alondra laying on a table. The guards went to stop him. “It’s alright, he’s here to help.”Strange said and they let him get closer to Alondra. He went to her head and hovered his hand over it, closing his eyes and hovered it over her entire body, down and up.  
“She sustained so many injuries her grace is being stretched thin, really only working to keep her alive.”Castiel said looking up at the family.  
“Her grace?”Zuri asked confused.  
“It’s what fuels our angelic powers. The combination of all her powers shouldn’t have allowed for her to get to this condition, unless she was being suppressed.”  
“She used those, they’re powerful magical stones.”Zuri said, gesturing to the stones that were in capsules off to the side. “A normal human would’ve died.”  
“Hm, that explains the internal damage.”he agreed thoughtfully. “Her powers are trying, but she’s too injured, they can’t keep up.”  
“What can we do?”Steve asked concerned.  
“Is there a way to boost her powers?”Okoye asked.  
“Jack,”Castiel said simply. “We can take some of your grace and put it in her, that should give her enough strength to help her recover quickly. Nephilum grace takes a long time to recover, however. You won’t be as strong for a long time, vulnerable even.”  
“Do it.”Jack said definitively.  
“How much will she need?”Peter asked.  
“A quarter of Jack’s grace should be enough.”Castiel said thoughtfully as he looked around the room for a container to collect it in. “May I?”he asked, going to some glass test tubes.  
“Yes, go ahead.”Zuri agreed and he picked one out that seemed to be cleaned to his liking.  
“Okay, Jack, this may hurt a little.”he said going to the teen.  
“It’s okay.”Jack nodded confidently. Castiel pulled out a knife and snapped it open with a flick of his wrist.  
“Ready?”he asked and Jack nodded. He made a cut across his throat and the grace began to flow out, into the tube. A few seconds later he stopped the flow and healed the wound.  
“You okay?”Peter asked, holding onto his brother’s arm.  
“Yes,”Jack agreed as his older brother led him to sit down.  
Castiel gingerly went to Alondra again and lifted her head a few inches before dumping the grace on her face. It automatically was inhaled through her mouth as slowly as it had been taking from Jack. Castiel set her back down. “She’ll rest now, the internal damage should heal at a much faster pace now. Once she gets to a stabler condition she’ll wake up.”Castiel explained.  
“Thanks, Cas.”Nat said as they all watched the girl.  
“What about her speed healing? Could that help?”Tony asked.  
“It would help make sure the grace isn’t spread too thin. Her subconscious would most likely focus her grace to the major damage and her speed healing on other wounds.”  
“How do we boost her speed?”Pepper asked.  
“Uncle Thor could send a jolt of electricity into her system, give it the boost to get her to wake up. After that, it would be about nutrition.”Peter answered from where he sat with Jack.  
“Thor?”Pepper asked and the god was happy to supply. He took her hand and the electricity flowed from his veins to Alondra’s.  
It took a moment for Alondra to take in a large breath of air. She was awake now and she had to force her eyes open. She blinked a few times before her vision focused.  
“Alondra?”Tony asked concerned, they were surrounding her now.  
“Dad?”she asked back more confused than anything else, “Wha-”she began to ask and tried to sit up but the pain didn’t allow her, she grunted quietly exhaling deeply.  
“Easy there.”he said gently.  
“What’s- Thanos, holy shit, did it work?”she asked, starting before everything came back to her.  
“Yeah, it worked, you saved the universe.”Pepper said, coming through her hair fondly.  
“Nice.”she said, slumping back, not trying to hold her head up any more.  
“I can fix your shoulder.”Zuri offered, seeing the discomfort in Alondra's face.  
“Thanks,”she agreed, a little confused and they helped her sit up slowly. “Jack? Cas? What are you guys doing here?”she asked, seeing them in their spots that had been out of vision in her lying position.  
“This will hurt.”Zuri warned as she began to work.  
“Iaght, do what you gotta do, I ain’t healing it anytime soon.”she sighed.  
“You allowed this child to work on you without hesitation?”Castiel questioned.  
“Yeah,”she agreed as though it were obvious. “Shit, you weren’t kidding.”Alondra said, surprised, and smiled slightly amused. A few hours later it was just the teens in Zuri’s lab, she had finished with Alondra a while ago and now they were talking about the technology excitedly, geeking out over everything. Jack didn’t understand the how or why of the inner components, but he thought the end product was cool. Castiel just stood slightly away from them looking out the window, hearing the conversation. Alondra was a little tired, but okay, her left arm was in a sling, her right hand and forearm was tightly wrapped in a sports wrap, she had a walking removal boot on one foot, her knees were tightly wrapped and supported, she wore a corset to support her back and ribs, and all her cuts had been cleaned and covered. Peter loved learning about the Wakandan technology, he got excited over it. The heros had been called away by S.H.I.E.L.D. so that they could talk to Fury and get the story straight and address the nation, bring everyone to ease over what happened. Pepper had been asked to tag along to act as a civilian consultant in a way. “I don’t know how Stark would feel if I let ya do that.”Alondra said hesitantly when Zuri said she could add something to her suit to make it better and asked if she could try.  
“He can be protective… and childish.”Peter agreed.  
“What’s it like to have so many parents?”Zuri asked curiously.  
“Definitely makes for an interesting thanksgiving.”he answered slightly amused and thoughtfully.  
“It’s cool,”Alondra shrugged.  
“Do they argue a lot?”Zuri asked.  
“Rogers and Stark? Hell ya.”  
“They’ve had some arguments with our other parents, but not constant.”Jack added.  
A few minutes later Okoye came in with Fury behind her. “Mr.Fury is here to speak to you.”she said simply.  
“Everything okay?”Alondra asked confused.  
“We’re having a press conference to address what has happened over the last few hours. We’d like you three to be there.”  
“Where are our parents?”Peter asked.  
“They’re getting ready for the meeting already, let’s go.”he answered and began to walk away.  
“Jack, Cas, c’mon.”Alondra said.  
“He said you three, not us.”Castiel said.  
“Yeah, but we ain’t leaving you here, c’mon.”she said and they followed the man out. “Hey, why do we gotta be there?”she asked once they were buckled into the ship and Fury was preparing to take off. Okoye went with them, acting as a bodyguard for Zuri.  
“You are the one that defeated Thanos and got everyone back.”Fury pointed out before they took off.  
“Right, and what about us?”Zuri asked confused.  
“You kids ask too many goddamn questions.”he grumbled annoyed.  
“Well, you don’t give enough information.”Alondra defended.  
“Perhaps you should stop asking the one eyed man questions.”Castiel suggested.  
Soon they were going into a small room where the adult heroes were in their superhero suits. They were waiting for their introduction. “What’s going on?”Peter asked.  
“Didn’t Fury tell you?”Steve asked.  
“Yeah, we just don’t get why we gotta be here for a press conference.”  
“I didn’t tell them.”Fury said before he walked out of the room.  
“Again, what’s going on?”Alondra asked, just as a man walked in followed by body guards.  
“Is this her?”he asked happily looking at Alondra with a wide smile. “Is she the one that saved us all?”  
“Yes, she is, Mister President.”Agent Hill answered when Alondra did.  
“On behalf of the entire country, thank you so much.”the man said holding out his hand. Alondra confusedly shook it and he made sure not to hurt her, gently shaking her hand.  
She shot confused eyes at her parents and Pepper was the one to go stand besides her “Mister President, hi, uh, nice to meet you.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“I’m so happy that you will be joining the avengers initiative.”  
“What?”she asked shocked looking at her parents.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought that’s what I was told.”he said confused.  
“It is Mister President… they’ll be joining the team, we were just about to inform them of the news.”Pepper said politely and again the teens looked confused and shocked.  
“Them? Who’s them?”Zuri asked shocked.  
“You three will be the first teenagers on the team.”the president said.  
“Could we have a moment to talk to them?”T’Challa asked.  
“Oh, yes of course.”he agreed and left the room.  
“What’s going on?”Peter asked.  
“Congratulations! You’re going to be avengers!”Tony said in a cheery tone that was somewhat experimental and maybe even hopeful.  
“Really?”he asked happily.  
“Yes, you three along with T’Challa will join the team.”  
“That is if you’re okay with it.”Steve added.  
“This is awesome.”Peter said excitedly.  
“Why?”Zuri asked confused.  
“You three showed that you are amazing heroes.”Nat answered.  
“I’m not gonna be here most of the time though.”Alondra pointed out.  
“When you are here, you’ll be an avenger. You already have a room in the tower.”Pepper said.  
“Yeah, okay, whatever.”she agreed with a shrug.  
“You should go get ready, they’ll let you know when you’ll be presented.”Tony said and the teens were escorted out by some backstage hands and T’Challa.  
“Alondra, wait.”Steve said and she stopped, and turned back to the group. They waited for them to leave before they continued. “They want you to make a speech.”he said worriedly.  
“What?”she asked as though it were outrageous.  
“You’re the reason why they were only lost for half a day. You single handedly took on a god.”Pepper said. “So they want to honor you, with an award.”she added.  
“I-I… yeah, I took on Thanos on my own and unsnapped everyone back, but I didn’t take care of Thanos. Is he even gone, what’s to say he won’t come back.”she argued quickly.  
“Well, you did all the real work.”Nat said after a moment.  
“That doesn’t mean I defeated Thanos.. I passed out.”  
“Right, and then we showed up and because of your battle with him he was weakened.”  
She paused, blinking a few times and inspected the room.“What happened to Thanos?”  
“Thor.. you know.”Rocket said motioning with his hands that he had decapitated the god.  
“Wow, okay… so give Thor the award.”She tried to argue.  
“I merely killed him, you are the real hero.”Thor said.  
“I don’t wanna give a speech.”she complained, almost desperate. “I ain’t above pretending to pass out to get outta it.”she added in a warning tone.  
“You’ll do great, there’s nothing to worry about.”Steve tried to assure her.  
“Iaght, I’ll just talk about how I really didn’t give two shits or a flyin’ fuck about humanity, and actually kinda agreed with Thanos, and I only brought everyone back cause Pete was one of the people who were snapped away and cause I didn’t get to cieze to exist no one could have that sweet release either.”she shrugged confidently.  
“Is it in everyone’s best interest for her to pretend to pass out?”Bucky asked after a moment.  
“No, because she is going to give a really moving and motivational speech.”Tony said in a warning tone giving his daughter a look that said ‘you better or else’.  
“Or- and hear me out, now.”she said, getting everyone’s attention, some skeptical and others truly intrigued. “I don’t go out there at all, and just go see Papa McGarrett so that I can get yall together for the weekend.”she proposed with wide eyes.  
“You are in no condition to make portals.”Castiel said, he had stayed in the room so that he could walk with her to where the others had been taken to.  
“Cass.”she hissed.  
“Don’t worry, I write all of Tony’s speeches, you are an amazing girl with a brilliant brain, we’ll have a nice speech ready in no time.”Pepper said gently.  
“Or, better yet, you accept the award on my behalf.”she tried to appeal to her.  
“No,”she dead panned. “Lets go.”she added gently, leading her out of the room.  
“I think her passing out idea is in everyone’s best interest.”Sam said, holding up his hands with a shrug, saying ‘I know I’m right, but take no responsibility for what’s going to happen, your decision.’  
“I agree,”Gamora said pointing at Sam. Alondra just didn’t care enough to not pull a stunt like that. Gamora had been on the world with Red Skull, trying to find a way to communicate with Quill when Yondu showed up and gave her a ride to Earth.  
“I’ll pass out, I swear to you.”Alondra whined, she and Pepper were in a small separate room where she should be getting ready for the conference, but she refused to work on the speech.  
“Why are you so against a little five minute speach? That’s all we ask, five minutes, most people talk for an hour or two in the acceptance speech.”Pepper said.  
“I saved the half the universe, why am I bein’ punished?”she countered.  
“What’s it going to take for you to do this?”she sighed. Pepper could imagine struggling to get a young Alondra to do homework or a project for school that she found boring or stupid.  
“Nothin’, cause I. Don't. Want. To. Do. It.”she said stubbornly.  
“Why?”  
“Cause, it’s stupid and awkward and I don’t like talking to people, I can barely stand people.”  
“You’re not nervous to talk in front of all those people, so what is it?”  
“I just don’t like it. I never make speeches when I get an award.”she groaned irritated.  
“Because those were little awards at school or sports, not for saving the universe.”  
“I’m still recovering, can’t I just stay back here with Jack?”  
“You’ll be wearing your suit the entire time, no one will know it was you. You accept going into the team then accept the award, give a quick five minute speech and you’re done.”  
“Fine, but yall are gonna have to make it up to me.”she said irritated making Pepper smile. They wrote a nice little speech and Pepper left her to go check on the other. In that time she programmed her suit to do everything for her and when she was called out she sent the suit out and stayed in the room. The suite did a wonderfully flawless job that she watched on the TV in the room. The one thing she hadn't considered was that afterwards they would have to talk and mingle for a bit and the suit was not ready for that. She watched on her wrist ban as the suit tried to get back to her but was stopped by her parents for a photo shoot.  
“See, that wasn’t so bad.”Steve said quietly as they smiled for the cameras. “Oh, come on. You did great.”he added, taking her silence as her being upset.  
“Uh, I really need a restroom.”she said through the band, quietly. That allowed the suit to escape and get back to her. “That was close.”she sighed to the suit.  
She put on the suit and waited just a little longer before heading back out. “Thought you were going to just not come back,”Peter whispered to her, he had heard her use that excuse in class a lot to sneak out and not come back while she was in his school.  
“I was really thinkin’ ‘bout.”she answered, because she really had thought about just staying in the room until one of her parents came looking for her and she could argue that she did the speech so she deserved to stay in there to rest. That had really been a viable option, but a small part of her, that she would never admit to having, wanted to make her parents proud so she went to join them.  
“That was good programming, by the way.”Peter added after a moment making her snort, she knew she would be able to fool her parents, but she had trained her siblings all too well. It would be hard to fool him, but he also wouldn’t rat her out.  
“Thanks.”she said.  
For their part the avengers took extra measures to make sure they got the teens out of there as soon as possible, they knew they would get overwhelmed quickly. They were used to working behind the scenes, not answering questions and having thousands of pictures taken. So Nat and Pepper got them out with very little attention on them as possible while the other adults that were used to the press took care of them. “How do you feel?”Nat asked as they sat in the back of the limo.  
“Tired.”Alondra answered, it was just the mothers, the three siblings and Castiel; Okoye had taken Zuri to a seperate vehicle to get her back to Wakanda, knowing she wasn’t comfortable outside of it. Alondra sat by the door, the only person next to her was Pepper who she was heavily leaning against. Nat sat across from her, next to Peter who was in between her and Castiel. Jack was on the other side of Pepper, also feeling tired but not as much as Alondra was feeling. He had only lost a quarter of his grace and wasn’t hurt, trying to recover from fighting a god. By the time Happy got them to the tower Alondra was asleep.  
“Hey, wake up, you can sleep in a bed.”Nat said gently to Alondra.  
“Kay,”she agreed and got out when Happy opened the door for them.  
“Boy, you look horrible.”Tony said as he landed right in front of them.  
“Yeah, using the stones does that to you.”Alondra answered and hugged him, leaning heavily into his chest. “Where’s the others?”  
“They’ll be here soon. Let’s get you into bed.”he answered and easily picked her up.  
“I can walk.”she protested, but snuggled into him. They entered the main area, where all the avengers stayed, and waited for her to protest it.  
“Let’s get her set up on the couch.”Pepper said when they saw she had fallen asleep in Tony’s arms. They quickly got her set up on the couch, making sure she was comfortable. It was now mid thursday morning and they were all exhausted. Jack and Peter slumped onto the couch some distance from Alondra, allowing her as much space as possible. The parents sat on the couch with them, working around the sleeping teens. Soon they were all asleep. An hour later Alondra woke up and looked around. Her four parents and three brothers were on the couch she was on. She lifted her body a little and saw Castiel was separated on a chair, keeping an eye on them.  
“Do you need something?”Castiel asked her when they locked gazes as he stood and rushed to her.  
“What time is it?”she asked tiredly.  
“Twelve. How do you feel?”  
“I’m okay, I think I’m gonna have these injuries for a while, though.”she sighed.  
“You should rest.”he said gently and she nodded. Steve was closest to her, next to her head. She scooted up and made herself comfortable, snuggling into his chest.  
Steve woke with the moment and looked down to see she was content in his arms. “Are you okay?”he asked concerned holding her tightly. She nodded against his chest and he scooted down more, using the space she had freed up to make both more comfortable. He looked up at Castiel and nodded. He returned the gesture and returned to his seat.  
The next one to wake up was Peter an hour later to his stomach growling. He looked around and took in the image of his family napping on the couch. He was leaning against Nat, but not heavily so he was able to stand without waking anyone up. He turned and saw Castiel staring at him so he held a finger to his lips, he didn’t want to wake anyone up. He quickly and quietly got away from them and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Tony woke with the moments, and looked down to see Pepper was sleeping in his arms then looked around to see everyone else was still asleep except for Peter who had left a gap. He turned to see the teen preparing himself a nutella sandwich in the kitchen. He gently stood and went to the kitchen. “You know you can’t live off that stuff, right?”he asked the teen quietly as he took the sandwich Peter had just finished preparing. He cut it diagonally and kept one half for himself. Peter looked a little annoyed but didn’t protest. “So, what should we order?”he asked after a moment. “You know how cranky Alondra gets when she’s hungry.”  
“Uh, pizza?”he shrugged.  
“How original.”Tony said as he pulled out his phone. Jack went up to them and sat on a stool that was across from where Peter stood and next to where Tony leaned against the counter. “What kind of pizza do you want?”Toney asked nonchalantly.  
“Cheese.”Jack answered easily.  
“Trixie’s not here, you don’t need to get what she wants.”  
“I want cheese.”he said confused making Peter snort. His brother was still funny sometimes, he spent most of his time with Trixie and so her likes became his likes. Slowly the family began to wake up and join them in the kitchen. Steve waited until Alondra woke to join them, walking with her to the kitchen. Tony had quickly stood from his seat in the corner and led Alondra to sit.  
“Pizza’s here.”Tony said looking at his phone, while he was about to go sit in another seat. So the two fathers and two sons went down to grab the pizzas.  
“How do you feel?”Nat asked.  
“Good, once I fuel up I should be able to create two portals. Get Jack and Cas home and go see the 5-0.”Alondra answered rolling her shoulder that wasn’t in a sling.  
“Don’t push yourself.”Pepper said, concerned as Thor, Loki, and Jane walked in.  
“Alondra,”Loki greeted. “Nice to see you’re alright.”  
“Thanks, Sebastian is safe.”she returned, knowing that while they did care about her their priority was Sebastian.  
“And Monse?”  
“With him, you’ll be able to see them soon.”she assured them.  
The four males returned with the pizza and as they ate the other avengers and guardians joined them with ease, grabbing a plate and taking pizza. Tony had of course gotten enough for everyone. They ate with laughs and enjoyed their time together. By the time they all finished and were beginning to clean up it was three in the afternoon. “Iaght, Jack I think you should get back before dad freaks.”Alondra sighed, she felt strong enough to make the portals and at the very least make Steve remember.  
“Are you sure you’re strong enough to make portals?”Castiel asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be good.”she assured them with a nod. They said their farewells to the two males. “Ready?”she asked them as they approached her.  
“Yes.”Jack agreed. She held up one arm and he gently hugged her.  
“Make sure dad don’t freak out too much.”she whispered and he nodded before pulling back. She opened a portal and Jack waved one more time before he went through.  
“Farewell.”Castiel said before he followed. A moment later the portal closed.  
“Okay, my turn.”Alondra said as she grabbed her bag. “Oh, Pete, give me your phone.”she said setting her bag on a chair. Peter held it out to her and she quickly worked on.  
“What are you doing?”Peter asked.  
“You can now talk to us across worlds. Press the power button three times in a row if it’s an emergency.”she explained as she handed it back to him.  
“So, I can talk to the other?”  
“Yeah, Henry, Jack, Trixie, Will and me.”she agreed as she picked up her bag again. Steve stepped forward and helped her hook it over the shoulder that wasn’t in a sling.  
“Be careful.”Steve said as he pulled her into a hug.  
“Don’t think I can get into much trouble right now.”she smirked into his chest before pulling back. She chuckled a little when Nat walked up to him and pushed him aside so that she could take his place. “Be nice to dad.”she laughed as Nat hugged her.  
“I love you.”Nat whispered to her.  
“Love ya too.”she returned before pulling back. Nat cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead before stepping back into Steve’s arms. Pepper pulled out of Tony’s arms and hugged Alondra, tightly, but carefully. “I’ll be back soon.”  
“I love you so much, we’ll be waiting.”Pepper said before pulling back. She smiled at her fondly and proudly before stepping back.  
“Bring it in.”Tony said, approaching her and pulling her into a hug.  
“Don't do too many pranks without me.”Alondra said.  
“Well, they’re not as fun without you.”he said and kissed her head before stepping back. Peter went to her and hugged her.  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“Check in with me, will ya.”she said hugging him tightly.  
“You too.”he agreed before pulling back and they did a hand shake.  
“Iaght, I should get going.”she sighed and stepped back a little.  
“Hurry back.”Jane said.  
“Will do.”she agreed, tapping the side of her index finger to the corner of her forehead and give a small salute before she opened a portal and went through.


	9. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gives some information that is important.

Hi, I’m Greg. I live at the school for geniuses, my best friend is Monse Phelps. You thought I was just a supporting character, right? Well, I’m a little more important than that. The best way to explain it is to go through my daily routine and explain it from my perspective. I’m about to wake up at seven thirty. My alarm goes off and I groan cause I’m always staying up late. I always give myself a few minutes to just rest in bed before I get up and start getting ready for the day. I quickly change and go into my kitchen. I don’t really cook, most of the time I go to the food court for all my meals, but sometimes I just make eggos. Then as I eat I go through the news, looking for any sign of my mom. I should mention Alondra is my mom, crazy I know. While I have breakfast I should catch you up.  
Remember when she made Sebastian, my dad, kill her? Well, it wasn’t fully cause her powers were making her siblings sick. You see when powers like hers aren’t controlled they can make the holder or the people around them sick, and they’ll remain sick until the powers heal them. It would’ve been a rough few months, but it wasn’t likely they’d die. So why did the gods make her make dad kill her? Well, it was me. Messed up I know. Only my mom knows this, but Monse wasn’t originally their daughter, it was the love they felt for her that changed her DNA to make her their daughter. I, on the other hand, was conceived in a natural way.. I don’t want to think about it past those terms. If mom gave birth to me it could destroy the world, and that’s kinda what mom was chosen to prevent. So the gods lied to her telling her the only way to save them was to die. She was so mad once they came clean, telling them off cause she could’ve told them she was going to go back and it would’ve been easier for them. Anyway I was born soon after she died, cause the gods wanted to get her back down here as soon as possible. The thing was I was born, but she wasn’t ready to come back. Everything still hurt so much for her, the loss of her family, of her dreams. She had always struggled with depression, but never did anything cause she didn’t want to hurt those she loved. When her family disappeared she only kept going cause of my dad and sister. She was scared to come back, so she had to heal before she was able to come back. The gods knew it might happen, so they had given her time for three months of recovering, but she wasn’t ready. Her powers weren’t in control and they knew they couldn’t just send her back so close to the first mission without having full control of her powers. So we stayed in the heavens for six whole months, in which I aged thirteen years. When I turned thirteen I was able to understand a lot more, and Grandpa Odin let me watch my family on earth for a while. I was only able to watch little parts with mom up until that point, I knew them well now. Then I asked the gods if I could go help them; needless to say they were apprehensive, but eventually after talking to mom all of them agreed. Oh, no. it’s getting late, dad hates it when people are late. While I finish breakfast you can go through a flashback.

Flashback:  
Alondra and Greg were near a portal that would allow him to go to earth. “Remember what I told you?”she asked nervously, she didn’t want to let him go alone.  
“Go straight to dad, explain everything and let them test me. Stay calm, they’re not going to hurt me. Tell them you’ll be there soon.”he listed off quickly.  
“You got everything?”  
“Yup, medallion for protection, no one can possess me, I got my phone with all their numbers. My book to write down things. Also got clothes, and personal hygiene things.”he agreed.  
“You sure you want to go alone? The world can be scary.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay. You said dad will help me.”  
“I know, and he will. They all will.”  
“They’re not going to be mad at me right?”he asked a little nervously.  
“No, Loki might be pissed at Odin though.”she answered.  
“So, make sure they don’t go to confront him?”  
“Just try and keep them calm.”she laughed a little before turning somber. “Don’t be nervous, your dad will protect you with his life.”she said gently.  
“Okay,”he agreed.  
“Okay, I love you. Tell them I love them, and I miss them, and I’m working to get back.”  
“What do I tell them when they ask about it?”  
“Tell them, I need to heal before coming back. You need to save yourself before you can save the world.”she sighed after a moment.  
“Love you, mom.”he said and hugged her. She held him tightly.  
“Be good for your father, you have Loki’s mischievous streak.”  
“I’ll be good.”  
“Good, time to go.”she sighed, she kissed his forehead and stepped back.  
“Please don’t take too long.”he said with a sad smile. She nodded and walked to the portal on the ground. He looked back at her one last time before jumping in. He then dropped down to earth, landing with the superhero landing. He stood and looked around and before he could start walking a breach opened. Cisco and Sebastian jumped through in the suits and soon he was surrounded by the superheros; the avengers, team Flash, and team Arrow.  
“Who are you?”Tony demanded to know.  
“My name is Greg, I’m your grandson.”he said calmly.  
“Spidey?”Tony asked a little worriedly.  
“I swear, there’s no way.”Peter answered.  
“My mom is Alondra…”Greg said gently then turned to Sebastian. “You’re my dad.”he added.  
“Alondra is dead.”Sebastian said creating a spear. This scared him a little, but he didn’t match him.  
“She… she… the gods lied to her… they said the only way for her siblings to live was for her to die… the truth was she was pregnant with me… if she gave birth to me here it would’ve destroyed the world.”he explained nervously holding on tightly to the straps of his backpack.  
“What are the chances he’s lying?”Nat asked.  
“I- I don’t know.”Sebastian answered.  
“Was there a chance she was pregnant?”Frost asked sternly.  
“We were safe.”he defended quickly. But then as if he remembered something his features changed and they took that as confirmation that there was a possibility.  
“Where’s Alondra?”Steve asked.  
“She still needs to heal before coming down here.”Greg said somewhat sadly.  
“How old are you?”Sebastian asked.  
“Thirteen, almost fourteen.”  
“Well, we need to confirm he’s actually your son before anything.”Gamora sighed.  
“You got any powers?”Ronnie asked.  
“Yeah,”Greg answered with a nod.  
“Flash.”he said and Barry cuffed the boy.  
“Lets go.”Barry said, grabbing his arm. Soon they were at STAR labs with Cisco and Caitlin running tests on the samples they had taken from Greg who was sitting on the bed as Sebastian and Alondra had been when they first arrived in the DC cities.  
“Well, he is definitely your and Alondra’s son.”Caitlin sighed.  
Sebastian wordlessly turned to look at the young teen and sighed. They watched as he wordlessly went to the room, they decided to give them a minute. “So, uh,”Greg said nervously as Sebastian slowly sat in the chair that was under the table next to the bed he was on.  
“The tests came back positive, we know you’re telling the truth.”Sebastian said gently. “Do you have control over your powers?”he asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, mom started training me when I was five.”  
“Good,”he commented as he reached out and took off the cuffs. “So, what do you know about us?”  
“A lot, me and mom would watch you guys a little, but I know more from what she told me.”  
“Why’d you come here without her?”  
“She needs to heal.”  
“Physically or mentally?”  
“Mentally.”he said sadly. “The gods said that she’s still not emotionally okay. She still doesn’t have full control over her powers. She needs to have full control in order to succeed in all the missions.”  
“Yeah, she needs to recover a lot more.”he agreed sadly.  
“But she’s working really hard to get here.”  
“Why didn’t you wait for her?”  
“When the missions started and you guys started failing, mom didn’t let me watch a lot. She said she didn’t want me to see you guys so stressed and desperate. But Grandpa Odin let me watch a little and I thought maybe I could help.”he shrugged.  
“That’s not your responsibility.”  
“I know, but I want to help. I can help hold down the fort until mom gets back.”he said quickly.  
“You are definitely your mother’s son.”he sighed slightly amused and proud. He felt eyes on him so he turned and saw all the parents looking at them. “They’re not going to hold off much longer.”he added slightly amused turning back to his new found son.  
“Yeah, guess.. Uh.. guess we should out there.”he agreed timidly.  
“No need to be nervous.”he assured him gently.  
“What should I call you?”he asked quietly.  
“You don’t have to call me dad, it’s okay. We just met.”  
“But you’d be okay if I did?”he asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, I’d like that, but don’t feel like you need to.”  
“Can I.. uh.. Can I…”he said unsure as Sebastian stood, he didn’t finish his question. Greg simply launched himself into his father’s arms and hugged him around the middle. Sebastian was shocked for a moment, but then rationalized it and returned the hug. He had grown up with Alondra, who before all of this happened was indeed a hugger. First greeting and departure was always a handshake, but after that it was a hug for both. And while now she wasn’t that level of confidence, she always showed that expression of love and assurance with Monse and her siblings. “Sorry, I just… I’ve always wanted to do that.”he said as he pulled back.  
“It’s okay, don’t apologize for that. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.”he assured him softly. “Let’s go out there before they burst.”he said and with an arm on top of his back led him out.

Present day in the Lab:  
Hey, apparently it took longer than I thought, didn’t want to cut you off halfway. Anyway, I got a week with them after that, and boy was it fun. I loved every moment of it, all my grandparents are awesome in their own way. I got in trouble a few times cause of grandpa Loki. I really did try to be on my best behavior like I told mom, but he was just too fun. I got in trouble once while hanging out with grandpa Tony, but mom was right; I do have Loki’s mischievous streak. Me and Monse hit it off, and together we drove dad crazy. I had been scared she would be mad at me for taking mom away or she would turn into the jealous older sibling. Instead she took me in under her wing, like mom had with Jack and helped me learn and assimilate. Dad never really go mad, or at least that’s what I think, he would scold us and the like, but never really yell and punish us. I think he liked our relationship and just had to keep up the role of father. Even now, even if he doesn’t know I’m his son, he treats me like his son and when me and Monse get into some trouble he’ll scold us, but nothing else. He could easily take away our lab privileges or something but he never does, to be fair he is the coolest teacher on campus though.  
It hurts sometimes to watch him be Monse’s father, it’s like I’m back in the heavens with mom watching them live without us. But then I remember mom promised she’d fix everything, that she’d find us and we could be a family.  
Sometimes it’s like he knows and gives me the courage and support I need to do something, like the toure with the rich people. That was scary, but Monse helped me out and with dad’s support I was able to give the toure, I must’ve done good cause they gave us a ton of money. I knew dad was proud of me afterwards, and it made me so happy; even though he did take my monsters. Speaking off, I found out how to drink them without him knowing. I use hydro flasks and he doesn’t know a thing! I can drink all the monster I want, see? “Ugh”came out of my mouth as I spit the water out.  
“Nice try.”dad said as he walked past me with a smug smile.  
“HOw?”I exclaimed, making Monse laugh.  
“It’s not scientifically explainable. The best I got is, it’s a parent thing.”she told me looking up from her work to smirk at me. Ugh, maybe it’s not all great to have him as my teacher.  
“I just want my monster.”I sighed making her laugh.  
“And I just want some coffee, but no, not even decaf.”she agreed.  
“You would think he has more important things to do than control what we drink.”  
“He does, and he still makes time to torment us.”she sighed. She has a point, dad was our father, guided mom’s siblings, was a super and was the main hand in fighting to save the world, and still made time to make sure we were okay and taking care of ourselves. He was so mad at Cisco and Ralph when they introduced me to monster, and he tried to clip it in the butt. It didn’t help that Grandpa Dean would supply the one every day though. He had lectured me for a while about it, but I don’t know it just tasted so good, I didn’t care.  
“Alright, how’s it going with you caffeine addicts?”Dad asked us as he came up to the tables.  
“It would be a lot better if you just let me be.”I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“You’re keeping up with your documentation, right?”  
“Yeah, but I can’t figure out why it's not working like I thought it would.”Monse sighed and so dad went to her and checked her build and documentation.  
“Wrong resistor, do you need larger prescriptions?”he said simply.  
“You know I don’t.”she said slightly annoyed and he just smiled and patted her back, in a way that perfectly blended father and cool teacher before moving to me.  
“What about you, fixed the kinks?”he asked and I had to snap back to reality, I just wished mom was here, and thinking about it makes me sad.  
“Uh, almost.”I answered and then I had a sinking feeling in my gut. Suddenly everything was overwhelming, I could feel something was wrong with mom, she’s in trouble.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re way ahead of the class, don’t stress.”Dad said soothingly, he could tell I was on the brink of a panic attack, but just didn’t know the real reason. “Greg, calm down, just breath.”he tried to coach me and tried to get me to mimic his breathing. But the feeling, the dread was just too much, mom was in trouble and I couldn’t do anything to help her. I couldn’t even tell dad cause I wasn’t allowed to, I had to get through this on my own. Thing is, I really never had to. “Let’s get you to a panic room.”he said gently. With so many genius minds in the school, they had to make rooms for students to relax in to prevent a full on panic attack. To be honest, all I wanted was my parents, either one would be fine, really. He led me to one of the rooms and gently set me down. There were ocean sounds, and they had a cool breeze to simulate sitting at the beach. He sat me in a big comfy chair and it started rocking, like if I were on a boat. I got that from mom, we both feel so relaxed and calm on a boat, like Grandpa Jones. He moved to leave, but I just wanted my dad and before I could stop myself I grabbed his arm, holding him with an iron grip. “You’re okay, everythings okay.”he basically cooed at me, like if I was a little kid. I felt like one at the moment, so it actually soothed me. The feeling went away after about half an hour, and I knew mom was okay now. I know something or someone saved her so everything was okay. “Are you okay, do you want to talk about it.”he asked me gently as he caressed my hair, relaxing me further. I really, really, really wanted to, but I couldn’t so I slowly shook my head. “It’s okay,”he assured me, continuing the soothing motion and then he was pressing a glass of water into my hand. “You need to take care of yourself, Greg. Nutrition is a big part of this.”he said in a gentle but firm tone.

“Mister Villela, we heard about Greg’s attack.”Principal Keith said as he walked in. Principal Keith is actually an old hunter Grandpa Dean trusted. There were a few people on campus that were watching out for me, they kept track of me and made sure I was okay like grandpa Dean and mom had asked them to do. They were also taking good care of dad and Monse.  
“Yeah, just kinda sprung out of nowhere. There were no triggers.”dad said a little concerned as he stood and turned to the man.  
“Yes, well, you know how these things work.”he said in a tone that said it was okay. “You go ahead and go back to the lab, I’ll make sure Greg is taken care of.”he added.  
“Greg, are you okay with that?”dad asked me.  
“Yeah,”I agreed with a nod.  
“Okay,”he agreed after a moment and walked out.  
“Greg, what happened?”Keith asked as he knelt where dad had been.  
“I, uh, felt mom. She was in trouble, in a lot of pain.”I answered looking down. “It scared me.”  
“That’s understandable, but she’s okay now, right?”  
“Yeah, now she is.”  
“Okay, let’s get you to your apartment. You can take the rest of the day off.”he said gently and carefully led me to my apartment. “Call if you need anything, okay?”he said once he sat me on the couch. I nodded and he walked away.  
I know I sound like a little kid, but I want my mom. When she came down, I hadn’t been able to spend much time with her, she had been so busy trying to fix everything. Then it was decided that the best way to fix everything was to separate the worlds. I was okay with that cause I meant we would just be traveling across the realms to fix everything, but then the bad guys just had to mess everything up. Mom only had a little bit of time to tell us how it was going to change everything. Now I’m in this world I don’t really know, so close yet so far from my dad and sister, just wishing my mom would hurry up and save us.


	10. Hawaii 5-O

Alondra exited the portal with a groan, she was right outside Steve’s house. She trudged to the door, she saw the truck and knew he was home. He opened the door and stared at her shocked. “Hi…”she said unsure if he remembered or if he was shocked by the image of an almost twenty year old all broken at his door. “Don’t close the door… I’m…”she said unsure of how to finish, Alondra? Your daughter? She thought unsure of where to go with it.  
“Alondra?”he finally asked shocked.  
“Dad?”she asked, almost nervous, did he really remember.  
“Oh, god.”he breathed out before pulling her into a hug. She whimpered a little at the pain and he loosened his hold and stepped back a little “Sorry, what happened?”he asked, concerned as he led her inside and closed the door. Eddie ran out from around the corner, but quickly stopped from jumping on her when he sensed she was injured. He went up to her and danced happily, wiggling and jumping in excitement. Steve helped her sit on the couch and Eddie followed happily. “What happened?”  
“Uh, what are you asking? How did I come back from the dead, or why am I all…”she asked trailing off gesturing to herself.  
“Both, everything?”he asked a little overwhelmed and so she explained what happened. “But you’re okay, right?”he asked quickly, and she nodded. “Good… and so are the others?”  
“Yeah, everyone’s okay. Pete might need therapy after what happened, but everythings okay.”  
“Good… I can’t believe you’re back. I’ve been trying to figure out what happened.”he sighed hugging her again, she leaned into him.  
“I’m so happy you remember, it would’ve been hard to not pass out if I had to make you remember.”she sighed. “Have you seen the others? Do they know?”  
“I might be in the longest game of chicken.”he sighed. “Can’t get an answer from them, really. I think they all know, but we’re all too cautious to be the first to bring it up.”  
“What about Catherin, have you heard from her?”  
“Not since you met her.”he answered.  
“I’ll have to see if she remembers.”she sighed. She knew it hurt him when she would bring up her mother. He had been madly in love with her, and she chose to be a soldier over being with him.  
“Yeah, you should.”he agreed, tightening his hold on her just a fraction. They leaned back on the couch and she rested against his chest, with his arm around her.  
“Where are Kono and Adam?”she asked after a moment.  
“Not sure, they had the day off.”he answered.  
“We should probably go check on them.”she sighed, but neither moved.  
“Later, you should rest first.”he said scratching her head gently.  
“Yeah, I should build up my energy in case I gotta make them remember.”she agreed and nestled deeper into his embrace. “As long as I get everyone on the same page by tomorrow.”she added.  
“You will.”he assured her. He let himself relax with his daughter in his arms and bask in the joy of holding her. Soon her breathing evened out and he stopped the scratching motion and bent his neck to look at her. Alondra had her eyes closed “Alondra?”he asked quietly and got no response. He continued his scratching motion on her head. He looked at Eddie who was on Alondra’s other side, lying with her “Only cause she’s here.”he warned the dog before reaching out for the TV controller and turned on the TV making sure to keep the volume low. A few minutes later the sound of a car nearby made him look back out the window. He quickly picked up his daughter and carried her up the stairs, he laid her down in her old room.  
“Dad?”she asked tiredly, trying to open her eyes.  
“Shsh, go back to sleep.”he whispered gently. “Someone is here, you’re in no condition to use your powers.”he explained and she nodded. If she really absolutely needed to she could, but unless it was an emergency she should rest. Half way down the stairs he heard the doorbell. “Lou.”he greeted when he opened the door to see the man carrying a box.  
“Hey, Steve.”he greeted as he pushed in. “Where’s the poker table?”he asked, turning back to the other man. Steve suddenly remembered what he had been doing before Alondra appeared. “Man, don’t tell me you forgot.”he said.  
“Uh, no, I didn’t forget.”he lied. “Listen, Lou.”he began to say.  
“Man, don’t you dare try to cancel tonight.”he warned.  
“No, no, of course not.”he agreed, making a face that said he was crazy for thinking it, even though he did want to. “I was just going to ask if you could do me a favor… and clear the room while I go grab the table.”he added after a moment.  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.”Lou agreed, eyeing him suspiciously before going into the area that they play in. Steve quickly went up the stairs, two at a time and went into Alondra’s room and sat by her knees.  
“Alondra, honey, wake up.”he whispered and gently shook her.  
“Dad?”she asked again, bleary eyed.  
“Hey, tonight is a poker night.”he said gently. “Are you okay to stay in here for a few hours?”  
“Just leave me some water and snacks.”she said and turned to get comfortable again.  
“Okay.”he agreed with a sigh. He went down the stairs.  
“What were you doing up there?”Lou asked and he froze at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Uh, just…”he said unsure.  
“You did forget about tonight, didn’t you?”he asked amused. “You were getting that extra room set up for Grace, because you forgot.”he added.  
“Yeah, okay, I forgot.”he agreed and looked back up the stairs, he would have to move her into his room. “Don’t tell Danny.”he added making the other man laugh.  
“Well, c’mon then. I’ll help you set up.”Lou said and together they brought in the table and set it up for them to play. Then they brought another one for the food.  
“I’m gonna go get changed.”he said once they were mostly set up. He rushed up the stairs, changed, and quickly switched his daughter to his room so that Grace could stay in the other room. It would be a little game night, nothing too long because some of them did have work in the morning.  
At five most of the guests had arrived, it was many mostly the 5-O males and Dog the bounty hunter. Grace was set up in the room with a TV and her homework, Alondra still slept in Steve’s room. At six Steve remembered he hadn’t taken water and snacks up to Alondra before everyone showed up. “Okay, I’m going to go check on Grace.”Danny said as they were preparing for another round. Before he could stand Steve stopped him.  
“I’ll go check on her.”he said and they all looked at him oddly. He had already put some snacks in a bag for Alondra so he snuck them up the stairs along with two water bottles and went straight to his room and set them on the nightstand for Alondra. Then he went to check on Grace.  
“Hey, uncles Steve.”Grace said looking up from where she sat on the bed.  
“Hey, finish your homework?”  
“Yup.”  
“You hungry, need something?”  
“Nope.”  
“Okay.”he agreed and turned to leave.  
“Hey, uncle Steve?”she asked, stopping him. He turned and waited for her to continue. “Is there someone in your room?”she asked after a moment.  
“Why?”he asked a little worriedly.  
“I keep hearing groaning, like from pain, and whimpering.”she explained tilting her head.  
“From my room?”he asked, pretending to be confused.  
“Yeah,”  
“I’m sure it’s the pipes or something.”he shrugged then slowly backed out of the room. He knew he left the little girl confused, but he didn’t have any other option.  
“What took you so long?”Junior asked once he took his seat again.  
“She was hearing things.”he shrugged.  
“Things?”Dog asked.  
“Yeah, groaning and whimpering, probably the pipes.”he said distractedly.  
“Do you have a ghost?”Jerry asked.  
“I don’t think so.”he said slightly amused.  
“Jerry, there are no such things as ghost.”Danny sighed.  
“Says the one that moved out of an apartment before he fully moved in because of a ghost.”Junior argued making them snicker.  
“There’s blood on your hands.”Chin said to Steve who looked up confused. Everyone looked at him as he looked down at his hands that had a small amount of blood on them.  
“Oh, uh, I did have a small nose bleed right now.”he lied and stood to wash his hands. He would have to find a way to go back upstairs to check on Alondra. That had to be her blood.  
“Everything okay?”Lou asked suspiciously once he came back.  
“Yeah,”he said and they all stared at him unbelieving. “Are we here to ask questions or play?”he asked and everyone went back to playing. The only one who hadn’t said anything was Adam, who was just eyeing everyone suspiciously. Steve was the most sure about him and Kono remembering.  
Later Jerry went to the restroom and heard noises coming from Steve’s room. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a groan, the shifting of the bed and crumbling of a bag. He went to open the door, then saw that there was a smear of blood there. He looked around nervously and was about to open the door when he heard footsteps going up the stairs and he rushed to the restroom. He watched as Steve passed the restroom and looked around to make sure no one saw as he opened the door to his room. He gasped quietly seeing a glimpse of someone’s feet on his bed. He retreated back inside the restroom and waited for a moment before going to the door.  
“What are you doing?”he heard Alondra asked tiredly.  
“You’re bleeding from somewhere. We need to make sure none of your stitches broke.”he heard Steve say gently. It was quiet for a moment before he heard Alondra.  
“Oh, it’s the cut on my cheek.”she said. “Must’ve scratched the scab.”she added. He heard movement and then a hiss of pain, some crumbling of what must be a bandaid packet.  
“Okay, we’re almost done. Are you okay here for a while longer?”he asked gently. That was Jerry’s cue to leave and so he finally went to the restroom. Then he waited to hear the door open and close before opening the door just a sliver and watched as Steve went back downstairs. Jerry went to Steve’s room and tried to open the door, but found it was locked. He knew Steve always had a reason for the things he did so he let it go and would ask tomorrow.  
“Bye!”Grace called a while later as she and Danny went to his car. They had been the first to leave, they played another game and then Lou called it a night.  
By nine it was just Steve and Junior cleaning up. “I got the rest, thanks, Junior.”Steve said.  
“You sure? I don’t mind helping.”Junior said.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. You go ahead and go home.”Steve assured the young man.  
“Okay, I’ll just use the restroom first if you don’t mind.”  
“Go ahead.”he agreed. As soon as Junior left Steve rushed up the stairs. It was unfair she had had to stay in his room for so long.  
“Hey,”she said looking up from a file she was reading.  
“What are you doing?”he asked going to sit next to her.  
“Just looking at the files of one of your cases.”she shrugged. “I take it, everyone left?”  
“Yeah, sorry I had to make you stay up here.”he said.  
“It’s alright. I wouldn’t have been able to make them remember.”she shrugged. “The ones I need to make remember for sure are Kono and Adam.”she commented, closing the file to look at him.  
“How about some dinner?”he suggested. She nodded and they went down to the kitchen. Just like her first time there they made supper together and enjoyed the meal together.  
The next morning Steve left for work before Alondra woke up. He had left her some breakfast and a note for her before he had left. When he arrived he got a text from her and he read it as he walked into the office. “Hey boss.”Tani greeted him from her office where she and Junior were talking.  
“Hey,”Steve greeted with a nod as he passed by.  
Tani looked at Junior with a raised eyebrow. “I’m telling you, he was weird last night.”Junior whispered to her in an insisting tone.  
“Well, he seems fine now.”Tani shrugged.  
“Jerry said he was sure there was an injured person in his room.”  
“Well, maybe it’s none of our business.”  
“They’ve been acting weird for the past three weeks. Maybe this is why.”  
“How do you know it connects to Adam and Kono?”  
“Danny has also been acting weird.”  
“Because he’s been trying to figure out why Steve is acting weird.”  
“Look at Steve, have you ever seen him that distracted by his phone before?”  
“Well… no. but that doesn’t mean much.”  
“What are we whispering about in here?”Kono asked as she walked in.  
“Nothing.”they said in unison.  
Kono eyed them suspiciously before saying “I need you to sign this.”to Junior so that he could sign off on a case they had worked together. “Thanks.”she said, studying them suspiciously.  
“What’s going on with him?”Lou asked Danny, who was studying Steve.  
“I don’t know, but something is going on.”Danny answered, turning to him.  
“You think he’s dating someone?”Lou asked after a moment. Steve hadn’t put down his phone.  
“Maybe.”he said thoughtfully. “But he wouldn’t be so weird about it.”he added.  
“He was weird last night at poker.”  
“Weirder than he’s been the last three weeks.”he agreed.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“We need to figure out what’s going on.”  
“How?”  
“With help from them.”he said nodding at Tani and Junior. Tani looked up and saw the two men were looking at them. Soon they were in something of a stair down between the four of them. Finally the younger pair went to the office. They came up with a plan. Tani was supposed to go give Steve a coffee and spill it on the desk so that they had to hurriedly pick everything up in which then Junior would pick up the phone and stash it. It would take a while for him to get back to the phone after having to clean the mess. But Tani accidently spilled it on Steve along with some of the desk. Junior was still able to get the phone as he ran out to get paper towels.  
“Oh, my god. I’m so sorry.”Tani said shocked when Steve shot up, shocked from the hot beverage.  
“It’s okay.”Steve said hurrying to save all his papers and computer.  
“We’ll take care of the desk. You should go change.”Junior said as he and Tani began to pick up the desk when he walked back in with the paper towels.  
“Thanks.”Steve agreed and grabbed a spare change of clothes he had in a drawer and went to go change. Once he was out of sight Danny and Lou and rushed in.  
“What are you going?”Lou asked as Danny went to the computer.  
“Looking at his search history.”Danny answered.  
“What’s going on with his phone?”Lou asked and Junior handed it to him as they continued to clean.  
“Look, he’s been looking up abbreviations.”Danny said confused.  
“You ever heard of an Alondra?”  
“No.”Danny said after a moment of thought. “Why?”  
“Apparently she’s the one he’s been texting.”  
“What do they say?”Tani asked.  
“The first one was from this morning when he walked in.”  
“He’ll be back soon.”Tani said taking the phone, she took some screenshots of all the messages and sent them to herself before deleting them, and the messages. She was able to press the power button just as Steve walked in.  
“What’s going?”Steve asked.  
“Uh, we were just making sure all of your stuff still worked.”Danny said as he exited out of the search history. “It does.”he added.  
“Everything’s all cleaned up, sir. None of your papers got coffee, I don’t think.”Junior added.  
“Thanks, Junior.”Steve said eyeing them suspiciously. He looked at Tani who still had his phone and held out his hand. Tani quickly handed it over as it buzzed and she saw a message from Alondra. “Uh, I got it, thanks for the help.”he dismissed them and they all rushed out of the office. He sat in his chair and continued to message, not really reorganizing things.  
“Should we really have done that?”Junior asked the group as they went to the other office.  
“Well, we have to figure out what’s been going on.”Tani said looking at the phone.  
“What do the messages say?”Danny asked.  
“First one was from her ‘Damn, thanks for letting me know you left’ he said ‘I didn’t want to wake you up.’ ‘sure, I just had a small panic attack when you weren’t here, LOL’ ‘haha, very funny’ ‘thought you were kidnapped or something cause of the mess’ ‘don’t try to clean up’ ‘wasn’t goin to’ he responded with an unamused emoji-”  
“An emoji?”Danny asked shocked.  
“Yeah.”she nodded.  
“After that?”  
“She said ‘Eddie broke a plate’ dot dot dot ‘and a mug’ ‘don’t throw him under the bus just be careful when you clean it up. If you can’t, don’t worry about it, just don’t step on any piece’ ‘just made a pile in the corner, are Kono and Adam working today?’ She knows Kono and Adam?”  
“Maybe?”Junior said confused.  
“What does he say?”Danny asked.  
“Uh,”Tani said and went back to the phone. “ he said ‘yeah, they are’ ‘I need to see them 2nite at the latest’ ‘I’ll figure something out’ ‘LMK’ which means ‘let me know’.”she explained, Danny seemed annoyed while Lou seemed grateful to understand. “Then she says ‘you need the pythagorean theorem, a^2 + b^2 = c^2’ ‘what?’ ‘mb, that was for Henry’ ‘you can talk to them?’ ‘Of course, I’m that smart. You got a towel? I need a shower. NVM.’”  
“Never mind.”Junior defined.  
“‘Found them. BRB.’”  
“Be right back.”  
“He then said ‘should you take a shower right now? You shouldn’t get your casts wet.’ ‘It’ll be fine’ ‘make sure you don’t hurt your wounds’.”  
“That explains the blood from last night.”Junior said.  
“Is that it?”Lou asked.  
“Yeah, when I was giving him his phone there was one message that said she was going to take one of his shirts cause they didn’t scrape her wounds.”  
“So, now leaves the question, who is Alondra?”  
“Well, it could be a girlfriend.”Junior said.  
“She seems a little young for him.”  
“I don’t think he’s ready to date yet.”Danny commented.  
“Maybe that would be why he’s being so secretive.”Tani said.  
“And what else could distract him like that?”Junior asked and they all turned to see he still had yet to reorganize his desk and was still on his phone.  
“We should ask Adam and Kono.”Lou said and they looked at the other office that the couple shared. They were also whispering in a secret conversation.  
“Hey,”Steve said going into the office startling the group. “We got a case.”he added.  
Soon they were back looking at images of a female that had a giant hole in her chest and her heart was missing. “Okay, so, what are we dealing with?”Adam asked.  
“Well, we know for sure it isn’t organ selling. They weren’t cautious.”Jerry said.  
“Do we have that family contact list yet?”Danny asked.  
“Nope, so far all we know is that she works late at a bar and lives alone.”  
“What are the chances this is an animal attack?”Kono asked.  
“What kinda animal would just eat the heart?”Chin asked.  
“Boss?”Kono asked looking at Steve who was staring down at his phone.  
“Hm?”Steve asked looking up.  
“We have a case.”Danny said.  
“Uh, right, I know.”he agreed and pulled up more reports. “For the past few months this has been happening. I think we have a serial killer on our hands.”he explained, but they could tell there was something else on his mind, he was still thinking about something else.  
“Once a month we’ve been finding corpses with only their hearts missing?”Jerry asked.  
“Yup,”Steve sighed. He watched as Kono and Adam exchanged a look. He knew it was a wolf, he had just texted Alondra to confirm, and he was sure the couple knew as well.  
“Okay, so a serial killer. What now?”Danny asked.  
“Well, there’s no obvious type that they’re hunting. These people have nothing in common.”Lou said. They were off all ages and genders, and had no similar features.  
“Except they all had hearts.”Jerry shrugged.  
“You guys try to find the connection. I’ll be back.”Steve said.  
“Where are you going?”Danny asked.  
“Talk to Kent.”he said, beginning to leave.  
“The chief commissioner?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Why?”  
“Because, this is the type of case he likes.”Kono said as she eyed Steve.  
“Kono, Adam.”Steve said nodding to the door. The couple shared a look before following. “Do you two know what this is?”he asked after a moment.  
“We have a theory. Do you?”Adam asked.  
“I do.”he agreed. “Why don’t we see if we have the same theory?”  
“Go ahead.”he agreed.  
“I’d like to hear your theory.”  
“No, I insist you go first.”  
“Oh, for god's sake. You know it’s a werewolf.”Kono said.  
“You two remember don’t you?”  
“Sebastian and Alondra?”she said and he nodded then they nodded.  
“I’m going to go tell Kent about this. Have him take over with his hunters.”  
“Steve.”Adam said. “Do you know what’s going on? Why we’re here? Where the others are?”  
“Go to my house, now.”he said simply before leaving.  
“What happened?”Tani asked as they walked back in.  
“He wants us to go somewhere. You guys keep working on this.”Kono said.  
“Is it a lead?”Danny asked.  
“Um, kinda.”Adam said unsure.  
“We’ll go with you.”  
“He wants you guys here.”Kono said quickly.  
“We’ll be back.”Adam said after a moment and they left.  
“Does anyone else feel the need to follow them?”Chin asked.  
“You guys stay here. We’ll go follow them.”Danny said agreeing with Chin.  
“That would be going against what McGarrett said.”Jerry pointed out.  
“You guys stay here and try to find the pattern.”he said simply before they left.  
“Something is seriously going on.”Junior sighed.  
At Steve’s house Kono and Adam shared a look before Adam knocked on the door. “Who is it?”Alondra asked cautiously.  
“Adam and Kono.”Kono answered and the door swung open.  
“Alondra?”Adam said shocked.  
“You guys remember me?”Alondra asked.  
“Yeah, of course. What’s going on?”  
“Come in.”she said and let them in.  
“Where are Sebastian and Monse? What happened to you?”Kono asked.  
“Wow, that’s a lot.”Adam said once Alondra explained everything.  
“I know.”she sighed.  
“So, you’re about nineteen again?”  
“Yeah, the time we spend in the combined world is kinda like a dream. It’s an incentive for us to succeed. We were deaged about a year, but now we’re back in normal time and we’re about nineteen.”she agreed with a nod.  
In Danny’s car he and Lou sat outside. “Why did they come here?”Lou asked.  
“It must have something to do with that girl he’s talking to, Alondra.”Danny said.  
“In the middle of a serial killer case?”  
“All three of them know something.”  
“Do you know something?”he asked after a moment.  
“Do you?”he asked looking at the man.  
“No.”Lou said simply.  
A few minutes later he got a call. “Steve, you got something?”he asked.  
“Kent is taking over this case.”Steve answered, shocking them. He was on speaker but Lou could hear.  
“What?”Danny asked shocked.  
“Yeah, a few of his h… uh, specialized agents are heading over there to pick up all the stuff.”  
“And you’re okay with this?”he asked unbelievingly.  
“Yeah,”Steve said simply. “Could you make sure the transaction goes smoothly. I need to go take care of something at my house.”he added after a moment.  
“What do you need to take care of?”  
“Just some things, I’ll be back later.”Steve said before hanging up.  
“We should get out of here before he shows up.”Lou said and they drove off.  
Steve got back to the house with Kent and they all caught up. “So, what’s going to happen now?”Kent asked suspiciously.  
“I save the whole known universe?”Alondra shrugged.  
“How?”Steve asked.  
“I travel across the multiverse and change things, make an impact that will ensure the future.”  
“One change at a time.”Adam said with an agreeing nod.  
“Well, when you’re here you can always count on our help.”Kent said.  
“Thanks, I’m sure we can help out with the monsters.”Alondra agreed. He got a message and looked at his phone for a moment before looking up.  
“Let me know if you need anything. I have to go.”Kent said standing.  
“Now, we need to figure out if the others know.”Kono said once Kent had left.  
“Yeah,”Alondra sighed.  
“I’m pretty sure Joe knows. But I know the others are suspicious about what’s going on.”Steve said after a moment of thought.  
“How do you know about Joe?”Adam asked.  
“I’ve known the man my entire life. I know.”  
“Okay, so that leaves; Danny, Tani, Junior, Lou, Jerry, Chin, and it would be good to have Noelani.”Alondra said thoughtfully.  
“For now the ones we need to make sure know are Chin and Danny for sure, we can wait on the others if you need to pace it.”Kono said gently.  
“If I do two every hour, we should be good.”  
“Okay, we should get Danny and Chin down here, then we can get Lou and Jerry, then Junior and Tani.”Kono said thoughtfully.  
“Then I should have enough energy left by three to go find Sebastian and Monse.”Alondra agreed. Next few hours were a roller coaster for them, each hour they regained a friend and had to explain everything. Alondra would get tired, then regain her energy and use it again. By two everyone was at Steve’s house talking and laughing. They even got Kamekona to remember and they had gotten some food from his truck. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked confused for a moment until Alondra excitedly got up and went to the door.  
“Hey!”Joe said happily and Alondra hugged the man.  
“Joe… what are you doing here?”Steve asked as he came up behind Alondra and greeted the man once she had pulled back. “I thought you were working something in Korea.”  
“Might’ve taken your phone and texted him.”Alondra admitted as they walked in.  
“I thought Henry was the pick pocketer.”Joe said amused.  
“Trixie’s got her tricks.”Alondra countered.  
“Anyway, I was actually on my way back, so this was good timing.”he explained. Half an hour later Alondra was in the kitchen getting some water when Joe came in and helped her, even though she didn’t need the help.  
“Thanks.”she said before taking a sip.  
“So, uh, I looked like you asked me too, but I couldn’t find her.”he said after a moment. “Sorry, pumpkin.”he added sadly.  
“It's okay, I just don’t know if I have to see her too before going to find Sebastian and Monse.”she sighed looking down.  
“I’m sure if Steve asked around-”  
“I don’t want to ask him. I know it hurts him when I bring her up.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that. If you need to see Catherin he’s going to help you.”  
“It’s okay, if the gods want me to see her I’ll find a way or explain to them.”she shrugged.  
“Everything okay?”Steve asked as he walked in and went to the fridge.  
They shared a concerned look, unsure if Steve had heard them “Yeah, everythings okay.”Joe answered naturally. He gave her a look that said ‘don’t worry’ and she gave him a small smile.  
“What’s, uh, what’s going on here?”he asked, turning to look at them with two beer bottles in his hand as he gestured between the pair.  
“Oh, you know, just catching up.”he said, wrapping an arm around Alondra who smiled. Steve eyed them suspiciously as he walked out of the kitchen and Alondra sighed relieved.  
At three the others had left leaving only Steve, Alondra and Joe in the house. “So you’re going to make a portal and go find Sebastian and Monse?”Steve asked.  
“Yeah, but first I’m gonna send you to the bunker with all my other parents and siblings so that yall can talk and catch up and see that yall are really okay.”Alondra agreed.  
“Are you okay to do that?”Steve asked concerned.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. If I do burn myself out Grandpa Joe will be here, right?”she said, turning to the older man who nodded. “I need to get to them as soon as possible, that way yall get the last six months of your lives back and then we can all see eachother again.”  
“Okay,”he agreed with a sigh.  
“They should all know by now and be waiting for the portal to open.”she added after a moment and looked at her phone for a long while. Steve also had a small duffle bag prepared at his feet.  
“And everyone is going to be in the bunker?”Joe asked.  
“Just my siblings and our parents.”  
“Is that really the best world to do this in?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be a good place where they can stay low and not do anything and be comfortable. Everywhere else, the house are too small or they’re famous or something.”she answered, after a moment she finally looked up. “Okay, everyone is ready.”she said  
“Alright.”Steve agreed picking up his bag before he pulled her into a hug. “You be careful out there, okay?”he said softly before pulling back.  
“Be as reckless as possible, got it.”she agreed with a nod. She closed her eyes and held out her one good arm. After a moment two portals opened. “Okay, everyone got a portal. That one will take you to them.”she said pointing to the portal to the left. “I was able to open my portal too.”she added with something of a smug smile as Joe helped her into her backpack.  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”Steve agreed.  
“Fill them in for me, will ya.”Alondra requested.  
“I’ll make sure we’re all on the same page.”Steve agreed touching the portal and disappeared.  
“Let me know if you hear from Catherine please.”Alondra told her grandfather.  
“Of course.”Joe agreed and hugged her before she stepped into the portal. She stumbled out in an odd looking world. She was in a dark jungle.  
“What the hell?”she asked shocked and turned to go back through the portal but found it had already closed and she sighed.  
“You must make the scientist think they have failed in making portals. Take the dog and get to the portal near the river bank.”she heard a voice say from inside her head.  
“Oh, god.”she sighed and started moving in the direction she heard water in. She heard a bark, and a puppy ran up to her. It was a male labrador retriever. “Hey, little guy.”she said softly and picked up the dog. “Okay, now let's get outta here.”she sighed and started walking again. The bushes ruffled and she froze terrified for a moment. She couldn’t recognize the world she was in, and didn’t know what dangers it held. A velociraptor jumped out of the bushes and she sped off. She was slower than she should be. She was able to keep a good distance away from them, but it wasn’t a great distance. She saw the portal and dove head first into the portal and crashed on hard floor, turning onto her back staring at the portal. She was in the bunker and they had all exclaimed her name happily. That joy lasted all of three seconds before one of the dinosaurs went through the portal. “Kill it! Kill it!”she yelled as it towered over her and she tried to back away, but couldn’t manage because she was on the floor and her injuries limited her movements.


	11. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of abuse.  
> A lot of Spanish in this one. (sorry).  
> This one got away from me.

Alondra was on her back, holding on to the puppy, trying to back away from the dinosaur that towered over her. She only had one foot to do the real work with, and it was hard to move at all. There was screaming and yelling in the bunker in a moment of panic. Then there were gunshots and she looked to see Dean above her head shooting at the raptor. The gun didn’t do much other than anger it. Tony tried to kill it with the hand from his suit, that injured it, but it just came back angrier. It attacked Tony, but was stopped by Jack who knocked it back. “Get it to the portal.”Alondra yelled. It sensed her as the weak one and went after her again. “Holy Shit!”she yelled trying to scurry away again. Someone hooked her by the armpits and dragged her away as she saw Rogers punch the reptile in the snout. The punch seemed to have stunned it and Tony, now in full suit, pushed it into the portal and Alondra closed it quickly. Then everything was quiet.  
“What was that?”Jack finally asked as they all recovered from the shock.  
“That was… awesome!”Dean answered.  
Alondra was on the floor still, her back against someone, and she couldn’t move. “Hey, are you okay?”Oliver asked gently, he was the one that had grabbed her.  
“Ahuh,”she said tiredly, still shocked with what happened.  
“Alondra!”Trixie yelled and launched at her, making her groan. “Sorry,”she said backing up with a grimace. Chloe gently took Trixie aside so that they could help Alondra stand.  
“What happened? I thought you were going to go find Sebastian and Monse?”McGarrett asked as Oliver and Graham walked her to sit at the table.  
“The gods had other plans.”she ground through her pain. “My stitches broke.”she added after a moment when she registered the blood on her side. That had them moving again.  
“That’s a lot of blood.”Henry said warily.  
“Jack, go get the first aid kit.”Dean said and Jack ran off as they all gathered around her.  
“We should get her to a hospital.”Chloe said concerned.  
“If they test my blood it will come back as something nonhuman.”Alondra protested.  
“And that’s bad?”William asked.  
“Yeah,”she groaned.  
“Got it.”Jack said as he ran back.  
“Why can’t you just heal her?”Trixie asked.  
“He had to give me some of his grace, he needs to be careful with how he uses his powers for a while.”Alondra answered.  
“Mom, can’t you use magic?”Henry asked turning to Emma.  
“It’s fine, I just need some new stitches.”Alondra assured them when Emma hesitated as Dean set to work.  
“You know how to stitch?”Peter asked Dean.  
“Been doing them since I was ten.”Dean answered.  
“What happened to you?”Iris asked.  
“Fought a purple god named Thanos who tried to kill half the universe.”Alondra answered nonchalantly, then hissed.  
“Sorry.”Dean said quietly.  
“I thought the gods were good.”Felicity said.  
“Not this one. He used these stones to wipe out half of our universe.”Pepper answered.  
“Then, I kinda fought him for like twelve hours straight, stole the stones and snapped everyone back.”Alondra added  
“He was also Gamora's father.”Nat added.  
“He killed her mother and took her to make her his soldier.”  
“Are you justifying killing him?”Killian asked.  
“I didn’t kill him.”she protested.  
“Okay, all done.”Dean said as he stood.  
“What’s with the dog?”Iris asked after a moment that they all took to recover.  
“Oh, the gods changed my portal to find this little guy so that these scientists think they failed in something… I don’t know.”she shrugged.  
“Should we be worried about that portal?”Henry asked, pointing to a portal and everyone turned.  
“The gods made that portal for Catherine.”she answered after a moment and everyone froze.  
“Are you sure?”Jack asked after a moment.  
“Yeah,”Alondra nodded and they all stared at the portal.  
“Did you talk to her?”Henry asked after a moment.  
“No,”she said as she stood, the ones closest to her moved to help her stand quickly. “I’ll just close it before something the government intervenes.”she sighed and lifted her good arm.  
“Well?”Peter asked and she shook her hand and closed her eyes.  
“Something’s not letting me.”  
“We’ll just have to keep an eye on it.”Barry said after a moment.  
“Where’s uncle Sam?”William asked Dean.  
“He went on a hunt with Cas and Bobby.”Dean answered.  
“What are the chances of something attacking us?”Peter asked.  
“The bunker is completely safe.”he assured them. Alondra, Jack and Henry shared a look.  
“What are you gonna do with the dog?”Trixie asked as she played with the puppy on the ground with Henry and William.  
“Can we keep him?”Henry asked hopefully.  
“Why should you get him?”William argued.  
“Yeah, I want him.”Trixie agreed.  
“Oh, boy.”Peter whispered.  
“This can’t be good.”Jack agreed.  
“No one is keeping the dog.”Emma cut in quickly making Henry deflate.  
“Alondra is the one that brought him so she’s responsible for him.”Oliver agreed.  
“Yeah, he could help with Monse’s anxiety actually.”Alondra agreed as if she had just thought of it. “Sorry, guys.”she added looking at the youngest siblings.  
“You should probably go change.”Dean said after a moment, Alondra was dripping a little bit of blood since his shirt had been soaked.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed with a sigh and left, expertly navigating the halls. The puppy whimpered and chased after her upsetting the three youngest.  
“I’ll help you clean up the blood.”Jack sighed and went to go grab the cleaning supplies.  
When Alondra walked in again with the dog following the foyer was empty, but she heard everyone in the kitchen. She tilted her head confused, but then the harsh chemicals they used hit her nostrils and she understood why they relocated. She went into the kitchen to hear they were sharing what had been happening in each world over the last few weeks. “You met Elsa?!”Trixie exclaimed shocked and excitedly. “I wanna meet Elsa.”she added.  
“Hopefully you don’t get trapped in an icewall with slash by her.”Alondra grumbled as she entered and sat in the only empty chair, obviously set up for her so that she didn’t get any more hurt and was comfortable as well.  
“You were trapped in an icewall?”Chloe asked shocked.  
“Yeah, mom almost got hypothermia.”Alondra agreed.  
“You let her get stuck in an icewall?”she asked Emma.  
“You took me to find a killer at a highschool.”she countered.  
“Wait, you went on a case that wasn’t monster related?”Dean asked.  
“Safer than fighting an angle with heaven’s arsenal.”she shrugged.  
“What?”Tony asked.  
“I fought a purple alien god with you guys.”she pointed out.  
“This is… you shouldn’t be in that many dangerous situations.”Oliver protested.  
“I fought all powerful drug lord meda humans with yall.” she countered and he titled his head and shrugged as if agreeing with her.  
“At least that didn’t happen with us.”Graham said gesturing at her.  
“I did go up against the wicked witch of the west and got transported to the bottom of the sea though.”she said tilting her head thoughtfully.  
“Wait, if you really think about it though, you are the one that’s always jumping into danger.”Peter said thoughtfully and they all paused thinking about that.  
“Look at our parentage. It’s in my blood.”she shrugged after a moment.  
“Can’t argue that point.”Henry agreed.  
“I believe the saying ‘do as I say, not as I do’ applies here.”Nat countered.  
“I’m hungry.”William said after a moment. Before anyone could say anything there was a blinding white light and they ended up at a park, sitting at a picnic table, or standing around it. There was a gazebo in the center.  
“What the hell?”Dean said shocked.  
“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me. Can’t we take a break.”Alondra complained angrily.  
“Where are we?”Tony asked.  
“Mexico.”she sighed, slumping her shoulders.  
“How are we gonna get back?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“What Mexico are we in?”Peter asked.  
“Let’s find out.”Alondra answered after a moment of looking around. She turned and started walking in a set way.  
“Que le podemos ofrecer, comadrita?”a woman at a window asked, it seemed to be a house.  
“Toman dolar?”she asked casually.  
“Claro que si.”  
“Entoses, ah, veintiuna lunches.”she answered nonchalantly.  
“Veintiuno?”she asked shocked.  
“Si, todas sensias.”she agreed.  
“No van a salir rapido.”she said worriedly.  
“No se preocupe.”she assured the woman who rushed inside.  
“What are you doing?”McGarrett asked.  
“I don’t think ordering lunch is going to do us any good.”Lucifer added.  
“Relax, I know what I’m doing.”Alondra said calmly.  
“Algo mas? Sodas, agua?”the woman asked when she came back.  
“Una agua con cada lunche.”  
“Orita se las trien. De donde vienen?”  
“De los estados unidos.”  
“Que estado.”  
“Kansas.”  
“Eres Villela?”  
“Si,”she said with a smile.  
“De quien?”  
“Uh, mi abuelo era Don Gregorio.”  
“Tu te ves cómo la hija de… Tere.”  
“No, soy de Angela.”she said with a smile.  
“Como se me puedo olvidar? Eres la que te quedaste con todo, verdada?”  
“Si, de donde escuchó?”  
“Pues, de todos. Todos savens que paso.”  
“Dejarán de ser mexicanos verda?”she asked with a laugh.  
“Yo se.”she agree with a laugh. “Que te paso?”  
“Me atropellaron. Vengo con mis amigos para curar me.”Alondra lied naturally, taking Lucifer by surprise a little. “No más que no hablan español, me preocupa un poco.”  
“Pues, llegando a San Miguel no va haber problema.”  
“Ah, quanto le pone que van a durar?”  
“Denlos… media hora.”  
“Claro que si. No mas con que salgan ricas.”she agreed making the woman laugh a little and she limped away and sat on the steps to a big building.  
“So, what did you find?”Jack asked.  
“We’re in… mom’s home town.”she answered.  
“What?”Trixie asked.  
“My mom, the one that I grew up with. The gods also transported her roots from where the hunters live to this world when they took her.”  
“So, this is where she grew up?”Henry asked.  
“Well, not exactly.”  
“It was a farm, not a city.”Dean agreed.  
“I now own the house her parents owned. We can stay there and we’ll be safe until we figure out what’s going on.”  
“I thought that was all yip yap with the lady.”Trixie said.  
“I was figuring out if we were in the right place, not some alternate dimension.”  
“I’m still hungry.”William sighed.   
“I also ordered us some food.”she said as she searched the wall for something.  
“That was a restaurant?”  
“Yeah, most stores and shit like that are parts of their homes.”she said typing on her phone.  
“What are you doing?”Chloe asked.  
“Wifi.”she answered distractedly.  
“You’re stealing wifi?”Emma asked.  
“This is the only place you can get free wifi… I want to know what they think happened.”she sighed concentrating on her phone.  
“With what?”  
“My mom, her entire family. The US said it was a missing persons case. But these people have a knack for making up stories.”she sighed. Half an hour later they had gotten the food and water she had ordered and were sitting at the steps again.  
“No pueden estar aquí.”a man told them. Alondra stood and went to the front of the group.  
“Perdon, estamos esperando unos amigos que los van a llevar a casa.”she explained calmly, stopping Lucifer who was about to bribe the men who were in uniform.  
“No pueden esperar en los escalones del municipio.”  
“Si, claro.”she agreed and began to lead everyone away from the building.  
“What happened?”Rogers asked.  
“Cops don’t want us on the steps to the government building.”she answered simply.  
“You were stealing wifi from the government?”Dean asked.  
“Someone in the government had to put the password on there.”she shrugged.  
“Why do you lie so much?”Lucifer asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Why did you lie to them? You said we had a ride coming.”  
“I didn’t lie, might’ve used Facebook to contact a cousin.”she shrugged. “I ain’t walkin’ all the way. It ain’t a lot, but I’m tired.”she explained.  
“A cousin?”Peter asked intrigued.  
“Yeah, we got tons of them here.”she shrugged. “Of course, they can’t know about you guys.”she added and they’re expressions fell.  
“Why not?”Henry asked.  
“Cause, these are simple folk, okay. All the shit we do, they can’t know about.”she explained and just then two trucks rounded them for a moment before they parked.  
“Alondra!”a short girl exclaimed happily and ran to her. She tightly hugged Alondra.  
“Que tal, Ana.”she greeted with a soft smile.  
“Ay, Alondrita.”a man said happily hugging her carefully.  
“Como le va, tio.”she returned. “Tio, Ana estos son mis amigos. No hablan espanol.”she said then introduced them all by name.  
“Te ves cansada, ah que llevarte a casa.”the man said and they all loaded into the trucks.  
“So, tio is uncle.”Peter said once they were off in the back of the truck.  
“Yeah, he’s technically like a distant relative by marriage. But me and Ana were really good friends growing up, so I called them tia y tio.”she shrugged.  
They drove something of a long way to a small farm town having to pass through dirt roads that had a lot of rocks. Alondra stared behind her at a hill. “What’s over there?”Jack asked.  
“Uh, graveyard.”she answered distractedly as they entered the lower levels of the small town. There was a small hill up ahead.  
“Anyone you know there?”Graham asked.  
“Anyone who lives here and dies here ends up there. I know a few.”she shrugged and the two trucks stopped before they were fully at the top of the hill.  
“Dijistes que te dejemos con Rofi, verdad?”Ana asked, she was driving the truck they were on.  
“Si, gracias. Orita pasamos para la llave.”Alondra and they all began to get down. The two trucks left and she led them to a small store that looked like a house. A small dog started running to them and she made a scolding “sht” sound and it just growled but backed away. “Alright, yall stay here, I’ll be right back.”she sighed and entered the store. She came out a while later with a large container of poison and a bag in her good arm. The items were automatically taken from her.  
“What’s with the poison?”Emma asked.  
“Spiders.”Alondra sighed and led them to the road.  
“We shouldn’t walk on the road.”Trixie said.  
“Dogs are loose and territorial. You get too close to the houses and they’ll attack.”Alondra said as they went up the hill. They heard a truck coming so they moved to walk on the edge of the road.  
The people inside and outside the truck waved and she returned it. “More cousins?”Dean asked.  
“Hell if I know.”she shrugged and they came into the patio of another shop. “I’ll be back.”she sighed and entered the store, the door knobs are a little different, they weren’t knobs, but little levers you turn to pull the lock open from the inside. They watched as she talked to the woman who gave her a key. Then she bought some candy as well and gave her a wad of money before coming back out.  
“What was that about?”Jack asked.  
“Ana’s mom. She takes care of the house while I’m out. Pays the bills and what not.”she shrugged and led them back onto the road.  
“So, where’s the house?”Jack asked as they walked down the steep hill.  
“Not far from here.”she assured them. She had to hiss at some of the dogs.  
“I’ve never seen cows in real life.”Trixie said amazed as they turned onto another hill and saw some cows off in a field. The hill was covered with rocks and wasn’t smooth like the one they had been on and it was also a lot steeper, so Alondra struggled to walk a little. She slipped and was automatically stabilized by Rogers who had been right behind her making sure she didn’t fall.  
“Wow, this is a pretty house.”Iris commented as they came up to a cake green house with a large white fence surrounding it.  
“Yup, grandma knew how to keep a garden.”she agreed and reached a hand over the small fence protecting the garden and unlocked it and let everyone in.  
“These roses are so pretty.”Trixie said. They went up the large three steps and Alondra unlocked and opened a door before letting everyone in.  
“Wow, those are a lot of pictures.”Henry commented as they walked in to see a sitting area that had a shelf full of framed and unframed photos.  
“Where’s the light?”Pepper asked.  
“OH, I need to turn on the circuit box first.”Alondra said and went to a door and opened it, descending steps that looked like the ones out front and going to the side of the large house.  
“Wow, this is a big backyard.”Peter said amazed seeing the back yard that had a little hen house several old cars and trucks and a tractor.  
“Over there is a door that leads to another backyard. One of our aunts bought the house there, so it’s even more land.”Alondra said as she pushed up a lever.  
“Oh, my god! What is that!?”Emma yelled seeing a large bug coming at them.  
“shit.”Alondra said, grabbing a plank of wood and slamming it on the bug. Then she scooped it and took it to the cement wall and whacked it against the wall then gave it a few blows on the ground. “That is the reason we need poison.”she sighed as she walked back to them.  
“That didn’t look like a spider.”Nat countered.  
“It’s still a poisonous bug.”she sighed and went back inside.  
“Poisonous?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah… wait, no, venomous.”she corrected herself.  
“Why did it smell bad when you killed it?”Jack asked.  
“It smells like vinegar, its called a vinagron.”she shrugged turning on the lights.  
“Okay, well its getting late, I doubt we’ll figure out what’s going today.”Dean sighed.  
“We should talk sleeping arrangements.”Graham agreed making Alondra laugh.  
“We need to make sure it’s safe to sleep.”Alondra corrected walking deeper into the house.  
“That doll is creepy.”Peter said looking at a doll that was on a swing on the top corner of a hall.  
“Yeah, always hated that thing.”she agreed and the small hall took them to a small room with a full size bed. “Okay, so we need to shake out any bugs that may be in the beds. So basically we just undo and do the bed.”Alondra explained.  
“Is this the only bed?”  
“Nah, there's this one, three in there and two in a room we passed. And if I remember correctly there are two air mattresses in storage.”Alondra said quickly.  
“I think that’ll do.”Killian nodded.  
“And if we have to stay longer, we can also clean the other house, then everyone should have a bed.”Alondra sighed.  
“Alright, so we have to take care of the beds, what else?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, we need to get rid of all the bugs in the restroom, and someone needs to go up and check our water supply.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Sorry, what was that?”Lucifer asked.  
“Water supply on the roof?”Iris asked.  
“Yeah, we have a limited water supply here for the restrooms and sinks. We need to go up there and make sure it’s clean.”Alondra answered.  
“Okay, well, uh. How about some of us take care of the stuff in here and some of you go up to the water.”Emma said a little shaken.  
“No one turn on the water.”Alondra warned and lead a group past some curtains over a small step and out another door.  
“Was that the kitchen?”Oliver asked confused.  
“Yeah,”she said and led them to the middle of the house that had a sink outside and a large ledge that was an extension of the roof. It provided cover from the sun at the sink.  
“How do we get up there?”Barry asked.  
“Ladder over there, near the tractor, watch for spiders and other bugs… and snakes.”  
“You seem to really know this place.”Graham commented as Barry and McGarret went to grab the ladder from where she had directed them.  
“Yeah, well, did this a lot.”she shrugged.  
“So, why do you think we’re here?”Rogers asked.  
“I don’t know. The gods aren’t exactly the clearest.”she sighed as the two men came back.  
“Okay, so one of us goes up there and checks the water. If it’s clean, great, what if it’s not?”Dean asked once they had set up the very large ladder.  
“If it ain’t then we’ll have to dump it out, clean the tank and wait for tomorrow’s water supply.”  
“So we won’t have plumbing till what time?”Tony asked.  
“Midday, give or take.”she shrugged. “But we got trees so.”she shrugged.  
“Right, cause we can all just use a tree.”Nat deadpanned.  
“Someone go check.”she said rolling her eyes.  
“Well, it doesn’t look dirty, but doesn’t smell clean either.”Lucifer said conflicted.  
“Iaght, I’ll be back. That means we can just get one of the pills to make sure it stays clean.”Alondra sighed and went around the house. Killian was the only one to follow. “Dad?”  
“What, you’re injured and it’s getting dark.”Killian defended himself.  
“Just don’t talk.”she sighed and opened the large gate that had a small door for people.  
“Where are we going, lass?”  
“Get the pill.”she said going down the hill and to a small house they had passed. “Tia?”she called at the door.  
A few minutes later they entered again. “Where’d you two go?”Rogers asked.  
“To get the pill.”she said and held out the large white pill for someone to take up to the ones on the roof. Soon they entered the house again.  
“Okay, everything you said is done, now can we sit down?”Chloe asked tiredly as they met in the kitchen.  
“Yeah, sure, where’s the poison?”she asked.  
“Right here.”Jack said holding it up.  
“Cool.”she said taking it and exiting the house again.  
“I got it.”Oliver assured and went after her.  
“Is she okay?”Henry asked.  
“Why?”Iris asked.  
“She seems… weird.”  
“I’m sure being here is just bringing up a lot of old memories and feelings.”Emma assured him.  
“But, she seems like mad or annoyed.”William said.  
“Well, she’s the only one that knew Angela. This place is really tied to her.”Dean explained.  
“Why are we here?”Jack asked.  
“We’re trying to figure that out right now.”Felicity answered.  
“Are we done now? Can we talk about what really matters?”Emma asked when Alondra and Oliver walked back in.  
“I just didn’t want to end up taking any of yall to the hospital at three in the fucking morning.”Alondra said defensively.  
“Thank you, we appreciate that, but we need to find a way outta here.”Iris said camly.  
“The gods obviously want us to do something here, I just don’t know what.”Alondra said tiredly slumping her shoulders.  
“You really have no idea?”Nat asked.  
“Nah,”she said tiredly rubbing her face.  
“Think, why now? Why bring us here today?”Tony said.  
“Uh, I don’t know… it’s a full moon today. Weird things tend to happen here.”  
“Like what?”Pepper asked.  
“Witches.”she answered contorting her mouth into a shape of displeasure to one side.  
“Witches?”McGarret asked unbelieving.  
“Yeah.”she nodded changing her mouth into a thin line that lifted at one edge.  
“Like, the wicked witch of the west?”Emma asked, receiving a nod.  
“What else?”Graham asked.  
“Uh… I don’t know… at one point there were ghosts and uh… there was this one thing that went from roof top to roof top, scaring the shit outta people.”  
“What was it?”Trixie asked.  
“Some were convinced it was a mount lion, but the only ones who had the balls to actually go out and look swore it was… well a huge owl. In the mexican culture witches turn into owls and other birds to roam free at night. The bigger the bird the more powerful the witch, probably more evil too. They said it was so big it could’ve been… the devil himself.”  
“Of course.”Lucifer sighed annoyed.  
“It’s just the hispanic belief, Dad.”  
“How do you know the difference between a real owl and a witch owl?”Jack asked.  
“Well, a witch owl is actually just like the spirit of the witch possessing the owl. You can’t tell the difference until you catch it. If it burns with holy water then it’s a witch. But if it’s a turkey, you know it’s a witch if it runs away at night.”  
“So many questions.”Felicity mumbled.  
“We’ll find out soon enough what they want us to do.”Alondra sighed tiredly. “No one is gonna take a shower, okay. We need to be careful with our water.”  
“Do we really only have that one tank?”Barry asked.  
“Yeah, we can take water from the other house if needed though. So we got like two tanks.”  
“Where are those air mattresses?”Chloe asked.  
“Uh, in storage.”Alondra sighed and went out the door. Her sibling followed her this time. They went down a path on the edge of the yard on that side near the kitchen and she opened the door to a small building that was connected to the open garage with the tractor that was on the other edge. “Okay, be careful while looking.”she sighed letting them in.  
“Wow, this is a nice bike.”Henry said.  
“Yeah, that was mom’s.”she sighed sadly staring at the bike. “One of her older sisters gave her the money for it when she was little. Then she kinda passed it onto me on one of our visits here.”  
“Found the mattresses.”Peter said holding up two boxes.  
“Alright, lets open them outside, make sure no bugs found their way in.”she sighed and lead them all out so that they could check the boxes before bringing them in. “Alright, that makes eight beds for twenty one of us.”Alondra sighed when they walked in.  
“I’m sure some of us could manage on the floor if needed.”Dean said.  
“You crazy, no way.”Alondra countered, scrunching her face in disapproval. “We’ll manage with eight beds.”she assured him tiredly. “It’s about three people per bed.”  
“Its only for tonight, right?”Graham agreed.  
“Hopefully.”Alondra sighed.  
“Where should we set up the mattress?”Chloe asked.  
“Uh, the living room and the room next to it.”she answered and so they all went back to the front of the house and began to set them up. As they did Alondra stood in between the two areas and stared at a picture that had an old couple, four young woman and a young man lined up.  
“Was that them?”Trixie asked quietly standing next to her. Alondra had been so concentrated on the image that she hadn’t sensed Trixie and jumped a little.  
“Uh, yeah.”she answered with her throat tight.  
“Which one was she?”  
“That one.”she answered pointing at the youngest in the image.  
“She was pretty.”  
“Yeah, she was.”she sighed. Their conversation was interrupting by air compressors.  
Once they were all done they all went to the living room they had entered through. “I think we should get some rest and figure all this out tomorrow.”McGarrett said.  
“I think that’s a good idea.”Emma agreed.  
“Uh, never walk around barefoot and always check your shoes before putting them on again.”Alondra commented distractedly from where she was sitting on one of the sofas.  
After some discussing it was decided that Emma, Killina, and Graham would sleep together, Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie would take one bed, Oliver, Felicity and William would take one bed, Tony, Pepper and Henry would take another, Alondra and Dean would take another, Peter and McGarrett would take another. Barry and Iris would take one of the air mattresses while Steve and Nat took the other. They all looked around to make sure everyone was comfortable with where they would be sleeping. “Where’s Alondra?”Iris asked and they all turned confused.  
“I think she’s over there.”Peter said noticing the glass at the top of the door frame that leads to the other room, they could see the light being switched on and off. They all carefully went to the door and peered in watching as Alondra tapped on the petals of the flower lamp to change the light settings. She was simply standing there tapping the flowers, going from high to off with several taps changing the brightness each time.  
“Alondra?”Graham called gently while slowly approaching.  
“Hm?”Alondra asked not turning.  
“Whatcha doing there?”Emma asked.  
“Nothing.”she said still not turning and the group shared concerned looks. She waited for a moment before continuing the tapping of the flowers.  
“Okay, well, uh… we decided how we’re gonna spend the night. You okay sharing a bed with Papa Dean?”Felicity asked gently.  
“Yeah, sure, whatever.”she agreed. She turned off the lamp and finally turned and started walking to the door they were all crowding against with a blank expression. They let her pass and she wordlessly went to the other smaller room and got into bed.  
“Is she okay?”Henry asked quietly.  
“We’ll just keep an eye on her.”Barry said nodding his head.  
“But she seems really out of it.”Peter said concerned.  
“I’m sure she’s just tired.”Pepper assured. They all forze when they heard the bed squeak. Then they heard a door slide open and close and they watched as she went out a few moments later and dropped some blankets on the air mattress in the living room.  
“It gets cold at night.”she explained simply when she saw them staring at her. Then she simply went back into the room and they heard the bed squeak again.  
“It’s late, let's all get some rest.”Oliver said and they all split ways. Dean walked in and paused when he saw Alondra on one side of the bed nearest to the door, she was wearing a large flannel shirt and was laying on her side with her back to the rest of the room.  
“Does it get that cold?”Dean asked as he went to sit on the other side of the bed. He got no answer and the rest of the occupants shared a look. They had wanted the most parents with her so the three from Storybrooke were on the other bed while Rogers and Nat were on the air mattress.  
“Are you alright, lass?”Killian asked concerned.  
“Mhm.”she answered, but curled up into a tighter ball on her side.  
“It’s okay if you’re not.”Nat said gently.  
“Tired.”was all she said letting out a deep breath.  
“Well, lets get some rest.”Dean said after a moment and they all settled in. He reached out to scratch her head, like they knew she liked and relaxed to, but instead of relaxing she tensed and scooted away. They all saw, it was a test to see if she was truly okay, and they knew she wasn’t now. “You know there’s more bed than that edge right?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Mhm.”was her answer, but she didn’t move.  
“I just don’t want you to fall and get hurt.”  
“Just shut up already.”she said annoyed and they all looked on concerned.  
“That’s no way to talk to your father.”Killian scolded. Alondra groaned and got up and went to the door, making them think she was going to walk out. Instead she reached behind the mirror to turn off the light and went back and got in bed, never looking at any of them.  
Despite being the first one in bed, she hadn’t fallen asleep as she shed silent tears. She buried her head in the shirt she was wearing over her own clothes, just taking in the scent. That's when she heard a large crash a small distance away, she thought maybe on the other house she had told them about. She carefully got out of bed, careful to not wake Dean or any of her other parents as she went out the door to the backyard and looked up at the sky. She saw a ginormous winged beast fly from the area the other house was in to the metal roof that protected the tractor and cars to her roof. “Holy shit.”she mumbled to herself, shocked. She knew mexican owls could get huge, but she had never seen one as big as that one. It made an awful screeching noise and she stumbled down the steps to get a better look at it, but in doing so she had let the metal door go and it crashed close, startling Iris and Barry who had been only a yard or two away from the door. Barry shot up and ran out to her, the door slamming open and closed waking up others as well. The bird twisted it’s head and looked at Alondra right in the eyes, making her stumble back a little.  
“Oh my god.”Barry said as they both stepped back. He heard Iris going to the door and he shot out a hand telling her to stop. “Alondra, lets get back inside.”he said nervously trying to move her.  
“No,”was all she said as the beast flew to them and landed right in front of it.  
“Oh, my god.”he said fearfully, but Alondra started praying and it seemed to stumble back. She stepped forward, praying louder and more confident. It tried to intimidate her, but she stood her ground and kept pushing it back. She pulled out a flask and threw water at it. It screeched again as it was burnt and swung a wing at her, throwing her against a tree. She never stopped praying and it just flew off. “Alondra!”he said worriedly speeding to her.  
“I’m fine.”was all she said as she stood, refusing his help. She looked up and saw something flying up above them and she recited another prayer. A woman fell out of the sky.  
“What the hell?”Oliver said shocked as they all exited the house.  
“Easy there.”Iris said as Alondra grabbed the woman and slammed her against a post that was holding up the water tank. They watched as she interrogated the woman, never letting her break eye contact with her. Never letting her look at the spectators.  
“Love,”Lucifer said concerned.  
“Stay outta it.”Alondra growled.  
“Alondra.”Dean said sternly.  
“God fucking dammit.”Alondra said angrily and knocked out the woman. “Now she knows my name and knows what I look like. She can go after me now.”she said whirling around to them.  
“What?”Emma asked confused.  
“Never mind, none of you would get it.”she said angrily picking up the woman.  
“Hold up, what do you think you’re going to do?”Chloe asked.  
“Lass, you’re injured, you should take it easy.”Killian added when she just stared angrily.  
“I’m taking her to the fishers of the town. They know what to do.”Alondra answered angrily.  
“And so do we.”Dean said.  
“No, you know how to deal with shit from your world. This is my world.”Alondra said definitively and pushed passed the group.  
“We’re not letting you go anywhere.”Rogers said stopping her.  
“It’s three in the morning. You know who’s strong right now?”she questioned confusing them. “The supernatural, the witches, spirits, demons. You know what I am? I’m the supernatural. I’ll be back later, if you know what’s good for you yall will stay here.”she said and passed him by knocking her shoulder with his, making him stumble back a little. They heard the door to the gate open and close. Then they heard some dogs barking, then whimpering off in the distance.  
“She is not okay.”Henry finally said after everyone was dead quiet for a moment. The only noises that could be heard were some cows and bugs like crickets.  
“Lets get inside in case that thing decides to come back.”Oliver said and they all went back inside.  
Later, not quite dawn yet, the front door opened and everyone prepared for an attack. Alondra just looked at them annoyed and tired before closing the door and locking it. “What happened?”Jack asked after a moment.  
“She told me who that was.”Alondra answered simply before spraying something on the door. Then she passed them and did the same to the other door. Then she passed them and sprayed every window on the way to the kitchen door. “Now, we’re safe. I’m going to bed.”Alondra said and went back to the bed. They all looked on concerned then shared concerned looks. When Alondra woke up it was to the sensation of being watched so she shot up holding a knife out to protect herself. “What the hell?”she asked angrily when Dean disarmed her and kept the knife.  
“We need to talk.”Rogers said simply. She took in the room that was filled with all her parents and she noticed that the door was closed.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Having breakfast.”Chloe said. They were all standing around the two edges of the bed with their arms crossed.  
“What’s going on?”  
“What do you think?”Emma asked raising an eyebrow.  
“We get this is tough for you, but the way you’ve been acting is not okay.”Iris said.  
She simply looked at them without expression on her face. “Like telling Dean to shut up last night, that wasn’t okay.”Rogers said.  
“And last night with the owl and the witch. The way you talked to Steve, that wasn’t okay either.”Graham added.  
“I wish y’all weren’t here and I was taking care of this on my own.”Alondra said simply.  
“But we are here, and we’re going to help you whether you like it or not.”Tony said after a moment. That statement hurt, the way she looked and sounded was scary, this wasn’t their Alondra.  
“Talk to us, what’s going on? Why is being here changing you like this?”Dean asked gently.  
She just stared at them with a stone cold expression. “We can’t help you if you don’t talk to us.”McGarrett added just as gently.  
“Lass, let us help you.”Killian pleaded.  
“You can’t.”Alondra said simply in a stone cold tone.  
“I don’t believe that. I think we’re here to help you through something.”Pepper said.  
“You can’t.”  
“Not if you don’t let us.”Chloe agreed.  
“I won’t be okay until we get the hell outta here.”she said and stood. She tried to go to the door, but was stopped by Killian grabbing her good arm. “Let go.”she said dangerously calm.  
“Not until you talk.”Dean said.  
“Let go.”she said through her teeth.  
“You need our help, you need us and we’re not going to let you run away.”Emma said.  
“I don’t need any of you.”she said simply finally turning to them. “None of you can help me, I don’t need you. I need my real mom!”she said angrily and they all stepped back a little shocked. She had never said anything like that. She had always been considerate about it. “I-I’m sorry… I…”she stammered, that outburst had seemed to even shock her. “I’m sorry, I just…”she said trailing off letting her tears fall free. “I miss them so much.”she said tearfully. “I haven’t been here since… he… died… and it’s hard. I’m sorry.”she said stepping back and sliding down against the wall.  
The parents stood there shocked, this was the first time any of them had seen her cry. Even after all they went through when they had first met, she had never cried like this, not in front of them anyway. Barry was the first to react and was at her side in a moment pulling her into his arms. “It’s okay, we’re here.”Barry whispered.  
“I just wanna leave.”she cried into his shoulder. They all noticed how she didn’t say ‘go home’, she just said leave. Was she yet to find her home? Did she not feel happy with them yet, did she not feel okay enough with any of them to call any of their places home? Would she ever?  
After that, she was no longer hostile, but she was still distant, shut off. They all wanted badly to hear a sarcastic comment or even for her to swear; but she only talked when asked a question, and always with as little words as possible. She had only had a small breakfast, barely even a snack, before she went out to the backyard and started working on a truck. She didn’t ask any of them for help, or even try to teach the younger ones like she always did. They tried to talk to her, ask questions and make comments, but they didn't really get anything from her. The only emotion she showed with the raising of her lip by a millimeter when the truck finally turned on. “Okay, you got the truck working, but for what?”Henry asked.  
“We need to go get… help.”she said after a moment as she cleaned up.  
“Where?”Jack asked.  
“Big city, capital of the state of Chihuahua.”she answered distractedly.  
“Where Angela was born?”Dean asked slightly confused.  
“Yeah,”  
“Who can help us from there?”  
“There are these… this couple that… has a relationship with these angels… they heal and cleanse…”she explained slowly.  
“Well, what are we waiting for?”Trixie asked excitedly. Alondra just looked at them for a moment.  
“I want to test the truck first.”  
“Right, the city is far.”Dean agreed.  
“So, where are we going to test it?”Peter asked.  
“Smaller town, way closer.”she shrugged.  
“Smaller than this town?”  
“Than the city.”she said and went to open the large gate. She got in the truck and expertly backed it up out of the yard.  
“Let us just go get our stuff real quick.”Emma said referring to their phones and other small stuff they always had with them, they hadn’t been able to take their bags with them.  
“You guys… don’t exactly blend in…”she said cautiously.  
“So?”Trixie asked.  
She sighed. “Mexico has… a lot of crime… people from the US like yall… well… they get attention and get ripped off.”she explained.  
“Well, we can blend in, right?”Emma asked. Alondra lifted an eyebrow and looked at Lucifer and Tony, they had the fanciest more expensive clothes.  
“What?”Tony asked.  
“Ya kinda reek of rich white boy.”Alondra said twisting her mouth.  
“Well, I’m sure we can country it up.”  
“Besides, none of us have clothes other than what we’re wearing.”Chloe added.  
“Fine,”she sighed and went to the truck to wait for them.  
Soon, with most of them on the bed of the truck, she was driving off. “This isn’t legal.”Emma commented, she was one of the ones that was in the cab of the truck, where some of them were sitting on other’s laps.  
“It is in Mexico.”Alondra shrugged as she expertly drove the roads that were twisting around a mountain. Soon she was parking at a park.  
“I thought we were going to a store.”Iris commented.  
“We are.”she answered and got down. She led them across the street and down it a little before opening a store door. “Buenos dias.”she greeted politely as she entered and the people near the door returned the greeting. The store looked like a convenient store, not a store for clothes.  
“This doesn’t look like a store you get clothes at.”William commented before she led them to another section of the store that had some clothes and shoes.  
“That makes more sense.”Henry shrugged.  
“How long are we going to stay here?”Jack asked as they began to look around.  
“Not long hopefully.”Alondra shrugged.  
“What happened to Grandpa Bobby’s hat?”Tixie asked.  
“Back at the bunker.”she sighed. She was wearing a hat that had been in one of the rooms in the house, it had belonged to her uncle (most likely). She looked up to see Lucifer was standing off to the side not looking for clothes. She rolled her eyes and grabbed an outfit that would help him blend in and went over to give it to him.  
“Really? It’s like you don’t even know me.”he complained.  
“You know who wear suits all the time in Mexico?”she asked. “Politicians and drug lords. Both are targets so please just deal with it.”she said in a calm voice. He sighed and took the change of clothes from her. “You need shoes too.”she added. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and went to the shoe section. She modified everyone’s selections before grabbing her own clothes, then she went and grabbed some groceries and went to pay.  
“Let us pay.”Tony said going to pull out his money clip, but she stopped him before he could do so and shook her head slightly before handing the lady her card. He went to protest but she turned a steely gaze on him and gestured for them to not talk. They looked concerned and her eyes shifted to a group of rough looking men at the front of the store pearing in.  
As they exited the men made comments, but no one understood what they were saying except for Lucifer and Alondra. While she seemed to be ignoring them Lucifer was getting angry until she grabbed his arm and forced himself to calm down. As they got onto the main road the truck started to malfunction and she was barely able to pull to the side before it turned off completely. She tried desperately to start it up again, but couldn’t. She hit the steering wheel and dropped her head on the wheel before muttering a string of profanities in several different languages. “What’s going on?”Barry asked her as he leaned to see through her window.  
“Truck gave out.”she answered with a sigh.  
“I’m sure we can figure something out.”  
“I know a guy.”she said pulling out her phone.  
Soon they were sitting on a tall side walk (all the sidewalks are high compared to the ground, but this one was extra tall) watching as Alondra and a man talked at the hood of the truck. The conversation seemed to be more than just the issue with the truck. Most of her conversation seemed to be more than just the topic on hand, they could all tell she was different here, she knew the people and easily communicated with them. “Well?”Rogers asked when she went back to them.  
“Just putting some finishing touches, making sure it don’t leave us stranded on our way back.”she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “It won’t get us to the city.”she added.  
“So, what’s the plan?”Emma asked.  
Alondra sat on the sidewalk with a sigh “No se.”she breathed out tiredly.  
“English ain’t your first language, is it?”Dean asked suddenly.  
“Huh?”she asked turning her head to him. She didn’t straighten out from where she sat slouched over her knees with her elbow on her thigh.  
“Is English your first language?”  
“Nooo… what’s that got to do with anythin’?”she asked confused.  
“So everything we say you translate to spanish?”Peter asked.  
“I-I guess, yeah, maybe.”she said still confused. Everyone seemed to realize something other than her and she looked around confused. Emma had seen she was in her element in the Enchanted forest, even though she was in an unknown world. However, now they could all see she was in her element, they could see she was comfortable and knew exactly what to do and say. They were surrounded by her native language and the culture she considered to belong to her. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she stood. “Lets go.”she said when the man told them they were done. She asked Lucifer to pay, since she was running low on money, and they were off.  
“Is there any other way to get to the city?”Pepper asked once they were back in the backyard.  
“Busses, but we’d be on a tight schedule.”she sighed.  
“Alondra?”they heard a man ask and they turned to see there was an older man leaning over the small worn out fence on the other side of the yard. The side they were closest to had a large wall, while the side clothes to the kitchen just had a small fence.  
“Maybe I got a way.”she said distractedly and walked over to the man. They saw the fond greeting between them and some fond conversation before she called them over and introduced the man as her uncle and them as her friends. They watched some more and saw the man agree happily to something and they hugged over the fence.  
“What happened?”Oliver asked.  
“He’s letting us borrow his truck.”she answered with a smug smile. “Yall go change while I go get it. Come out to the front when yall are ready.”she said and walked off as fast as she could with her limp. She took in some of the groceries she had boughten, but took most out with her, confusing most of them. They walked out to see a woman on top of the old black truck sweeping the bed. She jumped down and greeted them politely before taking the bags of groceries and hugging Alondra and walking back down to her small house.  
“What was that about?”Killian asked.  
“What?”  
“Why did you give the women in charge of the water all those groceries?”  
“Cause she needs them.”she answered as though it were obvious “Lets go.”she added going to the drivers side. This truck had large bars over the bed of the truck since they did sometimes use it to transport calves.  
“So, you just gave her a bunch of food, just cause?”Emma asked as they exited the small town.  
“She’s a good person… single mother raisin’ five kids cause her husband left them and made a new family in the states.”she said simply. “She never asks for anything and helps others any way she can… if anyone deserves some help it’s her.”she added and the cab fell silent after that. They drove in silence for a while before she reached out and turned on the radio.  
“So what’s the plan?”Nat asked once they were in the large city, slowly driving through small narrow streets in between large apartment buildings.  
“This couple is gonna help us cleanse San Miguel of our evil spirit.”she answered distractedly.  
“So we’re just going to go knock on the door and ask for their help?”  
“Yup.”she answered as she parked and looked around confused.  
“What is it?”  
“There's usually a big line.”she answered worriedly, before turning off the truck and getting down. They followed her up to a house and she knocked on the door. They could see she started getting a little nervous when it took awhile for the door to open. Finally the door opened and they were invited in by a young-ish looking couple as if they had been expecting them. They had interrupted Alondra’s greetings in english. “Sorry, do you know who we are?”she asked confused.  
“Yes, we do. You’re the girl that will save… well everyone.”the man answered.  
“We know why you’re here. You need us to help you heal.”the woman added and they looked around confused. “So that you can rid San Miguel of the spirit.”she explained.  
“How do you know that?”Dean asked.  
“We heal by allowing angels to possess us and through us they heal. They told us to be expecting you and wait for you to come today.”the man answered.  
“If you want to come back with us, we’ll summon them and start the process right away.”the woman added.  
“Yeah, okay.”Alondra agreed.  
“Make yourselves at home.”she said to the group and led Alondra to the back room.  
“Don’t go anywhere.”Alondra called back to them.  
“Should it be taking this long?”Jack asked worriedly, they hadn’t seen Alondra in two hours.  
“She does have a lot of injuries and her grace was spread thin.”Nat said.  
“It has to be a process, I’m sure she’s fine.”Emma agreed.  
Half an hour later Alondra came out looking relaxed and calm with the couple following her. She carried the boot, corset and her sling in her hands. She no longer had any visible bandages or support on, save for the sports wraps on both her arms. “Are you all better?”Trixie asked confused.  
“Almost, my powers should heal all the minor injuries in a few days so that I’m fully recovered.”Alondra with a smile.  
“You look like you're ready for a go in the ring.”Oliver commented.  
“Yeah, these are the types I’m used to making.”she smirked looking at her wrapped arms and hands with a fond expression.  
“So, what’s the plan for the owl?”Graham asked.  
“It is the spirit of a man who died on the hill of San Miguel. You need to treat this like a case where you are used to working.”the man said gesturing to Dean.  
“Once we rid the town of him you’ll need to catch a bus to El Paso.”the woman added.  
“That’s where you grew up, right?”Henry asked Alondra.  
“Yup,”Alondra nodded.  
“You’ll have to do something there, then you’ll be able to go to your separate worlds.”the man said.  
“We don’t have any of our things and we don’t exist. How are we going to cross the border?”Chloe asked confused.  
“With these… a little helping hand if you will.”he said pulling out a stack of passports.  
“You need to get to El Paso by tomorrow at noon. You’ll know what you need to do.”the woman added, making them worry a little.  
“Okay, thanks.”Alondra agreed taking the passports from them. “How much to I owe you?”  
“Like always it’s based on donations. Whatever you feel compelled to give.”  
Alondra took out some bills that seemed to come from out of nowhere and handed it to them. “Thank you.”she said and ushered the family out. “Thanks,”she said with a smug smile to Oliver as she tossed his wallet to him as they walked back to the truck.  
“What, when?”Oliver asked confused.  
“Figured you wouldn’t mind.”she shrugged as they got back in the truck.  
“I don’t, but when did you take it? You could’ve asked.”  
“You don’t exactly know how to be discreet about money.”she sighed before getting in and took off without another word.  
“So where to now?”Felicity asked.  
“Get supplies for the… hunt…. And maybe some lunch.”she shrugged.  
“So, where to first?”Peter asked when she parked and everyone got down.  
“First we gotta get all our tickets to get to El Paso.”she said leading them down the street.  
“Is it going to be hard to get twenty-one tickets on such short notice?”McGarrett asked.  
“We’ll have to get the latest bus deparcher, so hopefully not.”she answered.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”Lucifer said when she stopped outside of the bus station.  
Alondra nodded and just leaned against the wall to wait. “You’re going to just let him go in?”William asked confused.  
“Yeah, this is kinda his thang.”she shrugged. “Who wants some fruit?”she asked spotting a cart and she stood straight. She didn’t wait for a response and went to the cart.  
“She has the attention span of a three year old.”Oliver commented.  
“She gets that from Dean.”Tony said slapping Dean’s back before they followed. With her help they ordered some cups of various fruit with various spices (chamoy, tajin, lime, salt).  
“Why is this so good?”William questioned.  
“Cuase, Mexico produces their own fruit, it aint imported like the states. And it’s natural.”Alondra answered happily. “You think the fruit is good, wait till you taste the raspas.”she added.  
“We will be eating real food at one point, right?”Felicity asked.  
“Buzz kill.”she grumbled, but then smirked.  
“What kinda food is there here?”Jack asked.  
“Uh, hamburgers, tacos, chiles, all sorts of hispanic dishes.”she shrugged.  
“What about pizza?”Trixie asked with a smile.  
“What? Pizza? You don’t want to taste a little of hispanic food? Pizza here sucks.”  
“How can Pizza suck?”  
“It’s like going to… olive garden and getting… chinese food.”  
“You can’t get chinese food at olive garden.”  
“Exactly. You’re in Mexico, explore a little.”  
“Those stands don’t seem like the safest place to get food.”Emma commented.  
“Yeah, unless you have the stomach to handle it you never get meat from the streets here. You go into an actual restaurant.”  
“You mean people don’t die from eating that?”Iris asked looking at a super unsanitized stand.  
“Die? Nah. Get food poisoning or worms? Most likely.”  
“Very well, I have arrange a bus for us that is scheduled to leave at ten tonight.”Lucifer said as he walked out of the building and went up to them.  
“Did you buy off the whole bus?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Well, we’ll be comfortable.”she shrugged.  
“Okay, what now?”Jack asked.  
“We need to prepare for the hunt.”Alondra answered.  
“So silver, guns, holy water, iron, gasoline, lighters.”Dean said.  
“No way are we getting guns, just the bullets, I’ll get some loner guns from around town.”  
“We should split up into two groups since there’s only two people who speak spanish.”Graham suggested.  
“I’m sure Peter can handle himself in spanish.”  
“I-I don’t know.”Peter said.  
“You’ll go great. All you need is to get some holy water from that church.”  
“How?”  
“Go to that stand, get the containers, go in and ask if you can have some holy water. They may charge you since it’ll be like two gallons.”she said before stopping in front of an exchange house. “We need to change some dollars into pesos.”she said.  
“I’m still not sure. I know spanish, but I’m not fluent like you.”Peter said.  
“Don’t worry, they’ll know and talk slow. You’re pretty good.”  
“Okay.”he sighed with a nod.  
“Once you’re done wait in the plaza, don’t draw attention, don’t give money to beggars and don’t get roped into buying shit.”she said and they watched as Peter walked off with the Storybrooke gange and the Marvel gang.  
“Okay, what about the rest of us?”Felicity asked.  
“Papa Lucifer is gonna take one group to find lighters, and a metal detector. And a container to carry some gas in.”  
“What about you?”Chloe asked.  
“I’ll take another group to find knives, machetes, and bullets.”  
“And we’ll all meet in the plaza?”Barry asked.  
“Yup, we’ll check in an hour if we’re not done yet.”she agreed with a nod. She led Dean, McGarrett, Oliver, Felicity, William, and Jack away while Lucifer took everyone else.  
An hour and a half later they were all in the plaza “Everyone got everything we needed?”Henry asked and everyone nodded. “Can we eat now?”  
“Yeah, c’mon, I think I know a restaurant we’ll all be okay with.”Alondra said and led them to Pollo Feliz.  
“It’s just chicken?”Graham asked as they stood outside the restaurant.  
“Yeah, it’s a classic in Mexico.”she nodded.  
“Yeah, okay.”Iris agreed and they walked in and were seated at a very large table.  
“It’s just chicken, but it tastes… so different.”William commented.  
“Well, one it ain’t walmart chicken, two no hormones, and three Mexico knows how to cook.”  
“Even the coke tastes different.”Emma said.  
“Yeah,”she agreed with a smile, obviously happy with something.  
“After this can we get those things you told us about?”Henry asked.  
“What things?”  
“Ras-raspas?”he asked unsure.  
“Oh, yeah, I’ll take yall to mom’s favorite place.”she agreed with a nod. The children seemed to be happy with the idea of experiencing something connected to their lost mother.  
“Did she like this place?”Jack asked.  
“Yeah,”she said tilting her head thoughtfully. “What she really liked though, was this rice pudding some of them make.”she added in a daze.  
“Can we try that?”William asked and she seemed to snap out of thought.  
“Uh,”she said unsure, almost as if she hadn’t meant to speak that last comment out loud.  
“Of course we can. It’s right on the menu.”Lucifer agreed. Lucifer called over the waitress that was walking by and ordered a couple cups of the pudding, just for them to taste test but leave room for the raspados Alondra had promised. She drove them to the stand her mother favored in the entire city. It had taken a little while to find which allowed them time to digest their food more properly. The only ones who were going to get the cold treat were the children, Barry, and Dean since everyone else was full and Alondra mentioned they were big.  
“What was her favorite flavor?”Henry asked.  
“Uh, it was a spicy one called Chamoyada.”  
“How spicy?”Trixie asked.  
“None of yall really got the tolerance for it.”she admitted, a little amused. “But it’s what I’m gettin’ so yall can have a taste.”she added when they seemed disappointed. That seemed to do the trick and they excitedly ordered.  
“This is so good.”Henry said as they walked to the other group.  
“Perfect for a hot day.”Barry agreed. They decided to stay in the plaza and enjoy the treat so that they didn’t spill any in the truck. Trixie couldn’t finish it and so Chloe and Lucifer ended up finishing it off. They watched as the youngest three explored the park, playing tag.  
Trixie soon got Jack to join once he finished his raspado. “So, you feeling better?”Emma asked Alondra quietly as the teen savored the treat.  
“Yeah,”she answered with a nod, not taking her eyes off her siblings. “Sorry about earlier.”she added with a sigh.  
“You need to talk to us when things get tough.”she said gently.  
“It’s hard to talk about them, ya know? I know I should’ve talked about it, I just couldn't.”  
“You still miss them.”  
“I got to talk to them for like a minute in the heavens. Turns out the people we saw in the combined world was doppelgangers.”  
“So they are dead.”  
“Yeah,”  
“That’s why it’s hard to be here, to talk about them.”  
“Yeah… it feels wrong ya know? They should know them too, but I’m the only one that does.”  
“Well, they can know them through you.”  
“It ain’t the same.”she said shaking her head.  
“I know.”she agreed with a sigh. “You don’t have to keep an eye on them.”she commented. Alondra hadn’t taken her eyes off of her siblings.  
“You never know when there’s a kidnapper nearby. They’ll take the first chance they get to kidnap kids to either sell them or harvest their organs.”  
“That’s everyone where.”  
“Third world country is always more dangerous.”  
“So, this is just going to be a salt and burn, right?”Dean asked as he sat on her other side.  
“Hopefully.”she agreed. “May have to deal with some witches or demons though.”  
“Should we have gotten shovels?”  
“Nah, got some at the house.”  
“What’s with the metal detector?”  
“Anyone asks, we’re looking for a treasure.”  
“Treasure?”Killian asked sitting closer to them.  
“There are some cases of treasure from the olden days. They say that it’ll appear to a person, but if you leave it’ll be gone when you come back.”  
“And this treasure, come without-”  
“There’s no curses or something. Though there is this one that says it was supposed to be split between two guys. One wants the right person to find it , someone who really needs it, the other doesn’t want anyone to find it. Their bad spirit can get a little… angry and protective.”before anyone said anything she shot up and went to her siblings that had been approached by a clown that was selling some toys. She quickly ushered them back to the group.  
“It was just a street vendor, there’s a ton of them.”William said.  
“Let's get back.”Alondra sighed.  
“Hey, what was that about?”Chloe asked as they walked back to the truck.  
“Oh, I don’t trust street vendors that dress as clowns, doctors, or princesses cause those are the ones that steal kids.”she shrugged. “When I was younger there was this one case of a trio that dressed as though things and they would take kids, harvest their organs, stuff the bodies with money and give it back to the parents with a note thanking them for their… what’s the word?... contribution.”she added when Chloe looked at her skeptically.  
“That… those people are sick.”she said disgusted with the actions.  
They got back and returned the truck before quickly preparing to go out looking for the body. “Guys, let them come.”Alondra said distractedly when an argument started about the younger ones having to stay in the house.  
“We’re looking for a dead body.”Rogers argued.  
“It’s a hunt. They’re a little young for this.”McGarrett agreed.  
“Papa Dean has trained us to deal with this stuff, even if we don’t have to go do it.”Trixie said.  
“That was a ‘just in case’… in case yall were out on your own and we can’t help.”Dean argued.  
“They won’t see the body, just go on a hike with us.”Alondra tried to reason. “Besides, it won’t be a decaying body… it’s a skelton.”she added looking up from where she was working on building the metal detector. She gave them a look before going back.  
After some more convincing they agreed. “Okay, are we ready?”Pepper asked.  
“Just need the guns, and maybe some fire works.”Alondra said as they exited the house.  
“Fire works?”Dean asked intrigued.”  
“Yeah, they’re legal.”Alondra said and led them to the store Ana’s mom ran.  
“Legal, or they just don’t care?”Felicity asked.  
“Legal.”she answered and paused a second when she saw a group of men hanging out in the patio of the little store.  
“Something wrong?”Graham asked.  
“That is a group of drunk natives.”she answered with a sigh. “Wait down here with them.”she added before going the rest of the way by herself. They saw her ignore some obvious cat calling and enter the store. She came out a few minutes later with Ana’s father and he escorted her out of the small patio and watched as she returned to the group before going back inside. “Iaght, we got three revolvers, a double barrel and 8 mill.”she said pulling out the guns.  
“They just.. Let you borrow them?”McGarrett asked.  
“That’s Mexico.”she said with a smile.  
“What about fireworks?”Dean asked.  
“Oh, I got basically their whole inventory.”she answered pulling out a bag of little and large fireworks. “Palomitas are our best shot, but we got the rockets and dimonites too.”she added.  
“Dimonites?”Tony asked.  
“Yeah, they’re like little mini dimonites.”  
“Well, lets get going then.”Barry said.  
“Where do we start?”Iris added.  
“That way is a hiking trail that goes up into the hills. They said hills, not ‘labore’ so thats our best bet. We’ll go that way make our way back to the water there.”she said pointing at the hill over the house.  
“How are we going to search all of this?”William asked concerned as they began to walk.  
“We don’t need to check it all, just the places that are known to… not be safe.”  
“What does that mean?”Oliver asked.  
“Mexico is dangerous, usually the safest places are little towns like these… but it ain’t completely immune to some… organized crime.”she said choosing her words carefully. “Especially when the young ones start looking for trouble.”she added.  
“Do they race horses here?”Chloe asked.  
“Sometimes yeah.”  
“So, what about the wild life?”McGarrett asked.  
“Some coyotes, snakes, wolves, farm animals, stray dogs, then you know, the venomous insects.”  
“wolves?”Jack asked concerned.  
“Yeah, not the supernatural kind though. Coyotes are more common.”  
“What about anything supernatural?”Dean asked.  
“You know the typical stories; weeping woman, spirits, chupacabras. Nothing major.”  
“And witches.”Henry added.  
“Oh!”Trixie said as if remembering something and quickly pulled off her backpack and pulled out the chest as they walked. Then she went to her siblings and gave each their medallion. “That should help.”she added with a proud smile.  
“Why don’t we cut through and get straight on the hill.”Emma asked after a moment when they saw the trail looped somewhat onto the hill.  
“Snakes and other animals tend to stay off the roads. We don’t want to provoke anything.”McGarrett pointed out.  
“We’re gonna have to get off the trail at one point, but we should stay on it for as long as possible.”Alondra agreed.  
“So, this guy died, right? Why or how did he become this owl?”Peter asked.  
“He was a wizard, without his body he can do a lot more. He was killed so he’s looking for revenge.”  
“Who would kill a wizard?”  
“Competing wizard. People here use black magic to get money. They take over, they say who succeeds and who fails, and they take money to harm people… that’s how I got sick.”  
“What?”Dean asked.  
“I started getting symptoms when I was really young… but when I was sixteen I crashed, everything happened so fast, from five to a hundred real quick. I didn’t fully recover until they took me to see that witch doctor…”  
“Why would someone try to hurt you?”Henry asked.  
“She said that they tried to hurt mom, and they did. They wanted to… kill her, but she was too strong.”she explained with a smile, proud in a sense. “So they started going for me, her only daughter. I wasn’t so weak myself, but they really got me when… when my- our grandpa died.”  
“Her dad.”Trixie said.  
“Yeah, I was weak and vulnerable and they took the chance… thing is things just kept getting worse and… well I pushed down the grief. That just gave them more power. They had me in their grasps and were gonna kill me.”she said with a single humourless chuckle.  
“What happened then?”William asked.  
“We didn’t let them… we’re fighters, always have been.”she said with a smile. “Grandma and one of our aunts had suspicions, but they were certain when I started having nightmares… really really bad nightmares. I got better with the doctor I took Henry to, after like three years of struggling with doctors and insurance and finding answers. I was getting a lot better, but something was keeping me from making a full recovery.”  
“The witch.”Trixie concluded.  
“Yup, so I skipped school for the first time in my entire life. Mom told the school we had to go take care of a sick family member.”she laughed. “Anyway it was a process that should’ve been done over a few weeks, we did it in one weekend. She… what’s the word… knocked them down and then threw everything back at them.”  
“At the witch?”Henry asked.  
“No, whoever pays is the one that gets it.”  
“Do you know who paid?”Peter asked.  
“When they do a reading they can give a description… and where more or less it came from. They said it was a… black man and that it was done in Mexico.”  
“You don’t believe them?”Chloe asked.  
“We knew who they were talking about… thing is he got no connections in Mexico. People can put the face of others when they do this type of thing.”  
“You have your own theory.”Killian concluded.  
“Yeah… a family friend, couple actually.”  
“What makes you think it was them?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, well, they kinda stopped talking to us, they knew about the guy and have connections in Mexico.”  
“But that doesn’t mean much.”Iris said.  
“And they saw them afterwards at a store… they were very different. Really worn down and just looked awful… I don’t know, the doctor said that I should know based on my dreams that first night. That I’d see who it… but that night I just saw a bunch of faceless people… everything was so fast, I couldn’t make sense of any of it.”  
“But you’ve always had vivid dreams and remember them.”Henry said.  
“Yeah, I know. That night though, everything was a blur. I woke up a lot cause of the pain. They knew we were fighting against them and tried to hit back harder, keep us from stopping them.”  
“It must’ve been scary.”  
“I felt a lot of things, but fear wasn’t one of them.”  
“HOw could you not have been afraid?”Jack asked.  
“I just had a good feeling everything was gonna work out. And it did.”she shrugged.  
“Fear has two meanings, that’s what you told me.”  
“Forget everything and run.”Henry said.  
“Or forget everything and rise.”William added.  
“That was something I realized to be true in my time under the… hex?”Alondra agreed. “I started getting really nervous, felt like something or someone was watching me. But I refused to stop living.”she added.  
“That’s when you picked up the tricks to deal with anxiety.”Graham said.  
“Yeah.. I got little tricks to make me feel okay and just kept going.”she nodded.  
“Angela was like that too.”Dean commented.  
“So after you got cured, did everything go back to normal?”William asked.  
“Nah… it changed a lot… I lost a lot of good friends cause of it.”  
“You had friends?”Henry asked making her smile.  
“Some, yeah. But I never really fitted in anywhere, until Monse and Sebastian came along.”  
“Are you getting off the trail on purpose?”McGarrett asked. They were now on top of a hill that had rocky roads and some loose gravel.  
“Yup,”she said and they began to hike up a steep slope into a patch of trees and they came onto an opening, in the distance they could see a lake.  
“How do you know about these places?”  
“Everyone knows where to not go to not get dead.”she said and started moving to descend but stopped so everyone stopped and she looked up at the sky. There were a group of birds rounding an area further down the path.  
“What?”Barry asked.  
“What are the chances it’s just a dead animal?”McGarrett asked.  
“Depends on whether you believe the stories around here.”Alondra answered.  
“What are the stories?”Lucifer asked.  
“Those birds are known to find dead bodies.”  
“I say we go for it.”Nat said and so they got back onto the path.  
“Did you used to come here a lot?”Trixie asked as they walked.  
“Yup,”she said distractedly and paused studying the path that would lead to where the birds were circling. “Look, the plant life is dying off.”she commented looking at the vegetation in the direction of the birds. “That checks out with what we’re dealing with.”she said and started stepping forward to go into the area but stopped when they heard the rattle of a snake.  
“Where is it?”Graham asked.  
“Don’t matter.”Alondra said kneeling and taking off her bag. “Jack got that cardboard I gave ya?”  
“Yes,”Jack said and pulled out the pile of cardboard.  
“There’s a nest somewhere here so we gotta get yall protected.”she said and started ripping the cardboard and rubbing garlic on it. “Put these around your ankles in your pants.”  
“And that’ll do what exactly?”Felicity asked.  
“It repels snakes. People crossing the desert to get into the US do it to protect from night critters.”she explained.  
“Wow, you are prepared.”Dean said and she smiled up at him.  
“Ready?”she asked handing Peter and William some firecrackers and a lighter to each.  
“What are these for?”Peter asked.  
“You know how when animals are threatened they make themselves look big or mimic other animals?”she said and they nodded understandingly. “Lets go.”she said and they all followed her up the hill and down the other side to where the birds were circling. They came to a stop when she saw a hand digging up past the soil. “Iaght, Pete, Jack, Will, Henry, Trixie, yall stand guard, he’ll try to stop us.”she said and her sibling got into position with their backs to the body around them, ready for an attack at any angle. She nodded and the rest of them started digging. When the spirit appeared it automatically went for Alondra from behind, but Henry swung an iron rod like a sword and it disappeared before it fully got to her.  
“Guess he holds grudges.”Tony shrugged.  
“Keep digging.”Dean said and they continued to dig.  
It continued on for a few minutes, the siblings would fight off the spirit of the man while the others dug, sometimes one or more of them would have to pause the digging to fend off the attacker. “Salt and burn.”Alondra said. Rogers took out the salt and started pouring it on the body as Lucifer poured the gasoline on then finally Dean and Oliver dropped lighters on it.  
The spirit appeared in front of them and they watched as it was burnt and disappeared. “Okay, that’s over with lets get back now.”Iris said.  
“Or…”Alondra said with a grin holding up the bag of firecrackers.  
“Please?”the three youngest begged.  
“We got plenty of time to spare.”she tried to reason with them.  
“Yeah, okay.”Chloe said in agreement and they hissed in celebration, including Dean.  
“Let’s just go somewhere where there are no rattle snakes.”Emma added.  
“We should put out that fire before it spreads.”McGarrett said so they shoveled the dirt back on.  
Alondra led them to a different area that was closer to the town and had less natural dangers. The parents watched as the siblings had fun with the firecrackers, making sure they were cautious and safe. Alondra taught them how each works. One came up that the parents weren’t so okay with; it explodes on the ground and a lot of kids like to jump over it since it lasts a while. Alondra swore it was safe and that five year olds do it, but they refused so that one went unlit. “Okay, lets go get all our things ready.”Alondra said once they were done. She led them back to the house, having to shoo off a large dog. They turned back, once they were near the house, when they heard fast and frantic galloping and a male teen yelling a warning and Alondra pushed them against a fence. She grabbed the lasso that was on one of the pillars on the barn she pushed them against and quickly lassoed the cow that the teen was chasing after. She held it down and the teen and his friends helped her get it under control. Each boy jumped off their horse and greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. They exchanged small talk and the boys ran off again.  
“You know how to lasso?”Dean asked shocked.  
“Yeah, course I do.”she said slightly amused. “Kinda like riding a bike I guess.”she added amused.  
“Who were those boys?”Rogers asked.  
“The ones I used to get in trouble with.”she said and led them across the street to the house. “Alright, lets get ready for this trip.”she sighed as they entered the house.  
“Can we shower?”Peter asked.  
“Yeah, no more that five minutes though.”Alondra agreed. “Uh if you find a centipede use one shampoo bottle to hold it by its tail and crush its head with the other.”she added and they all stopped to look at her. “They climb in through the drain.”she explained.  
“This place is worse than the enchanted forest.”Emma said.  
“Only to a city slicker.”she shrugged. “While yall do that I’m gonna take care of a few things.”she added distractedly.  
“Do what exactly?”Graham asked.  
“Take back all the guns, get us a ride to the city, the like.”she answered, not looking up from her work. “Relax.”she added looking up when she felt them just stare at her.  
A while later they walked out to some laughter and cheers and they watched as Alondra went from all the way up the hill down to the main road on the bike that her siblings had seen. She had fixed it up to run the aranes and her cousins wanted a taste of the good old days. She rode back and all of the teens surrounded her, then another one took off on the bike up the hill. As the teen rode up the hill she saw her parents watching her on the step outside the gate and grimaced and then she went up to them. “We thought you were taking care of a few things.”Oliver said.  
“I was, and I did. All they got is nostalgia, c’mon.”she said.  
“You should be wearing helmets.”Graham pointed out.  
“They don’t got money for helmets. Only the strong survive out here.”  
“Just be careful.”Chloe sighed.  
“Don’t worry so much.”Alondra said with a grin and went back to the group of teens. They went back inside after that.  
A while later Trixie was at the door watching the teens and she squealed happily. “Alondra’s riding a horse.”she said excitedly as she watched her sister go down from the hill and they rushed out to see them preparing to race in the circuit they had on the other side of the main roade.  
“I didn’t know she knew how to ride a horse.”Henry commented as they watched from the very top step that had a clear view. She lost the race, but they could tell it was more about having fun than winning for them. They heard someone yell out a name in the distance and one of the boys took off running in the direction of Ana’s store. She turned to look at them, since she lost and someone else was racing the winner now, and she smiled up at them and waved. She got on her bike and went up to them.  
“Yall done?”she asked.  
“Not quite, Lass.”Killian answered.  
“Iaght, it’s starting to get late, they’ll be going home soon to bring the cattle, then I’ll be in.”she added and waited for them to agree before riding down to the group again. The parents went back inside while the sibling stayed out to watch the race. Once the teens were done racing Alondra pulled out the firecracker her parents hadn’t let her use and the teens seemed to get excited so they set it off in the middle of the road and started running across the fire. Alondra even rode her bike across it to the enjoyment of her friends. A while later they parted ways with a hug and kiss on the cheek to the girls and they went their separate ways. Alondra entered the big white fence and saw her siblings were on the step. She nodded at them to go to the back where she was going and they did.  
“You really have a lot of fun here.”Peter commented and she smiled.  
“Yeah, I do. I wish yall could’ve too.”  
“We did… but in our own way.”William said.  
“Is the restroom free?”she asked and they nodded. “Well, guess it’s my turn to shower.”she said and got off the bike. She dropped it on the ground and went inside. After her shower she quickly made them dinner and they contently ate. She fed the scraps to the dog next door and then they were ready to go after she gave away any perishables and made sure everything in use was and put away.  
“It’s still quite some time before ten.”Lucifer pointed out.  
“Yeah, but there’s a time difference between here and there, plus it works better for our ride to leave now and drop us off.”she explained so they exited the house and they walked to the little store. Ana and her father were their ride once more and by dusk they were at the bus station.  
They boarded the bus, and Lucifer explained he had bought all the tickets so it was just the group of them. They were able to spread out in the bus so that everyone was comfortable. Alondra was near the front of the bus looking out the window when Graham sat next to her “Do you miss this place?”he asked gently.  
“I have so many memories here… I don’t know if I miss this place or… the time.”she sighed.  
Later she was once again alone looking out the window, trying to stay awake. “You should rest.”Pepper said sitting next to her.  
“Someone needs to make sure the driver don’t fall asleep.”she shrugged, she had been keeping an eye on the driver, but she also didn’t want to sleep.  
“Well, it doesn’t need to be you.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Who knows what we’ll be walking into tomorrow-”  
“Later today.”she corrected making her roll her eyes.  
“Later today. You should rest.”  
“Yeah, okay.”she sighed and slid down in her seat.  
She had a nightmare not long after and was waking up to Dean gently shaking her awake. “Kid, wake up.”he whispered and she shot up. “Hey, hey, you’re okay.”he soothed.  
“Yeah,”she agreed looking around confused.  
“Wanna talk about it?”he asked when she seemed to get her bearings.  
“No,”she said after a moment and looked out the window.  
“C’mon.”he sighed.  
“I had a friend once…”she said after a long moment that he was waiting for her to talk about it. “She-she told me about some past abuse she went through when we were in elementary… in middle school… she told me about current abuse… new things happening in her life…”  
“What’d you do?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Nothing,”she said looking down ashamed. “Just tried to convince her to tell anyone… in middle school is when I started finding who I am… a massive nerd… she was a popular girl.”  
“You grew apart.”  
“Yeah… she spent her lunch with friends… I spent it practicing for a math competition.”  
“Have you talked to her lately?”  
“No.”she said and leaned down to her bag for her water bottle. She pulled out a paper and read it quickly. “Or maybe I have.”she said confused.  
“What?”  
“Apparently I went missing… went undercover to help her.”she said amazed.  
“Is that what we’re going to do in a few hours?”  
“Yeah,”she said distractedly.  
“Hey, what’s that?”Emma asked as she moved to sit next to Dean who was on the aisle seat.  
“Just a check point. Make sure we don’t got drugs or firearms or the like.”Alondra answered looking up to see the point she was talking about. A soldier came on board with a dog, had him walk the aisle before getting down, then a second one came in and asked a question. Lucifer was about to answer and Alondra stood. They couldn’t tell what they were saying, but it looked like Alondra challenged him or a point he made, the man didn’t like it and soon they were in a jail cell.  
“What’s going on?”Rogers asked.  
“Since we’re US citizens with minors we need… this paper work saying their legal guardians are okaying them leaving the country.”  
“We don’t have that.”Barry pointed out.  
“I know,”  
“Then, what’s going to happen?”Oliver asked.  
“They ain’t supposed to get involved with shit like that. So either they’re gonna make some shit up or they’ll release us soon.”Alondra said as she paced the cell.  
“Why do I get the feeling it’s the former?”Graham asked.  
“Cause it is… Mexico is corrupt like that. Plus they know that Lucifer bought all the tickets so they know we got money.”  
“So can’t we just bribe them?”Lucifer asked.  
“No, cause of how it works out. We bribe one another comes demanding double. They let us go a few towns down we have to repeat the process. The only way to get out is to have connections.”  
“Great, you have that?”Dean asked.  
“Yeah, I do.”she said and went to the door. She called out to one of the guards and demanded to make a phone call. “Don’t say anything, don’t answer any questions, they pull a gun or try to lay a hand on any of you just tell me, trust me.”she said before she was escorted out.  
A few minutes later she was led back in and pushed in through the door and onto the ground. She told the guard something with a smug smile and he marched away angrily. “What happened?”Tony asked as McGarrett pulled her up.  
“They know they messed up.”she said crossing her arms staring at one of the guards.  
“Who exactly do you know?”Chloe asked.  
“Got connections high up in the government and high up in the cartel.”she shrugged.  
“How?”McGarrett asked.  
“The only way to survive Mexico is with connections. We’ll be out soon.”she assured them and a few minutes later a man was opening the cell door and escorting them out of the building. There was a man waiting near a limo and she ran off to him and hugged him with gusto.  
“Did they hurt you or your friends?”they heard him ask and she answered in spanish. The man gave an order before turning back to her. “C’mon, I have my private plane ready to get you to Juarez, then an escort will take you to the puente. All your stuff is already packed and ready.”he added and lead them to what looked like a party bus. They let the others in first and Alondra waited at the door with the man.  
“Ay, thanks for the save.”  
“Anything for you, princesses. You need anything you call, no matter what.”he said then kissed her on the head and helped her up into the bus and watched as it was driven away.  
“So who was that?”Peter asked.  
“Godfather,”she answered.  
“What?”Henry asked.  
“He and mom were close, he was part of my childhood a lot. Technically he is my godfather.”  
“If you had a godfather why didn’t you go to him when she sent you away?”Jack asked.  
“She gave a specific place and time, told me to get there and I did… I always knew that if it came down to it I could go back and he’d help me.”she shrugged.  
“What’s your other contact?”Graham asked.  
“One of mom’s friends was the boss of a cartel… when he passed his son took over. We spent a lot of time together as kids.”  
“That’s why you’re so confident here, you have connections.”Chloe said slightly amused.  
“Let’s just say I drop a name, they call my bluff, I provide and things work out.”she shrugged. They entered an airport and were escorted onto a plane that soon took off and they were landing only a few hours later. A private bus then took them to the border so that they could cross. “Iaght, pull out your passports.”she said as they walked the bridge, there were two guards under and canopy exactly on the boarder. They held out their passports, mimicking Alondra, and went the rest of the way with no altercations.  
“Now what? Where do we go from here?”Iris asked as they exited the building.  
“We catch the bus, c’mon.”she answered and expertly led them down the street to the corn and to a bus stop. She quickly read the map and checked the time. “Alright, we’re gonna get the next bus, that’ll take us about half way, then we gotta switch to get to the one that’ll take us closest to the house.”she informed them with a sigh.  
“When can we eat?”William asked. She whistled to man and waved him over.  
“Homemade burritos.”she shrugged nodding at the cooler he was dragging.  
“You’re not going to eat?”Jack asked when the man happily rode off and she was the only one without a burrito in her hand.  
“Nah,”she said and began to pace.  
“You seem nervous.”Trixie commented and Alondra smiled at her.  
“I ain’t.”she said then gestured for them to stay as she ran across the street and entered a store. She came out with a bag and ran back to them. “Here, all yall put these on.”she sighed handing out the new accessories.  
“Why?”Tony asked.  
“Cause in this world yall are famous actors. Don’t need attention right now.”  
“I thought you said it was like all of that stuffed disappeared.”Dean said confused.  
“Just the things having to do with your lives, actors work more than one job usually.”  
“So, what other work do we do?”Jack asked.  
“What? All of you?”she asked confused.  
“Yeah,”Henry agreed.  
“Way too many to name.”she said then pointed up to a billboard for the movie ‘Knives Out’ that Chris Evans comes out in.  
“Woah,”Rogers said confused.  
“Yeah, that one was a good one.”  
“You already watched that movie? How?”Peter asked.  
“That movie is still in theaters so they keep it up.”  
They soon were on the bus and she expertly got them off on the right exit and onto the next bus and off at a stop in a quiet neighborhood. “Where are we going?”Trixie asked as she led them around the corner and through a neighborhood.  
“We’re here.”she answered, her eyes fixed on a blue house that looked nice with a large black fleece. There was a truck and two old cars in the gated front yard.  
“You grew up here?”Jack asked as they looked at the exterior of the house.  
“Yup,”she sighed.  
“Hey!”a man called from further down the street.  
“It’s okay, Carl, just me.”she called out to the man who laughed and waved before going back into his own house.  
“Who is he?”Dean asked.  
“The reason nothing ever happens here. He takes good care of the neighborhood. He knows everything about everyone.”she said and went to the mailbox. She pulled out a lined paper and rushed inside, slamming in Barry’s chest as she ran past them.  
“Someone she knows is in trouble.”Barry said and they ran inside and paused to see Alondra holding a younger boy on the couch.  
“He took her. You gotta help her,”the boy cried.  
“Hey, I’m gonna get Bree back, I promise Jordan.”Alondra said moving to kneel in front of the boy.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked.  
“Bree is an old friend. Her dad is a big gang leader. He took her, gods knows what he’ll to her.”  
“How long ago?”  
“An hour ago.”she said standing.  
“We have to call the cops.”Graham said.  
“They hear them and they… we ain’t involving cops till she’s safe.”she said then turned to Jordan. “Hey, you’re gonna stay here with my siblings, okay. I’m gonna go get Bree.”  
“Be careful, he’s so mad.”Jordan said fearful.  
“Who do you think you’re talkin’ to, huh?”she said raising an eye brow and he gave her a half smile. “Okay, I don’t care who comes, just follow my lead.”she said and went out the door.  
“What’s the plan? We don’t have guns or weapons or anything.”Dean said as they ran down the street and turned in the direction of the school, but on the other side of the block.  
“Knock them out.”  
“Okay, but what if it goes wrong and someone ends up dead?”Oliver asked.  
“This is Texas. We are defending a helpless victim. We won’t get tried.”  
“Great, okay, what if we get dead?”Dean asked.  
“You won’t.”  
“We’re not immortal like you.”  
“I know, but these are thugs with guns, no real training.”she said turning a corner after a while of running. She signaled for them to be quiet and soon they had the whole house surrounded. She busted in and was immediately attacked but they overpowered the men and she was busting down every door of the middle class house until she found her friend. The commotion got a few neighbors to call the cops and they were exiting the house with Bree holding up their arms to show the cops they were not a threat. The girl gave a statement and everyone who was in the gang was being handcuffed and shipped away. “So, what’s gonna happen?”  
“They’re gonna put me and Jordan in witness protection.”  
“Together?”  
“Yeah, I’ll get custody and we can start a new life.”  
“Good.”  
“Thank you.”she said after a long moment.  
“I should’ve helped you back then.”  
“You were a kid, just like me, what could’ve you done? Anything you tried would’ve put a target on your back and gotten us killed.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
“Thanks to you.”she said and pulled Alondra into a hug. Jordan ran up to them and hugged Bree. After a few more minutes they were being placed in a car and were driven off.  
“You okay?”Dean asked coming up behind her.  
“Yeah,”she answered after a long moment.  
“Let’s go figure out what happens now.”Nat said and they walked back to the house. Soon they were sitting on a large couch that makes an L shape in a sitting room with a nice TV.  
“This is a really nice house.”Killian commented.  
“Mom made a few investments, made sure the house was nice so that when she sold it, it would be worth it.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Okay, so, what’s going to happen now?”Chloe asked after a long moment.  
“Why yall looking at me?”Alondra asked when they all turned to her.  
“You always know what’s going on, or what we need to do.”Trixie said.  
“Yeah, kinda do.”she agreed thoughtfully.  
“How’d you know about the letter in the mail box?”Dean asked.  
“Had a feeling… sometimes the gods send me messages and I’m drawn to them.”  
“You got any beer in this house?”he asked after a long moment.  
“This is an alcohol free house.”  
“What are you talking about? Angela could pack away her beers.”  
“Not with all the meds we were on.”she sighed looking down with her elbows on her knees.  
“You mean to tell me no one had alcohol in this house?”Oliver asked.  
“I don’t know, maybe.”she sighed. “But it is only mid morning.”  
“That’s right, it’s mid morning. That couple said by noon, it’s only… ten.”Nat pointed out.  
“So, something else is coming?”William asked.  
“Great.”Alondra sighed leaning back on the couch tiredly.  
“Okay, what can we expect? Got any other loose ends here?”Dean asked.  
“You mean any other friends with possible abusive families? Yeah, this is a military town, it’s filled with PTSD soldiers and gangs.”Alondra said slightly defensively, but more tired than anything.  
“Okay, they said noon, not afternoon or two or ten, no they said noon. Is there anything special about that time?”McGarrett asked.  
“Other than it’s the time I would wake up at?”she asked sarcastically.  
“Noon, really?”Lucifer asked.  
“Yeah, sometimes that was early.”she smirked.  
“What would happen on sundays at noon?”Chloe asked.  
“I don’t know… uh… it’s the time church is supposed to end.”she sighed.  
“Anything else? Something having to do with you?”  
“With me?”she asked confused.  
“Is there something you might have done regularly?”  
“I would wake up make my breakfast and end watching shows.”  
“TV?”Emma asked.  
“Not like cable, streaming sights; Netflix, Hulu, or sometimes Youtube.”  
“Youtube?”Rogers and Killian asked.  
“Place for videos, usually funny cat videos.”  
“What about when you were younger?”Emma asked.  
“When I was younger? Like how younger? My memory only goes so far back.”  
“Early teen years.”  
“Uh, that’s when my routine of getting up late started.”she shrugged.  
“Younger than that?”  
“Uh…”she said thoughtfully trying to remember. “I didn’t have a routine, really.”she said after a long moment of thought.  
“Noon is generally considered for kids to be lunch time, right?”Oliver asked.  
“Lunch is when the food was ready on the stove or when you got hungry.”  
“You guys didn’t have family meals?”  
She licked her lips and turned away with a wide smile, a sign they knew that meant she was filtering herself out of respect for them. “No, we didn’t have family meals.”she finally said after a long moment as she turned back to them.  
“Not even breakfast?”Henry asked.  
“We all left at different times. At one point I was making breakfast for my older brother so that he wouldn’t be late to school. I would make my breakfast, sometimes something for little bro, and be out the door super early.”  
“Wait, you walked to school by yourself?”Henry asked.  
“My grandparents and mom didn’t have beef that would get me kidnapped.”  
“How old were you when you started going out on your own?”  
“Henry,”she said slightly amused.  
“How old?”William asked. Alondra shared a look with her parents.  
“Ten.”she answered after a moment.  
“Ten?”he asked as if shocked.  
“I didn’t have ties to superheroes or people with power.”she tried to defend.  
“Did you ever walk to the bus stop alone?”Henry asked.  
“My schools were in walking distance here.”  
“Did you?”  
“I just said-”  
“You told me about how you liked going to school on the bus cause it made you feel big.”  
“Okay, yes, we moved for like two years and I did use the bus.”she agreed.  
“Did you go to the bus stop alone?”  
“They don’t let you walk to the bus stop by yourself?”Peter asked.  
“No,”  
“Me neither.”William agreed.  
“Henry, you brought that on yourself. You got on a bus to Boston to find mom.”Alondra said.  
“It was your idea!”Henry defended.  
“Wait, you gave him the idea to track me down?”Emma asked.  
“No,”Alondra said quickly standing. “He tried to jack my wallet to find you. I just merely suggested what happened in the TV show wich was him taking grandma’s credit card.”  
“To track me down.”  
“I thought he would settle with a name and maybe send you a letter or something.”she defended herself with a shrug.  
“Okay, but how old were you when you went to the bus stop on your own?”Henry asked.  
“The schools didn’t escort us to the bus after the first week.”  
“You know what I’m asking.”  
“I was in the… first grade.”she finally answered with a sigh.  
“Who lets a first grader walk to a school bus by themselves?”Chloe asked.  
“I was always safe. A friend’s mom kept an eye on me until I turned the corner and most of the time my mom was outside the house at the end of the block waiting.”  
“When did you started going to school by yourself?”William asked.  
“I was like ten.”  
“Ten?”Graham asked.  
“Yeah, that’s old enough to go to school while everyone else was. The streets were filled with parents and their kids at the time both coming and going.”  
“This is bad.”Peter whispered to Jack as Alondra threw herself on the couch.  
“Okay we got off topic, I think.”Killian said.  
“Is there anything important about sundays at noon?”  
“That’s when… that’s when my mom sent me away.”she answered after a long moment.  
“Sunday at noon?”  
“Yeah,”she sighed. “Maybe a portal is gonna open and we can go back to the bunker.”she suggested after a long moment.  
Henry shrugged and leaned forward to grab the TV controller. Alondra wordlessly took the controller and switched the settings so that it was on the TV setting and they scrolled through the local TV stations since it was a satellite. After a long while Alondra sighed and stood going deeper into the house. “You okay?”Chloe asked gently.  
“It’s weird… I thought it would be harder to be here.”she shrugged leaning against the door frame to a room.  
“I take it by the mess that this was your room.”  
“Yeah,”she laughed looking back at her. “Two years ago I hardly left this room.”  
“Well, a lot can change in that time.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“You still haven’t had breakfast.”  
“You all only had one burrito, I doubt those little things did much.”she said after a moment. She paused a moment before going back to the living room.   
“I’m still hungry.”William told his parents as Chloe and Alondra walked back in.  
“Uber eats, anyone?”Alondra asked pulling out her phone.  
“What’s that?”Killian asked. “Not the talking phone, Lass.”he added quickly knowing the sarcastic comment was coming. She smirked at him.  
“It’s just called a phone.”Emma said.  
“What’s Uber Eats?”Dean asked with a smirk.  
“It’s this service. You do online order at any restaurant with it and a driver delivers it.”Alondra said as she sat focused on her phone.  
“So basically just delivery.”Oliver said.  
“Yeah, but cheaper and not specific to one restaurant.”she nodded looking up.  
“So, what are we ordering?”Henry asked.  
“Uh, I don’t know.”she sighed and handed her phone to him. They settled on McDonalds, since it was something all their worlds had, even Killian had experience with it, and Toney paid for it before anyone could do the same.  
“How long does it usually take?”Peter asked.  
“Hell if I know.”she shrugged leaning back with a sigh.  
“Why is it so hot in here?”Emma complained.  
“Desert.”Alondra pointed out.  
“Can we go sight seeing?”Henry asked making her smile.  
“We only have two hours.”Peter pointed out.  
“Not much to do here either.”Alondra added.  
“What’s with you and places with nothing to see or do?”Henry complained.  
“El Paso is one of the safest cities in the world. Which is funny cause Juarez is one of the most dangerous.”she defended.  
“Who’s that?”Jack asked looking at a poster for high school sports. It was male with football highlights in the background.  
“That’s Matthew.”Dean said.  
“You recognize him?”Alondra asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“Who’s Mathew?”Trixie asked.  
“Before I met Angela she had two sons, Matthew was the oldest of the two.”Dean explained.  
“Food.”Alondra said as she stood and went to the door when they heard the door bell a while later. “Woah, what’s up man?”she greeted somewhat surprised when she saw the young adult at the door.  
“Alondra? I knew I recognized the address.”he greeted.  
“You driving now?”  
“Yeah, college got me short on money.”he agreed with a smirk as Alondra took the bag of food from him and handed it to William who had followed. “When did you get in?”  
“Just a few hours ago.”  
“Did you hear about Bree?”  
“Yeah, I did.”she nodded.  
“So, uh, how long you staying in town, I’d love to catch up.”he said with a suggestive look.  
“I’m still with Sebastian.”she answered simply and smirked when she felt one of her parents walk up behind her.  
“Woah, are you Chris Evans?”the young male asked star struck.  
“He ain’t, look a like.”Alondra said quickly turning to look at Rogers, prompting him to agree.  
“Hell of a look alike.”he said still amazed.  
“Well, it’s been good seeing you. I gotta go.”she said a little worriedly.  
“Yeah, of course. Hopefully I see you before next year.”he said and then left.  
“Who was that?”Rogers asked as she closed and locked the door.  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes, he was very…”he said pausing to think of the word.  
“Forward.”Killian said from where the others were on the couch.  
“He don’t know how to communicate in any other way.”Alondra said just a tiny bit amused as she went to sit on the couch again.  
“Sounds familiar.”Graham murmured and Emma lightly smacked him.  
“Oi.”Killian protested.  
“Can you not?”Alondra asked with a grimace.  
“Please.”Peter agreed.  
Once twelve hit a portal opened and a paper appeared on the table in the center. “Okay, yall are gonna go through the portal, hang out at the bunker until the portals re-open for yall to go to your worlds.”Alondra said after reading the paper.  
“What about you?”Jack asked.  
“Complete my cover story, and finally find Monse and Sebastian.”  
“Can we tell Sebastian’s parents anything?”Pepper asked.  
“I’m close to finding them and he’ll see everyone soon.”she answered after a moment of thought.  
“Alright, you be careful now.”McGarrett said hugging her. They all said their goodbyes to her and stepped through the portal. She laughed when the puppy ran through before it closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains some mature content towards the end. The reunion gets a little intimate. Nothing to bad (I don't think).

Alondra stood in the middle of the living room of what she once called home holding the puppy she had saved. She looked around, not knowing what to do. “What do you think?”she asked the puppy who tilted his head and made a sound that could be interrupted as confusion. He barked right before there was a knock on the door. She sighed and put him down before going to the door. “Hi,”she greeted a little confused when she saw a man in a suit.  
“Alondra Villela, it’s time to go home.”the man said simply. She nodded, she doubled back for her phone, waved her hand and the mess disappeared and the house was ready to be left again. She picked up the dog and followed the man, he locked the door before leading her to a limo. They took her to the airport and she was lead onto a private plane.  
“So, uh, what’s up?”she asked as she sat down and a guard sat in front of her.  
“We’re just here to escort you back to your husband and daughter. It has been deemed safe, but the governor just wants to take some precautions.”he said.  
“You, Misses Villela, are a hero.”the man in the suit said as he gestured for the guard to move.  
“Just wanted to help a friend.”  
“Yes, we know, and in doing so you helped get several bad people off the streets.”he said. They briefed quickly. The next three hours she tried to start training the dog. She wanted him to help Monse with her anxiety since soon both she and Sebastian would have to be leaving them alone constantly. “We’re here.”he said once they started to descend.

At the school a man in a suit and principal Keith walked into the lab. “What’s going on here?”Keith asked when they weren’t noticed and everything froze.  
“Oh, you know, last day of school, we’re just having a little fun.”Sebastian shrugged. The students had finished the second project and their grades were done so they were allowed to create other things for fun.  
“It is not the last day. It’s sunday.”  
“This just a little over time. We’re done with our projects.”he explained, it was just the right time to be done with the work and give them liberty to do other things and not have to lie about since it was too late in the semester to start another project.  
“You’re telling me you are done two weeks ahead of schedule?”  
“Yes, sir, they put in the time and we finished early.”he agreed. “Do you need something?”  
“Yes, you and Monse need to accompany this man.”  
The father daughter pair shared a look, slightly concerned. “What for?”  
“Please, come with me.”the man said.  
“I’ll help the students pick up.”Keith said. Sebastian went to his desk and grabbed his satchel and waited for Monse to join him at the front of the class. He glanced back at Greg who looked concerned and smiled at him as he held out an arm for Monse to lead her to the door with his hand on her back. Monse looked at Greg through a window as he watched them be escorted out.  
“I don’t like this.”Monse whispered and Sebastian squeezed her shoulder.  
“There’s nothing to be worried about.”the man assured them.  
“Who are you?”Sebastian asked.  
“I’m agent Walker,”he said leading them through the building.  
“Where are we going?”  
“There is someone waiting to see you.”  
“Who?”he asked as they walked out the building.  
“I’ve been asked to not disclose that information.”he said walked to a limo that was waiting at the front of the school, engine on.  
“No, we’re not getting in that unless you tell us what’s going on.”Sebastian said protectively lightly pushed Monse behind him.  
“Sir, please,”  
“You got proof you’re an agent?”he asked. The man sighed and pulled out a badge. Sebastian held out his hand, Walker rolled his eyes and handed it to him.  
“Sir, believe me, you want to see this person as well.”  
“Dad?”Monse asked after a long moment in which Sebastian studied the badge. He licked his lips thoughtfully, curious and hopeful, but wary of putting Monse in potential danger.  
“Yeah, okay.”Sebastian agreed handing the badge back. Walker opened the door, Sebastian looked in before helping Monse in and then he slid in next to her and made sure she was as close as possible. “Where are we going?”he asked Walker who sat across from them.  
“An FBI base, not far from here.”he answered. Monse looked between him and her father worriedly, hugging her backpack to her chest. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her and held her close, tightly holding onto her shirt. A few minutes later they came to a stop. They were outside the gates to a building. Monse looked at her father again as they started moving again. “We’re here.”he said as they were slowly driven to the door. He got out and waited for them to get out. Sebastian got out and held a hand out for Monse as she stood taking his hand. They looked up at the very modern building. “Follow me.”he said and led them to the door. Another guard opened it for them and they followed the man inside.  
“You okay?”Sebastian asked worriedly. Monse was looking around, somewhat overwhelmed.  
“You think it’s mom?”Monse asked hopefully after a long moment, looking up at him with big eyes.  
“I don’t know.”he admitted looking down. He was a little paranoid, holding onto her arm tightly.  
“In there.”Walker said gesturing to a white door in a small white hall. They stared at the door then glanced at each other. Sebastian looked at the agent who nodded so he slowly stepped forward. He looked back at Monse then at Walker before he hesitantly reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Then he slowly pushed the door open. The puppy ran out of the room as soon as there was an opening big enough. It went straight up to Monse, as if he knew she was nervous. Sebastian looked confused, following the dog with his head and eyes as it went to his daughter and she picked it up, holding him tightly. He opened the door the rest of the way froze.  
“Dad?”Monse asked seeing his reaction, she walked up closer to him to try and look around him.  
“Alondra,”Sebastian breathed out shocked. She was standing a few feet from the door with a small smile, looking a little nervous.  
“Hey,”she said with an emotional voice.  
“Mom!”Monse exclaimed and ran to her. Still holding the puppy she ducked her head pressing herself close to her mother as her mother wrapped her arms around her.  
“Monse, I missed you so much.”Alondra said holding her tightly allowing a tear to fall from her eyes. She buried her face in Monse’s head, then lifted it a little to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m so sorry,”she whispered into her head. She looked up to see Sebastian slowly walking up to them. His eyes fixed on Alondra. He slowly reached out as if expecting her to disappear. When she didn’t he moved faster, pulling both into a tight hug, Monse getting squished in the middle.  
They didn’t pull apart until they heard the door gently close, they pulled apart to look at the door and saw the agent had closed it to give them some privacy. “It’s really you.”Sebastian said after a long moment of just staring at her. Alondra sniffed, rubbing Monse’s back before they pulled apart.  
“Yeah,”Alondra agreed with a nod and smile, wiping her tears away.  
“What happened?”Monse asked. She led them to the couch and sat adjacent to them and explained what her cover story was. She saw that Monse didn’t remember the truth.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“They didn’t let me. They actually did just take me and then asked for my help.”  
“But you’re okay?”Sebastian asked.  
“A little banged up, nothing I can’t handle.”  
“Can we go home now?”Monse asked after a long moment.  
“Yes, we can.”she nodded with a smile.  
“Wait, what’s with the dog?”Sebastian asked.  
“I rescued him.”  
“So, we get to keep him?”Monse asked. Alondra looked at Sebastian who smiled, knowing her plan. Alondra nodded and they shared a look of adoration at how happy Monse got.  
“What are you gonna to name him?”Alondra asked with a smile.  
“I don’t know.”Monse said thoughtfully.  
“You can think about it on our way home.”Sebastian said standing, and his girls followed suit. He gently pulled Monse to start going to the door, she was now completely focused on the dog so he stepped close to Alondra and kissed her. It was a test in a way to see if it was really her.  
They only pulled back when they heard Monse fake gag “C’mon!”she whined and they pulled away laughing. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment.  
“Let’s go.”Sebastian whispered pulling back and taking her hand. They went up to Monse at the door. Sebastian smiled before reaching to open the door keeping one hand intertwined with Alondra’s. They exited the door. The agent walked them out to the limo.  
“Your boss was already notified, you should be good to get right back into your life.”he said as he opened the door for them.  
“Thanks.”Alondra agreed, Monse got in first, then Alondra and then Sebastian. The agent closed the door and they were off. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Alondra and she sunk into his side, resting her head on his chest. They were sitting across from Monse, watching as she doted over the dog. The ride back was silent, save for Monse’s cooing to the dog.  
A security guard was waiting for them and helped them get to their house without being trampled by students. Some of her students got past him and hugged her tightly. She just laughed and let it happen. Greg was off to the side looking fearful, but hopeful. She smiled at him before going up to him and hugging him. “Is it over?”he asked quietly.  
“Almost.”she answered. “I need to find a way to get them the six months back.”she said before pulling back. She met his eyes with her hands on his shoulders before nodding her head down. He nodded in agreement and answered her silent question of ‘are you okay’ before she went back to Sebastian and took his hand.  
They fell back into their old routine as if nothing had happened. Alondra and Sebastian worked in perfect sync to make a late lunch or early dinner depending on how you look at it. They ate together as a family and talked. Then they ended up on the couch with Monse curled up into Alondra as they watched Avatar on Netflix. The dog was curled up on Monse’s lap, napping and Monse soon followed. The two parents shared an amused look before they gently and quietly adjusted Monse to lay on the couch and they both got up and carried some cups to the kitchen. “So, I know you have to remember.”Sebastian whispered crossing his arms.  
“How much do you remember?”she asked after a long moment with a sad smile.  
“Last time I saw you… you had a knife in your chest.”  
“Seems about right.”she agreed with a nod. She looked over to the couch before taking his hand and leading him to the office. She told him everything that happened including about Greg.  
“Greg is our son?”Sebastian asked shocked.  
“You did get everything else right?”  
“Yeah, of course.”he agreed but still looked overwhelmed. They were sitting in their own office chair facing the middle both had their backs to their desks. “All of this is crazy.”  
“I know.”  
“I can’t believe you got pregnant.”  
“Yeah, don’t know how that happened.”she sighed.  
“You were on the pill.”he agreed.  
“Well now we literally have to ask the gods for me to be fertile before I can get pregnant.”  
“So you mean we can do anything now?”he asked suggestively tilting his head.  
“Yeah, no getting pregnant for me unless we get permission.”  
“Talk about planning.”he smirked and she smiled. They leaned in and kissed. “So, what's the plan?”  
“I’m gonna make Monse remember what I can. Then we have to figure out a way to break this spell. They said it was gonna happen after we reunited.”  
“Does Greg know?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“We’ve been so close and he’s had to live knowing the truth.”he said as though it was painful and leaned back scrunching his eye brows. “Poor little dude.”  
“He’s strong, once we break the spell we’ll find a way to get the rest of the world to see him as our son, even if they just have to think we adopted him.”  
“Yeah, okay.”he agreed with a sigh. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, that fight with your grandfather was tough.”she sighed.  
“No, I refuse to see him as my grandfather.”he said shaking his head.  
“You know, I am pretty much fully healed.”she said suggestively. This got him to look at her with a smile as she slowly stood and moved to straddle him in his chair.  
“Oh, god, it’s been way too long.”he said before they leaned in to kiss. It started slow, but got heated quickly. They started to quickly undress each other, never breaking the kiss, so not being able to fully undress each other. His hands went to her hips and they started grinding, Alondra distractedly rose her hand and flicked her wrist so that no noise got out, but they could still hear things from outside the office.  
A few moments later they heard a sleepy, but still concerned “Mom? Dad?”from Monse as she woke up and saw she was alone in the living room.  
They stopped and groaned, wanting desperately to continue. “I love her, but I’m wishing her to the other side of campus.”he whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.  
“Mom?”Monse asked, she sounded to be closer.  
“Yeah?”Alondra asked after she dropped the force field after getting up. She was fixing her clothes and gave Sebastian a look, his arousal was still so evident he would have to wait to go out. She kissed him one more time before exiting. “You okay?”she asked gently, slipping out the door and saw Monse was looking worried.  
“Yeah, where’s dad?”she asked.  
“Uh, he was just finishing up some work. He’ll be out soon.”Alondra said wrapping an arm around her and leading her away. “So, you got a name for the pup?”  
“Yup,”she answered, but now they were far away so Sebastian didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. He gave a small proud smile at hearing the interaction.  
A few minutes later he walked out into the living room and smiled again when he saw Alondra and Monse playing with the puppy on the floor. “Hey,”he greeted walking closer to them.  
“Look, we already taught him a trick.”Monse said proudly looking up at him. “Milo, sit.”she said and the dog complied. “Good boy.”she praised and he jumped up rushing to her happily.  
“Wow, he’ll be perfectly trained in no time.”he said slightly impressed as he rounded the couch to sit on it. Alondra moved up and sat next to him, instinctively melting into his side.  
“Yeah, if the virus gets worse he’ll be making grocery runs for us.”Monse agreed distractedly.  
Alondra looked up at Sebastian confused and he returned the look, she had been in the world for more than a day, how had she not heard of the virus. He pulled out his phone and showed her some articles on Covid2021, it was just starting to get bad in the states. They were expecting the stay at home act to be passed soon. She looked surprised before handing it back to him. “Make her remember.”he whispered, he didn’t want to keep something like this from Monse any more.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed, sitting up. She wordlessly went and kneeled in front of Monse who looked up and smiled. Alondra returned the smile before pressing her finger tips to her forehead and made Monse remember. She froze and gasped.  
“Mom?”she asked after a long moment.  
“You remember?”she asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, how- what happened? Why are we here? How are you alive?”she asked beginning to get overwhelmed, Milo sensed this and quickly acted. He stood on her lap and moved to hug her. Alondra looked at Sebastian both knowing Milo could definitely be a service dog.  
“Hey, hey, calm down. I can explain everything.”she said gently and then she practically lifted her to sit on the couch. She explained everything to Monse in a slow and gentle manner.  
“You fought Thanos?”  
“Yeah, got a little banged up.”she said slightly amused.  
“Wow,”she said amazed making both parents smile. “How do we get those six months back?”  
“I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out.”she said confidently.  
“I can’t wait to see them all again.”she said after a long moment. “I should go check on Greg, he shouldn’t be alone any more.”she added. Alondra smiled proudly at her.  
“That would be great. Spend some time with him at his place and work something out to explain why he’s gonna sleep over.”Sebastian agreed, trying to buy some alone time with his wife.  
“Kay,”Monse agreed standing, she hugged both her parents then picked up Milo before going out the door. They waited a few minutes to make sure she didn’t return.  
“You think it’s safe?”he asked making her smile. Alondra went to him and straddled his lap again.  
“Hopefully.”she whispered and dove in for a kiss.  
“No messing around, c’mon.”he said standing with her in his arms with her legs wrapped around him. She giggled slightly as he walked them to their room, he pressed her against the wall to kiss her more deeply before he continued to the room.  
“Trying to prove you ain’t scrawny.”she teased gently as he entered the room and kicked the door close. He gently laid her on the bed and laid on top of her, holding most of his weight on his arms.  
“Maybe,”he agreed with a smirk.  
“I love you.”she breathed out.  
“Love you more.”he returned before diving in for another long kiss.

A few minutes later Greg and Monse were in a store buying some junk food. Monse froze as they exited the store. “Monse?”Greg asked as he went back to her.  
“Everything okay?”the man behind the counter asked after a few moments in which Monse stood frozen in the middle of the store.  
“Monse?”Greg asked a little concerned. Monse let out a deep breath and finally responded.  
“Oh my god.”she breathed out.  
“Are you alright, Monse? Do you need me to call your father?”the man asked.  
“No, I’m okay.”Monse assured the man.  
“Okay, you two get home now. Greg you take care of your sister.”the man said with a half way grin and continued his work behind the counter.  
“Did he just..?”Greg asked confused.  
“Let’s go get your stuff and go with mom and dad, they’ll know what’s going on.”Monse said and they quickly walked out the store to his small apartment.  
“What happened?”Greg asked as they walked.  
“I remember what happened after mom died.”she whispered.  
“She must’ve found some way to break the curse.”he said pulling out his key. He tried to insert the key, but it didn’t fit. After a few moments he turned to her. “It don’t fit.”  
“What?”she asked confused and took the key, she moved to try herself, but stopped.  
“Monse?”he asked confused as she pulled out her own key.  
“They’re the same key.”she said. “Brown called me your sister as we walked out, but when we came in he called us BFFs. I think this is like what happened when we combined the worlds. Everyone was affected to think that mom and dad have raised us from birth and no one questions the small age gap.”she whispered pulling him away from the door.  
“So everyone knows us as brother and sister so there’s no reason for me to live in a separate apartment.”he agreed. “We should go with mom and dad now.” he added. They rushed down the hall.  
“Hey, everything okay?”a security guard asked them.  
“Yes, sir, just need to get home.”Monse said naturally, never stopping their advancements.  
“You two be careful.”he warned slightly amused.

In the house Sebastian and Alondra laid side by side, looking completely sedated and happy. “Hey, babe?”Sebastian said staring up at the ceiling.  
“Yeah?”  
“Is there any reason I suddenly remembered the six months?”  
“What?”she asked confused quickly sitting up and resting her weight on an elbow to look at him.  
“I remember those six months.”he said mimicking her actions.  
“Shit, that means Monse probably remembers.”she said getting up.  
“And they’re on their way here.”he sighed agreeing. They quickly got dressed and cleaned up just in time to hear the door opening.  
“Mom, Dad!”Monse called out. The two parents shared a look, she sounded concerned.  
“Yeah?”Sebastian asked as they exited their room and went out to the front where the two siblings were starting to go to the back.  
“I remember the six months.”Monse said.  
“And Mister Brown called Monse my sister and my key is now a copy for this house.”Greg added.  
“Hey, come here.”Sebastian said and hugged his son.  
“Your father also remembered the six months.”Alondra said as they led them to sit at the kitchen table. “I’m guessin’ something happened and their memories got altered.”  
“We came to the same conclusion.”Monse agreed.  
“But what broke the spell?”Greg asked.  
“I don’t know.”Alondra sighed.  
“It has to do with you right? It has to, you’re the hero.”Monse said.  
“We can worry about that later.”she said after a moment as if realizing it had to do with her and Sebastian’s ‘mature’ activities. “We should worry about; one: figuring out our lives here and two: if everyone else remembers.”she added pulling out her phone.  
“How are you going to go to all the worlds?”Sebastian asked.  
“Well, I can make portals.”she said smugly. “But I found a way to communicate across worlds.”she added. A long moment later she looked up. “Okay, it looks like everyone remembered all at the same time. Then portals opened and they all went back home.”  
“Back home?”Greg asked.  
“Oh, yeah, before all this we were all together then they went to the bunker and I came here.”  
“Oh,”he said a little surprised.  
“Wait, everyone was there?”Sebastian asked.  
“No, just my parents and siblings. But according to them your parents also remembered.”  
“Okay, so everyone remembers, everyone is okay, we’re all together, what’s gonna happen now?”  
“No clue.”Alondra sighed.  
“We only have like two weeks of school left, maybe we can go see them all later.”Monse said.  
“How do you know what to do?”Sebastian asked Alondra.  
“The gods have been leaving notes for me.”Alondra answered.  
“Like how they did when we were in the combined world?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Okay, maybe they left us a note again.”Sebastian said standing.  
“Where?”Greg asked.  
“Last time it was on us,”  
“But lately it was somewhere waiting for me. Last note I got was this morning in a mail box.”Alondra added standing and moving to her bag.  
“It should be somewhere in here if we have one.”  
“You two go check in your rooms.”Alondra said and the two siblings stood and rushed off.  
“Your bag is probably our best bet.”Sebastian said as he went through a stack of papers.  
“Yeah,”she agreed still going through it. “Oh, okay, got it.”she added after a moment and he rushed to her moving to stand behind her.  
“Man, how are we going to explain that our climax was what broke the spell?”he complained.  
“We’ll make something else up.”she said slightly amused looking up at him. “Looks like we got a week before we have to start traveling across worlds.”  
“Lovely,”he sighed looking disappointed.  
“You have to go see all your parents.”  
“That’ll be nice.”he gave a soft smile. “What about them?”he asked nodding towards the rooms.  
“We’re gonna have to leave them somewhere at one point.”she sighed. Her eyes drifted to a framed photo on the little side table in between the two couches. It was a family portrait of all four of them with a waterfall behind them.  
She smiled and Sebastian noticed so he followed her gaze. “That’s a nice picture.”he commented. “Where do you think it’s supposed to be?”  
“That looks like the waterfall near Silver City.”  
“You’re mom loved it there, right?”  
“Yeah, you went with us once, remember?”  
“Yeah, that was a good little vacation.”  
“I was surprised when she suggested I invite you.”  
“Well, I was a good little christian boy.”he said with a smile.  
“Yeah, I just had corrupt you, huh?”she smirked turning to him and he wrapped his arms around her. “It did help that my brothers liked you though.”  
“Yeah, especially Mateo.”  
“Yeah, you did good with him.”she laughed. “Little dude loved ya.”  
“Well, I have a way with kids.”  
“You mean my siblings, right?”  
“Especially them.”  
“We should keep looking in case something else comes up.”she sighed pulling back. He tightened his grip for a moment and gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting her go. “Hey, you did check your pockets, right?”she asked after a long moment.  
“I forgot.”he admitted and started reaching into his pockets. “Oh, got something.”he said pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. This time she went to him and stood next to him.   
“Oh, okay, so at five we’ll get our memories of raising them from birth.”  
“Yeah, when I woke up that first morning I had memories of us raising Monse from birth.”Sebastian informed and they kept reading. “They’ll never know any different?”  
“They won’t remember it any other way, everything that happened will just be altered in their memory as us always being their parents.”  
“How does that affect who they are?”  
“I don’t know, could you imagine always having Monse and Greg, though? Our lives would be so much different.”  
“Tell me about it. That time we spent traveling across worlds would be so different.”  
“But in a good way, right?”  
“I think so.”he said thoughtfully. “Looks like everything else we’ll be doing is in our schedule.”  
“Remember when we didn’t need a planner?”  
“You always needed a planner, but somehow survived without one.”he laughed.  
“Shall we?”she asked and they walked to the office, each sitting at their own desk and pulled out planners. They were practically the same, each had things having to do with each other and their children, but with different coloring systems.  
“This is helpful.”he commented after a long while.  
“It’s about to be five.”Alondra said looking at the digital clock near the cot in the very back.  
“Should we tell them?”  
“We have just enough time to tell them.”she agreed. They stood and walked out the room.  
“So, in like five minutes to us it’ll be like you raised us and we’ve always been together?”Greg asked once they finished, they were on the couch.  
“What about all our grandparents?”Monse asked.  
“It’ll be kinda like the combined world. They said the world knew us as one big family and that’s how you guys will remember it. Its normal for us to go to other worlds to spend time with them.”Alondra explained gently.  
“Why are they altering our memories?”  
“Probably so that it’s easier on you two. You don’t have to go through that learning curve and it’ll just be natural.”Sebastian said gently.  
“But nothing will change?”Greg asked.  
“Not much at least. We’ll have a week living here with semi normal lives.”  
“And then something is gonna happen.. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”Alondra added, they could see that the younger two were a little apprehensive.  
“It’s kinda a good thing, right? For us to not know any different.”Greg asked.  
“Yeah, it is a good thing. You will both be comfortable with all your grandparents and in all the worlds so everything will be okay.”Sebastian agreed.  
“You two okay with that?”Alondra asked gently.  
“Yeah, I am.”Monse smiled.  
“Me too.”Greg agreed.  
“Good, cause I don’t know if we could’ve stopped it.”Alondra smiled making them laugh. Alondra and Sebastian scooted apart and patted the space in between them. The two younger teens moved to sit in between them. When five struck the two kids seemed to zone out. The two parents looked on, both gaining these knew memories and making sure the other two were okay. The parents reacted first, coming back to the present, they registered the TV turning on. Now it just seemed like a normal afternoon in which they were all watching TV together.  
They looked at eachother, having a silent conversation. With a nod they reassured the other and agreed that everything was okay, before they turned to the TV. They saw it was ‘Parks and Recreation’ on Netflix and both shared a look, inwardly laughing. “Man, you were right; no way can I take grandpa Quill seriously now.”Greg laughed, but seemed almost disappointed.  
“Yeah? Wait till you see grandma Emma in ‘How I Met Your Mother’.”  
“Grandpa Dean on ‘Days of our Lives’ is pretty funny.”Monse added.  
“I mean grandpa Dean makes a fool outta himself all on his own.”  
“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”  
“Go ahead, I only remind him every time I see him.”  
“You’re a little tough on the guy, don’t you think?”Sebastian said amused.  
“He can take it.”  
“Yeah, you go easy on some of them.”Monse laughed.  
“I like making fun of grandpa McGarrett.”she smiled.  
“Ugh, when you and Danny team up, I feel bad for him.”Sebastian sighed.  
“Worse than when she teams up with Uncle Sam and or Uncle Bucky?”Monse asked.  
“More shots are fired with Danny.”he nodded.  
“Okay, what about with uncle Diggle?”  
“OH, nothing compared to with Danny. She really holds back in the DC cities. Now when she teams up with your grandpa Lucifer, no one is safe.”he laughed.  
“Why are you such a bully to them?”Greg asked.  
“I am not a bully.”Alondra argued. “It’s just too easy.”she added.  
“Something a bully would say.”Sebastian commented.  
“The important thing is I vividly see the line and never cross it.”  
“That part is true.”he agreed.  
“You know, grandpa Quill definitely isn’t Andy, but I’d be lying if I said they’re nothing alike.”Greg commented after a while.  
“Yeah, he can be an idiot sometimes.”Sebastian sighed.  
“But in the best possible way.”Monse added.  
“He challenged that one dude to a dance off, in front of so many people.”he countered, closing his eyes and bowing his head as though it was painful to remember.  
“That was kinda dumb.”she nodded.  
“Still better than when Regina embarrassed herself cause she couldn’t use magic. Quill knew he was being stupid, Regina was so so confident.”Alondra sighed.  
“You know, I could counter you with a lot of what Dean has done, but I feel it’s best to not.”  
“Smart.”Greg and Monse said in unison.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“When it comes to arguing… well, mom has you beat.”Monse admitted.  
“I agree.”Alondra said smugly.  
“Well, it’s your mother’s natural state.”Sebastian said.  
“Yeah,”she agreed with a smile.  
“Ron is the best.”Monse said after a while.  
“April is cool too.”Greg said.  
The episode finished and Sebastian reached out for the control to stop the next one from playing. “Oh, c’mon.”Monse complained.  
“You two need to have dinner and finish your presentations for your patents.”Alondra said.  
“I have till Wednesday.”Monse argued.  
“And we know if we let you procrastinate you’ll be stressed out when you’re finishing it in the waiting room a few minutes before it’s your turn.”Sebastian said.  
“Yeah, okay.”she relented.  
“Can we get dinner from Jay’s?”Greg asked. The two parents shared a look over their heads and nodded in agreement, neither was in the mood to cook.

The next day Alondra and Monse were in the lab with a lot of other students. Sebastian had taken one group to present their works to be patent. “Misses Villela, I didn’t expect you to be back at work so soon.”Keith said as he entered the lab.  
“You know me, all work no play.”she smirked.  
“How I wish that were true.”he said making her laugh.  
“I missed a lot this year, didn’t want to miss any more.”she said.  
“I appreciate it. Well, I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work while you’re actually doing it, so I’ll be on my way.”he said.  
“I meet all deadlines.”she called after him.  
“Just barley.”he said before he fully exited the room.

Later, after the school day was over, Alondra and Monse were on the couch watching ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’, Greg excitedly walked in, followed by a tired, but proud, Sebastian. “Hey, how’d it go?”Alondra asked with a smile.  
“Good, they gave me the patent right away.”Greg said proudly.  
“And he already has a bunch of offers to buy it.”Sebastian added as they fully entered. Alondra held out an arm and Greg quickly sat next to her, leaning against her like Monse was. Sebastian walked to the back of the house to drop off his things. When he came back he saw the three were cuddling on the couch watching ‘Parks and Recreation’. “Any room for me?”he asked with a smile.  
“Maybe you get us the chips.”Alondra said with a smile looking back at him. He smiled at her and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the chips before walking back.  
“Now?”he asked standing off to the side.  
“What do you guys think?”she teased.  
“I guess.”Monse said.  
“Thank you.”Sebastian said amused as he sat on Monse’s other side.

The next day Mosne and Greg were in class while Alondra and Sebastian had the day off. They were sitting in a bubble bath; Alondra’s back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. “How do you feel?”Sebastian asked gently.  
“I needed this.”she sighed, she was sore and still a little hurt after what happened.  
“I bet, you’re so tense.”he said wrapping his arms around her tighter.  
“I love you.”she said turning her head to look at him and he ducked his head to kiss her.  
“Love you more.”he said with a smile. She sighed and leaned back again. Her shoulders slumped. “What’s wrong?”he asked gently.  
“Just thinking how after this week these moments are gonna be rare.”  
“Which makes every single one more precious.”he whispered leaning closer.  
“I just wish I knew what to expect you know?”  
“Well, if we knew what was going to happen it wouldn’t be much of an adventure.”  
“I know, but we’ll be in constant danger all the time, we’ll be having to constantly leave them, we’ll be moving around a lot.”she sighed.  
“We’ll figure something out, we always do… but for now, we have this beautiful time alone, which is already hard to get. We’ve been apart for over half a year, and I want to enjoy it.”he said holding her tighter. She shifted and they both got comfortable to kiss as deeply as possible. She giggled and he pulled away to meet her eye. “Something funny?”  
“We’re like bunnies.”she said with a wide smile.  
“You have a problem with that?”  
“No,”  
“Then?”he said and leaned in again. As he deepened the kiss one hand slid down to cup her sex and the other raised a little to cover one breast. Alondra moaned, allowing the kiss to deepen and he fondled her. They pulled back after a long while as he started grinding up against her.  
“I love you.”she said leaning back, giving him access to her neck and he kissed and suckled it. She moans, meeting his fingers and just as her climax is about to erupt he stops and she groans. “I hate you.”she breaths out frustrated and annoyed.  
“You remember when we got a full day, just you and me? My parents were at a retreat and you and me had the whole house to ourselves, but we didn't leave my room? I brought you to the edge five times before finally… that sweet sweet release? And then I got six outta you since you were so pent up.”he said in a low husky voice, slowly as he began to caress her folds again.  
“Yeah?”she said her breath hitching a little.  
“I think… we can do better than that.”he said in her ear and she shivered.  
“I don’t know….”she said unsure, not able to think enough to calculate everything properly.  
“I know we can… six months, babe, we’ve been apart for half a year, the longest time since you sauntered over to my booth at lunch and confidently sat in front of me. Remember that? Ever since then I had hours with you every fucking day and I loved it more than anything. I lost you for six months and we’re gonna make up for lost time.”he said and once again plunged his fingers in her.  
“Babe… god, I love you.”she moaned. They had finished and cleaned up from their fun an hour before the school day was supposed to end and when their children walked through the door they were on the couch watching TV.


End file.
